El Último CardCaptor
by Sahury
Summary: [10 años despues en Tokio] Sakura & compañia podrían ser víctimas de un complot para destruir al clan Li y a todos los relacionados! Es un niño o una carta? Todo fue planeado mucho tiempo atras! Destino? Reencuentros! Nuevas Cartas? [Mikkichan]
1. Prólogo

**El Último CardCaptor **

Prologo

Dejó los libros a un costado .Estaba verdaderamente agotada. Bueno, en realidad no era para menos, había pasado cerca de tres horas estudiando para el examen y ciertamente le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Nunca había sido muy buena en eso de estudiar. De hecho, todavía prefería hacer ejercicio antes de encerrarse con un montón de libros. Pero no había forma de evitar ese examen y tenía que aprobarlo a toda costa.

Se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó de allí un apetitoso flan.

En verdad necesitaba darse ánimos.

Acababa de empezar la universidad y ya estaba cansada. Entre los estudios, la casa y el trabajo de medio tiempo apenas si podía respirar, todo el día parecía una intensa carrera.

Y ahora, los exámenes. Estaba muerta de miedo. No importa cuanto dijera su padre sobre que era cosa de tiempo nada más a que se adaptara a la metodología de estudio universitario, los exámenes le ponían los cabellos de punta y siempre había sido así.

Lo único a lo que le tenía más miedo que a un examen era a aquellas desagradables historias de terror y fantasmas.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. No importa donde estuviera ahora.

La luz de la salita le dijo que su padre todavía no se había acostado.

- "Pobre papá" –pensó- "el papeleo del decanato lo pone tan nervioso como a mí los exámenes, supongo que preferiría seguir dando clases a ocuparse de eso"

- "¿Todavía despierta hija?" –le dijo su padre ingresando a la cocina

- "Necesitaba animarme para seguir estudiando" –le sonrió mientras le enseñaba el flan- "¡ay papá!.¡realmente dudo que pueda aprobar ese examen!"

- "Si pones todo tu empeño estoy segura que podrás lograrlo" –dijo su padre con una cálida sonrisa- "ten en cuenta que es el último examen"

- "¡El último de la primera ronda de exámenes que doy en la universidad papá!" –se lamentó- "y ciertamente el más difícil... ¿porqué siempre dejan lo más complicado para el final?"

- "Tal vez porque es necesario saber que tanto empeño tienes en continuar" –replicó su padre antes de salir- "además el hecho de que las cosas se compliquen es un signo que estas lista para afrontarlas. Hasta mañana y no olvides pasar mañana por el correo por favor"

Ella asintió en silencio y se puso a lavar el plato donde estuvo el dulce. Todavía tenía que estudiar otro rato antes de poder dormirse. Afortunadamente mañana era su día libre en el trabajo. Eso le daba buena parte de la tarde libre y podría darse una vuelta por el correo. Igushika- san se había comunicado para decirles que habían hallado unos paquetes suyos en el desván de la casa de Tomoeda y los había enviado. No tenía idea de lo que podría ser. Libros y cosas viejas, probablemente eso. Después de todo, llevaban viviendo en el departamento de Tokyo ya casi 5 años.

Prácticamente huyó de la universidad. El examen había sido realmente difícil. Todos sus compañeros tenían la misma expresión de desaliento cuando abandonaban el salón. Salvo muy pocas excepciones.

No quería pensar en eso... ¡no iba a pensar en eso, ya había tenido suficiente y lo mejor era irse al correo de una buena vez y pasear un poco de camino allá. A lo mejor podía olvidar el examen que acababa de dar.

- "¿A dónde vas?" –preguntó Chisato- "¿no vas a la biblioteca con los demás?"

- "Tengo que ir al correo" –le contestó- "han enviado unas cosas para papá y él no tiene tiempo, de modo que aprovecho y me distraigo un poco"

- "¡Genial, con suerte tal vez le envíen algo interesante para la Universidad... ya quisiera yo poder distraerme y animarme después de esa pesadilla de examen. ..."

- "¿Pues a donde vas?"

- "Al colegio de mi hermanito. Parece que Ryo ha tenido problemas otra vez y como mi madre no puede dejar el trabajo y papá esta de viaje... adivina quien va a recibir las quejas de los maestros..." –repuso con resignación pero añadió- "¿puedo decirte algo?... ¡los hermanos menores son todos unos verdaderos monstruos!" –dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida- "¡no sabes cuanto te envidio, al menos no tienes ninguno que te moleste tanto!... ¡nos vemos!"

Quedó de pie y en silencio, sintiéndose apenada. Casi podía escuchar en su mente:

- "¡El desayuno está listo monstruo¡date prisa!"

Y Chisato decía que los hermanos menores eran monstruos. Seguro que sí, pero no podía preguntárselo al experto, ya que después de todo, la última vez que vió a Touya fue al menos hace 4 años.

El día que él se fue de la casa.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con un gesto de felicidad. ¡domingo, el mejor día de la semana y el único en que podía darse el lujo de estar en la cama sin tener que correr al zumbido del despertador. Miró el reloj. Eran casi las 9:30 de la mañana. Ayer había lavado la ropa en cuanto llegó ayer y todo estaba listo para el día de descanso. SU día de descanso, cuando menos. ¡Pobre papá, ese seminario para decanos había sido ciertamente inoportuno pero de todas formas se sentía orgullosa. Sólo los decanos de las mejores universidades del país iban a reunirse en el edificio Sunshine ese fin de semana y su padre merecía estar allí porque había trabajado mucho desde su posición como Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de Tokyo. Le alegraba que empezaran a reconocer su trabajo.

Se levantó bostezando. ¡Era el mejor momento para prepararse un buen desayuno!; encendió el equipo estereofónico que tenía en su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, muy animada ante la perspectiva de un día de total solaz y relajo. En breves instantes volvió a ingresar con una suculenta bandeja de desayuno que dejó en su mesa de estudio.

Desayunaría viendo televisión o quizá esa película que tanto le había recomendado Mako. Encendió el aparato de video, se sentó a desayunar y entonces reparó en la caja.

La había recogido del correo hace tres días, junto con otras más, pero aquella caja estaba cerrada casi herméticamente y marcada en letras enormes "NO ABRIR, ESTO ES MIO"

- "Creo que esto es tuyo hija" –había dicho su padre cuando abrió los paquetes y encontró esa caja- "es mejor que revises si te sirve todavía lo que guardaste allí"

Una gotita de sudor apareció en su frente ante su letra claramente infantil.

Era algo muy raro. Cuando dejaron la casa de Tomoeda había verificado no olvidar nada que le importara. Claro que como era una niña entonces, ahora no recordaba que podía ser.

Sin prisa alguna, y dejando aparte su bandeja de desayuno empezó a abrir el paquete.

- "Seguro tendré que botarlo a la basura" –murmuró- "pero al menos quiero saber que tiene adentro"

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo abrió.

- "¿... .. libros?... y también hay otras cosas..."

El primero era un cuaderno. Tenía el dibujo de un sol y una luna en la tapa –que reconoció ser de su autoría- y estaba esmeradamente pintado. Allí estaba su nombre en la portada, junto con el año en que lo había iniciado. El cuaderno estaba totalmente escrito y tenía varias fotos pegadas en sus páginas..

- "¡Vaya que si es viejo! " –sonrió antes de abrirlo mientras leía lo escrito.

"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto..."

- "Es... es... ¡es el diario que tenía cuando ... era Card Captor!" –susurró- "entonces... ¿Fué real?"

* * *

Hola! Soy Sahury, y me encargare UNICAMENTE de publicar aqui en este maravilloso fic legendario y totalmente escrito por Mikki. Este fic fue escrito desde el 2002, mas detalles seran dados en capitulos correspondientes, todo esto para intentar mantener la emocion original del fic. Algo bueno: no hay esperas eternas! el fin esta escrito y terminado. Advierto que son los capitulos mas largos que he leido en mi vida, pero hare lo posible por subirlos en una pieza. Hay varios fanarts, muy buenos, editados por la Mikki misma si alguien quiere verlos, digamelo en el review y los mandare a su mail. Ruego por Reviews, son muy importantes!

**Notas de Autora:** Hola, soy Mikki, y este es mi primer fanfic de modo que espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia y me digan si les gustó o no. Agradecería me envíen sus comentarios a a ver que les parece. Si son comentarios buenos, o consejos mejor, D

Lamento mucho que el prólogo me haya quedado tan largo pero es que quería reflejar a grandes rasgos los cambios por los que ha pasado la protagonista. Es normal ¿no creen, después de todo han pasado varios años, ya va a la universidad y nada puede ser igual a cuando era niña (¿acaso a ustedes no les paso algo así, al crecer muchas cosas cambian de un modo que nunca hubieran imaginado)... ¡Y esto es sólo el principio!


	2. ¿Te Acuerdas De Mi?

_"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto..., voy en cuarto grado de primaria de la Escuela Tomoeda, las materias que me gustan son la educación física y música, pero las que detesto son matemáticas, soy una niña muy alegre y con mucha energía... Mi familia son: mi hermano Touya, él va en segundo de preparatoria y está estudiando en la Escuela Seiyu, la cual se encuentra muy cerca de la mía, como pueden ver, se la pasa molestándome sólo porque es más alto que yo... ¡no es justo, algún día creceré tan alto como un poste de electricidad y les aseguro que lo voy a.. ¡pisotear!. Este hombre es mi papá, su nombre es Fujitaka, es profesor en la universidad y enseña Arqueología, es muy bueno y un gran cocinero. Es mi familia. _

_A__h.. ¿mi mamá, bueno, ella murió cuando yo tenía tres años de edad, pero no me siento sola, mi papá está conmigo, y mi hermano también, aunque le gusta molestarme... Ese chico siempre asiste a la escuela con mi hermano. El se llama Yukito Tsukishiro y va en el mismo salón de clases que mi hermano, lo que no puedo creer es que sea amigo de un salvaje como mi hermano ya que es todo lo contrario, es muy amable y encantador... ¡Ahhh!...__Yukito-san...  
Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es mi mejor amiga de toda la clase, es muy inteligente y la hija del dueño de una gran empresa... el pasatiempo de Tomoyo es tomar fotografías o grabarme con cámara de video cuando estoy con ella Tal vez piensen que Tomoyo es extraña.. _

_Ah.. quien habla?... nadie en mi casa habla así... es cierto, ayer encontré ese libro que contiene las cartas Clow, que sirven para hacer conjuros de magia... en realidad no estoy muy bien enterada y sin saber las disperse; por eso Kerberos me esta pidiendo que las reuna de nuevo. Kerberos, la bestia del sello... definitivamente su nombre no va con su aspecto, creo que Kero le queda mucho mejor..."  
_

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor **

Capitulo I

¿Te Acuerdas De Mi?

Tenía el paquete frente a sí, y también el diario de cuando era pequeña. ¿Cómo pudo ser, ya lo recordaba... había dejado el paquete muy bien envuelto en el desván HACE 5 AÑOS, poco antes de mudarse a Tokyo y nunca había regresado por él. Talvez porque le apenaba recordar todo lo que estaba escrito allí pero los años habían pasado, ahora tenía 19 años y al tocar el diario infantil una dulce nostalgia la invadió.

Tantas cosas... compartidas con gente que poco a poco, había ido saliendo de su vida. Sonrió viendo las fotos de la primera página. Allí estaba ella misma, también su padre, tan gentil y sonriente como siempre; no había cambiado mucho pese a los años transcurridos; ahora tenía algunos cabellos blancos pero seguía siendo el mismo.

Vió entonces la foto de su hermano. Touya siempre fue mucho más alto que ella, aunque tal vez era porque todavía era una niña pequeña entonces. Su hermano, que siempre se la pasaba molestándola, pero que también se preocupaba tanto por ella y la cuidaba de una forma muy particular... ¿Dónde estaría ahora?.

Suspiró sintiéndose triste. Hacía casi cinco años que no tenían ninguna noticia de él. Su padre había estado muy callado cuando Touya se fue de la casa, pero pese a todas sus preguntas, nunca supo el motivo por el que su hermano se había ido de aquella forma.

No era que Touya no tuviese mal carácter, no; lo conocía de sobra en ese sentido, pero nunca lo había visto como esa tarde cuando regresó de la escuela y escuchó esa frase:

- "Entonces será mejor que vaya de aquí" –había dicho muy serio, mientras ella ingresaba a la pequeña cocina, sólo para ver a Touya mirando a su padre de manera terriblemente fría mientras la mirada de su padre era extrañamente impasible.

- "Pero... ¿qué sucede?" –había dicho, asombrada ante la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Touya había salido sin responder y en unos instantes había regresado con una bolsa de viaje al hombro, mientras su padre continuaba inmóvil.

- "Lo siento" –le había dicho tan sólo antes de salir

- "¡Espera!... ¿qué está pasando hermano?" -le preguntó asustada- "¿a dónde vas?"

- "Cuídate mucho, monstruo" –había dicho con una leve sonrisa- "y también cuídalo a él ¿quieres?"

- "Pero.. ¿Y tú?... ¿porqué?"

- "Solo haz lo que te pido. Por favor" –fue lo último que le dijo.

Entonces había salido de la casa y no lo vió más.

Intentó hablar con su padre, aclarar las cosas, siguió a su hermano hasta la estación, pero él ya no le dijo nada. Lo vió marcharse. Trató de que su padre le mencionara el motivo, el porqué de esta situación, pero fue tal la tristeza que vió reflejada en sus ojos cada vez que le mencionaba el tema, que no pudo insistir por mucho tiempo y se limitó a llorar en silencio.

Aquel había sido el fin de todo. Ya lo recordaba. Y cuando se mudaron a Tokyo había dejado allí ese paquete.

Tenía que dejar todo atrás.

La partida de su hermano había sido el fin. Ya antes se habían ido Shaoran y poco después Yukito –el recordarlos le hizo esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica- y no mucho después había perdido contacto con Chiharu y Naoko.

Después también Tomoyo se fue.

Ella y Rika llegaron a extrañar aún a Yamazaki.

Lloró empapando la camisa de su hermano con sus lágrimas cuando supo que Rika no volvería de sus vacaciones a Osaka, cuando supo que sus padres iban a vender su casa por medio de un agente .

Ni siquiera se había despedido de la última amiga de la infancia que le quedaba. Entonces se aferró mucho más a Kero, pero un día el muñeco de felpa desapareció y la portada del libro de cartas tenía otra vez la imagen de "la bestia del sello" y nada de lo que intentó pudo hacer que el encantador muñeco de felpa ocupara su lugar acostumbrado en su habitación.

Y finalmente también su hermano se había marchado.

Hasta había acabado por convencerse que todo eso no era más que una fantasía ... Una fantasía que compartió con un grupo de personas a quienes quería mucho y ya no estaban a su lado. Después de todo, así había sido, una encantadora fantasía que compartieron todos en distintos grados, al menos hasta que los azares del tiempo y la realidad los separaron.

En aquel cuaderno estaban sus pequeños comentarios sobre lo ocurrido en ese entonces... por cortesía de Kero, ella era una Card Captor y Tomoyo le fabricaba un vestuario diferente para cada aventura, siempre filmando todo con su característica sonrisa, pero pese a todo los acontecimientos, cada mañana salía apresuradamente con sus patines para irse junto con Touya –el a la escuela preparatoria y ella a la primaria vecina- y más que todo y por sobretodo, disfrutar de la encantadora compañía de Yukito. Siempre tan dulce, gentil y tan amable con ella.

Después había llegado Shaoran y había rivalizado con ella no sólo en su deseo por conseguir las cartas Clow, sinó también por conseguir la atención de Yukito. Hasta que realmente el niño chino llegó a adaptarse al grupo escolar ya conformado por Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y ella. Con algunas de las mentiras de Yamazaki como bono extra por supuesto y siempre bajo la vigilancia de Touya y después, como olvidar la llegada de Mei Ling y los problemas que le había dado... No habían sido pocas ciertamente las aventuras y los problemas para localizar las cartas perdidas y Kero creció hasta tomar su verdadera forma como "Bestia del Sello", después Yukito se convirtió en su juez y protector con el aspecto de un ángel de hermosas alas blancas y de carácter muy serio que tomaba el nombre de Yue. Y finalmente llegó ese niño de Inglaterra, Eriol, que no llegó solo. Nakuru y Spinel probaron ser todo menos fáciles de enfrentar, hasta el momento en que Eriol dijo que era él quien había creado las cartas en su anterior encarnación, donde se llamaba Lead Clow y que había venido a probar si era realmente una buena Maestra de Cartas –las ahora Sakura Cards- y como había quedado satisfecho con su desempeño en sus pruebas, se sentía satisfecho.

Entonces volvió a Inglaterra.

No estaba segura si fue entonces cuando todo empezó a desmoronarse. ¿Acaso fue todo una fantasía y ya había terminado, porque Shaoran no tardó en marcharse y poco después los demás hasta que se sintió sola y prefirió dejar todo en ese paquete.

Pero ahora, como se surge de un largo túnel oscuro a la luz, el diario estaba allí, y más aún, el libro que había dado principio a todo estaba otra vez en sus manos. ¿Puso allí las cartas?. Sí, allí las colocó al final y al ver a la figura de Kerberos en la portada tuvo ganas de creer, de creer que era una vez más como una niña que al abrir ese libro encontraría la carta "Windy" y las cartas volarían otra vez y la aventura se reiniciaría.

"Tonta Sakura, vuelve a la realidad. Fue un hermoso juego que había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo y de cuyo recuerdo sólo está lo que tienes frente a tí".

" Lo sé. Pero por un instante me gustaría que no lo fuera".

"¿Porqué, todo lo que te trajo a final fue tristeza y soledad, todos te dejaron sola y la fantasía demostró ser demasiado dolorosa. Enfrenta la verdad"

"Sí, ya no soy una niña, soy un adulto y esto es sólo fantasía infantil."

Tomó el libro sellado que contenía las cartas y tocó el sello. Nada pasó. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?... ya había intentado muchas veces abrirlo cuando Kero desapareció y nunca funcionó, no importa cuanto empeño le puso. El libro siempre se mantuvo cerrado.

"Aún tienes mucho que hacer. Hay que aprovechar el día para ir de compras y quizá puedas estudiar algo y pensar en tu futuro"

"Sí. Es buena idea"

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder"

Tomó su bandeja de desayuno, que estaba algo más alejada y volvió su atención a la película pero era muy incómodo con ese libro de cartas y el diario y la caja ocupando tanto sitio sobre su mesa.

"Bien, empacaré esto de nuevo y lo guardaré en un lugar donde no estorbe. Pero después de terminar de desayunar"

"Bien. Lo primero es lo primero"

"Sí"

Guardó el diario en la caja.

"Adelante"

Tocó el libro sellado de cartas y suspiró.

"Pero... todavía me hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido real"

El libro empezó a brillar y Sakura se puso de pie precipitadamente arrojándolo al aire pero su movimiento fue tan brusco que toda su mesa se vino al suelo y ella también en el proceso de tratar de evitar que eso pasara.

En un segundo estaba en el piso de su habitación con un enredo de los restos de su desayuno, el contenido de la caja, su propio pelo revuelto y la mesa volteada, pero en ese momento la cabeza redonda de un pequeño ser surgió desde una pila de objetos –los de la caja adonde el libro había ido a caer- y alguien empezó a quejarse.

- "¡Aaayyyyyyy¿qué sucede¿acaso quieres matarme?"

- "?"

- "¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿dónde estoy¡¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy¿dónde está Sakura?"

Y la muchacha de 19 años se encontró mirando frente a su rostro a una graciosa criatura que más bien parecía un muñeco de felpa con diminutas alitas en la espalda.

Parpadeó.

- "¿Kero?"

- "Quién eres tú¿porqué me llamas como lo hacía Sakura?" –alborotó el pequeño ser moviendo los brazos exageradamente - " ¿Acaso conoces a Sakura?... ¿Dónde ESTA SAKURA!"

- "¡No puedo creerlo!" –murmuró- "eres Kero..."

- "¡Un momento señorita¡un momento!... ¿cómo que Kero?... ¡Soy Kerberos¡la Bestia del Sello! y..." –dudó- "oh.. oh... esto ya me había pasado antes y entonces..." –detuvo su charla para lanzar una mirada asustada al libro abierto, cuyo contenido, unas cards de color rosado, se desparramaba por el suelo- "¡Uf¡que alivio, por un momento pensé que tendría que volver a empezar..."

- "¿Empezar?"

- "Sí, algo así me ocurrió antes y así conocí a una niña, mi ama, Sakura. ¿Quién eres señorita?... ¿dónde está Sakura?"

- "Tranquilízate Kero. Soy yo"

- "¡Ya he dicho que no me llames así!... sólo Sakura y Tomoyo me llaman así y tú no eres mi ama Sakura, la maestra de Cartas y la dueña de este libro"

- "¡Pero Kero, soy yo!... Sakura"

- "¡No trates de engañarme¡Sakura es una niña y es mi ama!"

- "Kero, soy yo.. Han pasado al menos 9 años desde que te conocí"

- "¿Qué dices¡no puede ser!"

- " Claro que sí" –le sonrió, súbitamente feliz- "ahora soy estudiante universitaria y tengo 19 años"

Kero la miró con sus ojitos expresivos y empezó a reir.

- "¡Oh vamos, eso significaría que volví a quedarme totalmente dormido... "

Sakura también empezó a reír con él.

- "Al menos han pasado más de 05 años desde que te ví por última vez. ¡Mírame bien para que me reconozcas..!"

Efectivamente, los ojitos de Kero la miraron de arriba a abajo y después de más risitas nerviosas por parte de ambos...

Se desmayó.

o+.

- " ¡Eso es imposible¡no puede ser!"

- " Por favor Kero, de verdad que no te estoy mintiendo... no sé como pasó pero no pude abrir el libro y mucho menos lograr que te despertaras y salieras de allí..." –comentó pensativa- "inclusive me parece imposible el hecho que puedo verte..."

- "Vamos a ver... si mal no lo recuerdo" -Kero recorrió la cama de Sakura con pequeños pasitos- "te estabas sintiendo muy triste porque tus amigos se habían ido... realmente me tenías muy preocupado Sakura, yo mismo me estaba sintiendo débil pero no creí que fuera serio... pero si dices que no pudiste abrir el libro... "

- " ¿Qué quieres decir?"

- " Sólo contéstame esto¿ Acaso en algún momento deseaste que no haberme conocido nunca ni a mí ni a las Clow Cards?

- " No lo sé. Sólo estoy segura que me sentía muy triste"

- "Bien, eso explica parte del problema... tal vez inconscientemente empezaste a dejar de creer en tu propio poder mágico, aparte que ya eras adolescente y ya no es tan fácil creer en la magia como cuando se es niño... eso explicaría que no pudieras despertarme" -dudó mientas Sakura permanecía pensativa- "pero... si ya tienes 19 años¿cuánto tiempo estuvo el libro en esa caja?"

- " Es que dejé todo en la casa de Tomoeda desde que mi hermano se fue de la casa..." -continuó con tristeza- "y al no estar tú conmigo no servía de nada tenerlo ... sólo me sentía peor porque me recordaba lo que había sido y ya no era.."

- "¿Tu hermano se fue de la casa¿pues dónde vive ahora?.. siempre creí que contrataría un ninja para vigilarte en cuanto empezaras la preparatoria..."- rió- "¿pues cómo te vigila ahora¿que está haciendo?"

- " No lo sé. Papá y yo no hemos sabido nada de él en los últimos 5 años" -respondió mientras su rostro reflejaba su preocupación- "y realmente lo extrañamos mucho..."

El muñeco de felpa la miró con atención por unos instantes, casi comparándola con la vital niña que conociera hace ya tantos años y un gesto de comprensión apareció en su carita. Lo que más había admirado siempre de la familia Kinomoto era la gran unión que existía entre sus miembros... no comprendía los motivos por los que esto había cambiado, pero el rostro de Sakura reflejaba en aquel momento lo profundo que la había lastimado esa situación.

- "Lo siento Sakura" -repuso- "lamento mucho haberte dejado sola por todo este tiempo... pero estoy seguro que encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos con tu hermano... y con todos los demás... ¡realmente lamento no haber estado todo este tiempo contigo!"

- "No te preocupes Kero, estoy realmente feliz de que hayas podido regresar... ¿sabes, incluso llegué a creer que todo había sido un juego, una fantasía que ya había terminado¡que yo misma había inventado!..." -sonrió y lo abrazó, súbitamente alegre- " ¡Aún me parece mentira que estés aquí!... es como un sueño... ¡un sueño!.. casi temo despertarme y encontrarte en la portada del libro"

- " ¡Sakura, me estás ahogando!"

- " ¡Oh, lo siento!" -rió liberándolo de su abrazo- "es que me siento muy contenta..., pero no creas que no he cambiado tanto... ¡nada de eso¡sigo siendo la misma Sakura que tú conoces muy bien!... "

- "Pues ni tanto... realmente has crecido mucho¡incluso no pude reconocerte de tanto que has crecido!" –ambos rieron- "y realmente te has puesto muy bonita..."

- " ¡Gracias Kero!" –rió otra vez- " y para animarte un poco a que me sigas adulando iré por algo que espero todavía te guste... porque acabo de recordar que todavía quedaba uno en la nevera... ¿no te preguntas que es?"

- " ¡FLAAAANNN!"

- "Sí, justamente. Y como papá no ha perdido tampoco su toque para cocinar y preparar dulces, de modo que estoy segura que te encantará comerlo... ¡voy a traértelo!"

- " ¡Espera, voy contigo!"

Se dirigieron a la cocina y en pocos instantes Kero estaba atiborrándose con el último flan que quedaba mientras Sakura planificaba que iba a preparar para comer después. No sin excitación, Kero secundó la idea de unos okonomiyakes y mientras Sakura empezaba el aseo el peluche quedó pensativo. No era que el apartamento no le gustara, pero sí le preocupaba el hecho de no haberse despertado cuando Sakura más lo había necesitado. Su ama seguía siendo una persona alegre y llena de vitalidad, pero era el hecho que había crecido y había dejado atrás el conocimiento de la magia que poseía –después de todo, ella misma había querido olvidar todo dejando sus recuerdos en la vieja casa- lo que lo preocupaba.

- "Deja de darle vueltas a lo mismo Kero" –le dijo Sakura mientras pasaba el plumero por la mesita de la sala- "además no es algo muy fácil de aceptar el hecho que era la única adolescente que creía en la magia y eso a partir de los 14 años puede resultar bochornoso. O te empiezan a llamar "tonta e infantil" ¡cuando menos, o bien creen que estás totalmente loca ... y como no me gustaba ni uno ni lo otro y no tenía ninguna prueba de que realmente hubiera pasado..."

- "¿Y tus cartas, porque todavía las tienes..."

- "Por si no lo recuerdas señor dormilón, mis cartas las había dejado en el libro, ese mismo donde tú tan atentamente dormías en la portada y no sólo no pude sacarte sinó que tampoco pude abrirlo... ¿cómo podía probar algo?" -suspiró- "y aunque no era algo que pudiera contar a la gente... no sé, al pasar el tiempo la escuela me mantenía más ocupada ... además sin ti y nadie que supiera lo que ocurrido un día me encontré frente al libro, sin estar segura si lo de las cartas era real o no..."

- "¡Pero Sakura!.. ¿cómo pudiste dudar de tu propio poder?... ¡con todo el trabajo que pasamos!"

- "¡Lo siento!. Pero es que cuando uno crece las cosas no son las mismas que cuando eres niño y lo ves de una forma diferente... mi lado práctico me decía que todo era una fantasía y terminé por aceptarlo así"

- "¿Tu lado práctico¿y que es eso?"

- "Creo que mi conciencia" -dijo dubitativa- "O al menos parte de ella. La parte que me dice que debo dejar de creer en cosas que no puedo probar y me dedique a algo verdaderamente útil..."

- "¡La magia no es algo inútil¿acaso no recuerdas a cuantas personas ayudamos con los poderes de las cartas!"

- "Sí, pero es que al paso del tiempo los recuerdos parece que fueran de otra persona y no de mí misma Kero.. ¡incluso iba a volver a guardar el libro cuando de repente empezó a brillar como antes y tú saliste!... no sé por qué funcionó ahora y no antes..."

- "Hmmmm... eso es muy común para las personas corrientes.. ahora que lo dices eso del lado práctico ya lo había escuchado... sí, pero tú eres una Maestra de Cartas y tu poder se desarrolló mucho cuando eras niña... supongo entonces que al verte sin todos nosotros empezaste a dejar de creer en tu magia..."

- "¿Y porqué saliste ahora?"

- "Hmmmm" -dejó de volar a su alrededor y se deslizó sobre el sofá- "lo único que creo es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo... todavía crees en la magia... pero muy en el interior de ti."

La muchacha quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Pero después asintió.

- "Sí, tienes razón. Creo que en el fondo culpaba un poco a la magia por haber perdido a mis amigos de la infancia o al menos por no haber podido hacer nada por evitar que se fueran... porque no puedo verte a ti sin recordar a los otros... y la verdad... la verdad, cuando empecé a leer el diario que tenía cuando estaban todos conmigo, empecé a creer nuevamente que no había sido una fantasía..."

- "¡Y eso hizo que tu magia pudiera despertarme otra vez!" –alborotó Kero- "¡eso es fantástico!... porque no hay nada peor que una Maestra de Cartas que no cree en su propio poder... pero también es preocupante que hayas dejado que tanto tiempo pasara... tu poder podría estar demasiado débil... sí, creo que sería mejor hacer una prueba.." -se dirigió a la habitación de la joven con energías renovadas para poner en práctica su idea- "¡vamos sígueme!... ¡hay que hacer esa prueba!"

- "¿A qué te refieres?.. "

- "¡Invoca el poder de una de tus cartas!..."

- "¿Estás loco?" -sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos ante la perspectiva- "¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la primera vez que usé esas cartas?"

- "Hay una diferencia" -dijo Kero mientras cruzaba sus patitas delanteras sobre su pecho- "estas cartas son tuyas, te pertenecen, por lo tanto no pueden ocasionar desastres a menos que tú se los ordenes" -como ella continuaba con cara de espanto continuó tratando de animarla- "¡tienes que quitarte de la cabeza esa idea que la magia produce problemas o de lo contrario no podrás recuperar el total uso de tu poder!

- "Es que esto no me acaba de convencer del todo Kero..." -repuso suspirando, mientras ingresaba a su habitación.

El conserje del edificio bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando escuchó el grito. Después de dudar por un momento reconoció que venía del departamento de los Kinomoto y como el profesor había salido muy temprano -lo había saludado mientras el Decano se marchaba- la única persona que podía haber gritado era la señorita Sakura. ¡la preciosa señorita Sakura había gritado!... Ryoji Kanzaka corrió entonces lo más aprisa que pudo, jurando mentalmente destrozar con sus propias manos lo que hubiera asustado a la muchacha más encantadora que hubiera conocido... ¿y si era un secuestro?... ¡tenía que rescatarla a toda costa!

- "¡Vamos Sakura¿acaso no recuerdas cómo usar tus propias cartas?" -refunfuñaba Kero- "¡vaya¡esto es peor de lo que hubiera imaginado!"

- "Ya deja de decir eso Kero... estar volando de cabeza no es precisamente muy tranquilizante que digamos y lo menos que pude hacer fue gritar..."

Kero suspiró al contemplar el viejo báculo mágico de donde brotaban dos alas... y a la muchacha que estaba sobre el mismo... de cabeza y contra todas las leyes de gravedad...

- "Es obvio que has perdido práctica... ¡mucha práctica!... si esto te ocurre con "Windy", no quiero pensar en como sería usar las otras cartas... pero habrá que practicar mucho y usarlas lo más que se pueda para que te acostumbres otra vez... ¿cómo es que cuando niña no tenías tantos problemas para usarlas?"

- "Bueno, es que..."

- "Supongo que creías en la magia y eso te ayudaba... además que como estas son tus cartas y si tú misma tienes tantas dudas sobre tus poderes eso las hace un poco inestables para el uso"

- "¿Significa que tendré problemas con estas cartas? ... ¡no me digas que también se saldrán de control!"

- "No lo creo. El problema eres tú y no las cartas... ellas responden de acuerdo a ti. Pero si tú no estás segura de tu poder... "

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Unos golpes furiosos a la puerta del departamento llamaron su atención en ese mismo instante, al mismo tiempo que una voz llamaba con desesperación:

- "¡señorita Sakura¡¡¡¡¡señorita Sakura¿se encuentra bien?... ¡oh, por favor, conteste señorita Sakura!"

- "¿Quién será?" –murmuró preocupada mientras salía volando de su habitación con Kero siguiéndola, pero aún de cabeza.

- "No tengo idea, pero no me sorprende nada... con esos gritos que diste..."

- "¡Ah seguro que es el conserje!" –repuso aliviada- "el... el problema es que no puedo abrir la puerta así y... "

- ""¡señorita Sakura¡¡¡¡¡señorita Sakura!"

- "Mejor contéstale. Capaz y rompe la puerta... "

- "Sí." –asintió y se acercó a la puerta para contestar, siempre con su cabeza casi rozando el suelo del departamento y sobre el báculo mágico- "¡Estoy bien Kanzaka-kun!.. ¡no te preocupes!"

- "Pero... señorita Sakura.." –respondió el conserje- "¿seguro que está bien?... ese grito..."

- "Sólo me asusté por... un ... una película... sí, una película de fantasmas que estaba viendo en mi habitación... eso es todo"

- "¿La asustó una película de fantasmas?... ¿en plena mañana?" -murmuró Kanzaka- "bueno, como prefiera señorita Sakura... pero si tiene algún problema por favor no dude en llamarme..."

- "¡Claro!" –respondió la muchacha detrás de la puerta.

Los pasos del conserje se alejaron y Kero arqueó una ceja... no había pensado en eso.

- "¡Ese tipo está interesado en ti!" -chilló en un instante.

- "¿Eh?.. ¿a quién te refieres?"

- "¿Acaso hay más de uno?... ¡a ese conserje!.. ¿no escuchaste el tono de su voz?" -le imitó con voz falsa- "¡señorita Sakura¡¡¡¡¡señorita Sakura!" –cruzó los brazos, disgustado- "se le notaba tan angustiado por ti que.."

- "¡Es suficiente Kero!.. ¿cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo has visto?"

- "Se nota en su tono de voz. No soy tonto" –la miró con atención- "¿acaso te interesa o es tu novio?"

- "Ni lo uno ni lo otro. ¡que celoso eres Kero!"

- "¿Y ya tienes novio Sakura?.. ¿acaso vas a casarte?"

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre?" -se asombró- "bueno, no te niego que he salido con varios chicos cuando estaba en la escuela y..."

- "¿Tuviste novio después que me quedé dormido!" -casi gritó.

- " ¡Bueno, no iba a ponerme a esperar a que te despertaras!. ...Además si he salido con algunos muchachos pero de eso a casarme hay una gran diferencia..."

- "¡Que complicación!" -Kero se estrujaba la cabeza con las manos- "¿no me dirás que por eso dejaste de creer en la magia?"

- "¡Claro que no¡que cosas se te ocurren!" -repuso mientras el poder de "Windy" se desvanecía y caía al piso- "¡Auch, esto si que dolió..."

- "Entonces... ¿estás saliendo con algún muchacho ahora?"

- "No. No por el momento al menos. Tengo amigos en la universidad, pero no tengo novio ahora... ¿porqué te preocupa tanto que lo tenga?"

- "¿Por qué?.. ¿y todavía lo preguntas?" -el peluche parecía casi histérico- "¡Eres una Maestra de Cartas¡sería vergonzoso que mi Maestra de Cartas tuviera un novio o saliera con muchachos que no tienen ningún tipo de poder mágico!"

- "Pues me alegra mucho que mi padre no piense como tú. El jamás me ha prohibido nada y aunque todavía no me he enamorado de verdad no voy a poner como requisito ´poderes mágicos¨ a la hora de encontrar a la Persona Especial para mí..."

- "¡Es que no, no y no!... ¿cómo podría ser posible que mi Maestra de Cartas pudiera salir con alguien sin poderes mágicos¡¡¡no, no y noooooooooooo!"

- "Por favor, contrólate Kero, que no es para tanto... Ya casi estás como mi hermano..."-repuso con una sonrisa.

- "Pues ahora sí hubiera servido que te estuviera vigilando" -replicó- "oye, y ¿porqué se fue?"

- "No lo sé. Papá no quiere hablar de eso, aunque lo he visto muy preocupado muchas veces cuando cree que no lo estoy observando... sé que siempre está pensando en mi hermano, si estará bien o no.. pero él nunca se ha comunicado con nosotros desde que se marchó"

- "Eso es muy desconsiderado de su parte"

- "No sé. Algo pasó entre ellos... que no sé que fue, pero como también vinimos a Tokyo ya no hemos tenido noticias suyas... aunque estoy segura que está bien ¿sabes?... eso casi puedo sentirlo... él siempre ha sabido cuidarse"

- "Bueno, me alegra que tengas esa confianza Sakura"

- "No la tenía tanto, no lo creas, pero si tú estás aquí, estoy segura que Touya está bien... donde quiera que esté.. aunque lo extrañamos mucho y tanto a papá como a mí nos haría muy felices el que regresara"

- "Hmm... es una perspectiva interesante" –pareció reflexionar- "¿y los demás?... ¿no volviste a tener noticias de ellos?"

- "No, pero eso tú ya lo sabías, eso no ha cambiado desde que te dormiste... ¿qué estás pensando?"

- "En que tal vez, como una manera de práctica, puedas ubicarlos a todos... ¿acaso no te gustaría saber como están?"

- "Eso lo intentamos cuando Tomoyo se fue.. ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... no funcionó entonces... ¿porqué habría de funcionar ahora?"

- "Bueno, tal vez en aquel tiempo tu depresión no ayudaba mucho pero ahora sí que estás animada ... aunque tal vez..."

- "¿Tal vez qué?"

- "Tal vez pueda sentir la presencia de Yue... si está cerca por supuesto"

- "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?... cuando su abuelo murió, Yukito tuvo que irse con su abuela a vivir a Hokaido... ¿crees acaso que podría estar en Tokyo?"

- "Todo es posible después de algunos años... pero si no lo encuentro podría tomar medidas más drásticas.."

- "¿Cómo cuales?"

- "Tal vez podamos ir a Hong Kong y ubicar a ese mocoso... no me sería nada difícil ubicar su casa por la cantidad de poderes mágicos que posee su familia y quizá con su ayuda sí pueda ubicar a Yue y entonces..."

- "¿Estas loco!" -se espantó- "¿quieres que vaya a Hong Kong a buscar a Shaoran?.. ¿tienes idea de lo complicado que sería para mí viajar hasta allá estando en finales del semestre en la universidad?..." -dudó- "y eso sin contar con lo bochornoso que sería... ya han pasado muchos años y dudo que pudiera reconocerlo, además seguro que ya se olvidó de mí... además ¿qué le diría?... ¡Hola, soy yo, Sakura...!... la niña que fue casi tu novia cuando eras pequeño.. ¡que locura!"

- "La juventud considera vergonzoso cosas que los niños no le dan importancia.., es cierto" -aceptó el peluche- "pero... ¿entonces?... "

- "No te niego que me encantaría ver a Yukito, Tomoyo y a todos los demás, pero ..." -reflexionó- "tal vez haya otra manera más ´normal´ de averiguar algo..."

- "¿Cómo cual?"

- "Hace una semana, leí en el periódico que Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, volvería al país para firmar un convenio con una compañía americana ... tu sabes, con lo importante que es su empresa, seguro que van a hacer el trato aquí... llamaré a algunos hoteles importantes a ver si la puedo ubicar y preguntarle por Tomoyo.." -Kero aprobó la idea con un gesto- "mientras tú tratas de sentir a Yue y saber como se encuentra..."

- "¿No que no creías que...?"

- "Nada se pierde intentándolo.." -sonrió- "además no te niego que me gustaría saber que está bien..."

- "Bueno, vamos a tratar... ¿y que hay de los demás?"

- "Bueno, empecemos por Tomoyo y Yukito... son los únicos a los que tenemos alguna oportunidad de ubicar..."

- "Un momento" -la detuvo el peluche mientras la muchacha iba a buscar una guía donde figuraran los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad- "¿porqué no quisiste la idea de Hong Kong?"

- "Porque me parece vergonzoso... "

Kero contempló a la muchacha que tenía ante sí y permaneció pensativo. Realmente las cosas se ponían complicadas al paso del tiempo... ya no era la tierna y encantadora niñita que solía ir en patines a la escuela primaria... ahora era una hermosa y atractiva muchacha, con todo lo que eso implica...

Sakura llevaba ahora su cabello castaño mucho más largo que antes. De hecho se desparramaba por su espalda, brillante y sedoso, enmarcando un rostro de cutis palido donde dos brillantes espejos color esmeralda sombreados por largas y espesas pestañas reflejaban tanto la alegría de vivir como una dulzura y gentileza solo comparables con su sencillez y modestia. Su boca era pequeña y roja, de trazo fino y delicado. Su figura era más bien delgadita y no muy alta, pero con cierto aspecto frágil y dulce que recordaba haber notado en las fotos de su madre y que, obiamente, Sakura había heredado al igual que su sonrisa y encanto. El paso de los años había dejado atrás la dulzura infantil para hacerla más encantadoramente femenina. La misma pequeña Sakura... tan dulce, modesta y alegre como de costumbre, pero ya con diecinueve años... diecinueve años...

¡Que situación!

Se había puesto demasiado bonita y eso lo preocupaba... ¿Habría recuperado a su ama para perderla ante algún chico sin ningún tipo de poder mágico?

Pues no.

Eso sí que sería humillante y vergonzoso. Ahora que el hermano de ella no estaba allí para protegerla tendría que tomar a su cargo el trabajo de proteger a Sakura.

- "¿Y lo de Yue?"

- "Entiende una cosa Kero: no te he pedido que me digas donde está Yukito... creo que también sería vergonzoso buscarlo.. ¡ya no es un adolescente!... pero sí me gustaría estar segura que está bien... después de todo, lo único que le quedaba a él era su abuela y la señora era ya una anciana..."

- "¡Pero tú permitiste que se fuera con ella..!"

- "Porque su abuela lo necesitaba, y no podía ser tan egoísta como para permitir que Yukito se viera en la confusión entre su deber de estar a mi lado como Yue y su vida normal..."

- "Ya veo, ya veo..." -se animó otra vez- "entonces... ¡manos a la obra !" -dudó tras una pausa- "aunque..."

- "Aunque ¿que...?"

- "Es que... sigo asombrándome por el hecho que no hayas logrado despertarme en tanto tiempo... es inquietante que el lado práctico de tu personalidad se haya impuesto de ese modo a tu magia..."

- "Ya te dije que inconscientemente culpé a la magia de mis problemas..."

- "Sí, pero eso aún me parece extraño... primero como Card Captor y después como Maestra de Cartas probaste tener bastante habilidad... ¿porqué la perdiste de esa forma?"

- "¿Qué crees?"

- "No lo sé, pero no me parece tan común y corriente que digamos..."

- "¿Temes entonces que hubiera sido por algo más?" –le dijo muy seria.

- "No lo sé... es sólo una idea... pero es posible"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, solo espero que les haya gustado este primer vistazo a nuestra protagonista a los diecinueve años. Se que se estarán preguntando.. ¿y los demás personajes?... paciencia, paciencia... tomenlo con calma y poco a poco...

¡Espero que mi descripción de Sakura haya sido todo lo específica que yo misma quisiera!

**Un avance del capítulo siguiente:** Las cosas han cambiado mucho en la vida sentimental de Shaoran, aunque los sentimientos de Mei Ling por su primo son los mismos. ¡Y no sólo es eso!... el joven hechicero y todos los que alguna vez ha conocido podrían ser víctimas de un complot para destruir al clan Li y a todo lo que podría servirle de aliado. ¡Pero el complot ha empezado hace mucho tiempo atrás!. Entretanto Sakura está muy contenta... ¡terminaron los exámenes, aunque no podrá realizar algunos planes por el proyecto de Kero de reunir a todos... Y algunas personas pueden estar más cerca de lo esperado...


	3. Viejos Conocidos I

_"Hola de nuevo diario... ¿puedo contarte algo?... tuve un sueño muy extraño... y en él aparecía un niño vestido con trajes chinos.. exactamente igual a cuando soñe conmigo misma al pie de la Torre de Tokyo... ¿que significa?... ¡no lo sé, pero le preguntaré a Kero..._

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije sobre el chico chino, bueno, se llama Li Shaoran y él ya tiene algún tiempo en nuestra escuela, como es algo pariente del mago Clow también esta empeñado en capturar las cartas clow... ¡y tiene una mirada tan penetrante que a veces me asusta!... aunque Yukito parece agradarle ... además que se lleva muy mal con mi hermano... ¡la primera vez que se vieron casi pelean,._

_Por si fuera poco, hoy llegó a la clase una niña llamada Mei Ling que es pariente suya y ¡que también me mira muy feo! ... no sé que voy a hacer... y las chicas se pusieron a hablar de fantasmas a la salida de clases... ¡al menos Tomoyo y Kero me comprenden!"_

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor **

Capitulo II

Viejos Conocidos I

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró sin ruido pero sí dejando cierta tensión en el ambiente y la persona que estaba sentada en la silla de alto respaldo que dominaba la habitación no pronunció una sola palabra mientras Mei Ling ingresaba al lugar. Tampoco cambió de postura, ni volteó para ver a la recién llegada, cosa que aumentó notablemente la irritación de la bella muchacha china que acababa de ingresar.

Estaba profundamente disgustada. La situación era absurdamente exasperante, pero al parecer no era la única en sentirse así. Había conversado con su abuela el día anterior y la anciana compartía su preocupación por la situación en que se encontraba.

Era necesario definir una fecha y el asunto empezaba a ponerse desagradable.

Cuando cumplió los 13 años su tía la había prometido en matrimonio con un joven de grandes poderes y habilidades pero que no pertenecía a la familia Li. De hecho había estado comprometida con él hasta el año pasado, pero luego de la última reunión de hechiceros –hace ya casi 6 meses- su prometido había sido descubierto en usos bastante negativos de su poder mágico y había sido expulsado del Concilio de Hechiceros en una forma bastante poco digna.

No era que lo lamentara excesivamente o que lo amara. Nunca había sentido nada por ese joven y en el fondo sentía cierto alivio al no tener que casarse con él, pero sí le preocupaba que la persona que estaba frente a ella no pareciera tomar interés en los eventos futuros.

- "¿Y bien?" –repuso- "¿qué dices entonces?... tía me dijo que tenías que decidirlo tú, ya que eres el Jefe del Clan Li y..."

- "¿Y bien¿tienes acaso alguna sugerencia?"

- "Tenemos mucha presión por todos lados, eso debes haberlo notado. Además ahora has asumido la Jefatura del Concilio de Hechiceros y eso te hace no solo el más poderoso hechicero de Oriente sinó te proporciona también muchos enemigos..."

- "¿Entonces son esos tus motivos para llevar esto a cabo?"-comentó sin cambiar de postura.

Mei Ling se ruborizó. Por una vez en su vida se alegró de que su primo no la estuviera viendo, porque sentía la cara toda roja y si bien no tenía intención de responder a esa pregunta, la expresión de su cara lo decía todo.

Por supuesto que se había sentido feliz de saberlo. Había perdido las esperanzas cuando su tía la comprometió con otro cuando tenía 13 años, pero ahora se sentía casi flotar, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones respecto a los motivos por los que Shaoran iba a casarse ahora con ella.

Siempre había estado enamorada de él y ese sentimiento no había cambiado al paso de los años. Pero también había aceptado que al no tener ella ningún tipo de poder mágico no era ciertamente de extrañar que su tía la hubiera considerado inapta para casarse con su único hijo; sin embargo, los problemas que Shaoran había pasado por culpa de aquella muchacha había hecho que su tía recapacitara las opciones y con el rompimiento de su propio compromiso la situación había quedado decidida.

Se casaría con Shaoran.

- "Lo siento, no debí hacerte ese tipo de pregunta" –dijo él girando para verla en ese momento – "en realidad siento haber sido tan brusco contigo y no pensar también en lo que todavía debes estar sufriendo por lo que pasó con Lao... "

- "No te preocupes... sabes de sobra que mi única preocupación es el bienestar de la familia Li y su futuro..."

- "Eso lo sé. Has sido mucho más consciente de eso que yo mismo y te admiro por ello... Pero creo que todavía es demasiado reciente lo del fin de tu compromiso como para acelerar nuestro matrimonio... La verdad me parece que lo mejor es que esperemos hasta el año próximo... puede ser en tu cumpleaños si lo prefieres..."

- "Pero tu madre y la abuela ..."

- "Mi madre estará satisfecha en que sea en tu cumpleaños y estoy seguro también que mis hermanas te ayudarán a prepararlo todo... es mejor que tengas el tiempo necesario ¿no crees?"

- "S"

- "Es mejor que vayas a decírselo a la abuela de una vez, yo se lo diré a mi madre cuando ella regrese..."

Mei Ling asintió en silencio y salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Afortunadamente la biblioteca estaba en penumbras porque cuando Shaoran había mencionado su cumpleaños como fecha para su próxima boda porque su rostro se había puesto aún más rojo y eso sí no lo podía disimular... Había controlado el temblor de su voz con mucho trabajo pero ahora casi no lo podía creer.

Siempre lo había querido. Pero después de regresar de aquel viaje a Japón –cuando ambos eran apenas unos niños- su comportamiento con él había cambiado. No solo porque en aquel viaje su primo había preferido a aquella niña, aquella Card Captor japonesa, sinó porque notó que él la veía solo como una hermana...

Por eso había cambiado con él. No volvió a lanzársele encima, gritando que era su prometida, no, nunca más, su trato había sido más bien cordial y casi familiar desde entonces, pero sus sentimientos no habían variado.

Aunque los de él tampoco.

Sabía que no la amaba. Al menos no de la forma que ella esperaba, pero sí que le tenía mucho afecto y después de lo ocurrido con Mai Tsi había quedado muy lastimado y que la necesitaba más de lo que él mismo quisiera admitir.

Eso era suficiente.

Mai Tsi. La detestaba como siempre le había pasado con las chicas que habían captado la atención de Shaoran, desde que era niña. Pero Mai Tsi había sido más que un amor infantil o de adolescencia, Mai Tsi había sido la dueña del corazón de su primo y por eso la odiaba... por lo que había hecho sufrir a Shaoran.

Pero ahora ella estaba fuera de su vida definitivamente...

En la biblioteca, la puerta se abría otra vez y Wei ingresaba con una bandeja de bocadillos y té que dejó sobre el escritorio de su joven amo.

- "¿Algo más señorito Li?"

- "Sí, Wei" –repuso el joven mientras su mirada se tornaba intensamente pensativa- "¿crees que hago bien en hacer esto?"

- "Su madre y los demás miembros del Clan Li se sentirán muy felices mi amo..."

- "Esa no es una respuesta de tu parte Wei. Dime¿realmente crees que lo que hago está bien?"

- "Si el señorito tiene dudas.. ¿porqué lo hace?"

- "¿Porqué?. Porque es lo más apropiado y lo más sensato y porque soy el Jefe del Clan Li y ahora también del Concilio de Hechiceros... eso me ha traído enemigos y es mejor que me case pronto, para asegurar la continuidad de mi Clan... por eso"

- "¿Entonces?... si es tan apropiado llevar a cabo esta boda.. ¿porqué la duda?"

- "Porque no amo a Mei Ling y eso no es justo para ella. Es muy buena y ha sufrido mucho por lo que pasó con Lao... hasta me siento responsable por ello..."

- "Usted trató de ayudar al señor Lao... le pidió que dejara sus prácticas con aquel tipo de magia en cuanto lo supo... no podía hacer otra cosa más que detenerlo como lo hizo..."

- "Si, pero el viejo Lao me culpa por lo que pasó con su hijo..."

- "Lo cierto señorito Li, es que el joven Lao trató de matarle y usted se limitó a defenderse... el hecho que el Concilio lo haya condenado a muerte no es culpa suya... ni siquiera había sido elegido Jefe del Concilio... todavía."

- "Eso no quita que Lao me odie y haya jurado mi muerte Wei" –dijo sin expresión alguna- "me preocupa que en cuanto sepa que Mei Ling va a casarse conmigo la incluya en todo esto... ella no tiene poder mágico alguno y no podría defenderse.."

- "Creo que está subestimando a la señorita Mei Ling. Ella ha trabajado mucho en sus habilidades y si bien no tiene aptitudes innatas, ha aprendido bastante y es capaz de defenderse muy bien..."

- "Sí, pero no olvides que el viejo Lao era el Jefe del Concilio y que si bien Tsé era su único hijo y heredero eso no quita que la familia Lao no tenga el bastante poder para hacernos caer en una guerra de hechiceros... una guerra que podría no sólo perjudicar toda China sinó también desestabilizar el equilibrio mágico del mundo... "

- "¿Por eso duda en casarse con la señorita Mei Ling?"

- "Sí. Tal vez te suene ridículo, pero me hubiera gustado tener amor en mi matrimonio"

- "¿No lo hay?"

- "¡Por favor Wei!" –protestó- "¡sabes bien a qué me refiero!"

- "¿Es que no siente nada por la señorita Mei Ling?

- "Claro que sí. Sabes que la quiero mucho, siempre ha estado muy cerca de mí... pero yo no estoy enamorado de ella al igual que ella tampoco lo está de mí... y eso es lo que me preocupa.. ¿podemos casarnos sólo sintiendo cariño el uno por el otro?"

- "Eso es algo que sólo usted puede decidir amo Li... pero... ¿no será que todavía piensa en la señorita Mai Tsi?"

- " ¡Wei!" –protestó más airadamente- "¿cómo se te ocurre mencionar eso?"

- "Porque el señor se cuestiona sobre el matrimonio... y la última vez que habló de eso fue cuando la señorita Mai Tsi y usted..."

- "Mai Tsi es un asunto terminado y cerrado Wei. Eso ya ha quedado bastante claro especialmente para mí y no quiero ninguna charla más por ello..."

- "Como ordene amo Li"

Shaoran se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación con disimulada preocupación. No iba a pensar en Mai Tsi. Las amenazas del viejo Lao resonaban su mente y lo tenían sumamente inquieto. Aquel anciano había sido Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros y había sido un golpe muy duro para él que su único hijo y heredero fuera condenado a muerte por practicas de magia prohibida y esto lo obligó a renunciar no solo como Jefe del Concilio, sinó a separarse de todos los hechiceros de China además de jurar que terminaría con el Clan Li. Y Shaoran sabía que no era algo para tomar a la ligera. Los Lao eran, después del Clan Li, los hechiceros más poderosos de China y ahora eran sus declarados enemigos. Además estaban los otros rumores...

Ya antes le habían comentado que el joven Lao Tsé lo envidiaba por su notable potencial como hechicero y que solo fingía su amistad... pero nunca le había prestado atención a esos comentarios; ahora sin embargo, recordó que antes de atacarlo Lao Tsé le dijo que: "el plan para deshacerse del Clan Li y todos sus posibles aliados hace mucho que había sido puesto en marcha"... ¿que quiso decir con eso?... se había descubierto que muchos de los conflictos que había tenido que resolver -él y su Clan- los últimos cinco años habían sido provocados por Lao Tsé... pero a que se refería con .. ¿aliados?. ¿Había acaso planeado lastimar a otras personas que él hubiera conocido?... ¿a quienes?...

No había descubierto nada sobre ello cuando el Consejo requisó las pruebas contra Lao, pero las palabras aún martilleaban en su mente... ¿Aliados?

Wei hizo un gesto para llevarse los bocadillos y Shaoran lo detuvo con un gesto mientras probaba uno de ellos. Su joven amo estaba realmente preocupado por el asunto Lao, casi tanto como por su compromiso y hubiera deseado poder ayudar en algo.

Era un duro trabajo ser jefe del clan de hechiceros mas poderoso de China teniendo apenas 20 años recién cumplidos...

El paso del tiempo había convertido a Shaoran en un joven realmente apuesto. Era alto para su edad y de tipo delgado, pero elegante y muy distinguido. Practicaba fútbol en un club cercano y también solía correr todas las mañanas. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hechiceros chinos, llevaba el brillante cabello corto y si bien su característico ceño no le había abandonado esto le confería cierto aire de autoridad que le era muy necesario. Y era realmente popular. Reunía además de su atractiva presencia un poder mágico y nivel económico absolutamente envidiable y aunque a veces solía ensimismarse en sus problemas –al punto de no notar otras cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor- Wei no era tan ciego como para no observar que sus visitas al club estaban siempre matizadas con una gran audiencia femenina, que siempre lo animaba en los partidos de práctica y parecían estar pendientes del brillo decidido de sus ojos y de cada una de sus palabras. Pero pese a lo que se podía pensar, la vida no había sido fácil para él. Las enormes responsabilidades del liderazgo del Clan habían dejado profundas huellas sobre su carácter, de por sí ya un poco reservado y receloso. Y no solo había sido eso. La presión que su familia ejercía sobre él habían contribuido a hacerlo mucho más reservado, mas distante, y como consecuencia, tenía muy pocos amigos. Su actitud recelosa era una protección contra las personas que lo rodeaban, porque en su posición no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores, pero ...

¿Cómo definir a Mai Tsi.?

En una primera impresión, a Wei no le había simpatizado la muchacha pero había preferido conocerla antes de comentar algo a su joven amo. Y como Pak Mai Tsi había probado ser una joven adorable en tantos aspectos, pensó que había sido un presentimiento absurdo. Porque si de algo estaba seguro ahora, era que ella, pese a todo no era una mala persona.

Una hermosa joven de larguísimo cabello negro -con reflejos azulados- y enigmáticos ojos celestes, con buenas habilidades como hechicera y miembro del poderoso Clan Pak, que si bien eran los hechiceros más importantes de Korea, no podían rivalizar con los grandes clanes chinos. Una muchacha de voz tan musical y embriagante como la de las sirenas, que había quedado fascinada con Shaoran en cuanto lo conoció.

Y él había quedado prendado de su belleza.

Todo parecía perfecto: la heredera de un poderoso clan de hechiceros de Korea, y el joven jefe del más poderoso clan de China. Hasta la madre de Shaoran se había sentido muy complacida con la relación porque ambos estaban en edad de casarse y era un hecho descontado que se casarían, su joven amo estaba más feliz que nunca y ya se hablaba de fijar la fecha para el matrimonio. Ambos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados.

Hasta que se supo la noticia.

Contra todo protocolo, y en secreto, Mai Tsi se había casado con otro hombre.

El hijo menor de una familia de hechiceros de Siam. Un joven de aspecto distraído, cuyo hermano mayor regía a la familia con imperiosidad y que había acabado con la familia de hechiceros que ancestralmente habían tenido el mayor poder mágico de Siam, el cual fue justamente el motivo por el que Shaoran junto con Mai Tsi y una comitiva del concilio se trasladara hasta allá, para evitar que la guerra de hechiceros de Siam se extendiera por todo oriente.

Ella había regresado con él a China, pero había vuelto a Siam con una excusa y se había casado, enviándole a Shaoran una breve nota por toda explicación. Nadie esperaba algo así y si bien el compromiso aún no había sido anunciado, su relación y lo que sentían el uno por el otro era bastante conocido como para que no causara sorpresa la noticia.

Había sido un duro golpe para Shaoran.

De eso había pasado casi un año. Ella había regresado a Hong Kong –en compañía de su esposo y de su cuñado- para el juicio de Lao y también en las elecciones del siguiente Jefe del Concilio que resultó ser el mismo Shaoran, pero, aunque trató de verle varias veces, él la esquivó con éxito y solamente la había saludado con indiferencia.

Pero Wei sabía que todavía estaba sufriendo.

Tal vez por eso sus dudas con respecto a la boda con Mei Ling. El jefe de un clan de hechiceros debía casarse muy joven pues los cambios del mundo moderno y las querellas entre hechiceros que estaban a favor o en contra de desatar catástrofes contra la humanidad hacían que su vida se viera en peligro mucho más de lo que era conveniente para la continuidad de la familia –era esta sabia medida de bodas a temprana edad lo que había asegurado la continuidad del clan Li a la muerte del padre de Shaoran, que había muerto muy joven- y este era un deber que el joven no ignoraba.

Porque tenía pendiente la venganza de la familia Lao... ¿qué podría traerle el futuro?

- "Wei, lo tengo decidido" –dijo luego de una profunda reflexión- "voy a hacer un hechizo de detección de magia sobre todas las personas que conozco o haya conocido"

- "Ese sería una medida muy sabia, si no fuera a la vez muy agotadora para usted mi amo" –comentó preocupado- "además... ¿a todas las personas que conoce o ha conocido en su vida?... ¿por qué?"

- "Por lo que dijo Lao Tsé, él habló de un plan para perjudicarme que estaba en marcha hace mucho tiempo... y no puedo permitir que gente inocente sea involucrada en una venganza de hechiceros por el simple hecho de haberme conocido"

- "¿Y no ha considerado que quizá muchas de esas personas ya hallan sido perjudicadas por Lao?... ¿qué podría hacer entonces?"

- "Si eso fuera, al menos trataré de recompensarles en algo por lo que Lao les haya hecho; además que el hechizo no será tan difícil para mí como crees" –dijo tras una pausa- "ajustaré el viejo tablero mágico para que me indique a las personas que he conocido y que hayan sido perjudicadas con magia... es lo mejor."

- " ¿Perjudicadas con magia?"

- "Los Lao son muy astutos Wei. Si esta idea de acabar con el clan Li viene de tiempo atrás, como el comentario de Lao Tsé parece asegurar, es posible que hayan perjudicado a mucha gente, ya sea que practicaran magia o no. Y por ello es posible que pueda detectar con facilidad el daño que haya causado a los que practican magia... pero eso no es lo que me preocupa"

- "¿Entonces?"

- "No tengo amigos en los círculos mágicos Wei. Sabes que no me siento muy a gusto con los que practican magia..."

- "Bueno mi amo, es que los jóvenes de su edad que pertenecen a los clanes no llegan al nivel de su poder..."

- "Eso ha contribuido bastante a sentirme un extraño entre ellos, salvo por excepciones que a la larga me han convencido de que la amistad entre gente que practica magia es un peligro..." –ambos sabían que se refería a Mai Tsi- "pero eso no me preocupa. Siempre me he sentido más a gusto con la gente común y corriente, desde que era niño, y eso sí que es peligroso... Lao no tendrá escrúpulos en dañar a quienes no pueden defenderse"

- "Sin embargo, dañar a gente sin poderes mágicos es un riesgo que aún los Lao deberán considerar... la ley del concejo lo sanciona con la muerte"

- "Si el daño es probado Wei, sólo si el daño es probado. ¿Crees que Lao cometería el error de hacer algo obvio, no, no haría algo como invocar a un rayo sobre un enemigo, pero sí podría provocar una gran tormenta o cosas así y perjudicar a quien desea herir o matar, además de a mucha gente " –comentó con suspicacia- "es la parte difícil de probar... los desastres y los accidentes ... realizar el hechizo que me permita detectar eso me tomará mucho trabajo, tiempo e investigación..." –cogió su chaqueta- "¿Aun no regresa mi madre?"

- "No señor, usted sabe que fue a la tumba de su padre y siempre que va a verle... "

- "Sí, siempre demora mucho en volver. Bueno, le dices que fui a la biblioteca del concilio a buscar algunos libros... creo que me llevaré el auto gris"

Tomando las llaves del mencionado auto el joven salió con paso rápido y en unos instantes, se encontraba conduciendo a gran velocidad por la carretera, con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho.

- "Solo espero no haber perjudicado a alguien inocente" –murmuró.

* * *

- "¡Ya estoy en casa papá!" –dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta- "¡lamento mucho el retraso!... ¿quieres que te ayude?"

- "No hay problema hija, no te preocupes" –replicó su padre mientras continuaba sus afanes en la cocina- "además que eres tú quien tiene más motivos para la celebración... ¿verdad?"

- "Bueno pap" –repuso con una sonrisa- "no negarás que el fin de un semestre tan difícil me da un gran motivo de alegría"

- "A mi también me alegra" –respondió su padre, mientras empezaba a servir la cena- "al menos estaremos un poco más despejados por unos cuantos días.."

- "¡Pues yo estoy feliz!... mi promedio esta mejor de lo que esperaba y eso me da tiempo de relajarme un poco..." –continuó después de probar el pescado- "¡esto te quedó estupendo!"

- "Me alegra que te guste. Por cierto, tu amigo Akira te llamó hace un rato... dijo que habías aceptado ir a un campamento pero que le dijiste que ya no puedes ir... ¿sucede algo?... ¿por qué no quieres salir con tus amigos?"

- "No papá..."

- "Habías planeado ese campamento por meses... ¿acaso tienes algún problema?"

- "No, bueno... si lo había planeado, pero se presentó algo imprevisto" –dijo con una gotita sobre la cabeza- "además que en el trabajo no me dieron permiso y de todas maneras tengo otros planes.. ya se lo había dicho a Chisato y al grupo de la universidad solo que Akira es muy terco.."

- "¿Estas segura que prefieres quedarte?... porque yo tendré que irme de viaje ... este año la Reunión General de Decanos es... "

- "¡No te preocupes por mí papá!" –le interrumpió con una sonrisa- " tengo muchos planes y no tendré tiempo de aburrirme... ¿cuándo sales de viaje?"

- "La próxima semana"

- "Entonces, tenemos tiempo suficiente como para que descanses un poco. Mañana yo prepararé el desayuno y..."

Después de tranquilizar a su padre, Sakura continuó su charla y su cena. Pero antes de terminar comentó distraídamente:

- "¿Sabes que voy a hacer mañana?... voy a ver a la señora Sonomi... la llamé por teléfono hace unos días y me dijo que mañana podría ir a visitarla."

- "¿Sonomi?" –repuso el afable señor, muy sorprendido.

- "Sí.. ¿no la recuerdas?... la madre de mi amiga Tomoyo, de cuando estaba en la primaria..."

- "Sí claro, Sonomi. Creí que no estaba en el país.."

- "Regresó hace unos días y por curiosidad, la llamé preguntando por Tomoyo. No esperaba que la señora Sonomi me recordara pero ¡si lo hizo!... entonces me pidió que vaya a verla, pero como estaba con los exámenes tuve que dejarlo para mañana... ¡tengo tantos deseos de saber como esta Tomoyo!... como dejó de escribir cuando ingresó a ese internado en Estados Unidos... ¡pero seguro que mañana me voy a enterar de todo lo que le ha pasado!"

El profesor Kinomoto asintió en silencio. Le alegraba que Sakura fuera tan constante en sus afectos y al recordar a la amiga de infancia de su hija no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil y feliz que había sido su vida de entonces... su vida seguía siendo placentera, y la compañía y vivacidad de Sakura le proporcionaban las mayores alegrías, pero siempre continuaba con la misma preocupación en su mente.

Su hijo. ¿Cómo estaría Touya¿dónde estaría¿estaría bien?.

No podría ser verdaderamente feliz hasta verlo de nuevo.

El teléfono sonó estruendosamente en ese momento. Era de la universidad. El Vice-rector había adelantado la entrega de unos registros y la noticia puso muy nervioso al padre de Sakura. No tenía lista esa documentación y la estaban pidiendo para el día siguiente. De modo que el decano Kinomoto tuvo que regresar a la universidad muy apurado para poder entregar su trabajo de acuerdo a los caprichos de su superior y como consecuencia, Kero se apareció por la cocina, mientras Sakura lavaba los platos.

- "¿Entonces?.. ¿finalmente verás a la mamá de Tomoyo mañana?"

- "Sí. Y no creas que eso no me emociona. Y ¿qué hay de ti?... ¿conseguiste algo?

- "Nada. Dudo que Yue se encuentre en esta ciudad o al menos cerca. A lo mejor continúa sellado en Yukito y por eso no puedo sentir su presencia..."

- "Bueno, si no pudiste sentirlo tendré que confiar en que Yukito esté bien. Por lo pronto creo que voy a practicar un poco con las cartas antes de que mi padre regrese"

- "¿No crees que estás olvidando algo?"

- "¿Qué?"

- "¡Quiero un postreeeeeee!"

- "Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian" –murmuró Sakura.

* * *

Chisato Kyo suspiró mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias. Tendría que llevar otro bolso de viaje además de ese. No había forma que pudiera sentirse cómoda en ese campamento llevando tan pocas cosas.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con Akira. Sakura no iría al campamento. Una verdadera lástima. Sakura era muy buena amiga y la persona más animosa del grupo y realmente necesitaba ánimo para ese campamento por que detestaba el campo, pero se había dejado convencer por sus amigos. Resignación. Akira le había dicho además que si ella también se negaba a ir a último momento, no volvería a hablarle.

Y Akira le gustaba bastante, aunque él parecía estar interesado en Sakura.

Afortunadamente Sakura no tenía el menor conocimiento de eso y aquello le daba esperanzas, de modo que tomó su traje de baño y abrió otra bolsa de viaje para llevarlo consigo al paseo y fue en ese momento cuando notó los cortes en el traje. Ese había sido Ryo. Ese pequeño monstruo. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Las luces de la casa de al lado le dieron una nueva idea y salió de su casa apuradamente. Tocó la otra puerta. Una señora de amable expresión la atendió.

- "Buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra Naoko?"- preguntó con la mayor dulzura que pudo- "me gustaría hablar con ella un momento"

La hicieron pasar al instante, y en un momento, una encantadora muchacha de 19 años aproximadamente salió a su encuentro.

- "Hola Chisato. ¿Me buscabas?..."

- "Sí. Bueno, quería pedirte un favor... Naoko, mañana me voy de campamento con unos compañeros y acabo de notar que mi traje de baño está arruinado... ya conoces a mi hermanito..." -se sintió un poco avergonzada al confesar el motivo de su visita- " ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo?"

- "¡Claro, no te preocupes por ello" -le tranquilizó su vecina- "oye¿ya terminaron tus clases?"

- "Sí. ¿Y las tuyas?"

- "Todavía tengo que presentar unos cuantos exámenes" –rió Naoko- "pero lo que me apena es que por estudiar no he podido ver las últimas películas de horror que me ha prestado una amiga..."

- "¿En serio?... ¡a mí también me encantan esas historias!"

- "Entonces en cuanto regreses de tu viaje, te prestaré las películas... ¡mis historias favoritas son las de fantasmas!"

- "¿Fantasmas?" –Chisato disimuló una sonrisa- "¡vaya con los fantasmas!.. ¿sabes, tengo una compañera en la facultad que prefiere correr 5 kilómetros, nadar contra la corriente o participar en cualquier competencia deportivas que hablar de estas cosas... ¡le tiene pánico a los fantasmas y a toda historia que trate de ellos...!"

- "¿De verdad?... ¡es gracioso!" –repuso Naoko, súbitamente pensativa- "eso que dices me recordó a alguien... una amiga que tuve cuando era pequeña... muy brillante en deportes pero que también le desagradaban profundamente las historias de fantasmas"

- "Bueno, no toda la gente puede opinar igual... ¡nos vemos!" –dijo Chisato mientras se despedía y mientras la puerta de la casa se cerraba, pensó ilusionada- "bueno, quizá sea mejor que Sakura no esté en el campamento... seguro que captaría la atención de Akira... ¡y pensar que le teme a los fantasmas y no a la incomodidad de un campamento!... ¡pobre Sakura!"

En su casa, mientras subía las escaleras, Naoko Yanahisawa pensaba divertida:

- "Una universitaria que prefiere realizar deportes a escuchar historias de terror y fantasmas... ¡como me recuerda a mi buena amiga Sakura!"

* * *

**Notas de Sahury:** wo! hay muchas personas ke conocen el fic, eso es genial nn, claro que mi proposito principal es que nuevas personas puedan disfrutar de esta maravillosa historia. Gracias me han hecho tan feliz ... ((saca la segunda caja de pañuelos))  
edited 2006 - borrado comentarios mios tontos XD

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola!.. aquí estoy de nuevo y cumpliendo mi promesa de ir colocando a los demás personajes... poquito a poquito, para darle más interés al asunto... ¿les pareció acaso que Sakura y Kero no intervinieron lo suficiente?. Paciencia. Todo tiene su porqué. Seguro que a estas alturas se están preocupando por lo que les ha pasado a los demás personajes... bueno... cuestión de esperar un poquito y se enterarán, porque las cosas están empezando apenas para nuestra apreciada Sakura y compañía...

**Avance:** Shaoran a ha descubierto que varias personas ya han sufrido consecuencias, mientras Sakura y Kero se sorprenden al descubrir algunas cosas de Tomoyo y el lugar al que viajaran... Por otro lado alguien más está camino a Tokyo, pero la fatalidad parece hacerse presente... y por si fuera poco, ante la insistencia de Kero las cosas empiezan a complicarse para Sakura...


	4. Noticias Inesperadas

Estoy editando despues de casi dos años... si, lo se... ( me doy verguenza.  
Se ponen separadores y estilos para que todo tenga el mismo formato y sea mas comodo leerlo. No olviden REVIEW! Mikki estoy segura de que los lee.

* * *

Bueno, hoy capturamos una carta con ayuda de Tomoyo.. ¡y no me refiero a que nos estuviera filmando!... bueno¡la capturé gracias a que Tomoyo cantó una canción preciosa que les encantó hasta a Mei Ling y a Li!... ¡creo que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga que he tenido y me parece la chica más amable del mundo!... Kero me dá la razón, porque siempre le ha simpatizado Tomoyo... a diferencia de Li, al que siempre suele llamar "mocoso" –bueno, al igual que el antipático de mi hermano- y de Mei Ling, a la que estaba molestando mucho esta noche por el hecho que no tiene magia... ¡vaya con Kero!

_Aunque sí debo agradecerle algo a Li... ¡y es que gracias a su sujerencia pude grabar la canción que Yukito acaba de escuchar que realmente le ha encantado!.. por supuesto que no le dije a Li que la quería grabar para Yukito._

_Después dudé si realmente fue bueno grabar la canción... mi hermano se puso a preguntar de donde había conseguido la grabación y no sé como se me ocurrió eso de que a Tomoyo se le habían olvidado uno de sus aparatos de audio en el salón de música toda la noche... claro que Touya no se quedó tranquilo y quiso seguir preguntando pero tanto papá como Yukito sólo deseaban oír la canción y tuvo que dejarlo... ¡mi papá es tan bueno!... y también Yukito claro... ¡es tan amable conmigo, incluso insistió en ayudarme un poco con mi tarea de matemáticas para agradecerme y .. ¡eso me puso muy feliz.!_

_Ha veces Kero me pone nerviosa. ¡Es tan desordenado y caprichoso!... esta noche tuve que preparar algunas gelatinas para que se tranquilizara aunque mi padre me ayudó a hacerlas... ¡si no le hago caso o le doy un dulce puede ser realmente terco!... ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer si no le doy gusto!... a veces es tan difícil ..."_

**

* * *

**

**El Ultimo CardCaptor**

**Capitulo IV**

**Noticias Inesperadas**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Sakura ingresó al vestíbulo de la suite más elegante del hotel con algo de timidez. No se sentía nada cómoda. No sólo estaba visitando a una persona que no había visto hace muchos años, sino que se sentía cohibida y nerviosa. No era que la señora Sonomi la hubiera tratado mal alguna vez, pero si el paso del tiempo a veces suele enfriar las amistades más cálidas... ¿que puede hacer a una simpatía espontánea?

La señora Sonomi volteó a verla y Sakura quedó estática. No era precisamente por la elegancia de la suite o las exóticas flores cuyo aroma era casi embriagador... era la señora Sonomi la que la sorprendió al punto de quedar muda por unos instantes... ¡Se veía exactamente igual que antes!... ¡incluso parecía que no hubieran pasado casi 10 años!.

- "Seño... señora Sonomi... buen... buenos días..." –tartamudeó algo confundida- "soy Sakura Kinomoto, había solicitado que me diera una cita para..."

- "¡Sakura Kinomoto!" –repitió Sonomi, contemplando también con asombro, a la hermosa muchacha que tenía frente a sí- "¡es increíble!... ¡no puede ser!"

- "Sí, soy yo.. ¿no me recuerda?... usted misma me dijo por teléfono que podía venir y..."

- "Por supuesto que te recuerdo querida..." –dijo haciendole un gesto para que se sentara ante una mesa de té- "lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste un poco... estás hecha toda una mujer y además.. ¡te pareces tanto a tu madre!... por un momento, me pareció ver de nuevo a mi querida Nadeshiko... ¡me hace tan feliz verte!" –repuso con una sonrisa- " ¿y como has estado?.. ¡no sabes el gusto que me da que hayas venido a verme!... ¿que ha sido de ti y que haces?... ¿me habías dicho por teléfono que ahora vives aquí en Tokyo?"

- "Sí, señora" –le contestó con suavidad- "hace casi cinco años que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Tokyo..."

- " ¿Y que haces ahora?... porque supongo que estarás estudiando algo... ¿o acaso trabajas?"

- "De hecho estoy estudiando periodismo en la Universidad de Tokyo... y trabajo de camarera en mis ratos libres y..."

- " ¿Cómo que trabajas de camarera!... pero ¿como puede permitirtelo tu padre?... ¿acaso te falta algo?"

- "No, no es eso precisamente... lo que sucede es que ya no soy una niña y me agrada poder ganar un poco de dinero por mí misma y mi papá lo entiende muy bien ... además no es que me falte nada porque papá es Decano de la Facultad de Arqueología en la Universidad de Tokyo y gana lo necesario... sólo que quiero ser un poquito independiente en algo... ¿y que me puede decir de usted y Tomoyo?... porque aunque no lo crea y pese al tiempo que tengo de no saber nada de ella creo que estudio periodismo por influencia suya... ¡con esa manía que tenía con las cámaras de video y las fotografías!" –repuso con una sonrisa.

- "Bueno... pues..." –repuso con ciertas dudas- "Tomoyo se encuentra muy bien, realmente está bien, ella está en este momento en París porque decidió volverse Diseñadora de Modas y por lo que sé le está yendo estupendamente... ¡incluso es bastante conocida en el medio de la moda!.. aunque con eso de que los diseñadores no usan su nombre real tal vez por eso no sabes de ella... bueno, incluso supe por un periódico parisiense que ha logrado asociarse con una importante casa de la moda de allá... ¡es tan inteligente y hermosa!... aunque..."

Permaneció en silencio por un instante, como si no supiera que decir...

- "Pero.. ¿porqué lo dice en ese tono señora?.. ¿Tomoyo está bien verdad?"

- "Sí. Bueno, ella está bien... pese a su juventud es ya una personalidad en su medio y puede decirse que es una persona exitosa, pero..."

- " ¿Pero?"

- "Ha cambiado mucho. Tomoyo ya no es la dulce y encantadora niña que conociste hace tanto tiempo... de hecho ella y yo apenas si nos hemos visto una o dos veces este año... y la última vez fue porque coincidimos en un evento, pero nada más. Vive sola en un apartamento en París y su carácter... ha cambiado de una forma que no podrías creerlo..."

- " ¡Eso es imposible!.. ¡Tomoyo es la chica más amable y gentil que he conocido en mi vida!... ¿como podría haber cambiado?... además que ella y usted se querían tanto... ¡ella no puede haber cambiado!"

- "Tomoyo cambió mucho Sakura. Ocurrió poco después que su padre y yo nos divorciamos... ella... ella, bueno, la verdad es que le afectó más de lo que yo esperaba..." –repuso con tristeza- "después, cuando la saqué de aquel internado en Estados Unidos nunca fue la misma... las cosas cambiaron entre nosotras y yo estaba tan ocupada viajando por los negocios que creo que no estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla cuando me necesitó..."

- "Disculpe Señora Sonomi. Pero Tomoyo... bueno... ella no parecía estar muy unida a su papá... tal vez sea solo que se sintió un poco ... sola... no creo que sea algo que no puedan solucionar si no hablan a solas algun rato... estoy segura que Tomoyo la quiere mucho ..."

- " No Sakura. ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!... No sabes cuanto me gustaría poder hablar con Tomoyo el suficiente tiempo como para poder arreglar nuestras diferencias... ¡como me gustaría que ella fuera como tú eres ahora!... ¡que hubiera seguido siendo mi dulce niña!... pero temo que ella misma me evade las veces que voy a verla y eso me duele mucho..."

- "Por favor, no se entristezca por mi culpa. Lo menos que deseo es traerle algún recuerdo triste.."

- "Nada de eso Sakura... al contrario. Verte de nuevo me llenó de una gran alegría... una alegría que no tenía en mucho tiempo..."

- "Bueno, entonces permítame alegrarla un poco" –repuso abriendo su bolso y con una sonrisa- " ¿me permite servirle el té?... ¡traje unas galletas riquísimas!... mi padre las horneó justo antes de que viniera para acá y pensé en compartirlas con usted..."

- " ¿Tu padre?"

- "Sí. El es un gran cocinero y todavía no puedo prepararlas tan bien como él, aunque lo intento mucho. Me dijo que le enviara sus saludos y el mismo insistió en que le trajera algunas.."

Sonomi quedó en silencio mientras Sakura empezaba a servir el té.

Pensaba.

Pensaba en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vió a la pequeña Sakura pero vió con alegría que la hija de su querida Nadeshiko había crecido hasta convertirse en una joven feliz y alegre... Era irónico... Siempre había sostenido que Fujitaka no sólo no había merecido a Nadeshiko sinó que muy en el fondo, siempre pensó que no podría hacer que Sakura creciera tan alegre y feliz como su madre hubiera deseado... sin embargo... sin embargo fue ella la que no pudo lograr que Tomoyo conservara su dulzura y candorosidad... Era ella la que había fracasado... pero quizá si Sakura pudiera volver a hablar con Tomoyo podría ayudarle a recuperar a su hija...

- " ¿No te gustaría el número telefónico de Tomoyo?" –le dijo- " ¿O tal vez su correo electrónico?... quizá sería bueno que ustedes dos pudieran encontrar una manera de comunicarse.." –añadió con una triste sonrisa.

* * *

- " ¡No puedo creerlo, eso es imposible!"

- "No te estoy engañando Kero. Eso fue exactamente lo que la señora Sonomi dijo y no creas que a mí me tiene muy contenta... ¿que puede haber motivado que Tomoyo se alejara tanto de su madre?... además que parece que no se llevan muy bien ahora y eso todavía es algo difícil de creer para mí... ¡Siempre recordé a Tomoyo como una chica tan dulce!... y me preocupa.. además con lo que me dijo su mamá no me animo a llamarla o a enviarle un correo... tal vez está tan ocupada que ni me recuerda..."

- " Pues yo no puedo aceptar lo que dices con tanta facilidad Sakura. Tomoyo es.. bueno, siempre fue tan amable... ¡y con lo bien que cocinaba!... aún recuerdo sus deliciosos bocadillos y quiero ponerme a llorar... ¿que puede haberle pasado?"

- " ¡Sakura!" –era la voz de su padre tocando la puerta de su habitación- " ¡la cena está lista!"

- "Si papá, ahora mismo voy" –dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- "escucha Kero... espera aquí y anda pensando que vamos a hacer..."

Al acomodarse en la mesa y compartir la cena con su amable padre, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Las palabras y la expresión de la señora Sonomi le eran muy difíciles de olvidar y su actitud no dejó de ser observada.

- " Es que no puedo ... no logro entender lo que puede haber pasado entre las dos para que su situación acabara de esta forma... papá, tu conociste a Tomoyo, y ella es muy dulce... esas cosas ... bueno, lo que somos no puede cambiar así... es... es extraño..."

- "Es claro que algo más ocurrió entre ambas Sakura. Si tú misma dices que tu amiga no era muy unida a su padre como para que el divorcio la afectara de esa manera.."

- "Papá: Tomoyo nunca hablaba de su padre... creo que casi nunca lo veía... ¿como puede afectarle entonces de tal forma su ausencia definitiva como para alejarla así de su madre?... ellas sí eran muy unidas... y el cambio en su personalidad que mencionó la señora Sonomi.. es muy difícil de creer para m"

- "Tomoyo siempre me pareció una niña muy dulce y tal vez en el fondo eso no halla cambiado hija, lo que creo es que, tal y como te dije, algo más ocurrió entre ellas o en todo caso, algo hizo que Tomoyo cambiara su actitud hacia los demás, ocultando su verdadera personalidad como bajo un escudo o una protección... lo que quiera que le haya pasado la lastimó de tal manera que ahora se cuida de lo que la rodea para no ser lastimada..."

- " ¿En serio crees eso papá?"

- "Sí. Tienes razón en una cosa: es muy difícil que la personalidad auténtica de una persona cambie de una manera tan radical sólo por capricho. Y cuando somos niños normalmente somos más sinceros y abiertos al expresar nuestro verdadero yo que cuando crecemos... las circunstancias a veces nos hacen cambiar un poco... o nos hace "adaptar" mejor nuesro verdadero yo a lo que nos rodea... puede que tu amiga sí sea ahora como su madre mencionó... pero, al igual que tú, creo que en el fondo, y quizá muy en el fondo, sigue siendo la dulce Tomoyo de siempre.. tal vez necesite de una amiga para ayudarla a recordar lo que verdaderamente es... aunque sea a la distancia..."

- "Gracias papá. Realmente eres el mejor. ¡no sabes cuanto me ha animado lo que dijiste!... estaba dudando en comunicarme con ella.. ¡pero voy a hacerlo!..." –y repuso pensativa- "aunque todavía me apena la tristeza de la señora Sonomi.. creo que siente que ha fracasado como madre y eso debe ser muy duro para ella "

- "Bueno, si puedes comunicarte con Tomoyo, quizá puedas, poco a poco... ayudar a que todo vuelva a ser entre ellas como cuando ustedes dos eran niñas.."

- " ¡Eso es cierto!" –comentó con alegría y volvió a probar sus fideos – "oye paá... cambiando un poco el tema... no me dijiste a donde va a desarrollarse tu reunión de la próxima semana..."

- " ¿No lo dije?" –comentó distraído- "es que en ese momento creo que me decías algo del campamento a donde no fuiste... bueno, todavía tengo tiempo de preparar algún equipaje aunque preferiría comprar un poco de ropa en Hong Kong..."

- " ¿ Hong Kong!" –casi gritó Sakura

- " ¡ HONG KOOOONNNNGGG?" –repuso una vocecita desde la cocina.

- " ¿Qué fue eso?" –el señor Kinomoto se puso de pie con cierta alarma, casi dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- " ¿Eh?" –Sakura empezó a sudar frío mientras retenía el brazo de su padre.. ¡ese Kero estaba husmeando en la cocina y no solo lo escuchó todo sinó que se le ocurrió gritar!- " ¡espera!... ¡yo misma iré!" –dijo adelantándose casi corriendo y entrando a la cocina.

Todo para pillar a Kero atragantándose con un enorme plato de fideos...

- " ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" –dijo en voz baja, pero casi histérica- " no solo te encuentras atiborrándote de comida en la cocina... ¡donde mi padre podría encontrarte!.. sinó que además das ese grito espantoso... ¿que te propones?... ¿matarnos de un susto?"

- "No te enfades Sakura" –dijo después de pasar el bocado de fideos- "es sólo que me sorprendió saber que tu padre irá a Hong Kong... además que tú también estás de vacaciones.. ¿no?..." –su ojitos brillaron y Sakura tembló- " ¿acaso no te parece una oportunidad brillante?"

- "Pa... ¿para qué?" -dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

- "Para ir a Hong Kong... ya te lo había dicho... si le decimos al mocoso podríamos reunir a todos y hacerlo muy fácilmente... hasta quizá podamos localizar a tu hermano.."

- "¿En serio¿También podríamos saber donde está Touya?"

- " ¡Claro!"

- " Sakura.. ¿que sucede?"

- "Nada pap" –repuso asomándose con una gran sonrisa en la cara- " ¡en un segundo estoy contigo!"- dijo antes de volver a meterse a la cocina- "pero Kero... ese plan no me convence... sí quiero saber si mi hermano está bien pero me voy a morir de vergüenza al presentarme ante Shaoran... ¡piensa en otra forma!"

- "No la hay... además es una oportunidad única¿que tiene de raro que acompañes a tu padre en su viaje?... y de paso que haces compras te das una vuelta por esa casa y.."

- "¡ No, no y no!" –dijo moviendo agitadamente los brazos- " ¡no me voy a atrever!.. ¡y no pienso ir!"

- "Si que puedes ser testaruda" –insistió el muñeco de felpa- "es lo mejor..."

- "¡ No, no y no!"

- "Pues si no vas... voy a..." –una idea brillante cruzó por su mente- " ¡voy a salir de aquí en este instante y me presentaré ante tu papá!"

- " ¡Kero!"

- "Vamos, Sakura. Decide" –dijo el muñeco cruzando sus bracitos con decisión y volando hasta la puerta entreabierta.

- " ¿Sakura?... ¿que pasa?.. ¿necesitas ayuda?"

- " ¡No papá!" –dijo rápida y luego de mirar de nuevo el decidido semblante de Kero, añadió- "Bien. Tu ganas. Iré a Hong Kong. ¡Pero no habrá nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de presentarme ante esa casa!"

- "Bueno" –cedió Kero, con astucia- "pero no te negarás a visitar a algunos hechiceros de allí... ya que no quieres ir donde ese mocoso, tal vez otros hechiceros nos puedan ser útiles.."

- "Eso sí que me parece mejor" –suspiró aliviada- "Dalo por hecho.. ¡pero ahora mejor te deslizas hacia mi habitación sin que papá te vea!"

Su padre se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le dijo que si podría acompañarlo en su viaje, aunque por supuesto la idea le pareció buena. Y cuando poco después, Sakura volvió a su habitación después de asear los platos, Fujitaka Kinomoto contempló la figura de su hija y permaneció pensativo... ¡pobre Sonomi!... él tenía a Sakura a su lado... aunque no podía dejar de pensar en su hijo y por eso comprendía por lo que la prima de su esposa debía estar pasando...

* * *

Shaoran descendió de su recinto privado con una expresión que motivó que nadie del Clan Li –o que estuviera en su sano juicio- se le pusiera enfrente. Se cruzó con Mei Ling sin dirigirle la palabra y se encerró en sus habitaciones durante el resto de la tarde. Su prima observó que estaba todavía con su traje ceremonial – ¡realmente se veía guapísimo!- y como había estado trabajando en algún hechizo secreto del que nadie parecía tener idea –aunque ella sospechaba que Wei sabía más de lo que decía- no dudó que el motivo de su comportamiento tuviera su origen en ese preciso hechizo.

¿Que sería lo que lo tenía tan preocupado?

Como sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo –ha veces su reserva la exasperaba, pero no había remedio- no le quedó otra opción que enviar a Wei a verle con una bandeja de té y bocadillos, después de todo, era la única persona que podía ser calificado de confidente y amigo de su primo.

El anciano encontró al joven jefe del clan en un estado de depresión difícil de describir. No se parecía a lo que ocasionó el matrimonio de Mai Tsi, más bien lo que los brillantes ojos del muchacho reflejaban era pesar mezclado con... ¿culpa?

- " ¿Se siente bien amo Li?"

El joven, que había dejado de ver el suelo cuando vió ingresar al anciano pareció contener su desesperación a duras penas... pero al fin no pudo mantenerse así por mucho tiempo y dijo casi atropelladamente..

- " ¡Me he dado cuenta muy tarde Wei¡demasiado tarde!" –repuso cerrando los ojos, como si no pudiera soportar la mirada asombrada del anciano ante su actitud- " ¿no lo entiendes?... no sé como pude ser tan estúpido en no notarlo antes..."

- "Pero amo... ¿a qué se refiere¿acaso el hechizo salió mal?... y con todo el trabajo y el tiempo que le tomó prepararlo... "

- "No Wei. El hechizo resultó ser bastante apropiado y efectivo. Lo suficiente para saber que gracias al odio que siente Lao por mí y el clan Li ha hecho daño a muchas personas a quienes su único crimen ha sido llegar a tenerme alguna estimación o afecto" –repuso con profunda tristeza- " ¡todo ha sido mi culpa!..."

- "Pero amo, tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudar a las personas que el señor Lao ha perjudicado..."

- "Eso pensaba yo también... pero hay varios a los que no podré ayudar de ninguna manera... ¿recuerdas a Tao Piang, mi mejor amigo de la secundaria?..." –el anciano asintió- "pues está muerto... aparentemente murió por una sobredosis de somníferos..."

- "Eso no puede ser su culpa mi amo.."

- " ¿Lo crees?... el hechizo que hice me permitió seguir rastros de magia y pude descubrirlas a su alrededor y ahora sé que cuando tuvo problemas al no ingresar a la universidad las alucinaciones que padeció no eran alucinaciones... eran ilusiones provocadas con magia... y en su desesperación por liberarse de las alucinaciones tomó aquella sobredosis que finalmente lo mató..."

- " ¡No puede ser!... ¿está seguro?"

- "Sí, y eso no es lo peor porque no es el único caso. De las personas sin poder mágico que he conocido y han llegado a estimarme a lo largo de mi vida, hay al menos 9 que han muerto en circunstancias aparentemente naturales o accidentales y que he podido percibir ahora, tuvieron magia a su alrededor antes de sus muertes... mis conocidos hechiceros parece que no han sido grandemente afectados... o en todo caso lo han sido de una manera muy indirecta..." –suspiró- "al menos hasta donde pude soportar que el hechizo me mostrara..."

- " ¿Acaso no terminó de realizar el hechizo?"  
– "No.. no pude seguir observando como personas que conocí pagaban con accidentes o muertes aparentemente naturales el hecho de haber contado con mi simpatía... además decidí empezar por lo peor... por si había gente muerta y ya ves que sí.."

- "Pero... ¿aún no sabe si hay más personas perjudicadas por Lao que aquellos que ya murieron?"

- "No. No me sentí lo suficientemente preparado como para continuar después de enterarme de esas muertes.."

- " ¿Acaso piensa dejarlo así amo Li?"

- " ¡Claro que no!" –dijo con su acostumbrada energía- "es sólo que me sentí muy mal por aquellas 9 personas... y lo que más me indigna es que no puedo probar todavía que Lao ha estado detrás de todo eso.."

- "Pero si logra seguir el curso de su magia cuando esté actuando para perjudicar a alguien, tal vez pueda probarlo ante el consejo.."

- "Es mi única esperanza..." –el anciano le ofreció entonces el contenido de la bandeja- "no, no puedo comer ahora... sólo me detuve a recuperar fuerzas pero ya estoy bien.." –trató de levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentado y casi cae al piso pero el anciano le sostuvo- "sólo estoy algo cansado y deprimido pero ya pasará... ¡debo completar el hechizo para poder rastrear la magia de Lao!"

- "Creo que por ahora será mejor que descanse... si el hechizo quedó incompleto eso quiere decir que los rastros del poder que invocó han lastimado su cuerpo y debilitado sus fuerzas... tal vez hasta puedan ocasionarle un gran daño si no se recupera apropiadamente.."

- " Sí. Sé que fue estúpido de mi parte dejar el hechizo inconcluso y me merezco que mi cuerpo se lastime.. pero no pude soportar el remordimiento..." –y continuó- "y tampoco puedo permitir que esta torpeza siga perjudicando a otros.."

- "Pero si está débil no podrá realizar bien el hechizo completo y entonces hasta podría morir al recibir toda esa magia sobre usted. Y si muere no podrá ayudar a nadie.."

Shaoran apretó los puños pero permaneció en silencio. Wei tenía razón. Tenía que estar vivo y fuerte para proteger a su clan y a aquellos que podían ser perjudicados por Lao. Tendría que descansar por algunos días.

Pero después... después se aseguraría de proteger a la siguiente víctima de la venganza de Lao.

Ojalá tuviera alguna ayuda.

* * *

Los adolescentes echaron a correr casi atropellándose. Acababan de salir del colegio -al que no volverían por varios días en vista de las vacaciones de fin del primer semestre- y no habían encontrado a la persona que buscaban en la sala de maestros. Más de una estaba casi a punto de estallar en llanto pero la maestra Sato les indicó que acababa de irse. Esa noticia motivó salida masiva de los alumnos y una sonrisa en los labios de la profesora. Definitivamente todos lo iban a extrañar.

La noticia había caído como bomba en el colegio y muchas alumnas habían escrito indignadas y llorosas cartas a la dirección para manifestar su pesar. Todos los profesores se habían reído mucho al saberlo pero era ciertamente algo que se podía esperar. Era cosa bien sabida que todas las estudiantes de la escuela estaban enamoradas de su colega. Cosa que no era de extrañarse pues era muy guapo, amable, sólo tenía 26 años y enseñaba matemáticas en una secundaria llena de chicos y chicas con muchas hormonas.

Había sido testigo en muchas ocasiones de la enorme cantidad de cartas de amor que aparecían –todos los días- en su casillero, y todos los profesores hacían continuas apuestas sobre cuando su colega finalmente se enfadaría... pero todos habían perdido.

Parecía que fuera incapaz de enojarse.

Ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en medio de su clase y notaba que todas las chicas lo estaban mirando a él y no prestando atención a su curso. Siempre parecía tomarlo todo con inagotable paciencia y después ayudar a la alumna o alumno -porque eso también le había pasado y ella misma lo había visto, habiendo sido motivo de enormes bromas por parte de los otros maestros- de turno a volver a la realidad con una pregunta en un tono amable, continuaba tan traquilo como siempre. Y sus demás colegas sí que le hacían bromas al respecto, bueno, al menos hasta el año pasado...

Todos sabían que la muerte de su esposa había sido una espantosa desgracia para él. Casi no tenía parientes y a decir verdad él también había estado en ese accidente. Pero mientras había salido de allí con diversas contusiones -por las que tuvo que permanecer 2 meses en el hospital- la muerte de ella había sido instantánea.

Y todo eso ocurrió antes de celebrar un año de matrimonio.

Había sido fuerte en medio de su tristeza, pero la profesora Sato sabía que la foto de ella estuvo en su casillero hasta hoy, el último día que permaneció en esta escuela: donde había conocido a Keiko cuando ella se encontraba ayudando en la enfermería de la escuela.. porque era estudiante de enfermería. Se habían casado a un año exacto de conocerse –las alumnas habían hecho un auténtico drama griego cuando la noticia se supo- y habían sido la pareja más feliz que hubiera visto por el tiempo que duró el matrimonio.

Hasta el accidente.

Un terremoto había provocado el derrumbe de la estación del metro y mucha gente había quedado atrapada entre los escombros. Muchos habían muerto a raíz de lo ocurrido y Keiko había sido una de ellos. Por eso no le extrañaba que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por buscar un empleo que le permitiera abandonar definitivamente la ciudad que debía ser fuente de penosos recuerdos.

Entretanto los alumnos alcanzaban –después de una larga carrera- a ver una figura masculina que se alejaba llevando un portafolios y lo llamaron a grandes gritos...

- " ¡Sensei, sensei!"

El aludido, un hombre joven de 26 años y estatura regular se detuvo.

- " ¡Como han estado chicos?... ¿acaso olvidé algo?"

- "No sen... no sensei" –le contestaron mientras recuperaban el aliento- "lo que pasa es que no habíamos podido despedirnos bien de usted..."

- " ¡Y queríamos entregarle un obsequio de despedida!" –dijo un chico.

- " ¡Sí¡lo vamos a extrañar mucho!" –protestó una chica.

- " ¿Porqué tiene que irse?" –preguntó otro chico.

- "Sí... ¡no se vaya sensei!" –suplicó una jovencita.

- "Son ustedes muy amables" –respondió con una sonrisa que motivó que las alumnas a duras penas contuvieran un suspiro- "pero creo que ya les expliqué que les dejo en buenas manos... la profesora Sato me reemplazará en todas mis clases y estoy segura que pronto se sentirán tan cómodas con ella que tendré suerte si me recuerdan un poquito... ella es una gran maestra.."

- "La profesora Sato es muy bonita.." –comentaron unos chicos.

- "Y sí que lo es. Sólo espero que ustedes sepan respetarla como ella lo merece.."

- "Lo sabemos. ¡Pero igual lo vamos a extrañar muchísimo Tsukishiro sensei!" –protestaron unas chicas con pañuelos en las manos.

- "Quizá volvamos a vernos alguna vez muchachos, el mundo da muchas vueltas y la verdad, como les dije antes, he tenido mucha suerte en conseguir que me acepten en ese lugar... aunque tenga que mudarme a Tokyo para tomar ese puesto.."

- " ¡Eso es cierto sensei!" –comentó un chico- " ¡a mí también me gustaría estar allí!"

- "Bueno, Tsukishiro sensei es un estupendo maestro de matemáticas" –dijo otro muchacho con gesto de comprensión- "y es por eso que ha conseguido el trabajo de maestro dentro del Campus Clamp... es comprensible... yo también me presentaré allí el año próximo"

- "No seas tonto Takeo" –le recriminó otra chica- "todo el mundo sabe que en el Campus Clamp sólo aceptan a estudiantes con un nivel de inteligencia superior y allí definitivamente no encajarías nunca.."

- " ¿Como te atreves?"

- "Ya basta chicos. No peleen. Agradezco mucho su gesto y el obsequio" –repuso tomando el paquete de manos de una muchachita que lo miraba embelesada- " ¿que es?" –sonrió levemente mientras le quitaba la envoltura- " ¡gracias chicos!... un portaretratos..."

- " ¡Son para dos fotos sensei!"

- "Pusimos allí una foto de todos nosotros... para que nos recuerde" –intervino un chico que había permanecido atrás porque nadie le había permitido avanzar hasta el maestro, mientras se sonrojaba.

- "Y también otra que creemos es importante para usted..." –dijo otro chico con la típica expresión de jefe de la clase, mientras algunas chicas y chicos hacían retroceder al anterior, para que el sensei Tsukishiro no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Pero en ese momento, el profesor estaba contemplando a través de sus gafas y con profunda atención la otra foto donde aparecía ante una mesa vacía junto a una encantadora joven de ondulado y largo cabello castaño oscuro, de sonrientes ojos grises..

Sonrió tristemente...

- " ¿Acaso lo molestamos sensei?"-dijo el delegado de otro de los salones donde daba clase.

- " ¿Lo ves?" –protestó la jefe de clase de otro salón- " ¡ya te había dicho que era una mala idea!"

- "No. Al contrario. No saben cuanto se los agradezco... en verdad" –dijo afablemente- "yo mismo no tenía esta foto.. ¿como la consiguieron?"

- "La profesora Sato la tenía sensei" –intervino otra chica, que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento del maestro- "... una preguntita... ¿porqué posaron ante una mesa vacía?"

- "Estaba vacía porque acabábamos de cenar... recuerdo que acababan de llevarse los platos y después de eso Aya insistió en tomarnos una foto con su cámara portátil.."

Todos se empezaron a reir... el apetito del profesor Tsukishiro era famoso en la escuela. La misma profesora Aya Sato les había comentado eso a las alumnas, que invariablemente le ofrecían sus almuerzos en los descansos aunque todos sabían que él no aumentaba de peso en lo más mínimo pese a la cantidad de alimentos que era capaz de ingerir. Finalmente y después de una conversación que todavía duró unos minutos, los muchachos empezaron a retirarse, aunque un par de alumnas insistieron en acompañarlo un poco más.

Una de ellas dudaba si darle o no a su adorado maestro la última nota de amor y como la otra la animaba, ambas se retrasaron un poco. Divertido con la situación, el maestro sonrió y se volvió a mirar la autopista... en la misma esquina, un camión acababa de girar a toda velocidad mientras, a un descuido de una joven madre, que estaba admirando la mercadería exhibida en una tienda de ropa, una pequeña de aproximadamente 3 años trataba de atrapar su pelota, que estaba precisamente en medio de la pista.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. El camión intentó frenar desesperadamente pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y el grito angustiado de la madre detuvo a todos los que pasaban por la calle, mientras la pelota estallaba ante el impacto.

Las dos estudiantes se quedaron mudas. El llanto de la ensangrentada niña hizo que las personas se arremolinaran en un instante al lugar de los hechos y mientras algunos habían llamado a una ambulancia otros estaban silenciosos. Sólo la niña gritaba cada vez que alguien la tocaba –en este caso su sollozante madre- y la gente empezó a murmurar que debía tener uno o más huesos rotos cuando menos. El que no emitía un solo movimiento era el hombre que había protegido a la pequeña recibiendo el impacto con su cuerpo y que yacía en medio de un charco de sangre, abrazando aún a la niña, mientras sus anteojos destrozados y su portafolios estaban a unos metros y tirados en plena calle.

Las dos chicas empezaron a llorar hasta que finalmente una corrió a la escuela, para avisar a todos que el profesor Yukito Tsukishiro había tenido un accidente y era muy probable que ya estuviera muerto.

* * *

Sakura estaba realmente furiosa. Había salido a hacer compras al centro mismo de Hong Kong con Kero en su bolso, pero el simpático peluche le había salido con el asunto aquel de buscar la casa de Shaoran y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. ¡Se suponía que verían a otros hechiceros pero todo había sido una mentira de Kero!... sí que estaba adquiriendo malas costumbres.. ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir?. De este modo no quiso hablar más del asunto y como el peluche le amenazara con dejarla sola, ella misma se había alejado al lado opuesto de donde él pretendía llevarla y sin decirle una palabra... Kero estaba muy caprichoso últimamente y a veces la ponía nerviosa.. ¿porqué no podía comprender que era una situación demasiado vergonzosa para ella?... una no puede ir allí después de 10 años a pararse ante la puerta de la casa de quien casi fue su "noviecito" de la primaria sin ningún anuncio o ceremonia... ¿que estaba esperando ese peluche?... ¿quién creía que era?... ¡eso es más de lo que podía soportar!

No muy lejos de allí, el viejo tablero empezó a relucir señalando una línea recta que se perdía en las calles principales que estaban atiborradas de gente comprando cosas y un preocupado muchacho se vió en la obligación de bajar de su lujoso automóvil para poder seguir la luz y llegar hasta la persona que estaba en peligro de ser atacada por la magia de Lao. ¿Quién podría ser?. Tenía que averiguarlo...

Sakura vió entonces una línea de luz que apareció de entre la gente y que parecía seguirla. ¿porqué a ella¿que había hecho ahora: como no quiso averiguarlo empezó a correr, mientras en su mente asustada nacían las siguientes interrogantes:

- _" ¿Que es esto? .. ¿porqué solamente me sigue a mí?..." _–pensó mientras corría a toda prisa por la calle- _"nadie más parece ver esta cosa... ¿que está pasando?... ¡Ayyyy!... ¿donde se habrá metido Kero?... ¡debo escapar, escapar... debo seguir corriendo!"_ -algo aumentó su pánico mientras corría, una sensación extraña- _" ¡no puede ser!... hay mucha gente por aquí pero siento como si me estuvieran persiguiendo... ¿que está pasando aquí?"_ –trató de escabullirse por un desierto callejón pero el rayo de luz y unos pasos rápidos estaban detrás de ella y no pudo contenerse más- " ¡auxilio¡socorro!.. "

- " ¡Espera¡quiero ayudarte!" –repuso una voz de hombre a sus espaldas

- " ¡Auxilio!.. ¡socorro!" -grito

En un segundo sintió que alguien se arrojaba contra ella y ambos –ella y la otra persona- rodaron por el piso mientras un sonido –algo cayendo al mismo tiempo que ellos- también se hizo eco en el callejón. Al instante, y antes que la otra persona tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, tomó su bolso y empezó a descargar fuertes golpes sobre la cabeza de un joven alto que estaba a su lado.

- " ¡Aléjate de mí!... ¡deja de perseguirme! ... ¿acaso crees que estoy indefensa?... ¿quién te crees?" –gritaba para disimular su pánico, mientras el joven a duras penas podía protegerse de su mortífero bolso.

- " ¡Ya basta¡deja de golpearme! ... ¡eso duele!.." –le retuvo el bolso con una mano y ambos forcejearon- " ¡te digo que basta, sólo quiero ayudarte!"

- " ¿A mí?.. ¿porqué?..."

- "En realidad ya no lo sé.. parece que puedes cuidarte sola" –repuso un con gesto huraño en su rostro apuesto- "aunque tal vez esté equivocado... no creo que necesites protección... no te conozco"

- " ¿Y porqué me perseguías con ese rayo de luz o lo que fuera?"

- " ¿Pudiste verlo?" –se sorprendió- " ¡es increíble!" –la miró detenidamente por un instante y parpadeó confundido- "tu cara ... no s"

Sakura parpadeó también confundida y por un breve instante ambos jóvenes se miraron con atención. Al siguiente instante ambos notaron que estaban siendo analizados por el otro y apartaron la vista mientras se ruborizaban...

- _" ¡Genial!"_ –pensaba Sakura- _"un autético chico guapo me persigue por Hong Kong y yo lo golpeo con mi bolso por premio... ¿y ahora cómo arreglo esta situación?... además... un momento... ¿me persiguió con un rayo de luz?"_

- _"Es... una chica muy ... bonita"_ –pensaba confundido mientras la miraba disimuladamente una vez más- _"pero... ¿porqué la señaló el tablero?... a lo mejor el hechizo no ha salido tan bien como pensaba... ¿y como puedo ver la luz?... porque si pudo verla es que tiene poderes mágicos... y esa cara... no lo sé..."_ –volvió a verla y Sakura lo sorprendió haciéndolo en esa ocasión- _" ¡vaya!"_ –pensó enfadado, mientras sentía que se ruborizaba otra vez- _" ¿porqué será tan bonita?... así no me daría tanta vergüenza mirarla a la cara..."_

- "Oye... ¿y como hiciste con ese rayo de luz?... ¿acaso lo usas para perseguir mujeres?"

- " ¡Claro que no!.. ¡no soy ningún pervertido!"

- " ¿Entonces?"

- " La luz sale de este tablero y.." –le mostró el objeto que estaba tirado no muy lejos de ellos- " ¿que tanto le ves?"

- "Nada... es que..." –dudó- "este tablero se me hace familiar.."

- " ¿Familiar?"

En ese mismo momento, un pequeño ser, bastante parecido a un muñeco de felpa y con unas alitas en la espalda, apareció volando en medio de ellos:

- " ¡Buen trabajo Sakura!" –alborotó mientras agitaba sus patitas- " ¡lo hiciste bien!"

- "¿De que hablas?" –tartamudeó ella.

- " ¡Mira ex-mocoso!" –continuó Kero volviéndose hacia el confundido Shaoran- " ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!"

- "Tú... tu eres Kerberos..." –murmuró el joven, algo confundido mientras señalaba al muñeco de felpa- "y si tu eres Kerberos... ella..."

- "Este tablero..." –Sakura lo miraba con atención- "yo lo he visto muchas veces cuando era niña... y estaba en manos de..."

- " ¡Vamos!... ¿acaso no se habían reconocido?" –rió Kero- "¿porqué se están mirando y señalándose uno al otro de esa forma?"

- " ¿ SAKURA!"

- " ¿ SHAORAN!"

* * *

**Sahury: **Sie! la seño Mikki nos dejo un review, donde aprueba esta publicación... y nos manda un GRAN saludo! ahora sabemos que ha estado muy ocupada. No tengo palabras para expresarme, me emocione mucho XD todo lo ke tenia en mente para este cap se me borro. Me alegro muucho verla por aka, seguire acutalizando con regularidad y espero poder leer los Sidestory, denle una leida a los reviews para ke conoscan a mikki! 

**Notas de la autora:**¡Hola de nuevo!... aquí voy con el capítulo tres... se que a estas alturas puede que alguien quiera matarme pero mejor esperen... esperen un poco para que puedan entender mejor la historia ya que todo tiene su porqué.. un poquito más de paciencia... u. Bueno, en cuanto a la mención al Campus Clamp, creo que está muy claro el porqué... ¿que pasará¿que pasará?... ¿me animaré a hacer un crossover o no?


	5. Reencuentro Con Los Recuerdos

Si aun no has leido este fic NO LEAS AUN el titulado "En La Torre De Tokio" XD

* * *

Hoy he tenido un día realmente díficil... fui con Tomoyo al buscar un amuleto y acabamos en medio de un laberinto junto con Li y Mei Ling. En verdad pasamos mucho miedo pero afortunadamente la profesora Mizuki nos ayudó a salir... ¡me agrada mucho la profesora Mizuki!... claro que Li dice que no confía en ella, que no es todo lo que aparenta ser, pero a mi no me lo parece...

_No sé porqué Li siempre repite eso sobre la maestra Mizuki si a mi__ me parece muy amable... ¿Porqué será siempre es tan desconfiado?. A veces no lo entiendo.. sin embargo siempre cree todo lo que dice Yamazaki... ¿quién le entiende?... bueno, aunque admito que a veces es difícil saber cuando dice la verdad o cuando no..."_

**

* * *

**

**El Ultimo CardCaptor**

**Capitulo IV**

**Reencuentro Con Los Recuerdos  
**

La tarde parecía terminar muy lentamente desde la ventana de la cafetería y después de unos minutos de pesado silencio Sakura lanzó un hondo suspiro.

Era una situación ciertamente embarazosa.

Su paseo por Hong Kong –había acompañado a su padre a su viaje de reunión de Decanos- había terminado de la manera por demás insólita. No sólo había pasado un enorme susto cuando un rayo de luz la empezó a señalar en plena calle sinó que más bien había resultado en una persecución que terminó en un callejón de Hong Kong, cuando un joven muy apuesto la había interceptado y ella había respondido pegándole con su bolso y con todas sus fuerzas...

Eso ya de por sí era extraño, pero todavía le quedaba una sorpresa.

¡Ese muchacho era Shaoran!

Si le había parecido que la idea de presentarse en su casa era ya vergonzosa, la situación real había sido peor... ¡no tenía la menor idea de que podía decirle!

Mientras la muchacha miraba su abollado bolso con desmesurada atención –para disimular su confusión- Shaoran no estaba para menos... bueno, ciertamente había pasado casi 10 años desde que la había visto por última vez, y la última vez que la había visto había estado demasiado nervioso como para calificar esa última entrevista como algo sobre lo cual platicar...

Ese era el problema.

Recordaba la última vez que la vió demasiado claramente.

Y lo peor era que de solo recordarlo su rostro se estaba poniendo más y más colorado. Sabía que era ridículo sentirse así ... ¡apenas era un niño entonces!.. pero no podía evitarlo y eso le incomodaba bastante... era ya un adulto, el Jefe del Clan Li y había sido calificado –durante el último Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- como el hechicero más poderoso pese a su juventud... pero igual se sentía ridículo.

Como si los diez años no hubieran pasado y fueran otra vez dos niños balbuceantes y tímidos... sin saber decirse que se gustaban mutuamente.

Ante este pensamiento, su rostro se puso todavía más rojo.

¿Cómo podía pensar en tales cosas?... ¡era el colmo!.. Miró de reojo a Sakura y vió que ella estaba mirando su bolso con gran atención reflejada en sus brillantes ojos verdes, mientras su cabello se derramaba suavemente sobre sus hombros. Se veía encantadora y bonita. De niña había sido realmente graciosa, pero definitivamente los cambios ocurridos en 10 años la habían favorecido muchísimo. Un momento¿Qué acaso estaba loco?. Ya había pasado por una chica encantadora y le había hecho bastante daño el ser tan confiado. A ver si se acababa de meter en la cabeza que una chica encantadora podía ser tan peligrosa para él como un arma de fuego o un hechizo mortal dirigido en su contra.

Tosió un poco para disimular su turbación.

En materia femenina, apenas si tenía alguna experiencia. Bueno, Mai Tsi había sido su novia, pero fuera de ella, apenas si conocía alguna muchacha de su edad. Las responsabilidades del Clan y el estudio apenas si le dejaban tiempo para entablar alguna conversación. No era que no conociera chicas, pero sabía que era un poco tímido, y le avergonzaba la idea de que se supiera de su timidez por lo que se escudaba en su desconfianza y reserva habitual... al menos hasta Mai Tsi.

Un momento¿por qué recordaba su desastrosa relación con Mai Tsi al ver a Sakura?.

Tal vez porque Mai Tsi le había parecido encantadora al verla ... bueno, pues Sakura no le parecía tan encantadora al recordar los golpes de su bolso contra su cabeza, además era hora de pensar en el grave asunto de Lao y su venganza.

La camarera terminó de servir el café y los dulces y finalmente se retiró dejando solos a ambos jóvenes en el privado que Shaoran había solicitado, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró el bolso de Sakura se abrió y Kero se abalanzó sobre el pedazo de pastel que estaba más cerca.

- " ¡Pastel¡Pastel¡ya lo sabía!" –dijo mientras se relamía- "Sakura¿esta es mi parte?... ¿cuál es mi parte!"

- "Puedes comerte este" –repuso Shaoran alcanzándole su porción- "pero creo que lo primero que debemos conversar es el motivo por el que están ustedes en Hong Kong.. ¿acaso ahora viven aquí?"

- "No, estoy acompañando a mi padre en una reunión de Decanos de varias universidades... esa reunión se celebra aquí este año..."

- "Ya me parecía extraño" –miró muy seriamente a Kero que comía su pastel a grandes bocados- "una cosa más Kerberos... cuando te apareciste dijiste que estaban buscando mi ayuda... ¿cuál es el motivo?"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza. Shaoran prácticamente la había sacado de la conversación.

Por su parte Kero miró detenidamente al joven que tenía frente a sí y quedó pensativo ante su seriedad. No sólo no lo había llamado "muñequito" –como solía hacer cuando era niño para molestarlo- sinó que toda su personalidad parecía más serena y al mismo tiempo, más en alerta. Y tampoco se le escapaba el hecho que sus poderes mágicos estaban notablemente desarrollados. De hecho sólo había sentido tal cantidad de poder y habilidad con la magia en una persona antes, y este había sido en su creador, Lead Clow.

Kero suspiró entonces y empezó a contar lo sucedido.

* * *

Rika Sasaki se dejó caer sobre el mostrador con algo de cansancio pero conservando su sonrisa. Frente a la máquina registradora estaban algunas personas y la dependienta estuvo feliz de cederle el lugar para que ella misma empezara a atender a la gente. La librería estaba llena de niños y sus padres y aquello ciertamente la hacía sentir muy contenta y animada. Las cosas no podían estar saliéndole mejor.

Las clases de administración se le complicaban un poco, pero con inagotable paciencia, estaba decidida a sacarlas adelante, especialmente desde que la librería abrió sus puertas.

Era un negocio absolutamente soñado para ella. Habían abierto hace casi un mes -después de un penoso trabajo por buscar la ubicación adecuada- y afortunadamente habían agradado al vecindario. Pese a que Tokyo presentaba algunos problemas -últimamente sufrían de terremotos, pero eso era algo a lo que la gente parecía estarse acostumbrando- la zona donde ella había ubicado su tienda había resultado muy poco afectada por estos fenómenos.

Las cosas parecían ir bien. Su tienda se ubicaba cerca al famoso Campus Clamp y eso había resultado ser bastante ventajoso en las ventas y también en otros aspectos. Además que solía recordarle mucho a la tienda que –cuando era pequeña- solía visitar en Tomoeda y también le había permitido...

La puerta se abrió otra vez y un joven de corto cabello oscuro ingresó apurado a la tienda.

- " ¡Lamento llegar tarde!" –se disculpó dejando sus libros detrás del mostrador principal.

- "Esta bien" –repuso ella con tranquilidad- "por mí no te preocupes que también acabo de llegar... y además no es a mí a quien tienes que disculparte.. tu auditorio te esta esperando hace 20 minutos.."

- " ¡El cuento, el cuento!" –se agitaron un grupo de niños en cuanto vieron entrar al joven.

- "Sí, si... ya vamos a empezar" –replicó el joven, que parecía estar siempre sonriente pese a que los pequeños se apretaban contra él- "lo primero es que se sienten en la alfombra y estén cómodos.." - los niños que formaban parte de su auditorio y cuyas edades no pasaban de los 6 años, le obedecieron con una prontitud que dejaba muy claro lo acostumbrados que estaban a las lecturas - "Bien, empecemos" –empezó el sonriente muchacho- "este cuento tiene mucho que ver con una chica, zapatos mágicos y una bruja... también con tres seres que no se parecen en nada: un espantapájaros, un hombre de hojalata y un león cobarde..."

- " ¿Es el "Mago de Oz"?" –preguntó una pequeña.

- "Bueno, tiene que ver con el reino de Oz" –continuó el chico, sin perder la sonrisa pese a los comentarios de los niños- "¿sabían ustedes que había más de una chica en Oz que tenía zapatos mágicos?..."

- " ¡Ohhhh!"

- "No era cosa que contaran para que la bruja no empezara a perseguir al zapatero que hacia las zapatos mágicos... porque ustedes saben que los zapateros mágicos son muy apreciados en los cuentos y también en el mundo... ¿saben, en la antigüedad, los zapateros mágicos podían tener un rango mayor al de un mago o un rey, incluso hay algunas leyendas que cuentan sobre muchos zapateros mágicos ..."

Allí iba de nuevo... hay cosas que nunca cambian. Suspiró y salió de la caja registradora para comentar al oído de su viejo amigo.

- " Oye... ¿no sería mejor que contaras el cuento y no las cosas que te imaginas?... eso puede ser calificado como mentira..."

Su amigo solo respondió con una sonrisa y Rika suspiró. Ella era paciente pero sabía que a estas alturas ya debía haberse acostumbrado a las rarezas de su amigo. Le conocía desde que ambos iban en la primaria y si bien había dejado de verle por mucho tiempo el año pasado había coincidido con él en una reunión y desde entonces había empezado a frecuentarlo de nuevo.

Las desventuras de la familia Yamazaki la habían ciertamente interesado. Aunque era difícil saber cuando su buen amigo hablaba en serio o cuando mentía, le habían confirmado todo cuanto se refería a sus problemas. Primero, su casa se había incendiado y no mucho después, al trasladar sus cosas a Tokyo –las que pudieron rescatar del incendio- el resto de su familia había muerto cuando su auto se precipitó por un abismo y si bien afortunadamente Takashi logró sobrevivir el joven mismo había tenido graves problemas. La universidad le era realmente cara. Buena parte de lo que le heredaron había sido destinado para ello, pero después del hospital y los gastos de los funerales, poco quedaba que valiera la pena; aunque pese a lo ocurrido, él no perdía su característico buen humor. Vivía en una diminuta –pero barata- habitación, en uno de los barrios más pobres de Tokyo pero seguía siendo el mismo. Lo único que solía ponerlo un poco serio era el mencionar el accidente donde murió su familia, aunque tenía dos o tres trabajos para mantenerse ya estaba adelantado en sus estudios y cuando Rika supo de sus problemas le había ofrecido el puesto de lector y dependiente en la tienda que estaba por abrir. A diferencia de su amigo, a la familia Sasaki le había ido muy bien en Osaka pero como ella había preferido probar suerte en la capital, sus padres habían confiado en su sentido común y la habían apoyado no sólo en el hecho de mudarse, sinó también al entregarle la regencia de una tienda de su propiedad que estaba por abrirse en la capital.

Suspiró al ver los gestos de asombro que hacían los niños ante las disparatadas mentiras de su amigo.

El estaba estudiando para ser abogado y no le parecía que fuera mala idea. Después de todo, si podía decir aquellas mentirotas con tal convicción, no dudaba que fuera menos convincente al defender o acusar a alguien, pero ciertamente no era barato estudiar eso, y al estar solo en la ciudad, su amigo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, aunque no siempre era fácil de soportar.

Ella nunca había tenido novio. Siempre había sido una chica muy madura y buscaba más la espiritualidad en los jóvenes que la diversión o el buen aspecto. Y como Yamazaki lo sabía –ella aún lo llamaba por el apellido, como cuando eran niños- siempre le traía a la tienda los tipos más extravagantes y excéntricos como candidatos a elegir, tipos a quienes contaba mil y una maravillas de ella y que la ponían siempre en alguna situación ridícula. Cuando le reclamaba le decía –con toda calma y compostura- que necesitaba tener compañía y en vista que él tenía el corazón ocupado por una persona, estaba decidido, en agradecimiento a toda la ayuda que ella le había brindado, a buscarle un muchacho de su gusto. Aunque cuando Rika había preguntado por el nombre de la dueña de su corazón –entre grandes risas- él había contestado, con invariable buen humor.

- "¿Quién más que Chiharu?"

- "¿En serio?" –se había asombrado.

- " Bueno, es que es la única chica que conocí que no le espantaría mi mala suerte..."

- "Pero cuando éramos niños, no tenías tal cantidad de mala suerte"

- "Bueno, pues estoy seguro que a ella no le espantaría aunque lo supiera"

Y ambos habían reído ante sus recuerdos infantiles. Aunque no habían sido tan buenos amigos de niños –él tenía a un niño chino como mejor amigo y ella a un encantador grupo de amigas- tal vez por el mismo motivo de hallarse solos en una gran ciudad era que ambos se sentían casi en familia, y antes de que el año pasado hubiera terminado, prácticamente se habían adoptado el uno al otro.

- "¿Sabes?" –le dijo después de la lectura, cuando ya estaban por cerrar la tienda y él se iba para su casa- "hoy uno de los niños me hizo recordar a alguien que conocimos hace mucho tiempo"

- "¿A sí?.. ¿porqué?"

- "Era un niñito que realmente creía lo que yo estaba diciendo... porque no creas que no me doy cuenta que los demás no me creen del todo"

- "¿A quién te recordó?"

- "A ese niño le brillaban los ojos de tal manera al escuchar mis palabras, que me recordó a Li, Shaoran Li, mi mejor amigo de la primaria.. ¿lo recuerdas?"

- "¿El niño chino?"

- "Ese mismo. Creo que era el único en toda la escuela que me creía" –ambos se echaron a reír- "en fin... mañana te presentaré a cuatro amigos de la facultad... ¡les he hablado maravillas de ti!"

- "¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso?"

- "Cuando tengas a tu lado a una persona que te agrade. ¿Sabes?... tengo una cita mañana por la noche.. ¿podré irme temprano?"

- "Bueno. Pero..." –bromeó- "¿acaso vas a serle infiel a los recuerdos de tu adorada Chiharu?"

- "Quizá ella ya se ha casado" –repuso sonriente- "además que seguro si no se ha casado al menos ya tiene varios novios y no recuerda de que fui el primero"

Rika continuó riéndose y Yamazaki repuso pensativo mientras caminaba por la calle.

- "¿Porqué recordaría a Li al ver a ese niñito?..."

* * *

Sakura caminó en abatido silencio siguiendo la alta figura de Shaoran. Estaba triste y deprimida. El joven chino no había sido muy amable cuando supo que ella había preferido olvidar la magia en cuanto empezó su adolescencia. Pese a que Kero había salido en su defensa –e incluso había intentado empezar a discutir con Shaoran como en los viejos tiempos- el muchacho se había limitado a decir en voz muy fría que aquello había sido una total y absolutamente egoísta forma de proceder.

- "Aquellos que hemos sido favorecidos con poderes mágicos no podemos darnos el lujo de comportarnos de esa forma" –dijo sin perder la calma ante los ataques de Kero- "tenemos una responsabilidad hacia los demás y si todos renunciáramos o culpáramos a la magia de nuestros problemas, algunos hechiceros sin escrúpulos podrían hacer mucho daño"

Aquello sí que le había dolido.

Le había dolido porque era cierto.

Aunque algunas de las revelaciones de Shaoran también lo habían hecho. Al parecer el joven se encontraba en medio de una conjura personal en su contra, tramada por parte de un vengativo hechicero. No había dicho los motivos, pero parecía preocupado. Tampoco había aclarado por que la había seguido y de qué quiso protegerla, pero se le notaba tenso cuando se ofreció a llevarla a su hotel en su automóvil.

- "¿Y como ha estado Mei Ling?" –preguntó tratando de levantar la cortina de silencio.

- "Ella está muy bien. Quizá se anime a visitarte cuando le diga que estás aqu"

- "¡Eso me gustaría!" –se animó- "¿en serio crees que lo haga?"

- "Puede ser" –dijo esquivo- "mira, espera aquí que yo voy por el auto. Es que lo dejé demasiado lejos por el tráfico, así será más rápido"

La muchacha asintió y el joven se perdió por la calle entre la gran cantidad de personas que deambulaban por las calles principales de Hong Kong. Quedó pensativa otra vez, pero a la vez también un poco decepcionada. Shaoran se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto pero también bastante dominante, bueno, tal vez no era tal y como lo había imaginado... esperaba que fuera más atento, más gentil... más...

- " ¡Sakura, Sakura!" –Kero se asomó desde su bolso- "siento.."

- "¡Quédate allí Kero!" –le dijo antes de meterlo de nuevo al bolso- "¡podrían verte!"

Sintió algo extraño antes que una espantosa ráfaga de viento la lanzara a varios metros de distancia. Las personas, dominadas por el pánico ante los inesperados vientos huracanados empezaron a refugiarse donde mejor podían, pero curiosamente la fuerza de estos vientos pareció concentrarse en Sakura, pues después de lanzarla contra los vitrales de una tienda la levantó por los aires azotándola hasta arrojarla a otra calle cercana.

Pero la joven no había quedado inconsciente. Sorprendida por lo ocurrido, había permanecido atónita por unos instantes, pero en cuanto aterrizó sobre el duro pavimento trató de enfrentarse al desconocido atacante. Aunque Kero había sido más rápido y estaba entre ella y la persona que la atacó.

Porque, efectivamente, era un atacante.

En medio de los vientos huracanados cuya vórtice estaba a unos 50 metros de distancia, Sakura observó una sombra de un joven. Esta misma procedió a continuar su ataque contra la muchacha, que había aprovechado el corto lapso había invocado –pese a que sangraba por varios cortes ocasionados por los vitrales contra los que la estrelló su atacante la primera vez- su báculo mágico y se disponía a defenderse.

- "¿Quién... quien eres?.. ¿porqué me atacas?"

- "¿Puedes verme?" –respondió la sombra- "Entonces no me equivocaba... eres una posible aliada y debes morir aquí antes de que puedas inmiscuirte en nuestros asuntos... ¡invoco el poder del trueno!"

- "¡No lastimarás a Sakura!" –dijo Kero mientras recobraba su tamaño real- "¡no permitiré que nadie dañe a Sakura!"

- "¡Invoco el poder del viento!"

- "¡Kero!"

Los vientos huracanados parecieron estrellarse contra la figura de Kerberos que logró sostener y contener el ataque recibido, pero entonces el otro lanzó un destello de luz que hirió los ojos dorados de la Bestia del Sello y aprovechando el instante le lanzó un rayo de electricidad desde su báculo con tal fiereza que Kerberos gritó de dolor.

- "¡Shield!" –gritó Sakura.

El trueno del extraño se estrelló contra el poder de la carta "Shield" (la carta del escudo) que repelió oportunamente el ataque. El extraño se enfureció y se volvió contra ambos con renovado ímpetu.

- "¡Ya estoy harto!" –dijo desde el vórtice de vientos que no había dejado ni por un minuto- "¡Ahora sí que morirán!... Invoco el poder de los malditos ... vengan, destruyan... destrocen y maten a los que se me oponen... negra tormenta donde deambulan las almas atormentadas de los malditos.. ¡descarga tu ira sobre ellos!"

- "¡Tenemos que escapar Sakura!" –dijo Kerberos- "¡esa es magia muy poderosa y muy maligna!" –añadió al ver las múltiples heridas de la muchacha- "súbete en mí.. ¡tenemos que escapar!"

Antes de que Sakura tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo ambos fueron golpeados por algo horrible... un espantoso frío, una sensación de vacío y ambos estaban en el vórtice de una tormenta donde sentían dolor... dolor... gritos atormentados en sus oídos y mente y el dolor no cesaba..

Y el viento helado impedía a Sakura sacar alguna carta.

- "El dolor será su compañero hasta que mueran..."

- "Dioses de los cuatro poderes... denme el poder... porque los señores de los elementos pueden vencer a los malditos... ¡destello!"

Sakura y Kerberos vieron entonces como Shaoran con un leve movimiento de sus manos, pudo emitir un destello blanco que desgarró en un instante el tornado oscuro que los tenía atrapados y se volvía contra el extraño dentro del vórtice con algo más que disgusto reflejado en su ceño.

- " Viento límpido de Oriente¡que este extraño muestre su rostro sin rodeos!"

Sin necesidad de báculo u objeto sagrado que realzara su orden el vórtice de viento se disolvió pese a los conjuros que intentó el otro, que en un instante estuvo a la vista de todos. Y así como Sakura había observado antes el atacante era un hombre de largo pelo negro y ojos pequeñitos con tonos rojizos de aproximadamente 25 a 28 años; su atuendo era típicamente chino y tenía un enorme báculo en la mano, que era el mismo que estaba esgrimiendo frente a Shaoran.

- " Sabía que eras orgulloso y te gustaban las peleas entre hechiceros, Chiang Lao" –decía Shaoran- "pero nunca pensé que llevarías tu deseo de pelear al punto de atacar a quien no puede defenderse"

- "El delator de mi primo no puede darse el lujo de dar lecciones de moral, Shaoran Li" –replicó Chiang- "de modo que mejor siéntate y mira como termino con estos dos.."

Chiang empezó entonces lanzando un rayo negro desde su báculo contra Shaoran, que saltó para evitarlo pero al mismo tiempo el hechicero del Clan Lao atacó a Sakura y Kerberos con un conjunto de hilos negros que brotaron del piso y empezaron a rodear a la joven, que sin embargo cortó limpiamente la situación .

- "¡Sword!"

- "¡imposible¡no puede cortar los hilos de la condenación!"

- "Esa espada puede cortar todo, aún los hilos de la condenación que usas" –le informó Shaoran- " dime¿dónde está tu tío, si me lo dices pediré clemencia para ti en el Concilio"

- "Mi tío se encargará de acabar contigo" –dijo Chiang- "pero no antes de que veas morir a los que quisiste ... el saber que mueren por culpa tuya será parte del castigo... ¡nada de lo que me hagas podrá evitarlo!"

- "Si quieren vengarse de mí, entonces que me rete a un duelo de magia y yo aceptar" –dijo- "pero no tienen porqué inmiscuir a gente inocente en esto"

- "¡No vas a darnos órdenes!"

Chiang reunió su poder y pronunció un hechizo que hizo que todo el lugar se viera envuelto por un viento oscuro que elevó el pavimento donde se encontraban a casi 100 metros, entonces los vientos empezaron a zarandearlos desde distintas direcciones y una multitud de hilos negros empezó a brotar del cuerpo del hechicero. Sakura usó entonces a Shield para proteger a Kerberos e hizo que Windy formara una espiral a su alrededor como defensa. Se aprestaba a usar otra carta para atacar a Chiang cuando vió que éste se arrojaba contra Shaoran con la intención de atravesarle con su báculo.

Shaoran contuvo el báculo con ambas manos. Ambos hechiceros forcejearon –Chiang era no solo mayor sinó que mucho más alto que Shaoran y este pasaba un momento difícil- mientras estaban recitando conjuros, pero finalmente Chiang empezó a ceder. Sakura no entendía el porqué, hasta que notó que el báculo de éste empezaba a quebrarse mientras Shaoran seguía recitando sus conjuros. Pero las cosas parecieron complicarse porque los hilos que amenazaban a Sakura y Kerberos se volvieron contra Shaoran y sólo la oportuna participación de la muchacha y la bestia del Sello evitaron que intervinieran en el combate.

Finalmente un sonido retumbó por el lugar, el báculo de Chiang se rompió y éste se desplomó al piso inconsciente.

Mientras Kerberos volvía a su forma anterior, la muchacha se acercó a su Shaoran y pudo comprobar que aunque no parecía tener alguna herida física, se encontraba terriblemente pálido y sudaba frío.

- "¿Estás bien?" –dijo con preocupación- "¡creí que ese tipo iba a matarnos a todos!"

- "Sí... estoy bien... eso creo" –dijo mientras se apoyaba en ella- "es que... me atacó con todo el poder que tenía y su báculo es muy antiguo..."

- "Y tú no tenías ningún objeto mágico ¿no?"

- "Un objeto mágico ayuda, pero no era el caso. La magia que maneja Chiang es muy sombría y agota tanto a quien la practica como a quien se defiende de ella"

- "¿Estará muerto?" –dijo Kero, que inspeccionaba al caído.

- "Espero que no porque preferiría que el Consejo decida su suerte. No quiero nada más que ver con los Lao. Ellos quieren matarme."

- "¿Y porqué quiso matarme a mí?" –intervino Sakura- "¡apenas si te acabo de ver!"

- "El sujeto dijo que parte del castigo que le daban al ex-mocoso era.."

Sakura quedó en silencio por un instante. De repente le vino a la mente –casi como un súbito recuerdo- la figura de un afable anciano en ropas chinas que conoció una tarde.

- "Quieren vengarse de mí haciendo daño a las personas que he querido" –dijo sin pensar.

- " Hmmmm " –murmuró Kero- "¿entonces?... ¿qué tiene que ver Sakura aquí?"

- "Ataca a los que conocí , a eso me refería cuando te dije que creía que necesitabas protección" –continuó rápido.

- " ¿Crees que quiera lastimarme?" –dijo la muchacha con extraño acento- "¡si soy solo alguien que conociste cuando eras niño!... además hace mucho que no nos vemos..."

- "El viejo Lao estudia también el futuro al igual que el pasado. Ha estado perjudicando y lastimando a aquellos que conocí ..."

- "Pero ¿de esa forma tan directa?" –interrogó Kero.

- "No. Y eso es lo extraño. Nunca lo habían hecho antes" –trató de ponerse de pie pero Sakura tuvo que ayudarle aunque ella tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo- "no, no te preocupes. Vamos, mejor te llevaré a mi casa para atenderte"

En un segundo, el recuerdo volvió a Sakura muy claramente. Había visto a ese anciano de trajes chinos hace varios años, la misma tarde que Touya se fue de la casa. Aquella misma tarde que empezó a pensar que la magia era culpable que hubiera perdido a sus amigos y a su hermano. Esa misma tarde. Aquel anciano de trajes chinos, que tenía una gran cicatriz en la mano izquierda, aquella mano en la que apretaba su bastón.

- "Un momento Shaoran. ¿Cómo es ese anciano?"

- "¿Lao?. Bueno, es un viejo de rostro pálido y nariz aguileña?"

- "Por favor, se mas específico. ¿No tiene alguna señal en particular?"

- "Pues... no sé.. "

- "¿Una cicatriz grande en su mano izquierda?"

- "¿Cómo lo sabes?.. ¿Dónde le has visto!"

- "Esa tarde... cuando mi hermano se fue de la casa. Yo venía llorando de la estación y me encontré con ese anciano con trajes chinos. Nos pusimos a conversar sobre magia... claro, no le dije que era Card Captor, pero él comentó que la magia a veces perjudica a las personas... eso fue algo de lo que dijo..."

- "¡No puede ser!" –se asombró Kero- "¿ese anciano vigilaba tu casa hace cinco años?"

- "¡No puede ser!... ´**_..el plan para deshacerse del Clan Li hace mucho que estaba siendo puesto en marcha...´_** ¡ya lo entiendo!"

- "¡Pues yo no!" –protestó Sakura vivamente- "¿qué tiene que ver ese anciano conmigo¿acaso tuvo que ver con que mi hermano se fuera de casa?"

- "Si dices que fue cosa de discusiones de familia, es poco probable... Lao perjudica a las personas a quienes yo quise mucho y tu hermano no figuró nunca entre ellos... lo más probable es que te halla estado atacando a ti... para evitar que alguna vez pudieras aliarte conmigo... ¡eso es!"

- "¿Eso es qué?"

- "Tu dejaste de creer en la magia... tenías grandes capacidades y al motivarte a dejar de creer en tu poder éste quedó sellado al igual que Kerberos en ese libro..."

- "Si. Y por eso no pude salir del libro en 5 años..." –comentó Kero—"además que ya estaba débil... la confianza de Sakura estaba ya muy baja y solo le fue necesario darle la idea de que la magia, su magia, era responsable de que se quedara sola..."

- "Exacto. El poder quedó sellado y aunque ahora a despertado estás en un nivel básico... casi en la misma situación que cuando empezaste a capturar las cartas clow"

- " Entiendo. Ahora está claro... Por eso no me ha ocurrido nada anormal en estos años..."

- "Si te ocurría a ti algo muy drástico era posible que tu magia despertara bruscamente al igual que Kerberos y Yue..." –se preocupó de repente- "¡Yue!... ¿está bien?"

- "¿Porqué lo dices?"

- "Al haber dejado tus poderes, eso selló a Yue y dejó a Yukito vulnerable a cualquier treta de Lao. ... solo espero que esté bien..."

- "Un momento... un momento..." –murmuró Kero

- "Pero... ¿crees que Yukito halla sido herido por ese Lao?"

- "Un momento digo..." –siguió murmurando Kero

- "No, en realidad ahora que lo pienso mejor, lo dudo" –respondió Shaoran sin pensar- "porque cuando yo era niño la persona más importante para mí fuiste..."

- "¡Eso mismo!" –interrumpió Kero señalando al joven chino- "¡tú eres el responsable de todo esto!"

- "¿Qué estás diciendo Kero?"

- "¡Esa familia loca sólo ataca a los que tu has querido mucho y a ti te gustaba mucho Sakura!" –gritó.

- "Que... que... ¿cómo te atreves?" –protestó sofocado- "eso... eso... es..."

Lo cierto era que su rostro estaba cada vez más rojo y se dispuso a mirar el piso porque no podía ver a la chica.

- "Pero, si ya había perjudicado a Sakura ¿porqué matarla ahora?" –seguía razonando Kero- "ese viejo... que ve el pasado... y si ustedes dos se gustaron en el pasado... hmmm"

- "¡Deja de decir esas tonterías Kero!" –Sakura estaba igual de colorada que el joven a su lado- "¡ya has dicho suficiente!"

- "No, es que... es que... lastimar a los que el quiso... matar a alguien de esa forma... la única razón es...¡No puede ser!" –dijo Kero con angustia- "si atacó a Sakura y solo ataca a quienes el ex –mocoso quiso o querrá ... y quiso MATAR a Sakura..."

- "La gente empieza a moverse" –interrumpió el joven- "es mejor irnos... el auto está all"

- "¿Y que hacemos con Lao?"- a su pregunta y pese al hecho que estaba temblando inconteniblemente, Shaoran hizo un conjuro y el hechicero desapareció- "¿Qué hiciste?"

- "Lo envié a la prisión del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente" –dijo cayendo al piso.

- "¡Shaoran!" –dijo Sakura mientras lo sostenía a duras penas.

- "¡Shaoran!" –intervino una muchacha china que descendió de un lujoso auto- "¡estás muy débil!.. ¿qué ha sucedido?"

- "No ... no te preocupes Mei Ling.. ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

- "En tu casa sintieron mucha magia en este lugar... sólo nos permitieron venir cuando esta se dispersó... ¿contra que te enfrentaste?"

- "Contra ... contra... Chiang. Pero no te preocupes por mí, ayuda a Sakura"

- "¿Sakura?"

Mei Ling se volvió hacia la lastimada y sangrante joven que sostenía a su primo y la miró con asombro.

- "Si, Sakura Kinomoto... la Card Captor de Japón... ¿no la recuerdas?" –dijo el joven.

- "¡Sakura!"

- "¡Mei Ling!"

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y mientras Sakura sonreía Mei Ling tuvo un presentimiento extraño, pero entonces Shaoran se desplomó y sólo con la ayuda de Wei lograron llevarlo al automóvil. Pero aunque Mei Ling ayudó también a Sakura –que realmente lo necesitaba- súbitamente supo que las cosas iban a cambiar para ella.

Eso era definitivo.

Mientras Kero seguía pensando con preocupación cada vez más creciente, el auto se deslizaba por las calles de Hong Kong.

- _"¡No puede ser!"_ –se dijo a sí mismo con casi angustia- _"si ese hechicero quiso MATAR a Sakura... es que ella va a ser en el futuro alguien realmente importante en la vida de este ex- mocoso... ¡eso no puede ser!... ¡Sakura!"_

* * *

El anciano cubrió las cartas con un gesto casi colérico. Lo sabía, Chiang había fallado. El plan había sido arriesgado pero no tenían otra salida. Aquella chica tenía que ser eliminada lo antes posible porque definitivamente podía ser un estorbo en sus planes.

Las cartas del Tarot se dispersaron por el piso a un nuevo gesto del anciano. Ya no había marcha atrás, ahora, con la captura de Chiang se complot quedaba al descubierto, pero en el fondo eso no importaba, se había preparado por mucho tiempo para acabar con el Clan Li, e incluso había perdido a su hijo por ello.

Su hijo.

Apretó los puños con ira. Odiaba a ese muchacho, realmente quería verlo sufrir y por eso no podía perdonarse el no haber terminado con aquella chiquilla hace cinco años, cuando tuvo ocasión de hacerlo. Pero había tanta ingenuidad en su sonrisa y tal amabilidad en su manera de ser que se había limitado a influenciarla para sellar su propio poder y la había dejado en paz. ¡Sabía que se arrepentiría pero no había podido evitarlo!...

La verdad era que le recordaba demasiado a la hija que perdió hace casi 30 años y aquello le había desarmado. Pero ahora que ella había roto el sello sobre su propio poder tendría que hacerlo. Y lo haría.

Si ella había sido y podía ser tan importante para ese muchacho, la destruiría sin reparo alguno.

Por su hijo y por su Clan. Destruiría a todos los que ese chico quisiera... ¡a todos!.

Llamó entonces a uno de sus sobrinos y le dio una nueva orden.

Tenía una idea nueva.

* * *

Sonomi dejó de dar vueltas a la habitación. Le ocurría algo extraño. No podía dejar de recordar la conversación que había tenido la semana pasada con Fujitaka Kinomoto y el sentimiento desagradable persistía.

El tenía razón.

Pero el hecho que hubiera tenido que hablar con ella y decírselo precisamente él la irritaba porque nunca le había agradado ese hombre. Es más, casi lo había detestado. Sabía que era una buena persona –si no lo fuera Nadeshiko no se hubiera casado con él- y estaba consciente que había hecho un gran trabajo cuidando a Sakura.

De hecho, mucho mejor que ella con Tomoyo.

Recordó la enorme sorpresa que recibió cuando se cruzó con él en el vestíbulo del hotel y más aún cuando la invitó a un pequeño restaurante.

- " ¿Crees acaso que me siento feliz de no poder hablar tres minutos seguidos con mi hija?" –le había increpado.

- "No quise decir eso Sonomi. Ningún padre o madre puede sentirse del todo feliz si no tiene a sus hijos a su lado y es solo que no entiendo el hecho que conociendo donde está tu hija, no te decidas a hablar con ella para aclarar esta situación"

- " ¡Ni siquiera sabes porqué mi hija y yo estamos tan alejadas¡no puedes venir a decirme lo que debo hacer!"

- " ¿Acaso tú lo sabes realmente?"

- " ¡No tengo porqué contestar eso!" –protestó airada.

- "Porque si realmente sabes el motivo del problema y donde está tu hija... no entiendo porque te haces parte del problema al no acercarte a hablar con ella"

- " ¿Como te atreves?"

- "Tengo una hija también. Y sé que si yo supiera que ella tiene un problema trataría de que lo comparta conmigo no importa que tanto daño pudiera hacerme ... porque es mi hija y todo padre ama profundamente a sus hijos, ya sea estén de acuerdo con ellos o no" –había dicho con profunda tristeza- "porque pese a todo, nunca dejaré de ser su padre"

Ante estas palabras Sonomi se había puesto a llorar.

- " ¡Ese es justamente mi problema!" –le había dicho sin poder contenerse- "no puedo hablar con Tomoyo porque temo que ella me diga... me diga... me diga que ya sabe que no soy su madre" –y como el profesor Kinomoto había quedado atónito ante tamaña revelación, Sonomi había continuado, casi como si se librara de un enorme peso de encima al revelar eso- "Soy estéril" –había dicho con voz apagada- "descubrí eso después de casarme y fue una enorme decepción tanto para mí como para mi esposo. A decir verdad logramos salir adelante sólo poniendo todas nuestras energías en nuestro trabajo y ese fue básicamente el motivo por lo que me convertí en la mujer de negocios que conoces. Pero siempre me sentí frustrada por no poder tener una familia completa y aunque le hablé muchas veces de la adopción él no quiso oír ni una palabra de eso, la idea parecía desagradarle profundamente..." –suspiró- "Pero pese a ello decidí arriesgarme. Sin que lo supiera hice los trámites de adopción de una bebé encantadora.. ¡estaba tan segura que la querría tanto en cuanto llegara a conocerla!.. que lo hice" –había suspirado- "pero cuando la llevé a casa..."

- " No reaccionó como esperabas..."

- "Exacto. El caso fué que no tuvo ninguna reacción" –casi sollozó- "Yo hubiera preferido que me dijera algo, que me increpara lo que hice, pero él no dijo nada al respecto... nunca dijo nada. Se limitó a asegurar que Tomoyo nunca sería una hija para él y volvió a su trabajo sin otra palabra más."

- " ¿Acaso nunca trató bien a Tomoyo?"

- "No es eso. De hecho al paso del tiempo apenas si le hablaba, nunca estaba en casa y apenas se ocupaba de ella. Cuando mi pequeña solía acercársele, él se alejaba de ella con una excusa o salía de viaje intempestivamente.. creo que Tomoyo acabó por acostumbrarse a la idea que su padre no se ocupara de ella y ella también dejó de hablar de él. Dejó de mencionarlo y él pasó a ser una figura anónima en su vida.." –sonrió con tristeza- "incluso el abuelo llegó a tenerle afecto a Tomoyo, aunque nunca habló de ella como siempre hablaba del verano en que conoció a Sakura. A Tomoyo no le molestaba porque nunca le conté que de ese verano.. Pero en cuanto a su padre..."

- "Ya entiendo" –murmuró el Decano- "por eso Sakura decía que Tomoyo nunca hablaba de su padre"

- "No tenía nada que decir, porque casi no lo conocía... "

- "¿Y fue ese el motivo de que tu esposo y tu se divorciaran?"

- "Sí. Creo que al paso de los años eso ayudó a distanciarnos y nos hicimos como dos extraños. Finalmente la situación entre nosotros se hizo insostenible y después que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos vi que la situación no iba para más. Como temía que Tomoyo se enfrentara a una escena desagradable, la envié a un internado"

- "Supe de eso. Tomoyo se lo contó a Sakura en una de sus cartas" –hizo memoria- "aunque creo también que fue lo último que supimos de ella"

- "No me asombra. Cuando le dije que su padre y yo nos íbamos a divorciar no pareció muy afectada" –continuó- "pasó un último fin de semana a nuestro lado y después tuve que mudarme a Alemania por una larga temporada. Supuse que sería buena idea poner distancia entre nosotros y la dejé interna en una escuela alemana dedicándome más a mi trabajo, hasta que me enfermé de puro agotamiento.."

- " ¿Que te ocurrió?"

- "Nada grave, pero me mantuvo en el hospital por algún tiempo y él vino a visitarme en varias ocasiones. Tomoyo no podía hacerlo porque la escuela era muy estricta y cuando salí del hospital tuve una terrible discusión con él. Ya teníamos casi tres años de divorcio y jamás había preguntado o visitado a Tomoyo... yo le reprochaba que nunca se ocupara de ella y repentinamente dijo que si no la hubiera adoptado todavía seguiríamos casados... eso me puso a llorar ... por un momento desee jamás haber adoptado a Tomoyo y eso es algo que aún no puedo perdonarme.. ¡es mi hija!... ¿como pude pensar así aún cuando solo fuera por un instante?"

- "¿Acaso Tomoyo sabe algo de esto?"

- "No estoy segura, nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo" –le dijo compungida- "además que al recuperarme no pude dedicarle mucho tiempo porque mi estadía en el hospital había retrasado mucho mis negocios... de hecho, desde entonces nos alejamos mucho ... tal vez son ideas mías, pero ella parecía esquivarme y cuando se graduó dijo que prefería vivir sola"

- " ¿Y nunca le preguntaste el porqué de su actitud? .. yo recuerdo a tu hija como una niña muy afectuosa y hubiera sido mejor hacerlo"

- "Me decía mí misma que estaba tan alejada de mí por la escuela y por los cambios de la adolescencia, después por el trabajo... creo que yo misma me había acostumbrado a su actitud... al menos hasta hace unos días, cuando volví a ver a tu hija. Sólo entonces supe que algo debió haberle pasado a Tomoyo para que se alejara así de mí.. porque al ver esa luz que brilla en los ojos de Sakura supe que Tomoyo no era feliz... Y tengo mucho miedo de haber fracasado como madre"

- "Si tienes el deseo de solucionarlo, habla con tu hija con toda franqueza y no dejes que el silencio, el trabajo y las excusas se interpongan por más tiempo entre ustedes.."

- " ¿Y si me reprocha algo?"

- "Pues defiéndete y dile tus razones. Pregúntale el motivo de su alejamiento... tal vez no te lo diga al principio, pero si sabes ser sincera con ella finalmente te lo dir" –repuso con una sonrisa- "Mira, Sakura me lo comentó ayer... Tomoyo es, por naturaleza, una chica dulce y gentil... sus cambios pueden ser debido a algo que la ha afectado terriblemente... pero si buscas bien, creo que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña dulce y encantadora que tanto amas.."

Sonomi había contemplado al Decano con asombro. ¿Como podía tener tanta fé y confianza en lo que decía?. Con enorme trabajo, asintió en silencio y suspiró quedadamente..

- "Tienes razón... ¿por eso viniste a verme?.. Sakura te comentó lo que le dije"

- "Sí. Me entristeció saberlo y pensé que quizá te haría bien charlar con alguien. Ciertamente no esperaba que me revelaras algo como esto pero..."

- "Pero quisiste darme unas lecciones de cómo ser buena madre para mi hija ¿no?... bueno, tu has sido un excelente padre para tus hijos, aunque yo misma y mi abuelo llegamos a dudarlo alguna vez.. supongo que me merezco que vengas a darme sermones..."

- "No Sonomi, nadie es perfecto" –había dicho Fujitaka con una expresión de profunda tristeza- "no soy un padre perfecto. Si te dije todo esto es porque quisiera poder seguir mi propio consejo. Porque si supiera donde está mi hijo no me detendría hasta hablar con él una vez más"

- "¿Que dices?" –se había asombrado.

- "Hace cinco años que no sé nada de mi hijo"

- " ¡Eso es imposible!... ¡pero si tú..!"

- "No soy perfecto Sonomi. Nada más verdadero que eso. Mi hijo se marchó de la casa porque no pude darle una razón para permanecer en ella..."

- "Pero.."

- "Al igual que tú, me pidió una respuesta que yo todavía no estaba listo para darle. Tal vez no tuve el suficientemente tacto para negársela o quizá fue porque Touya deseaba probarme que podía encontrarla por sí mismo, el hecho es que se fue y no lo he vuelto a ver"

Sonomi se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró otra vez al recordar lo que Fujitaka dijo sobre su hijo. Debía ser duro para él y tal vez era una señal para que ella arreglara sus problemas de comunicación con Tomoyo.

Aunque no fuera fácil, tenía que decidirse.

* * *

El niño empezó a reír suavemente mientras corría por el sendero iluminado por la luna. Extrañamente no se sentía solo, sino todo lo contrario, estaba muy contento y no tenía miedo alguno.

- " ¡Yukito!.. ¿dónde estás?" –le llamaba una voz femenina.

El pequeño sólo siguió riendo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el claro de luna pero el eco de su risa fue suficiente para que la mujer le encontrara y de repente sintió sobre su rostro una suave caricia.

- "No entiendo como no sientes miedo de estar aquí solo de noche, cualquier otro niño lo tendría... ¡Solo tienes 3 años!... ¿qué tanto te puede gustar este lugar si estás solo?"

- "No solo" –balbuceó dulcemente señalando la luna.

- "De modo que la luna es tu compañía ¿verdad?" –la mujer la había levantado del suelo con un brazo- "si no fueras un pequeño tan adorable realmente estaría muy enfadada contigo.." –el pequeño seguía señalando la luna- " ¿te gusta mucho la luna Yukito?"

Un enorme viento barrió le lugar y cuando todo se dispersó el niño tenía ya 5 años. Se encontraba en un templo cuando otro pequeño se le acercó.

- "Hola... ¿qué eres tu?" –inquirió el otro niño.

- "¿Yo?. Soy un niño... ¿porqué?"

- "No... no s" –dijo el otro pequeño, que tenía aproximadamente su edad y el cabello negro y cortito- "cuando te vi pasar con tus padres vi una sombra plateada caminar a tu lado"

- "¿Qué sombra?.. No te entiendo"

- "Creo que tenía alas... no sé... "

Una anciana se acercó entonces al pequeño y se lo llevó de la mano. El primer niño se encogió de hombros otra vez y sonrió. No había entendido lo que dijo el otro niño pero ya casi era de noche, la luna empezaba a aparecer en el cielo y eso lo ponía muy feliz...

- "Pero abuela" –decía el otro pequeño- "ese niño ... no lo siento como una persona sinó como dos..."

- "Eso lo viste porque eres un médium... pero no es algo que puedas comentar.."

La luna brilló con intensidad y ahora el primer niño tenía unos diez o doce años. Se encontraba saliendo de la escuela y despidiéndose de un grupo de niños de su edad.

- "¡Cuídense mucho!"

- "¿Entonces vas a cambiar de escuela?" –le preguntó otro niño.

- "Si. Mis padres van a mudarse por trabajo y la otra escuela queda más cerca. Además hay una panadería muy cerca de la nueva escuela que tiene dulces riquísimos..."

- " ¡Sí que comes mucho!" –rió otra niña- "te vamos a extrañar..."

- "Yo también"

- "No digas eso Yukito" –replicó otro niño- "tú eres muy bueno y nunca tienes dificultad para hacer amigos, todos te quieren... creo que nunca vas a sentirte solo"

El niño rió suavemente y repentinamente estaba ante las puertas cerradas de una gran casa. Ahora tenía el uniforme de secundaria y usaba anteojos. Tenía unas maletas a su izquierda y un par de ancianos a su derecha.

- "Ahora vendrás a vivir con nosotros" –dijo el anciano- "aunque tu abuela y yo normalmente estamos muy ocupados, esperamos que no te sientas solo"

- "Eso no abuelo" –dijo volviéndose a verlos con una sonrisa en el rostro- "¿cómo puedo estar solo si ustedes están conmigo?"

- "Entonces, vamos a tu nueva casa"

El escolar se había subido al automóvil y había contemplado el paisaje. De repente ya no estaba en el auto sinó sobre una bicicleta y un muchacho de cabello oscuro y una niña en patines iban a su lado.

- "..soñé con un enorme pescado y cuando me desperté me lo encontré en mi desayuno... ¡me dio tanto gusto que me lo comí con seis tazas de arroz!"

La niña había sonreído y él le había arrojado un dulce mientras ella quedaba a la puerta de una primaria. El chico de cabello oscuro se le había quedado viendo con expresión de asombro cuando la niña recibió el dulce y la preocupación se dibujó por un instante en su rostro apuesto. ¿Qué era aquello?. Siempre había tenido la facultad de poder ver espíritus o cosas que los demás no notaban, pero nunca había observado eso en su amigo cuando estaba junto a su hermanita.. ¿Una sombra plateada con alas de ángel?. Sabía que Yukito tenía un aura extraña, casi como si no fuera una sola persona, pero aquello solo había hecho que su amistad fuera más firme porque era el único que entendía las cosas que él veía y por las que siempre se había aislado de los demás. Sorprendido en su confusión, había murmurado con fastidio.

- "¿Porqué siempre le regalas un dulce?" –había dicho con gesto huraño- "es un monstruo"

- "Tú dices eso porque es tu hermana" –replicó- "pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado tener una familia como la que tienes.. ¿sabes?... a veces te tengo un poco de envidia"

- "Eso no quita que ella sea un monstruo... un monstruo que solo puede inspirar terror..."

- " Pues al contrario, a mí tu hermanita me inspira una gran ternura" –dijo amablemente- "¿sabes?.. a veces me siento muy solo en mi casa y me hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quien pudiera proteger y cuidar... una familia como la tuya"

- "Bien, bien... si soportas al monstruo quizá mi familia pueda adoptarte" –había respondido el otro chico mientras se encogía de hombros- "aunque dudo que nos soportes por mucho rato ... ya vas a acabar pensando que es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado"

Un enorme viento envolvió al muchacho de anteojos, ahora sí veía una sombra plateada a su lado, a la niña de los patines con un báculo extraño y algo parecido a una carta de tarot en sus manos; al lado de la niña estaba un pequeño en traje chino y una enorme bestia alada de ojos dorados y muchas escenas pasaron demasiado rápido para que pudiera describirlas. Muchas sonrisas y encuentros con esa niña y su familia, la primera familia que lo trató de una forma tan cálida. Pero repentinamente se encontraba ante el cuerpo frío de su abuelo, y a su lado, su abuela parecía muy cansada.

Y se encontraba entonces en una estación. El muchacho de cabello oscuro parecía muy apenado y le había dado un apretón de manos mientras la niña contenía sus lágrimas abrazada a un señor de cabello castaño, que trataba de animarla pese a tener también cierta tristeza en el rostro. Lo último que vió de ese recuerdo fue a la niña agitando sus manos en un gesto de despedida y esto fue como si un pesado silencio cayera sobre su alma.

Al descender de la estación –esta vez era el metro- quien descendió ya era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, con una enorme cantidad de libros bajo su brazo y que parecía estar algo apurado en llegar a la Universidad, pero una vez en el centro de estudios muchos lo habían saludado, aunque el silencio interior persistía. Solo entre tanta gente, solo, pese a estar rodeado de tantas personas a su alrededor.

Porque en el futuro, aunque estuviera en una noche de luna, siempre se sintió incompleto ya que aquella sombra alada que siempre había estado con él se había marchado para siempre.

Ahora ya salía de la universidad con el aspecto de un hombre de 23 o 24 años... yallí estaba esa niña lastimada a la que acompañó a la enfermería de la escuela donde estaba trabajando.

Una hermosa muchacha le había sonreído y pese a que empezaba a entristecerse porque nunca más se había sentido completo –como cuando veía a la sombra alada en los claros de luna- una súbita alegría le había invadido. Era una alegría extraña, muy diferente a la que antes hubiera experimentado. No tenía nada que ver con el afecto que sintió por sus padres, la cálida camaradería de sus amigos infantiles o la hosca pero total confianza de su mejor amigo de la preparatoria. Le recordaba más bien al sentimiento que había experimentado por la hermana menor de su amigo, pero era a la vez diferente y original.

Ante aquella niña la sombra alada que siempre le había acompañado le había animado a sentir por ella una profunda ternura y un deseo de protegerla. Pero ante esta muchacha, sabía que era él, por sí mismo, quien sentía esta calidez, esta alegría cada vez que ella sonreía, este deseo de estar siempre a su lado y de cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Tal vez la sombra que había sido su más intima compañía se había marchado, pero esta muchacha, que no era parte de él mismo, de alguna misteriosa manera y por este sentimiento totalmente nuevo, ahora lo era.

Porque ahora la muchacha sonreía feliz mientras en su dedo brillaba una sortija y ambos se encontraban en me dio de un agradable picnic. Pero ya estaba anocheciendo y como esa noche no había luna ambos volvieron a la ciudad.

Entonces todo se puso a temblar y una masa de escombros los separó.

Se había arrastrado tratando de encontrarla con desesperación. Solo para encontrarla ensangrentada y yerta en medio de un derrumbe...

Estaba solo de nuevo. Ahora sí para siempre.

- "¡Basta, basta!" –dijo una voz profundamente triste.

En un instante todo estalló como si fuera de cristal y estaba arrodillado en medio de la nada. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido... como en un destello vió una niña sola en medio de la autopista... sintió un golpe sordo y supo porque estaba allí.

- "No me queda nada porque vivir" –dijo en voz alta- "siempre dije que la vida era algo demasiado valioso para querer abandonarla y no he buscado morir, aunque ahora estaría feliz si pudiera descansar para siempre... no estar solo de nuevo y ver a Keiko una vez más..."

Silencio. Una luz se vió a lo lejos.

- "He tenido una vida dichosa y grata. También he conocido a muchas buenas personas. Solo espero que ellas conserven un buen recuerdo de mí y nunca se sientan solos... ahora no lo estaré nunca más..."

La figura de Yukito, ya convertido en un afable maestro de 26 años y todavía con las anteojos puestos se dirigió a la luz. Pero allí una sombra de mujer dijo suavemente.

- "No. No puedes venir."

- "¿Keiko?"

- " No debes venir. Tienes aún mucho por hacer y a quien amar, más ... además él nunca lo permitiría..."

- "¿El?" –se asombró.

- "S" –Keiko señaló a alguien a sus espaldas- "él"

Yukito se volteó rápidamente y ante él, con su típica expresión serena, se encontraba una figura de largo cabello plateado y alas blancas...

* * *

**Sahury: **edited sep 2006 si bueno, aqui es donde un fulano Dinamon publico todos los fics y se hizo un desmadre D: porke no se sabia ni que leer ni de ke era ni nah... que cosas jeje ahora ke lo veo la gente realmente aprecia este escrito y eso me hace feliz P 

**Notas de la autora: **¡ufff!... este capítulo sí que me quedó bastante largo... Por si acaso, los hechizos que he puesto en el duelo entre Shaoran y Chiang los saqué de un libro que trata de yang y ying –el pobre libro está mas viejo que el mundo y casi se cae a pedacitos, ya no se lee ni el título- y un poquito de imaginación de mi parte ji, ji... u. Bueno.. espero les esté gustando, como se darán cuenta, poco a poco todo va tomando forma y los personajes están haciendo su incursión –tal y como prometí- en cada capítulo... Aunque la idea de los crossovers aún gira por mi cabeza... ¿reconocieron al niño que conoció Yukito cuando era niño?... ji, ji...

**Avances**: Sakura comprueba con temor, que salir de la casa de Shaoran es mucho más difícil que entrar, y no por magia precisamente..


	6. ¡Uf! Ya Empiezan Las Complicaciones

_Hola de nuevo diario!.. ¿como has estado?.. bueno yo estoy recuperándome de un susto...¡esta noche fui absorbida por un árbol!... fue en el templo donde vive la señorita Mizuki, allí pasó todo y pasé mucho miedo.. parece que la carta Clow del 'regreso' me hizo regresar al pasado y allí ví cosas que no entendí para nada.. ¡afortunadamente Li me ayudó a regresar!... le estoy verdaderamente agradecida, aunque a Kero todavía no le agrada... ¡no lo entiendo!._

_Hoy hicimos un pastel en la escuela.. ¡estoy muy contenta porque a Yukito le encantó!... tuvimos algunos problemas con una carta Clow, pero Li me ayudó de nuevo y Tomoyo y yo pudimos hacer un pastel delicioso que a Yukito le agradó.. ¡Eso me hace muy feliz!"_

**Capítulo 5: ¡Uf! ya empiezan las complicaciones**

Suspiró satisfecha. Mei Ling había sido muy eficiente en limpiar sus heridas y se sentía mucho mejor ahora, sin embargo, repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Todas las personas de la habitación le estaban viendo con expresión más bien crítica.

- "Eh... yo.... tal vez sea mejor que vuelva al hotel... mi padre puede estar preocupado..."

- "Permítanos primero ofrecer una excusa por las complicaciones que mi hijo le ha ocasionado" –dijo una dama, de voz exquisita pero también muy serena- "y también agradecerle su ayuda esta noche para capturar a Chiang Lao..."

- " ¡Oh no señora!" –replicó Sakura prontamente- "yo no hice nada, es más, temo que Shaoran fue quien salvó mi vida esta tarde.... yo... yo" –dudó y se inclinó- "me siento profundamente agradecida"

- "El amo Li se encuentra ya despierto mi señora" –intervino Wei, después que la madre de su joven amo le permitió ingresar a la habitación- "asimismo pidió su presencia en su habitación por unos instantes.."

La dama se puso de pie y Sakura parpadeó. La había visto una vez, cuando era una niña y el ganar un sorteo la había llevado a un paseo por Hong Kong. Pero ciertamente la dama había cambiado muy poco. Su cabello seguía siendo negrísimo y su porte y su expresión seguían siendo las de una reina, aunque algunas líneas diminutas surcaban ya su rostro hermoso cuando se le acercó.

- "Has cambiado mucho en 10 años" –dijo tuteándola por primera vez- "pero me ha dado una grata sorpresa volver a verte"

Y había ingresado a la habitación de su hijo.

Como si hubieran esperado que la dama se marchara, las demás personas de la habitación prácticamente la rodearon.

- " ¿Y quién eres tú?"

- " ¡Eres muy linda!!"

- " ¿Porqué te atacó Lao?"

- " ¿Tienes algo que ver con Shaoran?"

- " ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?"

- " ¿Porqué no has venido antes?"

Sakura sonrió con cierta timidez mientras una gotita aparecía en su nuca.

- "Bueno, la verdad yo..."

La puerta se abrió otra vez y Shaoran y su madre salieron de la otra habitación. La dama contempló por un momento el paso todavía inseguro de su hijo pero no hizo ninguna observación aparte de una casi imperceptible señal dirigida a Mei Ling que la joven comprendió perfectamente.

- "Creo que lo mejor será que me delante de una vez a la reunión del Concilio" –dijo en medio del silencio- "es mejor que todo el caso Lao quede muy claro ante la asamblea"

- "Te estoy profundamente agradecido por reemplazarme en eso" –replicó su hijo en un tono que sin ser dominante, era a la vez sereno y lleno de deferencia hacia su madre- "solo espero que el consejo sea lo suficientemente justo, para no quedar otra vez como el malvado ante Chiang" –continuó- "realmente esta situación me es profundamente mortificante"

Ante el silencio reinante, madre e hijo se saludaron con mutuo respeto y la dama se retiró mientras las otra personas –incluyendo a Sakura- parecían contener el aliento.

Es que madre e hijo irradiaban tal serenidad en el ambiente que todos se sentían algo cohibidos.

- "Veo que ya saludaste a mis hermanas y a sus esposos" –dijo el joven con la misma expresión de "yo mando aqu" que ahora parecía serle frecuente- " solo espero que no hayan estado importunándote demasiado ¿verdad? –inquirió mirando a los otros.

Por supuesto que a los aludidos instantáneamente se les apareció una gran gota en la nuca.

- "Pues... pues yo... yo creo que ya no se acordaban de mí, pero han sido muy amables" –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras trataba de ocultar su asombro por la actitud de su amigo ante los miembros de su familia- "todos han sido muy gentiles conmigo y.."

- "Si, por supuesto. Conozco de su gentileza" –dijo con aire de velada amenaza que no pasó inadvertida para la muchacha, mientras intentaba sentarse en un sillón de alto respaldo que dominaba el lugar. Pero palideció súbitamente y tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de la silla y Mei Ling –que se levantó rápidamente a ayudarle- para no caer al piso, ante la alarma de Sakura y de todos los que estaban allí.

- " ¿Te sientes bien?"

- " ¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien más?"

- " ¿Pedimos ayuda?"

- "No. Es suficiente" –dijo con un aire de autoridad ante el cual todos retrocedieron- "solo... solo me sentí un poco mareado... estoy bien y creo que sería mejor que..."

Se oyeron leves pasos en el amplio vestíbulo y Mei Ling dijo rápidamente, casi como si tratara de prevenir a su primo de algo ...

- " Ah... por cierto Shaoran... creo que no te había mencionado que..."

- " ¡Ajá!!!" –casi gritó una voz desde las sombras- "¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?"

Al sonido de esa voz Mei Ling suspiró. Shaoran pareció más preocupado de lo que había estado en el encuentro con Chiang Lao mientras los rostros de los demás se llenaban del mismo alivio y alegría que experimentan los niños de una escuela cuando la campana del recreo los libra de un maestro muy severo.

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces cuando se encontró de pronto siendo observada por un par de ojos muy inquisitivos....

- "¿Y tú quien eres?... ¿Acaso ese cretino de Lao interrumpió alguna cita entre Shaoran y tú?"

- " ¡¡¡ABUELA!!!" –se sofocó Shaoran perdiendo toda su compostura.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La pequeña tiró del brazo de la muchacha que se dejó llevar con una sonrisa mientras ingresaba al establecimiento. El lugar era bastante agradable y aunque no era el tipo de establecimiento al que Naoko solía ir, le pareció encantador.

A decir verdad, le recordaba en algo a un lugar similar que solía visitar cuando era pequeña.

- " ¡Allí está!! ¡Allí está!!" –gritó su sobrinita señalando a un joven que estaba en medio de un grupo de niños- " ¡llegamos a tiempo para la lectura del cuento!"

- " ¿Y tu padre te trae todos los jueves aquí para escuchar un cuento?"

- " ¡Shhhhh!!!" –murmuraron los niños, mientras empezaban a acomodarse alrededor del joven, quien de espaldas a Naoko, parecía muy acostumbrado al alboroto infantil.

La muchacha se alejó entonces a recorrer los aparadores. Más que una librería, aquel establecimiento tenía todo lo que un niño pudiera desear y se llenó de mucha nostalgia al encontrar muchas de los libros de fantasía que solía leer. Animada, tomó entonces uno del estante y se dirigió a cancelar el dinero por su compra cuando..

- "Un momento por favor" –le dijo la cajera, una muchacha de largo cabello recogido en una coleta- "no recuerdo el importe por este libro y voy a consultar con la dueña" –se dirigió hacia una chica, que catalogaba unos libros de estampas- "¿cual era el precio de este libro?"

- "¿Este?" –se asombró la chica cuando la otra se lo mostró- ".... pues... espera.. buscaré en el catálogo.... ¡que lindo!" –comentó mientras se volvía a mirar a la compradora distraídamente- " va a hacer una buena compra señorita aunque este libro me recuerda a alguien que conocí llamada..."

Ambas, la vendedora y la ocasional compradora quedaron mirándose por un segundo.

- " ¿Naoko?"

- " ¡Rika!!!"

Ambas jóvenes se reconocieron mutuamente ante el asombro de la otra dependienta.

- " ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Que sorpresa me has dado!"

- " ¿Y crees que yo no estoy sorprendida?... solo vine a traer a mi sobrina y mira a quien me encuentro.... ¿que haces aquí?... ¿es cierto que eres la dueña?"

- "Bueno, sólo soy la responsable del lugar. La tienda es de mi padre. ¡Pero sólo mírate!... ¡te ves estupenda!.. ¿Cómo has estado?.. ¡este mundo es realmente pequeño!!"

- "Bueno.. voy a acabar creyendo que sí. Yo he estado muy bien, estoy estudiando en la Universidad Clamp y me ha ido estupendamente..."

- " ¡Me alegra mucho saberlo!.. ¡y justamente hace unos días estaba conversando con alguien sobre la gente de la primaria..!" –pareció recordar algo- " ¡oh es cierto!.. ¿acaso no le has visto?"

- "¿A quién?"

- "A una persona que no estaba del todo en nuestro grupo, pero que solía decir cosas disparatadas todo el tiempo.."

- " ¡Ah ese era Yamazaki!... ¿acaso lo has visto?"

- " ¿Ahora que hice jefa?" –repuso el muchacho que había estado leyendo a los pequeños dirigiéndose a Rika ante el asombro de su acompañante.

- " ¡No puede ser!" –se asombró Naoko- " ¡Tú eres Yamazaki!"

- " ¿ Yanahisawa?.. ¿realmente eres tú?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El ascensor se abrió y la hermosa muchacha de largo cabello oscuro ingresó sin decir una palabra. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron los camarógrafos dieron un largo suspiro de alivio. Había sido una tarde realmente pesada para todos y ya estaban hartos de las constantes exigencias de las que habían sido víctimas. Era difícil mantener satisfecha a la nueva y más joven socia de la casa de modas más importante de París. Especialmente considerando que no solo era perfeccionista al supervisar la elaboración de los catálogos de la nueva temporada, sinó que además parecía saber demasiado sobre cámaras fotográficas y de video, como para que la pudieran engañar con algún tipo de tecnicismo.

Si tan sólo pudiera limitarse a su labor de Diseñadora de Modas. Había logrado el éxito con su notable talento en un tiempo relámpago, y se la consideraba como todo un suceso en el mundo de la moda. Pero no, era socia también de la compañía y ahora se ocupaba de labores tan administrativas como la firma de convenios publicitarios con diversas empresas y realmente su capacidad de trabajo era difícil de igualar, al igual que su eficiencia.

Si tan solo no fuera tan difícil de satisfacer.

Uno de los fotógrafos suspiró y comentó en ese momento:

- "No saben cuanto me alegra que tenga que abandonar el país por asuntos administrativos.."

- "Es una muchacha realmente bella" –comentó otro- "pero realmente no sé como Monsieur Le Blanc es capaz de soportarla"

- "Si tan sólo no tuviera un carácter tan difícil" –suspiró otro- "si fuera dulce y gentil además de hermosa, sería verdaderamente encantadora"

Todos asintieron.

En ese momento, en la entrada principal del edificio el portero se apresuró en abrir la puerta mientras un joven en un amplio coche descapotable esperaba en la entrada.

- "Demoraste mucho más de la cuenta _chérie_" –dijo con una sonrisa- "en lugar de un almuerzo creo que podemos cenar..."

- "Me he cansado de decirte que no me llames _cheri_" –le replicó la joven, mientras ingresaba al auto con gesto despectivo- "además que no estás obligado a esperarme si te molesta tanto.. soy perfectamente capaz de ir a cenar con otra persona si no estás disponible"

- " ¡No te enfades Tracie!... ¡vaya!" –dijo con un suspiro- "parece que tuvimos un día difícil por aquí... ¿tan complicado estuvo la elaboración de ese catálogo?"

- "Las personas a veces quieren lograr cosas hermosas sin hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para ganarlas" –comentó la muchacha a modo de respuesta- "eso puede resultar exasperarte".

- "Pero tú eres una perfeccionista Tracie... ese es el problema. Te agrada demasiado tu trabajo y quieres que todos compartan tu visión.... a algunas personas también les importan cosas como la diversión y hacer vida social.."

- "No es necesario que lo digas. Sé de sobra que hay demasiada gente como tú en este mundillo que me rodea. Mi preocupación es que nuestra firma no sea solo una casa de modas o la mas importante agencia de modelos de Europa... lo que deseo es que podamos desarrollarnos en todos los niveles posibles... eso es todo".

- "Bueno, bueno. Mejor no te enfades conmigo. Yo no te invité a salir para que me hables de tu trabajo sinó para que me respondas de una buena vez... ¿fijamos la fecha del matrimonio?... ¿me permitirás conocer a tu familia?"

- "Ya te he dicho que no deseo hablar de mi familia Jean" –dijo serena y fría- " ¿porqué insistes en casarte conmigo de esa forma?. No puedo entender porque te preocupen cosas tan absurdas como el tener una familia"

- "Sabes que te necesito Tracie" –dijo apasionadamente- "no te entiendo para nada, pero ciertamente eres la mujer con la que quiero casarme... eres brillante, hermosa y perfecta para la sociedad en que yo vivo.... estoy segura que serás la mejor anfitriona para mis recepciones y también será la unión de dos exitosas personas... ¿por qué no?"

- "Supongo que tienes razón Jean" –repuso con expresión pensativa- "¿porqué no?"

- " ¿Entonces?"

- "Que acepto tu proposición matrimonial Jean. La acepto" –dijo sin molestarse en mirarlo o darle importancia al asunto, mientras descendía del automóvil frente a un lujoso restaurante- " tu mismo lo has dicho.. ¿porqué no?"

El joven rubio sonrió brillantemente. La hermosa joven oriental que había conquistado París con su talento sería su esposa. Aquello era realmente perfecto y aumentaría notablemente su popularidad y su fama de irresistible. La muchacha más popular y también desdeñosa que había conocido había aceptado casarse con él y la sociedad parisina iba a desvivirse en fiestas y reuniones para agasajarlos –de eso estaba muy seguro- como para mantenerle ocupado al menos por un mes. Además que eso de presumir a la siempre desdeñosa Tracie, que ningún otro playboy había podido conquistar, le llenaba de orgullo y profunda satisfacción.

Y por supuesto, que el matrimonio sería anunciado por todos los medios de prensa.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su novio, la muchacha cenó con indefinible serenidad. Muchos de los comensales les saludaron durante el transcurso de la velada y si bien Jean solo inspiraba desdén por su existencia banal y vacía –de todos conocida- muchas de las personas importantes que los habían saludado, lo habían hecho por la presencia de la muchacha.

- "Una jovencita de notables talentos y gran capacidad de trabajo" –comentó un caballero a su esposa, después de saludar a los jóvenes- "no entiendo en verdad lo que hace con ese playboy irresponsable siendo ella tan exitosa y bella"

- "Pero tiene una manera de ser tan extraña" –comentó la dama- "siempre parece estar a la defensiva con las personas y es muy desconfiada... "

- " Tal vez. Pero es muy capaz en lo que hace, además de hermosa"

Esa noche, cuando la joven regresó a su departamento, se dejó caer sobre su lecho con un solo pensamiento en su mente:

- " ¡Casarme!.. ¿que mas da?... Jean es un estúpido pero al menos no interferirá demasiado en mi vida ni la complicará demasiado... además que ni me quiere ni yo a él.... no hay forma de que nos lastimemos mutuamente.." –suspiró- "ni siquiera me ha preguntado mi verdadero nombre.... el de la diseñadora famosa parece bastarle..... como a todos"

Antes de acostarse, apagó la luz de su velador sobre la cual estaba una foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y corto abrazando a un niña de largo cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules que tenía una cámara de video entre las manos. En la foto, en típicos kanjis japoneses se leía para quien lo entendiera:

**_"Un recuerdo de tu madre. Cuídate mucho._**

**_Sonomi Daidouji"_**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- "Escucha abuela, es mejor que te retires a descansar y.."

- "Cuando muera descansaré de una vez, querido" –había sonreído la anciana- "además que es preciso que examine a esta chica concienzudamente para asegurarme que no te equivoques otra vez...." –pese a su bastón y su adelantada edad dio varias vueltas alrededor de una atónita Sakura- "hmmmm.... me agrada. Eres realmente una chica muy hermosa, mi pequeña..... además que tienes poderes mágicos que puedo percibir con gran fuerza.... y si conoces bien a Shaoran tal vez puedas manejarle apropiadamente...."

- " ¡Pero señora, usted está confundida!" –dijo rápidamente Sakura, mientras se sonrojaba- "sería imposible que yo manejara a su nieto porque.."

- "¡No soy un automóvil!" –protestó Shaoran con gesto airado y perdiendo la paciencia.

- "Los hombres son mucho más complicados que los automóviles querido, si lo sabré yo que tuve que soportar a tu abuelo por bastantes años" –replicó la anciana, sin alterarse ante el sofoco de los aludidos- "por eso es muy importante realizar una elección apropiada a la hora de realizar un matrimonio"

- "¡Eso es cierto, es cierto!" –afirmaron dos de las hermanas del jefe del Clan Li.

- " ¡¿MATRIMONIO?!" –se espantaron Sakura y Shaoran.

- " El matrimonio es algo que no se puede tomar en broma" –repuso uno de los hombres allí presentes- "es importante para mí y mi esposa, que su hermano, el jefe del clan Li y que fue tan amable en aceptarme en su familia, tenga un matrimonio con la persona apropiada.."

- "Pero el amor es importante" –dijo otra de las presentes

- "El amor es lo más importante" –comentó otro de los hombres muy animadamente.

Una sola mirada del Jefe del Clan Li bastó para enmudecer a las cuatro parejas de esposos pero lastimosamente no tuvo el mismo efecto sobre la anciana, que continuó impertérrita.

- "A veces es preciso tomar decisiones crueles, pero es mejor que las cosas estén claras en el período del noviazgo y no después de la ceremonia... entonces sí que sería mucho más complicado.."

- "Pero abuela, si Mei Ling y yo.."

- "Mei Ling es también mi nieta Shaoran. Y no necesito que me recuerdes que tenemos que pensar en el futuro de ella" –dijo deteniendo con un gesto las palabras del muchacho- " ¿verdad querida?"

Mei Ling sonrió. Pero la verdad era que estaba muy pálida. Sabía que su abuela estaba bromeando a costa de su nieto, como era su costumbre, pero esta vez ella no lo encontraba divertido.

- " ¿Y como fue eso que Chiang Lao usó el báculo de su tío para querer matarte mi niño?... ¿acaso los Lao acabaron de volverse locos?"

- "No te preocupes por eso abuela. Lo solucionaré con un poco de tiempo..."

- "Pues por supuesto que me preocupa todo esto. Eres mi único nieto, jefe del clan y tienes la más sorprendente capacidad para la magia que sólo una vez fue registrada en los anales de nuestra familia....."

- " ¿A quien te refieres abuela?" –preguntó Mei Ling.

- "A Lead Clow, por supuesto... ¿quién más?" –dijo la anciana encogiéndose de hombros- "el punto es, mi querido muchachito, que tienes un potencial absolutamente fuera de lo común, aún en un clan de poderosos hechiceros como nosotros y ciertamente no es fácil que me pidas que me tranquilice cuando sé que Lao quiere destruirte antes que te cases y puedas cumplir con tus deberes de brindar un heredero para la jefatura del clan..."

- "Dis... disculpe señora... " –intervino tímidamente Sakura- "¿dice usted que los poderes actuales de su nieto se comparan con los de Lead Clow?"

- "¿Acaso no lo habías notado querida niña?" –rió divertida- "me sorprende que Kerberos no te haya comentado eso.."

- " ¿Có... cómo?..." –dijo mientras buscaba su bolso, donde había ocultado a Kero en cuanto divisó la casa y que había olvidado completamente mientras atendían sus heridas- conoce usted a Kero digo... ¿Kerberos?" –infructuosamente tocó su bolso tratando de sentir la forma de su viejo amigo- " ¡oh no!.. ¿pero donde..?"

- "No temas querida niña" –dijo la anciana tratando de tranquilizar a la muchacha- "mientras te atendían adecuadamente también nos encargamos de que Kerberos se sintiera cómodo.."

- " Pero.. ¿acaso?"

- "La madre de Shaoran y yo pudimos sentir la presencia de la Bestia del Sello en cuanto llegaron, no temas por él. En este momento se encuentra probando algunos dulces, de hecho, antes de venir aquí estuvimos charlando...."

- " Entonces... ¿ya saben que soy Maestra de Cartas?"

- "Sí querida. No te preocupes más por eso. Somos un clan de hechiceros y aunque no todos somos como Shaoran....." –dijo señalando a sus nietas y sus esposos- " también tenemos habilidades mágicas, de modo que no nos sorprenden estas cosas.."

- "Abuela, me parece que ..." –intervino su nieto, ya cansado de esta peculiar conversación.

- " No trates de echarme de aquí muchacho" –replicó prontamente, arrancando un suspiro del aludido- "siempre tomas las cosas demasiado en serio. No digo que esté mal, pero tienes que saber cuando relajarte... siempre has obrado igual, desde que eras un niño, aunque ciertamente te ves encantador cuando te enfadas... ¿Acaso no te parecía encantador cuando se enojaba siendo niño?"

Sakura sonrió sin decir una palabra mientras una ENORME gota aparecía sobre su cabeza. No hubiera encontrado que decir aunque hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar. Por su parte, la cara de Shaoran cambiaba de color a cada palabra de su abuela.

Ya se había cansado de suspirar con resignación y empezaba a desear no haber sobrevivido al encuentro con Chiang Lao.

Su abuela era la única persona en toda su familia que lo continuaba tratando como un niño y lograba no sólo quitarle toda su dignidad como jefe de clan sinó también su control de sí mismo. Por eso cada vez que la veía, trataba de que fuera a solas. Era la única manera de no avergonzarse ante su afectuosa franqueza. Por ello, considerando que la presente conversación debía llegar al final lo antes posible, hizo un gesto para que sus hermanas y sus respectivos esposos se marcharan, pero éstos, amparados en la anciana, no se movieron. La situación actual de Shaoran, con su abuela hablando de él como si no estuviera presente y casi ofreciendo a su nieto a esta avergonzada muchacha japonesa era demasiado fuera de lo común para que se la perdieran.

La mirada de Shaoran estuvo a punto de hacerles salir corriendo cuando la anciana comentó ya más seria:

- " ¿Y porqué esta niña fue atacada de un manera tan brusca por ese joven del clan Lao?, por lo que sabemos, ellos solo atacan a las personas a quienes tuviste o tendrás afecto...."

- "Es que nosotros nos conocimos cuando niños señora, cuando Shaoran pasó una temporada en Japón" –replicó prontamente Sakura- "incluso vine una vez a esta casa hace mucho tiempo en un viaje y....."

- " ¿En Japón?... ¡Por supuesto, que olvidadiza soy!... si eres la ama de Kerberos.. ¡tu eres aquella Card Captor japonesa que dejó a Shaoran suspirando hasta que cumplió los trece años!!"

- " ¡ABUELA!!!"

El rostro de Sakura, ya no estaba rojo. Empezaba a tornarse morado, al igual que el de Shaoran.

- " ¿Y por eso Lao quiso matarte tan desesperadamente?" –dijo pensativa- "eso no me convence del todo.... empiezo a creer que Kerberos tiene razón.."

- " Que... ¿que le dijo Kero?"

- "A Kerberos le preocupa mucho tu vida" –dijo mirando a Sakura fijamente- "y creo que tiene razón para preocuparse......"

- " ¿Qué quieres decir abuela?" –murmuró Mei Ling.

- "Lao practica la lectura de cartas. Y tanto como el pasado, le preocupa el futuro. ¿Porqué no sólo lastimar a mi heredero creándole remordimientos sobre las personas a quienes tuvo algún afecto en el pasado?. Si desearan realmente lastimar a Shaoran... ¿que le arrebatarían?"

- "No lo s" –comentaron los presentes.

- "¿Su familia?" –comentó otra de sus hermanas.

- "Puede ser. Pero ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido un ataque tan desesperado como esta muchacha"

- "No tengo la menor idea entonces" –susurró Mei Ling.

- " ¿Que puede ser?" –dijo otro de los hombres.

- "La... ¿felicidad?" – comentó otra de las hermanas.

- " ¿Cual es la felicidad para ti?" –le preguntó su abuela

- "No lo sé. Mi familia, mi hija.... mi esposo... si no me hubiera casado con él no tendría lo que tengo.."

- " ¡El amor!" –murmuró la anciana con preocupación, en voz tan baja que nadie pudo oírla.

Pese a que no escucharon lo último, Sakura y Shaoran estaban más y más ruborizados mientras Mei Ling se veía cada vez más pálida.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- "Pase por aquí por favor" –dijo la enfermera- "esta es la habitación"

- "Gracias" –respondió la mujer con toda calma- " ¿cuál es su estado?"

- "Está muy grave, todavía no podemos darle ninguna seguridad de que pueda sobrevivir" –replicó la enfermera- "lo más preocupante es que nos habían comentado que no tiene familia. Al parecer fue criado por parientes que ya han muerto, además de que la muchacha con quien se casó, murió el año pasado..."

- " ¡Vaya!... creí que solo en nuestra institución eran tan hábiles para conseguir información.."

- "Esto lo sabemos por sus compañeros de trabajo y algunos grupos de chicos y chicas que han venido a interesarse en su salud. ¿Acaso es usted pariente?"

- "No. Pero soy parte de la administración del Campus Clamp, y acabábamos de contratar los servicios del profesor Tsukishiro; aunque todavía no había empezado a trabajar con nosotros, ya es parte de nuestra institución y como tal nos preocupa su bienestar.. ¿Cree que haya algo que podamos hacer por él?"

- "Lo dudo mucho señora. Me alegra saber que su institución es tan preocupada por el bienestar de sus empleados como se comenta, pero temo que no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto"

- "Pese a todo y aunque no dudo de la habilidad del personal de este hospital, tengo instrucciones del señor Imonoyama de que sea trasladado a Tokyo inmediatamente, como usted comprenderá al ser parte de la institución, se encuentra protegido por una cláusula que nos ordena sea evacuado a nuestro hospital..." –continuó antes que la enfermera protestara- "no se preocupe, asumimos las responsabilidades del transporte y no tendrán ningún tipo de problemas por ello... ¿a quién debo dirigirme para coordinar todo eso?"

- "Le conduciré ante nuestro director, es por aqu"

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la habitación, mientras Yukito continuaba inconsciente y debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mei Ling ingresó a su propia habitación lentamente. El día le estaba siendo demasiado complicado y necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Había pasado un tremendo susto cuando su tía le había dicho que Shaoran estaba en peligro de muerte y casi hubiera salido corriendo a morir con él si no se lo hubieran impedido, pero ahora sentía otro tipo de angustia. Diferente y a la vez conocida... el tipo de angustia que sintió cuando él le había presentado a Mai Tsi.

No era que no se sintiese aliviada por el hecho que él estaba vivo. No. Claro que no. Pero era como si despertara bruscamente de un sueño y se encontrara frente a la realidad.

Súbitamente supo que nunca se casaría con Shaoran.

¿Cuando se había dado cuenta de ello?. No fue cuando había visto la figura tambaleante de Shaoran sostenido por una no menos herida Sakura en medio de los escombros ni con la enorme figura de esa Bestia del Sello al lado de los jóvenes, no, no había sido entonces...

La verdad era que siempre lo supo pero no había querido verlo.

No era Sakura, ni su insólita aparición, ni siquiera Lao, con su absurda venganza contra su primo o las bromas de su abuela..... ella sabía la verdad: Shaoran no la amaba y eso era suficiente para saber que no se casaría nunca con ella, aún si era lo más conveniente para el can o aunque el mismo quisiera hacerlo. No la amaba y era suficiente.

Porque si él realmente la quisiera no dudaría que estaría a su lado para siempre. Aunque mil y un problemas los separaran, aunque todos los clanes se opusieran, no lo dudaría, pero nunca la había amado y era hora de enfrentar la verdad. Tal vez la presencia de Sakura había sido solo una forma de verlo todo claro. Y no era porque ellos expresaran alguna atracción –porque había notado que a su primo su antigua compañera de escuela le parecía todavía hermosa- que bien podía ser solo atracción o quizá más. No era aquello.

Ya era tiempo que se enfrentara a la verdad y empezara a dejar a Shaoran fuera de sus sueños, de una vez y por sí misma.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió entonces y su abuela ingresó.

- "¿Ocurre algo abuela?"

- "Tal vez esa pregunta deba hacértela a ti pequeña mía" –dijo la anciana- "acaso te molestaron mis bromas... sabes que soy una vieja necia que.."

- "No abuela, no fue eso... solo que.... que tu tenías razón, siempre la has tenido y yo he sido una necia al insistir en negarlo...."

- " ¿Te refieres acaso a..?"

- "Sí. A la boda entre Shaoran y yo.... siempre me dijiste que era algo que nunca se llevaría a cabo y yo no he querido hacerte caso.."

- "¿Y esa muchacha que trajeron aquí esta tarde te hizo darte cuenta de ello?"

- "No del todo. La verdad es que siempre lo supe. Verás abuela.... Shaoran siempre ha sido muy vergonzoso especialmente cuando tu sueles bromear a costa suya y sobre te aprovechas de su timidez con las chicas... porque siempre lo has molestado con lo mismo, las compañeras de la escuela que a veces solían venir a verme, las chicas de la preparatoria, Mai Tsi y ahora Sakura.." –suspiró- "Shaoran siempre se ha avergonzado cuando lo has fastidiado con ellas, pero nunca jamás se ha incomodado de tal forma cuando lo molestabas conmigo......"

- "Mei Ling.."

- "Creo que es porque nunca me ha visto como mujer.. sinó siempre como su prima y por eso jamás se avergonzaba... ya ves que no soy tan tonta como todo el mundo parece creer..."

- "¿Y que piensas hacer?"

- "No lo sé. Todavía no lo sé, pero una cosa es segura: no me aprovecharé de la difícil situación que pasa por la venganza de Lao ni de la sensación que experimenta por la muerte de mi novio para hacer que se case conmigo. No es justo y no lo haré...."

- " ¿Estás segura?... el casarte con él ha sido el sueño de toda tu vida y era la oportunidad que has estado esperando...."

- "Lo sé, se que siempre quise eso abuela, pero Shaoran nunca compartió ese sueño conmigo... pero nunca fue su sueño abuela" –dijo suavemente- "no puedo aprovecharme de su caballerosidad y preocupación por mi bienestar hasta ese punto.."

- "¿Estás decidida?"

- "Lo estoy"

- "Te será difícil olvidarlo si en realidad no quieres hacerlo. Además que él siempre está tan cerca de ti que..."

- "Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy segura"

La anciana sonrió a la muchacha levemente y la tomó de las manos.

- "Te quiero mucho Mei Ling, y eso lo sabes. De todos mis nietos, eres la única que tiene mi carácter y siempre fuiste una gran alegría en mi vida. Créeme que hubiera dado lo imposible por evitarte esta pena..."

- "Descuida abuela. Ya me habías advertido que esto me podía pasar cuando era niña ¿recuerdas?... siempre me lo advertiste.."

- "Pero eres tan obstinada como yo.."

- "Lástima que haya heredado tu poder mágico al igual que tu carácter abuela..."

- "No se puede tener todo en la vida niña" –la animó- "tienes una gran personalidad y eso es algo que deberías agradecer a los dioses.."

Ambas empezaron a reír.

- "¿Y donde dejaste a Sakura?"

- "Fue a buscar a la Bestia del Sello. Creo que estaba preocupada por su seguridad, ¿sabes?, tengo el presentimiento que a Kerberos no le agrada para nada nuestro Shaoran.."

- "Eso no es nuevo abuela"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tres jóvenes se sentaron en la cafetería con gestos de profunda satisfacción.

- "Esta si que fue toda una sorpresa Naoko" –repuso Rika, con dulce sonrisa- " ¿entonces hace mucho que vives en Tokyo?"

- "Al menos hace unos tres años. Lo que me sorprende es que hayamos podido encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo sin vernos... ¡creo que esto es una señal!"

- "|Las señales pueden interpretarse de diversa forma, en la antigüedad se consideraba.."

- " ¡Por favor Yamazaki!" –rieron ambas chicas- ¡sigues siendo el mismo!"

- "Bueno, es que no puedo evitarlo" –replicó- "la verdad es que me siento muy contento. ¿Acaso no lo están ustedes también?"

- "Por supuesto"

- " ¡Yo me siento feliz!"

- "Pues esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y espero que me den la razón en ello... solo espero que sea la señal de que mi mala suerte empieza a abandonarme.."

- "¿Mala suerte?"

- "Es algo largo de explicar Naoko" –continuó Rika- "pero antes que Yamazaki empiece a hacerlo quiero preguntarte algo.. ¿sabes algo de los otros?"

- "Ni una palabra. Ustedes son los primeros a quienes encuentro en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso ustedes saben algo de los otros?"

- "Nada. Y no digo que no los recordemos" –comentó el muchacho- "especialmente a mi querida Chiharu.."

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír.

- "Entonces hagamos un trato" –propuso Naoko- "vamos a continuar frecuentándonos hasta que cumplamos 100 años.."

- "¡Esa es una gran idea!"

- "Y hablando de gente que llega a edad muy avanzada... ¿sabían que antiguamente era común que las personas vivieran más de 100 años..?"

- " ¡Yamazaki!!!!" –le recriminaron ambas chicas.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sakura tomó su bolso con gesto decidido. Ya la noche estaba muy avanzada y le había dicho a su padre por teléfono que llegaría al hotel en una hora.

El profesor se encontraba muy preocupado por su seguridad ante los extraños sucesos que ocurrieron en el centro de Hong Kong cuando empezaba a anochecer y su llamada le había tranquilizado mucho. Incluso la junta de Decanos había decidido disolverse mucho antes de lo esperado por tan desagradable suceso.

Es que a nadie le animaba enfrentar un tifón y aunque no era temporada de tifones era como eso que había sido catalogado la extraña ráfaga de vientos huracanados que había azotado la ciudad y todos preferían la tranquilidad de sus respectivos países.

Además que hace una hora había pasado por una situación complicada que la había decidido a escapar de allí a toda prisa.

- "Pero señorita Kinomoto, no tiene porqué marcharse todavía.." –le había dicho una de las hermanas del jefe del clan

- "Han sido ustedes muy amables, pero es preciso que lo haga" –dijo suavemente- "lo que pasó en la tarde ha sido considerado como fenómeno climático y mi papá está preocupado... es mejor que le tranquilice y vuelva al hotel"

- "Pero ¿porqué no le dices a tu papá que puede hospedarse aquí en lugar de hacerlo en el hotel?.. ¡estarían mucho más cómodos y mejor atendidos!.." –continuó otra.

- " ¡Oh no, no se molesten!" –se angustió ante la perspectiva- "lo que pasa es que mi papá no sabe nada de la magia y sería muy difícil que..."

- " ¡Pero estoy segura que le encantaría saberlo!"

- " ¡Oh no, no!!!"

- " ¿Porqué te preocupas?... ¡es lo mejor que puede pasarle a una persona..!"

- "Es que ustedes no entiendes.... están demasiado acostumbradas a estas cosas como para entender que sería muy difícil para mí explicarle que..."

- "Una cosa llama a la otra" –dijo otra de las mujeres- "y una hija no debe tener secretos para su padre"

- "La verdad es que sería un asunto complicado de explicar para mí.."

- " ¿Porqué?.. ¡es lo más fácil del mundo!"

Sakura tenía una GRAN gota en la nuca.

- "En realidad, hasta a mi misma me parece complicado"

Afortunadamente la habían dejado sola por un rato. De modo de atisbó un instante el amplio pasillo y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Sabía que era una grave descortesía pero no le quedaba otra salida, y se dispuso a escribir una nota para Shaoran.

- " ¡Sakura!"

- " ¡AAAAAyyyyy!!!!" –gritó asustada.

- "Cálmate Sakura, solo soy yo.... Kerberos, la poderosa Bestia del Sello" –dijo orgulloso, pese a que estaba en forma de muñeco- " ¿porqué estás tan nerviosa?"

- " ¿Nerviosa? ¿acaso te parece que no tengo motivos para estarlo?" –dijo azorada- "esta tarde me encuentro con un chico al que no ví en diez años, han tratado de matarme, ahora me atienden en su casa pero no quieren que me vaya... además que quieren invitar aquí a papá y decirle todo sobre la magia... ¿te parece que no tengo motivos para estar nerviosa?"

- "Bueno, no te enfades. Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí esta noche"

- " ¿Acaso crees que corro peligro fuera de esta casa?"

- "No del todo, pero quizá sea lo mejor. Además.. ¿Que de malo tiene que se lo digas a tu padre?.. además que aquí me tratan con respeto y no tengo que esconderme...."

- "Kero.... ¿Escucho bien o acaso te empieza a agradar Shaoran siquiera un poquito?"

- " ¡No digas eso NI EN BROMA!" –dijo enfadado- "y aunque aún no le hemos dicho que nos ayude a encontrar a los otros...." –lanzó una mirada a la joven- "Bueno, bueno, como quieras.... dudo que te ataquen con ese tipo enfrentando el juicio del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... pero explícame algo.. ¿porqué salir furtivamente de esta casa?"

- "Porque no sé como librarme de las hermanas de Shaoran y de su abuela... a veces me dan un poco de miedo.."

- " ¿Pero irte de esta forma?"

- " Sé que es descortés, pero espero que lo comprendan, por eso les dejo una nota... en fin... vámonos de una vez..." –dijo tomando su llave mágica con las manos- " ¿porqué me miras así?"

- "Porque si quieres irte sin que te noten, lo mejor sería que no usaras magia.... esta gente los sentidos muy desarrollados y puede identificar la magia como si fuera la señal de una linterna.."

- " ¿Entonces tendré que escabullirme de este lugar sin magia?"

- "Exacto."

- " ¡Vaya!.. y justo cuando empezaba a tomarle el gusto a la magia otra vez ...." –suspiró resignada- "en fin... es mejor irnos pronto.. ¡apúrate!"

Los siguientes diecisiete minutos fueron bastante complejos para la pobre Sakura... aquella casa era mucho más grande de como la recordaba y recorrió cada pasillo al menos dos veces antes de notar que estaba perdida; todo, por supuesto, con infinitas precauciones para no llamar la atención de los numerosos miembros del Clan Li hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión drástica. Frente a ella estaba el amplio muro que rodeaba la casa y habiendo descartado el salir por la puerta principal –la única puerta de esa casa que había llegado a encontrar- retrocedió para tener el suficiente impulso que le permitiera alcanzar el borde del muro.

Apenas sus manos tocaron la pared una voz se oyó a sus espaldas...

- "¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo?"

- " ¡Ayyy!" –dijo soltándose ante el susto y cayendo al piso sentada, todo ante los atónitos ojos de Shaoran- " ¡oh eres tú!... ¡realmente me asustaste..!"

- " ¡Oye!, ¡realmente nos diste un gran susto!" –protestó Kero.

- "Bueno, cualquiera pensaría que acaban de asaltar la casa por la forma en que salen de ella.... si tienen tanta prisa.. ¿porqué no me lo dijeron antes?"

- "Lo siento, no quise ser grosera, pero ... bueno, tus hermanas insistían mucho y..."

- "Sí.. realmente parece que están asombradas de que conocieras a una chica.." –murmuró Kero, con sarcasmo.

Shaoran contuvo su enfado a duras penas. Ese muñequito no iba a hacerle perder la paciencia ahora que ya era un adulto...

- " ¡Claro!.. olvida a mis hermanas y también esa forma de salir... vengan conmigo, yo mismo los llevo a..."

- " ¡No, no te molestes!" –dijo Sakura agitando las manos repetidamente y temiendo que la anciana los encontrara cerca – "solo es cuestión de salir y..."

A Kero la situación empezaba a disgustarle.

- "Como prefieras" –repuso el joven encogiéndose de hombros- "te llevaré a la puerta principal y le ordenaré a uno de los choferes que te lleve.."

Sakura iba a protestar, pero el ceño del joven no pasó inadvertido para ella y temiendo ofenderlo, lo siguió sin decir palabra. Pero al llegar a la amplia puerta principal, donde ya los esperaba un chofer la joven se disponía a subir al vehículo cuando súbitamente sintió una presencia que tampoco pasó inadvertida al joven ni a Kero...

- " ¿Quién está allí?" –inquirió Shaoran, colocándose frente a Sakura, en un gesto instintivo de protección a la muchacha a la vez que le hacía una seña al chofer, que rápidamente abandonó el auto e ingresó a dar la alarma- " ¡si no me dice su nombre voy a atacar!".

- " ¡Cuidado Sakura!.. ¡siento una presencia con poderes mágicos!" –repuso Kero.

- " ¿Acaso querrán atacarme otra vez?" –murmuró Sakura.

- "Debe ser alguien de mucho poder para haber traspasado las protecciones y a los encargados de seguridad" –dijo el muchacho, más para sí mismo que como respuesta a la pregunta de Sakura.

- "Me alegra mucho saber que te encuentras bien Shaoran" –dijo una voz de mujer, desde las sombras- "me enteré del atentado que sufriste esta tarde y estaba muy preocupada por ti... no tienes porqué atacarme por eso, sabes de sobra que no soy tan tonta para atacarte... ni a la joven que estás protegiendo"

Un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta del aludido y Sakura notó que se había puesto intensamente pálido mientras Kero empezaba a mirar a los jóvenes con suspicacia y en ese instante una hermosa joven surgió de entre las sombras.

- " ¡Mai Tsi!" –murmuró Shaoran, casi asombrado y confundido, pero ante la mirada asombrada de Sakura recobró su compostura lo suficiente para replicar- "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

- " Ya te lo dije. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien" –dijo la joven lanzando una mirada analítica sobre Sakura- " ¿acaso no me vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?"

- " ¡Ay no!.. ¿y quien es esta?"-murmuró la Bestia del Sello mientras Sakura lo atrapaba con ambas manos y le cubría la boca para que se callara.

- "Es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa Mai Tsi" –dijo Shaoran a su vez, tratando de contener su enfado, más por Sakura que por Mai Tsi- "lo que le pase al Clan Li no es algo de tu incumbencia.."

- " Pero.. ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?"

- "Bueno yo soy.."

Shaoran detuvo la presentación de Sakura con un gesto.

- "Márchate ya Mai Tsi...."

- "Me habían dicho que estabas pensando casarte..." –continuó la mujer- " ¿te molesta que ella me conozca?... ¿o acaso no te parece ético que tu nueva novia conozca a quien pudo ser tu esposa?.." –miró a Sakura mientras Shaoran cambiaba de color- "sí, Shaoran me pidió matrimonio a mí primero... sólo espero que seas la persona apropiada para hacerlo feliz.."

- " ¡No, no!.. ¡aquí hay una gran confusión!" –dijo Sakura agitando las manos repetidamente- "creo que usted está malinterpretando las cosas... ¡me está confundiendo con alguien más!"

- " ¿Mai Tsi ya deja de decir esas cosas!" –grito el joven, queriendo que la tierra le tragase- " ¡mira Sakura es ..!"

- " ¡Le digo que me está confundiendo!"

- " ¡Mira Mai Tsi, ya basta con eso y..!"

La mujer se adelantó hasta Shaoran y le dejó enmudecido al poner un dedo sobre sus labios.

- " Sólo quería saber que estás bien..." –y se volvió hacia Sakura- "hazlo muy feliz por favor.."

- " ¡QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!" –protestaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- "No sirve de nada que lo niegues Shaoran... la verdad yo.."

- " ¡¡¡ YA BASTAAAAA!!!" –dijo Kero apareciendo en medio de los tres, con una gran vena sobre su frente- " ¡YA ESTOY HARTO QUE TODOS DIGAN QUE MI AMA SAKURA VA A ACABAR CON ESTE MOCOSOOOOO!!!!" –agitó los bracitos repetidamente- " ¡eso no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Mai Tsi quedó atónita y después de una furiosa mirada Shaoran hizo ingresar a Sakura al automóvil a toda prisa –los miembros del Clan Li, que habían aparecido antes como protección habían sido despedidos de un gesto colérico por parte del muchacho- e ingresó a su vez colocándose al volante del vehículo, no sin decirle a antes a Mai Tsi..

- "Escucha, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver y a ver si te decides a volver de una vez a Siam porque eso me hará profundamente feliz!"

Y pisó el acelerador con fuerza, mientras Kero –que apenas pudo ingresar al vehículo- empezaba a protestar.

* * *

  
  
**Notax de Redaxion:**HOLA! XD jajajaj la abuela! kien no tiene alguien asi en su familia?! jajaja es genial. oOo creo ke voy a actualizar mas seguido para que Ceci no desespere ^^ siee!  
*-* Cecilia Sosa nuestra unica lectora nueva que ha mostrado su presencia ^^ recuerdo haber leido algunos de tus fics y son wenos debi decir, mas al rato los leere con mas calma. *abrazo efusivo* gracias ceci! por seguir la lectura de esta historia!   
  
**Notas de la autora:**Ji, ji, ji... Bueno, aquí voy otra vez.. este capítulo me quedó algo mezclado con tantas confusiones, bromas y algunas cosas serias como París y el hospital. ¿Que les está pareciendo? Al menos ya sabemos lo que está haciendo Tomoyo –ya era tiempo de saber como estaba ¿no creen?- y cada vez quedan menos personajes que falten aparecer. ¡Un poco más de paciencia que todavía quedan muchas sorpresas para los capítulos que vienen! 

**Avances**Sakura tiene un desacuerdo con Kero que sólo sirve para confirmar los temores de la Bestia del Sello sobre alguien que le desagrada mucho. Alguien largamente esperado hace ¡por fin!, acto de presencia y podemos notar que el paso del tiempo no le ha cambiado nada el carácter aunque sí tiene una vida con detalles peculiares. Shaoran toma una importante decisión mientras Mei Ling tiene un encuentro insólito. Por si fuera poco, Yukito despierta para encontrarse frente a una antigua conocida...


	7. Temores y Decisiones

REVIEWS! ONEGAI! MANTEN LA HISTORIA VIVA!

_Estoy muy cansada... ¡ayer fue un día realmente complicado! ... primero sentí una carta clow en la tarde –aunque Li la sintió antes y eso puso a Kero realmente furioso- y después tuvimos que enfrentar una serie de animales extraños mientras yo temía que fueran fantasmas.. afortunadamente no lo eran y pudimos atrapar la carta "Big" aunque Li no pudo ayudar esta vez.. ¡un enorme gato estaba casi aplastándole!... No me gustó nada la idea de verme tan grandota –porque tuve que crecer para enfrentar un dragón que iba a atacar la ciudad- pero la pobre Tomoyo me lo suplicó bastante .. ¡estaba tan asustada! además yo también lo estaba y por eso tuve que crecer.. ¡pero atrapé la carta "Create"!._

_Y esta mañana cuando mi hermano me empezó a decir "monstruo" ... fue un enorme alivio imaginármelo debajo de mi zapato.. como siempre está molestándome.. ¡Hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando le dije que podía pisotearlo cuando YO quisiera!!!." _

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Temores y Decisiones**

- "¡Que no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta!"

- ¨"Mejor cálmate ya Kero.. con esos gritos mi papá te va a oír y eso sí que sería lo último que me podía pasar ..."

- "Es que ese mocoso sigue desagradándome Sakura.." –dijo cruzando sus bracitos- "además que por su culpa tuvimos que soportar a esa mujer y..."

- "Pues no me pareció una mujer malvada Kero, además que era muy bonita" –dijo con una semi-sonrisa- "¿acaso no lo notaste?... además no intentó hacernos daño y.."

- "¡Ella creyó que ibas a casarte con ese mocoso!" –estalló Kero, otra vez con la vena sobre su frente- "¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con todo lo que pasó?"

- "Porque no tengo nada con Shaoran, por eso" –dijo apagando la luz de su lámpara- "de modo que mejor no sigas enfadándote y duerme un poco... mañana Shaoran nos llamará para darnos su respuesta..."

- "¡Pues que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo!.. ese mocoso me desagrada mucho.."

- "Pero la idea de buscar a Shaoran fue tuya"

- "No me gusta ese mocoso.... ni la manera que te ruborizaste cuando te sonrió en el auto.. ¡no me gusta!!!"

- " ¡Kero!" –protestó la muchacha- "¿nos estabas espiando acaso?"

A la "Bestia del Sello" le apareció de nuevo una vena en la frente al recordar la escena pero refunfuñó todavía más para finalmente acomodarse junto a Sakura y disponerse a dormir.

Pero la joven no dormía. Al contrario, de espaldas a Kero pensaba repetidamente en los sucesos del día y trataba de asimilarlos del mejor modo posible... bueno, no esperaba que todo fuera fácil en cuanto recuperara su magia –ya sabía que, al contrario, todo se complicaba- pero esperaba encontrar de nuevo a los seres queridos que había perdido.

Aunque debía admitir que había algo que no había considerado. ¿Qué tanto podían cambiar las personas en 10 años?. Kero le había dicho que ella no había cambiado para nada y por supuesto que la Bestia del Sello seguía siendo la misma, pero .... ¿y los otros?.... al recordar a Shaoran se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Diez años lo habían convertido en un joven apuesto, pero también bastante de carácter más bien hostil que amable –claro que de niño también era desconfiado pero había cambiado mientras lo trataba- además que sus poderes mágicos estaban mucho más desarrollados de lo que esperaba.... pero lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza era esa mujer que habían visto....

Y recordó lo ocurrido en el automóvil, camino al hotel.

Una mirada suplicante había hecho que Kero ingresara a su bolso. La verdad era que podía ser muy agotador escuchar sus protestas y reclamos por más de diez minutos sin interrupción. Y entonces Shaoran –que había estado conduciendo sin decir nada durante todo ese rato- murmuró en medio del silencio...

- "Lo siento"

No supo porqué, pero se ruborizó. No esperaba eso.

- "¿Qué? ¿por qué?" –dijo rápida y agitando un poco la cabeza- "... lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya... al contrario... salvaste mi vida esta tarde.... realmente me ayudaste.."

- "No del todo" –continuó sin mirarla, su mirada fija en la carretera- "Kerberos tiene razón en gran parte de lo que dijo.... si no fuera por mí y por que cuando era niño tu me ..." –su rostro se tiñó de un leve rojo pero continuó después de una breve pausa- ".. lo cerca que estuvimos cuando éramos niños, Lao no te hubiera estado vigilando hace cinco años y no hubieras ..."

- "Eso no estuvo en tus manos evitarlo" –sonrió tratando de no hacerle sentir mal- "además no puedes responsabilizarte de lo que haga ese señor, él es quien hace daño a las personas... no has sido tú quien lo ha hecho..."

Un gran silencio.

Sakura temió haber dicho algo inoportuno.

- "Gracias" –murmuró él, en medio del silencio- "realmente agradezco eso que dices, pero no es lo único por lo que debo disculparme.."

El rostro de Sakura se convirtió en la graciosa imagen de una confusión casi infantil cuando un enorme signo de interrogación apareció detrás de su cabeza y ante tal gesto, Shaoran no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

Sonrisa que puso el rostro de la chica muy rojo, y no solo en ese instante... al recordarlo de nuevo también se estaba ruborizando otra vez......

Es que era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír .... y la revelación la dejó sin aliento... no solo era el hecho que se veía mucho más atractivo sinó era el cambio en sí que se apreciaba en él.... las líneas de su rostro se suavizaban, sus ojos brillaban más intensamente y hasta su habitual ceño se dulcificaba...

¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en lo encantador que se veía cuando sonreía?

Suspiró. Haber si dejaba de portarse como tonta... ya no eran niños..

- "Me refería a la forma en que te trataron mis hermanas y sus esposos, al igual que mi abuela" –había dicho él, a modo de explicación, dejando de sonreír al instante y con cierto toque de enfado- "lo que sucede es que.... bueno, a mi abuela le encanta embromarme y mis hermanas y sus esposos se sienten animados a hacerle coro cuando saben que no puedo protestar... ya ves como es mi abuela" –continuó- "aunque puedes estar segura que ellos sí van a arrepentirse de eso en cuanto vuelva a verles.."

A Sakura le surgió de nuevo la gotita. Ya había escuchado decir a uno de los esposos de las mujeres, que en cuanto ella se marchara de casa –por ello sus desesperados intentos que permaneciera en la casa Li el mayor tiempo posible- deberían irse de viaje lo más lejos que pudieran de Hong Kong al menos por un buen tiempo.

Seguro que Shaoran enojado era cosa de miedo.

- "¿Y no crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con ellos?" –murmuró tímidamente- "la verdad es que son muy simpáticos... "

- "Su simpatía va a ocasionarme un ataque al hígado" –masculló en voz baja- "¿temes que vaya a hacerles algo muy malo o que?"

- "No es eso. Solo que ...." –dudó en continuar.

- "Sigue.. ¿qué ibas a decir?"

- "No sé... parece que tu familia te tiene un poquito.... de miedo...."

- "El Jefe del Clan Li debe mantener el orden en el Clan e inspirar respeto" –dijo serio- "tengo la desventaja de ser menor que ellos, pero soy el Jefe del Clan y es mejor mantener la distancia para que me respeten.."

Silencio. Shaoran apartó su vista del camino por un instante para observar a la pensativa muchacha.

- "¿Te molestó lo que dije?"

- "No... nada de eso... solo que.." –dudó- "¿Mantienes distancias con tu familia?" –murmuró bajito.

- "No puedo darme el lujo de tener un comportamiento inmaduro" –repuso a modo de explicación- "además que de todas maneras ellos son siempre bastante atolondrados y tienden a exasperarme, pero nunca les castigaría sin motivo.."

- "No lo había pensado de esa forma...." –repuso algo animada por su charla y entonces se animó a decir- "y también... ¿también castigarías a esa muchacha?"

El rostro de Shaoran ahora sí que se puso muy rojo.

- "Eso es algo que también tengo que lamentar.." –dijo fuerte, pero seguidamente pareció apenado- "siento mucho que hayas visto esa escenita... supongo que fue muy incómoda para ti. Realmente lo siento"

- "Creo que fue más incómodo para ti que para mí. No tienes que ofrecerme ninguna disculpa por ello, pero aquella chica parecía realmente preocupada por ti y temo que me confundió con alguien más.... ¿no sería mejor que le explicaras que soy solo una antigua conocida de la primaria?. Se notaba que estaba sufriendo... " -murmur

- " Ojalá eso fuera verdad" –repuso colérico- "a veces desearía que realmente sufriera"

- "Pero con que le dijeras que yo no soy..."

- "Ella ya está casada Sakura"

Ahí si que se había quedado muda. Realmente había sido demasiado entrometida.

- "Lo siento, no debí..."

- "Olvídalo, además ya llegamos a tu hotel" –dijo mientras se estacionaba- "además supongo que es lo menos que me merezco... yo mismo empecé tratándote muy mal cuando Kerberos dijo que olvidaste la magia y al final resulta que no fue del todo tu culpa.... con ese cretino de Lao entrometiéndose desde entonces en tu vida y todo por acabar con mi clan, creo que no soy la persona indicada para increparte algo..."

- "Ese hombre me preocupa" –dijo la muchacha mientras él le abría la puerta del auto para que bajara- "¿habrá lastimado también a mis seres queridos?"

- "Ya te dije que dudo que se halla metido con tu hermano. El y yo no nos llevábamos bien y nada ganaba con eso; pero ya que estás tan decidida a reunir a todos, veré que puedo hacer.. te llamo mañana para decirte si tengo algún resultado"

Pensó en lo último que había dicho antes de levantarse.. al menos mañana sabría si podía no solo ayudarla a reencontrarse con sus amigos y su hermano sino también tener la seguridad de que no habían sido perjudicados con magia.... Eso le hizo recordar que aún no se había comunicado con Tomoyo.

Preocupada todavía dio unas cuantas vueltas por su habitación. El día había sido complicado, pero al parecer, dormir no sería tan fácil.

Mei Ling se encontraba en medio del mercado principal de Hong Kong y definitivamente estaba muy animada; había pasado gran parte de la mañana recorriendo tiendas con Sakura y se había divertido mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando Shaoran le pidió que la acompañara ya que había tenido que ir a una reunión del Concilio.

Había estado esperando –casi buscando- algún tipo de marcado defecto en la muchacha, o al menos tratado de observar que tanto la habían cambiado los 10 años que no se habían visto, pero solo había visto a la misma Sakura de hace diez años –con su notable vivacidad y gentileza- convertida en una joven de su edad y realmente le había parecido agradable.

Además que no parecía coquetear con Shaoran y eso a dejaba lo bastante tranquila como para sentir simpatía por ella. Ambas habían estado escoltadas por miembros del Clan Li, pero Mei Ling se había separado de sus acompañantes para comprarle a Sakura un recuerdo de Hong Kong que fuera sorpresa y ciertamente no se decidía todavía por nada de lo que veía cuando una anciana mujer le dijo afablemente:

- "¿Porqué no miras aquí en mi tienda?" –dijo con la clásica dulzura de los vendedores- "seguramente aquí encontrarás algo de tu gusto hermosa señorita" -halagada por la amabilidad de la anciana, Mei Ling ingresó a la vieja y casi destartalada tienda y la recorrió con ojo crítico pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un pequeño plato lleno de agua dorada, donde nadaba un pez diminuto- "¿Y esto?"

Fijó sus animados ojos en la superficie del plato y en un instante se sintió transportada muy lejos, a un extraño lugar donde se encontraba sola. Sola frente a un espejo.

Estaba a punto de gritar, pero súbitamente el espejo reveló la imagen de Shaoran.

- "¡Shaoran! ¿que estas haciendo aquí?"

- "Te estaba buscando Mei Ling. Ahora me doy cuenta que toda mi vida te he estado buscando."

- " ¡Shaoran!!!!"

- "Dime Mei Ling" –continuó el joven mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente- "dime de una vez.. ¿que es lo que sientes por mí?"

La muchacha se puso a temblar cuando sintió la mano de su primo recorrer su rostro con suavidad inusitada.

- "Pero Shaoran.. que... ¿que significa esto?"

- "Contéstame lo que te pregunté primero.. ¿que sientes por mí?... es solo un afecto.. ¿fraternal?"

- "Tu... tu ya lo sabes" –susurró.

- "No, porque nunca me has dicho nada, pero ahora sí quiero saberlo. Dime Mei Ling... dímelo de una vez... ¿acaso me amas?"

La muchacha le miró con un deslumbramiento que fue la mejor respuesta y el joven se le acercó más aún y acercó su rostro a la asombrada muchacha besando sus labios con suavidad hasta que la sintió responder a sus besos.

- "¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?"

- "Es que..."

- "Pero ibas a casarte con Tsé Lao sin decirme nada... ni una palabra. ¿Porqué?"

- "Shaoran es que yo......" –murmuró mientras se apretaba en sus brazos- "yo creí que tú no me querías.... me hubiera casado con Tsé sin decirte nunca nada... pero te he amado toda mi vida....."

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

- "Debo hacerte una confesión" –dijo mientras aún la abrazaba- "... ya me había dado cuenta antes.... la verdad fue que por eso que delaté a Tsé ante el consejo cuando supe que practicaba magia prohibida..... sabía que lo condenarían a muerte" –susurró mientras besaba su cabello- "inclusive fui uno de los que más presionó para que muriera.... y lo hice porque te amo"

Mei Ling se congeló al oír eso.

- " ¡Tú no eres Shaoran!!!" –gritó tratando de separarse casi frenéticamente- " ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!.. ¿quién eres tu???... ¡tu no eres Shaoran!!"

La figura que la sostenía apretó la presión sobre ella y empezó a lastimarla.

- "¿Como te diste cuenta?" –repuso con una sonrisa torcida- "estabas demasiado feliz como para notar nada .."

- " ¡Shaoran no tuvo nada que ver con incriminar a Tsé!!.. ¡el jamás hubiera presionado al consejo para que condenaran a Tsé a muerte! ¡ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!!!!"

La figura que estaba frente a ella empezó a cambiar... en un instante ya no era Shaoran quien estaba frente a ella sinó Tsé Lao, quien fuera su prometido hasta que el consejo ordenó su ejecución.

- " ¡No es cierto!.. ¡él me delató y causó mi muerte!!"

- " ¿Tsé?.. ¿como puedes decir eso?.. ¡tu quisiste matar a Shaoran cuando el te pidió que abandonaras esas prácticas prohibidas!!!"

- " ¡El me delató porque te quería a ti!.. ¡por eso causó mi muerte!!!"

- "Eso es mentira. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Shaoran nunca me ha querido y yo he sido una tonta al engañarme a mí misma.... tú trataste de matarle porque envidiabas su poder... ¡dijiste que no te detendrías hasta matarle!"

- " ¿Por eso me delató?, ¿por eso me condujo ante el consejo?"

- "Sabes bien que hizo todo lo que pudo por salvarte, eso lo sabes... trató de defenderte justamente porque eras mi novio pero tú mismo echaste por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.."

- "No iba a permitir deberle la vida a él... ¡todo lo que quería era matarle!"

- "Lo sé...... señor Lao" –dijo después de una pausa- "es mejor que se quite la máscara y se presente ante mí... Se muy bien que es usted... porque solo su hijo, Shaoran y yo sabemos que quien lo delató ante el consejo..." –suspiró- ".... fuí yo misma"

La imagen de Tsé se borró y en su lugar apareció la de un furibundo anciano vestido con un largo traje ceremonial chino color púrpura que apoyaba su mano izquierda –donde había una gran cicatriz- en un grueso bastón. La expresión del anciano era de odio profundo cuando se adelantó hasta la atemorizada Mei Ling, que súbitamente sintió que empezaba a asfixiarse.

- "¡Maldita, maldita!" –dijo entrecortadamente mientras la joven se empezaba a poner azul- "¿como te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hijo?... ¡el era tu prometido!!!.. ¡lo delataste por tu maldecido primo!"

- "NO... no es verdad..." –trató de contestar mientras se ahogaba y su cuerpo empezaba a elevarse en el aire- "yo misma.. le supliqué... que... olvidara ese odio a Shaoran pero .. el dijo que lo mataría... que lo mataría por que quería .... quería matar a mi.... a mi clan..."

- " ¡Y lo delataste!"

- "Le conté... a Shaoran.... para que le convenciera de olvidar.. eso... per.. pero.. Tsé casi lo mata y tuve.. tuve que.."

- " ¡MALDITAAAA!!!"

Una ráfaga de fuego brotó de las manos del anciano dirigiéndose justo contra la figura flotante y ya casi azul de Mei Ling pero en aquel momento...

- " ¡Fog!!"

El anciano se vió entonces envuelto en una niebla que deshacía su hechizo y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero todavía lanzó un rayo de su bastón contra Mei Ling antes de ver a la persona que interfería en sus planes.

- " ¡Shield!"

La niebla se despejó poco a poco y sólo entonces el anciano vió que Mei Ling estaba sentada en el piso y respirando con dificultad mientras una hermosa muchacha -que le pareció conocida- se encontraba a su lado, casi sosteniéndola y protegiéndola al mismo tiempo pues en sus manos estaba un extraño báculo mágico y a su otro costado, la enorme figura de Kerberos... la Bestia del Sello de las Sakura Cards.

- "¡Es usted!" –también le reconoció Sakura- "usted.. tal y como pensaba..."

- " ¡Ten cuidado Sakura!" –dijo Mei Ling, que ya empezaba a recuperar el color- "es muy poderoso y quiere matarme.. ¡es mejor que te vayas por donde viniste!"

- "Por supuesto que no Mei Ling; además que este señor me debe una explicación. También ha querido matarme e influyó para que olvidara mi magia... ¿porqué?.. ¿que le hice yo?"

- " ¡Ajá!.. ¡Así que eres el culpable de que estuviera sellado por 5 años!!" –chilló Kerberos

- "Por ahora me contentaré con vengar a mi hijo, así que es mejor que te vayas" –le replicó mientras se disponía a lanzar un conjuro- " ¡porque si me estorbas te convertirás en mi enemiga!!"

- "¡Slendor!!" - El resplandor de la carta fue suficiente para deslumbrar al anciano por unos segundos mientras la joven sacaba rápidamente otra carta - " ¡Windy, conviértete en cadenas de justicia!"

Pero ante el asombro de ambas muchachas los poderes del viento parecieron atravesar la figura de Lao, que empezó a oscilar visiblemente.

- " Poder del principio.. poder del fin... el eterno yang y ying del tiempo y el espacio... ¡destroza el hechizo y finaliza la imagen oscura del hechicero del reflejo!!"

Ambas jóvenes y la Bestia del Sello se vieron rodeadas por enormes vórtices de agua que curiosamente no hicieron más que rodearlas mientras Lao se desvanecía en medio de ellos.

Y repentinamente se encontraban en la vieja tienda otra vez y Shaoran estaba allí, con ellas. El lugar se veía casi como si hubiera sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo pero el plato que contenía el pez y el agua doradas estaban en el piso.

- " ¡Ya era tiempo que te aparecieras por aquí mocoso!" –chilló Kerberos volviendo a su forma de peluche- " y no es que no pueda solo, pero ese viejo es de cuidado.."

- " ¿Qué pasó? ¿cómo estás aquí?" –preguntó Sakura ignorando las protestas de Kero.

- "Regresaba de la reunión del Concilio y sentí magia realmente poderosa... por eso alejé a los otros miembros del Clan y entré solo" –vió el rostro pálido de su prima- "¿estás bien Mei Ling? ¿que te ocurrió?"

- "Temo que cayó en una trampa de ese anciano, pero no fue su culpa" –dijo Sakura rápidamente- "la verdad es que no me dí cuenta que se había alejado de mí y.."

- " ¡Pero Sakura, ella se alejó de nosotros a propósito!!"

- "Kerberos tiene razón en eso Shaoran. Yo fui la tonta que se dejó engañar" –dijo débilmente- "La auténtica verdad es que Sakura me salvó cuando Lao iba ya a matarme.... porque... Lao ya lo sabe todo Shaoran"

En el semblante del muchacho se reflejó la preocupación.

- "Bien pudo matarlas a pesar que no era más que una proyección de sí mismo.. ¿porqué lo enfrentaste Sakura?.. debiste haberme buscado y..."

- " ¿Acaso querías que dejara morir a Mei Ling?" –protestó instantáneamente Sakura – "¿crees que la iba a abandonar?"

-"No. Tienes razón y creo que es mejor que las lleve a casa" –dijo Shaoran- "¿necesitas ayuda Mei Ling?"

La muchacha le miró. En el semblante de su primo solo aparecía la usual preocupación por su familia y todo quedó definitivamente claro en su mente.

- "No te preocupes" –dijo con una sonrisa- "Sakura me ayudar"

Ambas muchachas se apoyaron una en la otra mientras Shaoran se preguntaba cual sería el siguiente movimiento de Lao y Kerberos refunfuñaba a sus espaldas.

- " Ya deja de quejarte tanto Kero, no seas malo" –dijo regalándole una sonrisa al peluche que pareció calmarse- "y no te preocupes Mei Ling.. pronto te sentirás mucho mejor.."

- "Gracias Sakura" –respondió la muchacha- "gracias por todo y perdóname por las tonterías que te hacía de niña... realmente ...... realmente me salvaste la vida y siempre... siempre, si aún lo quieres, podrás considerarme tu amiga"

El Hospital Central de Tokyo estaba casi silencioso. Bueno, no era de extrañar, después de todo ya era muy tarde y cualquier persona que no tenía servicio de guardia o que trabajara en emergencia se habría marchado ya. Es decir, cualquiera que no tuviera la cantidad de trabajo que él tenía.

Dejó de inspeccionar las radiografías cuando el teléfono móvil se dejó escuchar. La alta figura en la bata de hospital se permitió un suspiro. Eso sí que era mala señal. Seguro era Hikari y con toda seguridad había olvidado algo importante.

- "Si, soy yo" –dijo contestando el teléfono- "¿qué está pasando Hikari?"

- " En realidad nada" –dijo una suave voz femenina por el auricular- "solo te llamaba para recordarte que te esperaré a cenar a la hora que llegues esta noche"

Suspiró de nuevo. Realmente se le había olvidado.

- "Bien, entonces hablaremos de ello más tarde ¿no te parece?.. realmente tengo que apurarme...." –murmuró más para sí que para la persona que le escuchaba-"este trabajo ya se me hace demasiado pesado"

- "Pero creí que con tu ascenso te sentirías satisfecho.. ¿acaso no te parece genial ser el jefe de residentes del hospital?"

- "No" –repuso con fastidio- "no lo es. La verdad es que el trabajo me está volviendo loco"

- "Trata de adaptarte y controla un poquito ese mal genio" –sugirió Hikari- "no es una oportunidad que cualquiera pueda ganar fácilmente.."

- "Prefiero no discutir eso ahora" –repuso en el mismo tono.

- "Como quieras, pero no olvides que te espero esta noche" –repuso dulcemente.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta. Esas radiografías tendrían que esperar. No había regresado a su departamento desde hace muchas horas. En realidad había estado de guardia la noche anterior pero el trabajo no le había permitido volver a casa antes y se supone que iba a hablar seriamente con Hikari.

Esta era una muchacha realmente encantadora y hermosa pero no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Lo cierto era que habían vivido juntos por tres meses y había sido un auténtico desastre. Aunque ella todavía le gustaba mucho estaba consciente que todo había salido mal cuando intentaron vivir junto porque él mismo no había hecho gran cosa para que todo funcionara.

El punto era que no se sentía capaz de contarle que tenía la habilidad de ver espíritus. Nunca había sido fácil para él ver estas cosas que nadie más podía y mucho menos comunicarse con alguien al respecto. En alguna ocasión, cuando empezó a practicar en el hospital siendo aún estudiante universitario había escuchado los comentarios del personal cuando se habló de traer un médium para solucionar hechos extraños. Incluso una joven mujer dedicada a eso había visitado el hospital para "revisarlo" pero todos la habían visto como si fuera un bicho raro e incluso se habían alejado de la joven como si tuviese lepra o algo peor.

Siempre había temido que le miraran de esa forma y por eso había sido muy reservado sobre su peculiar don, pero el contemplar esta reacción de las gente le había hecho recordar las palabras de su padre.

- "La persona que llegue a amarte te aceptará tal y como eres hijo" –le había dicho con la mirada tan apacible de siempre- "y no tendrás que ocultarle lo que sientes o lo que te sucede... te conocerá y sabrá comprenderte sin necesidad de palabras... o de preguntas"

De regreso a Hikari, ella había dicho que le amaba repetidas veces pero no podía culparla por preguntar los motivos de su a veces peculiar comportamiento. ¿Cómo podía culparla por querer saber algo sobre lo que también él se había preguntado?. Y es que no podía librarse de aquella eterna pregunta. Tenía que saber el porqué de su "habilidad" y al mismo tiempo quería una vida normal. ¿Que era más importante?, ¿que debía priorizar?... ¿acaso debía sepultar aquella pregunta en el fondo de su mente para siempre o continuar tratando de averiguar sobre sí mismo?.

Habían pasado ya cinco años y aún no tenía la respuesta.

La verdad era que no imaginaba contarle sobre la extraña habilidad que poseía sin imaginar también que ella le creyera loco. No sólo era el que trabajara en un hospital que contaba con un alto número de gente muerta deambulando por allí –uno de ellos le había comentado que el viejo templo que antes existía en el lugar era un sello que les mantenía tranquilos y en estado pasivo- sinó también era que uno de estos espíritus –el de una niña, Kiku- le había suplicado que le permitiera acomodarse en su casa –era realmente absurdo, pero compartía el departamento con el espíritu de una niña a la que le atemorizaba la oscuridad- y eso sí que no podía tratar de ocultarlo a Hikari, si iban a tratar de arreglar su relación.

Aunque Kiku era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y le recordaba mucho a su hermana cuando tenía siete años.

Su hermana, su querida y pequeña hermana. Y su padre, al que admiraba y respetaba pese a que se había ido de su casa después de una difícil charla con él. Mil veces había estado a punto de partir a Tomoeda a verles, pero siempre se detenía. Ahora Sakura debía ser una muchacha muy linda –seguro era igual a su madre, de pequeña ya se le parecía mucho- y su padre era siempre tan tolerante y amable que le preocupaba ... ambos necesitaban a alguien que los cuidara bien pero lo cierto era que no se decidía a volver.

Quizá su padre si ignorara el motivo por el que su hijo tenía aquella habilidad, aquel "sexto sentido" que siempre había hecho que fuera a veces tan desconfiado con los demás –solo muy pocas personas habían logrado romper su reserva y todas las que lo habían hecho era porque tenían algún tipo de peculiaridad similar a la suya- aunque esa no había sido su impresión ese día. Esa tarde en la vieja casa de Tomoeda le había parecido que su padre sabía mucho más de lo que decía sobre su peculiar don. ¿Pero acaso se había equivocado?.

Se quitó la bata esterilizada y se dispuso a salir de una vez del hospital. Todavía tendría que ir a cambiarse a su departamento antes de visitar a Hikari pero antes pasó por la recepción a averiguar si había alguna novedad.

Siendo Jefe de Residentes era su responsabilidad.

Sachi Mikage golpeó a la recepcionista de emergencia con el codo en cuanto notó que el nuevo jefe de residentes se acercaba. La verdad era que el médico era realmente muy apuesto y tenía a todo el personal femenino del hospital pendiente de su presencia.

Muy alto y de tipo delgado pero muy interesante. Tenía el brillante cabello oscuro un poco alborotado -por el apuro que traía al ingresar- pero se le veía estupendamente pese a las largas horas que había pasado trabajando sin descanso alguno. En las amplias batas de médico que solía llevar o en cualquier tipo de ropa que usara –como la vez que hubo una reunión para la gente del hospital y todas las chicas le habían visto de traje .. ¡realmente había causado estragos!- se veía realmente guapísimo. Bien decían todas las chicas que podría con toda facilidad haber sido actor -al menos por el aspecto- aunque hubiera tenido que ser algo más sociable y menos huraño. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban enigmáticos bajo la línea poblada de sus cejas que solo contribuían a darle más profundidad a aquella mirada. Su nariz era recta y aunque su boca normalmente se curveaba en un gesto desdeñoso o de disgusto, aquello era parte de su encanto.

- " Buenas noches señorita Mikage.." –saludó con corrección, pero fría e impersonalmente, como de costumbre, mientras se volvía hacia la recepcionista que le miraba embobada- "dime Ayame, ¿hay algún caso que me obligue a quedarme?"

- "No, no doctor Kinomoto" –replicó la recepcionista- "solo está pendiente lo de el doctor Sakashi ..."

- "No me lo recuerdes" –bufó disgustado- "he estado revisando las radiografías por más de una hora.... en fin... si pregunta por mí dile que vendré muy temprano por la mañana.."

Las dos muchachas se quedaron mirándolo con arrobo mientras se alejaba pero Touya Kinomoto tenía otras cosas en mente.

Tal vez lo mejor fuera enfriar las cosas con Hikari. Era una buena chica, pero sentía que no podía compartir ese secreto con ella porque si quería continuar tendría no solo que decirle a Hikari sobre su "habilidad" sinó también explicarle que cuando intentaron vivir juntos la vez anterior todo había salido mal por culpa de la niña fantasma que compartía su apartamento.

Solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de esa decisión.

Y mañana le esperaba un día pesado tratando de convencer a ese viejo doctor que no le parecía oportuno el tratamiento que estaba efectuando sobre el paciente del 25-A. Aunque con lo terco y orgulloso que era el doctor Sakashi –seguro que al venir la sugerencia de un médico joven ni iba a querer escucharle- sí que estaba considerando eso de pedirle a los espíritus que rondaban el lugar le ayudaran a convencer a ese tipo.

La noticia hizo palidecer a Shaoran notablemente. Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Todos sus planes tendrían que cambiar de manera drástica.

- "Pero, ¿cómo pueden estar tan seguros?... ¿está perfectamente confirmado?"

- "Sí, absolutamente" –le dijo su madre- "Lao ya había abandonado Hong Kong antes del primer ataque a tu amiga Sakura..."

- "¿Y adonde crees que se haya dirigido?"

- "El Concilio votó por su captura. Al menos de parte de los Hechiceros de Oriente es un proscrito pero al parecer se dirigió al Tíbet para escapar. El problema es que no podemos establecer con claridad su destino en término."

El joven pareció más preocupado que antes. El hechizo de seguimiento que Sakura le había solicitado había tenido que esperar por los múltiples problemas que le habían provocado los ataques de miembros del Clan Lao durante la última semana –aunque habían capturado a casi todos ellos y eso era bueno- pero Sakura había vuelto con su padre el día anterior a Japón y no se sentía muy tranquilo de que se alejara mientras él no sabía donde estaba Lao.

Había dado algunas disposiciones para que los miembros de su clan protegieran a las personas afectadas por la venganza pero la situación de Sakura no dejaba de preocuparle. El día anterior a su partida habían sido atacados otra vez y solo la oportuna intervención de Kerberos los había sacado de un grave apuro aunque la "Bestia del Sello" había quedado algo lastimada en el proceso.

La ventaja era que el poder de Sakura aumentaba considerablemente.

Antes que se marchara había realizado el tan prometido conjuro para ella. Había estado pensando en ello repetidas veces y se le había ocurrido que la mejor manera de ayudarla a reunirse con los que quería y a su vez hacer que su capacidad mágica aumentara era realizar el sortilegio sobre las Sakura Cards, para que ella misma pudiera usar sus cartas para localizarles pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea.

¿Y si el uso de un conjuro suyo hacía que Lao la considerara más peligrosa y enviara a los escasos miembros que quedaban de su clan hasta Japón para atacarle?

- "Tu renuncia a la Jefatura del Concilio está siendo evaluada" –continuaba su madre- "pero dudo que la acepten"

- "¿Crees que no me permitan renunciar?"

- "Es posible" –continuó su madre tan serena e imperturbable como siempre- "pero no descartaría del todo que te impidan hacerlo"

- "Es que no me siento capaz de ser Juez y parte en el asunto Lao, me pregunto porqué es tan difícil de comprender..." –repuso dubitativamente.

Pero en aquel momento Wei les hizo llegar un aviso del Consejo en una bandeja plateada y dicho aviso que hizo que Shaoran quedara pensativo durante algunos minutos. Lao había escapado de las montañas del Tíbet –hasta donde se le había seguido la pista- y ahora iba rumbo a Japón.

Palideció espantosamente al leer lo último.

Iba a Japón. Y Sakura iba a usar sus cartas para localizar a Yukito, Yamazaki y los otros... ¡todos estaban en grave peligro y de nuevo iba a ser su culpa!

- "Es preciso que Wei prepare mis cosas" –dijo a su madre sin titubeo alguno- "tendré que viajar a Japón por tiempo indefinido"

La mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver que el paciente movía algunos dedos de la mano derecha. Apretó la señal para llamar a la enfermera y una sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante sereno y tranquilo; sabía que también tendría que avisar al señor Imonoyama sobre la mejoría del nuevo profesor pero se sentía satisfecha.

El traslado del hospital de Kioto al mucho más moderno y equipado –tenía realmente lo último en tecnología de la salud- Hospital del Campus Clamp había probado ser la mejor decisión después de todo, ahora realmente era cosa de esperar con paciencia a que el profesor Tsukishiro recuperara la conciencia.

Sabía que bien podría tardar semanas o hasta meses pero..

- "Don... ¿dónde estoy?" –repuso débilmente el paciente.

- "Entre los vivos profesor Tsukishiro..." –le respondió acercando su rostro al del maestro, que todavía tenía puesta la máscara de oxígeno- "afortunadamente para nosotros.."

El aludido parpadeó débilmente y ella sonrió. Sin sus anteojos habituales, la mirada de Yukito era profundamente más dulce y apacible.

- "Tu eres... te conozco..." –dijo con dificultad notoria- "por... por favor.... es preciso que... que encuentres a Sakura y le avises que corre un gran peligro..."

- " ¡¿Sakura?!"

- "Sí... Sakura Kino..... Kinomoto" –dijo entrecortadamente- "por eso me alegra ..... me alegra que estés aquí... aunque.. me sorprende señorita Mizuki"

Kaho Mizuki quedó asombrada. No esperaba que Yukito, en la muy lamentable condición en que se encontraba la reconociera tan rápido. Realmente habían pasado muchos años....

- "Mejor busco a la enfermera... estás poniéndote mal otra vez.." –dijo alarmada.

- "No... por favor..... es una suerte que pueda decir... decirte esto.... tú si lo entiendes.."

Se oyeron pasos apurados en el pasillo y aunque Kaho trató de evitar que Yukito continuara agotándose con el esfuerzo de hablarle, el profesor continuó:

- "Por favor..... alguien está reuniendo.... magia muy poderosa para ... para hacerle daño...."

- " Pero.. ¿cómo?"

- "Yue me lo dijo... dijo que no podía dejarme morir sin intentar avisar... alguien ... alguien va a invocar al Ultimo Card Captor.."

Los médicos y enfermeras ingresaron apuradamente justo en el instante en que Yukito volvió a quedar inconsciente por efecto del paro cardíaco.

Mientras los médicos empezaban de nuevo la lucha por salvarle la vida Kaho se preguntó angustiada que era lo que podría hacer. Ahora era solo Jefa de Profesores del Área de Secundaria del Campus Clamp –donde se había llevado una gran sorpresa al reconocer la solicitud de Yukito entre las de los profesores que aspiraban pertenecer a la institución- y nada sabía de los Kinomoto o donde encontrarlos. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura. Haría lo posible por cumplir el deseo de Yukito.

Ojalá el maestro lograra sobrevivir para ver una vez más a Sakura.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**¡Hola a todos! u aquí vamos con el capítulo seis.. ¡realmente he sufrido para que no me quedara kilométrico! u.. bueno, solo espero que mis descripciones sean lo bastante buenas como para dar la idea precisa de las situaciones considerando que ya es tiempo de incluir al personaje que dá titulo al fanfic.. ¿les sorprendió lo de Touya?... ji, ji, ji... es que con esa habilidad que tiene no es de asombrar que viva con una niña fantasma.... ¿hay alguna envidiosa por allí?, bueno yo sí quisiera cambiar de lugar con Kiku, que ya va a tener su pequeña participación (es que me pareció que aunque han pasado diez años, en una serie cuya base eran los niños con habilidades extrañas, no podía dejar de incluir a una niña así.. ¿y que mejor que sea un fantasma?.. total, era lo único que faltaba). En fin, aún quedan los reencuentros, que sí que se han vuelto cosa de importancia... ¡eso se viene muy pronto!!! 

**Avances**

Los preparativos para el reinicio de clases alteran bastante a Sakura. Descubrimos algunos problemas que convivir con una niña fantasma pueden crearle a Touya y al profesor Kinomoto empiezan a preocuparle ciertos pequeños "detalles" que observa en su casa, mientras Kaho empieza la búsqueda con resultados alentadores.

Tomoyo se ve obligada a realizar un viaje que deseaba evitar pero la visita a Japón tiene un efecto inesperado en Jean y motiva que una muy poco gentil conversación de la Diseñadora de Modas con un viejo conocido.

REVIEWS! ONEGAI! MANTEN LA HISTORIA VIVA! 


	8. Viejos Conocidos II

REVIEWS! ONEGAI! MANTEN LA HISTORIA VIVA! 

_"¡Todo esto es muy extraño!!! .. yo solo estaba capturando la carta "change" y ahora resulta que Kero es Li y Li es Kero....¡han cambiado de cuerpos! y Li estaba muy enojado... aunque sinceramente me preocupó bastante... se ve desvalido en el cuerpo de Kero y tuve que llevarle a casa... ¡estaba demasiado indefenso!... aunque también le pasaron cosas en la casa: Primero cayó de la ventana y tuvo la suerte de que Yukito y mi hermano estaban entrando... sabes que Yukito es muy bueno y me lo devolvió... pero me dí cuenta que mi hermano le empezó a mirar de una forma .... ya sabes, la forma en que siempre mira a Kero... por un momento casi temí que se hubiera dado cuenta que ´no era el mismo´ y por eso lo llevé a mi cuarto lo más rápido que pude.. a veces me preocupa mucho cuando mi hermano se pone así..... pero no pasó nada._

_Ahora estamos en la escuela y Tomoyo ya lo sabe ¡es que es muy lista!! (y Kero, en el cuerpo de Li, estaba haciendo tonterías y ella le descubrió muy fácil) .. les hemos convencido de que se porten bien..... ¡mientras esté así tengo que cuidar de él!!" _

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Viejos Conocidos II**

- "Bonjour, ha logrado usted comunicarse con el domicilio de Tracie Junot pero en este momento ella no se encuentra en casa.. por favor, deje su mensaje para que pueda comunicarse con usted en cuanto le sea posible.."

Sakura suspiró quedadamente. Era la cuarta vez que intentaba comunicarse con Tomoyo y que le respondía la máquina de mensajes ¿acaso su amiga no querría saber de ella y por eso no había contestado sus llamadas?.. porque no se le ocurría que otra cosa podía ser el motivo para que no se comunicara con ella y aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al nombre de diseñadora que usaba Tomoyo: ¡Tracie Junot!... ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?.

Cuando supo que ese era el nombre que ahora usaba su amiga había tratado de informarse y sí que había quedado asombrada. Tomoyo era la más joven promesa como diseñadora de modas a nivel europeo y había mucha información de sus actividades en la Internet. Comparada con ella, Sakura Kinomoto era solo una simple estudiante de periodismo... tal vez demasiado simple para la vida sofisticada de quien fue su mejor amiga.

- "¿Qué pasó?.. ¿tampoco pudiste localizarla esta vez?" –le preguntó Kero.

- "No. Me contestó el servicio de mensajería otra vez" –dijo algo decepcionada- "Oye Kero.. ¿crees que Tomoyo realmente se haya olvidado de mí y no quiera ni devolverme la llamada?"

- "¡Claro que no!" –le animó el muñeco de felpa con energía- "lo que me parece es que ahora ella es una persona muy ocupada y quizá no pudo revisar sus mensajes telefónicos.. ¡trata de animarte Sakura!"

- "Bueno, definitivamente tendré que animarme" –dijo mientras buscaba su bolso apuradamente- " porque si no me doy prisa llegaré tarde al trabajo y con las vacaciones que me dieron eso sí sería el colmo... de modo que tú quédate aquí tranquilito que todavía estás algo débil .."

El muñeco frotó su ala con gesto aburrido.

- "Pero ni siquiera me dejas usar los juegos de video.. ¡ten compasión Sakura!!!"

- "Es mejor que descanses bien para que te recuperes lo antes posible" –dijo tratando de animarle- "además puedes ver la televisión desde ahora, ya ves que papá salió más temprano que yo el día de hoy" –miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca- " ¡ahora sí que se me hizo tarde!!!"

La muchacha tomó su bolso y salió corriendo con una amplia sonrisa en el semblante alegre. Lo que había sugerido Kero a había puesto de buen humor y realmente le fue bastante útil en el trabajo –había que verla llevando los pedidos de los comensales de aquí para allá con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro- cuando una de sus compañeras le avisó que le llamaban por teléfono desde su casa, justo cuando se disponía a entregar la cuenta a los ocupantes de una mesa.

- "¿Teléfono?" –se asombró- "¿estás segura Mako?.. ¿acaso es mi papá?"

- "Lo dudo" –sonrió la otra camarera- "es alguien que tiene una voz graciosa..."

- "Una voz graciosa... " –murmuró mientras se acercaba al auricular- "¿hola?.. soy Sakura.. ¿con quién hablo?"

- "¡Sakura!!!" –chilló Kero- "¡tengo que..!"

- "¿Estás loco?" –murmuró lo más bajo que pudo- "¿porqué me llamas a mi trabajo?.. ¿qué sucede?"

- "Es que acabo de comunicarme con tu universidad.. ¡tal y como me lo pediste!"- dijo apuradamente- "!y me han dicho que tus clases empiezan mañana!"

- "¿QUEEEEEEE?!" –casi gritó espantada- "¡eso es imposible!... ¡nos habían dicho que hasta la próxima semana!"

- "Ya sabía que te ibas a sorprender y por eso te llamé Sakura... no te enojes conmigo.."

- "No estoy enojada contigo Kero... soy presa del pánico... ¡ahora voy a tener que ir a verificar mi matrícula y pedir mis horarios hoy mismo!!" –murmuró preocupada- "¿qué voy a hacer?"

- "Pero tal vez tu padre pueda ayudarte en hacer eso.."

- "Eso espero. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió averiguarlo antes?" –continuó lamentándose- "claro, si papá ya había dispuesto que las clases de su facultad empezaban mañana, pero yo me confié demasiado en que para mi facultad no sería lo mismo.. ¿qué voy a hacer?"

- "Trata de calmarte Sakura" -dijo Kero por el auricular- "creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar tu trabajo por un rato y ordenar todo eso.."

- "Creo que es lo único que me queda" –aceptó- "gracias por avisarme Kero..."

- "¡Una cosa más Sakura, no vayas a cortar la comunicación!!!... estoy sintiendo mucha magia y creo que..."

Silencio. Sakura le había dejado hablando solo.

- "¡Ay Sakura!" –protestó mientras dejaba el teléfono- "!por favor ten mucho cuidado!!!... hay mucha magia cerca y no me gusta nada...."

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kero apenas si tuvo tiempo de quedar estático, como el muñeco que se supone era.

- "¿Sakura? ... ¿Sakura aún estás aquí?" –repuso el profesor Kinomoto- "¡que extraño!!!... casi creí que ya habría regresado...." –lanzó una mirada a la habitación de su hija, notando el auricular descolgado del teléfono- "... ¿dejó así el teléfono?..."

Una gotita apareció en el semblante de Kero mientras el profesor empezaba a marcar el número del trabajo de su hija.

- "Por favor, ¿puede comunicarme con Sakura?" –dijo cuando le contestaron- "la estoy llamando de su casa.. soy su padre y tengo que darle una noticia muy importante.."

- "¡Oh señor Kinomoto buenas tardes!!" –dijo Mako, que había contestado otra vez el teléfono- "lo lamento pero ella salió hace un momentito..... la persona que la llamó de su casa hace un rato le dijo que tenía que ir a la universidad para lo de su matrícula.."

- "De eso justamente era lo que quería hablarle" –suspiró el Decano- "yo mismo ya me he encargado de todo eso y solo tiene que ir a verificar sus horarios...." –entonces se dio cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho- "disculpe... ¿dijo que alguien la llamó desde la casa?"

- "No hace cosa ni de cinco minutos señor... yo misma le contesté aunque no me dijo quien era... ¡tenía una voz muy graciosa!!!"

- "¡Oh bueno!.. lo importante es que Sakura ya fue para la universidad.... ¡muchas gracias!!!"

El profesor terminó la charla y entonces quedó pensativo por un instante... ¿la persona que llamó a Sakura desde SU casa?... eso sí que era peculiar pero también era cierto que el teléfono de la habitación de su hija estaba descolgado...

Quizá era un muchacho algo tímido –que llamó seguramente de la universidad- quien le había dado a su hija el oportuno aviso....

Y abandonó la habitación de su hija para dirigirse a la cocina donde estaba todo revuelto... especialmente una enorme caja de galletas que acababa de comprar ayer.

¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

Esto empezaba a serle familiar......

- "Deja de enfadarte conmigo Tracie.. todo lo que quería era darte una sorpresa agradable y no que te..." –el rostro del rubio palideció- "¡oh no, otra vez!"

Y se puso de pie corriendo hacia los servicios higiénicos del avión.

- "Por eso mismo no quise que me acompañaras a este viaje Jean" –le replicó la molesta muchacha de largo cabello oscuro que estaba sentada a su lado cuando finalmente regresó- "de sobra sabes que los aviones te marean y te conviertes en un compañero de viaje absolutamente imposible, pero todavía insististe y ahora sí que me has acabado de arruinar el día.."

- "Ya deja eso Tracie... Estoy demasiado mal para discutir contigo...."

- "Si me hubieras hecho caso no estarías en esta situación tan desagradable.."

Jean quedó en silencio mientras la joven que él conocía como Tracie Junot contenía su disgusto a duras penas. Ambos sabían perfectamente el porqué de su insistencia en acompañarla. Aunque Jean había dicho repetidas veces que deseaba conocer a la familia de su exitosa novia y ese era el pretexto oficial para su "compañía sorpresa" ambos sabían que su verdadero propósito había sido asistir a los principales eventos de la moda –donde nunca faltaban las celebridades y miembros del Jet Set- a donde la joven había sido invitada y que formaban parte del viaje de negocios que realizaba desde hacía una semana. Aunque su viaje incluía también Tokyo, donde su madre se encontraba por el momento.

Según se acercaban a su destino final –donde la joven, en su papel de socia debía verificar la apropiada instalación de una cadena de boutiques- la muchacha oriental se ponía más y más pensativa. De buena gana hubiera delegado esa responsabilidad a alguien más pero era quien mejor conocía el mercado oriental y no podía eludir eso por más tiempo. Pero mientras las asistentes del avión les avisaban –en inglés y japonés- que en segundos pisarían tierra japonesa, la frialdad y hermetismo de Tracie Junot desaparecía para dejar paso a una pensativa y triste Tomoyo Daidouji.

No sólo era que no veía a su madre hace mucho tiempo. Era el hecho de volver a verla en el mismo Japón reavivaba los recuerdos que con tanto trabajo intentaba dejar atrás.

Las protestas de Jean la sacaron de su mutismo.

- "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

- "Dijo que estaremos caminando por el aeropuerto en cuestión de minutos" –replicó automáticamente.

- "Tracie... por favor.. ya te he dicho que me disculpes.." –murmuró Jean- "sólo quiero conocer finalmente a tu madre para poder casarme contigo...."

Repentinamente sintió el deseo de creerle. Por una sola vez deseó que realmente la quisiera y no fuera el interés en su posición social el motivo por el que estaba allí. Una sola vez, una persona que realmente la amara a ella por sí misma y solo por eso... alguien que no la hubiera considerado una imitación de hija o familia y que por ello hubiera perdido a alguien especial en su vida.

Como su madre. Su madre, que la adoptó tratando de que ocupara el lugar que hubiera tenido una hija y que había pagado su equivocación perdiendo a su esposo...

- _"¡A veces desearía nunca haber adoptado a Tomoyo!!"_

Esa frase aún resonaba en su cabeza. La habitación del hospital y su madre al lado de su ex-esposo –pues él nunca mereció el calificativo de padre- lamentándose haber perdido a su pareja por una niña que ni siquiera era su hija.

Todo volvió a su mente de nuevo y sintió dolor.

Dolor y vergüenza.

Dolor por haber sido la causante indirecta de que alguien que había sido tan bondadosa con ella hubiera sufrido; vergüenza porque nunca podría mirarla a la cara sin sentirse culpable del divorcio entre los esposos Daidouji. Porque no la odiaba, al contrario. Le estaba demasiado agradecida para reclamarle –además.. ¿cómo podría reclamar si le dieron todo?- y solo quiso dejarla sola para darle la oportunidad de rehacer su vida, pero este regreso a su país natal –e iba a ser por una temporada algo larga- le complicaba todo. Era más fácil olvidar en Europa. Japón le traía demasiados hermosos recuerdos que ahora solo le hacían daño. Su infancia feliz, sus amigos –a quienes no volvió a ver desde que se marchó de Tomoeda- su vida familiar y la tranquila paz y confianza en quien era y lo que tenía que entonces la rodeaba.

Recordarlo dolía, porque pese a su éxito no sentía ninguna paz.

- "Dime Jean" –por primera vez se volvió al joven con una expresión tan dulce que no tenía desde que era una niña- "¿es verdad que me quieres?"

Jean parpadeó desconcertado. Tal vez la langosta que había comido en el avión le había hecho daño, porque le parecía notar cierta expresión tierna en Tracie.

- "¿Tracie?" –murmuró asombrado.

- "¿Es cierto Jean?" –continuó la muchacha en el mismo tono, casi como si suplicara una respuesta afirmativa- "¿**_de verdad_...** me amas?"

Jean quedó deslumbrado. Cuando esa dulzura brillaba en los ojos de Tracie se veía realmente más bella que nunca, pero cuando se disponía a contestar sintió un leve dolor en el vientre que le motivó una queja ahogada que fue una muy mala respuesta para la anhelante muchacha, que volvió a su mutismo habitual.

Al parecer realmente aquella langosta le había hecho daño.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Touya ingresó a su casa sin decir palabra alguna. En realidad no estaba deprimido pero sí muy cansado; afortunadamente las cosas iban mejorando en el hospital y como su trabajo absorbía gran parte de su vida, esto le había hecho sentirse mucho más tranquilo. El doctor Sakashi había probado ser una persona mucho más razonable de lo esperado. Por supuesto que había insistido en el valor de su experiencia en el caso del paciente del 25-A pero en cuanto le probó que dicho paciente presentaba un cuadro clínico muy inestable el doctor había modificado sus procedimientos y había logrado que dicho caso empezara a mejorar mucho antes de lo que Touya había esperado. Por supuesto que el doctor Sakashi era un gran profesional y había sido felicitado por sus compañeros por la mejoría del caso, pero también era cierto que el médico admitía el valor de la intervención del jefe de residentes.

Dejó la bolsa de su uniforme en la pequeña salita y entonces sus sentidos se alertaron.. mucho silencio... mala señal... ¿qué estaría haciendo Kiku?. La última vez que hubo tanto silencio en cuanto llegó a su casa casi lo echan del departamento por el incendio que Kiku casi había provocado –tuvo que decir que fue su culpa dejar la cocina encendida- y eso sí que le ponía de peor humor.

Había caído bastante bajo. Vivir con una niña fantasma era demasiado trabajo.

El punto era que Kiku había sido una más de los fantasmas que había conocido en el hospital –era increíble la cantidad de espíritus que andaban por los pasillos- pero le llamó mucho la atención por su edad. Apenas tenía siete años cuando –al menos hace noventa años atrás- murió por la ignorancia de algunos métodos médicos que hubieran podido salvarle la vida pero al parecer sus padres habían intentado comunicarse con ella por medio de algún extraño y mal hecho conjuro espiritista. Lo único que había resultado de aquello era que el alma de la pequeña había quedado atrapada en el mundo de los vivos sin ninguna comunicación con su familia ni ninguna persona viviente y había pasado todos aquellos años deambulando incansablemente por el viejo templo cuando su familia había muerto -donde después se construyó el hospital- su estado general era de lloroso pánico y terror ante otros espíritus quienes lamentablemente eran los únicos con quienes podía comunicarse, pues pese al tiempo transcurrido seguía siendo una niña pequeña de principios de siglo.

Al conocer al doctor Kinomoto la pequeña se había allegado a él instantáneamente. No solo porque era la única persona que había conocido en todo este tiempo que podía verla y charlar con ella sinó porque pese a su -a veces- muy hosco trato y constante malhumor podía, con su natural simpleza infantil, sentir que se preocupaba sinceramente por ella.

De allí que a veces tratara de agradar a su "hermanito" –palabra que siempre solía traer a Touya un mundo de recuerdos- con alguna idea que casi siempre terminaba en problemas para el joven médico.

Y ahora, al contemplar la cena preparada y la mesa lista para que se sentara a comer –con el trabajo que le había costado enseñarle a cocinar con métodos modernos- Touya sí que tenía la certeza de estar en otro lío.

- "Kiku... ¿que hiciste ahora?" –bufó con enfado.

Detrás de la mesa, una pequeña cabecita fantasmal apareció y unos enormes ojitos castaños le miraron con aprensión.

- " Hermanito.. ¿porqué dices eso?"

- "Habla de una vez" –continuó el joven en el mismo tono acre y sin sentarse- "¿que fue?"

- "¡No fue mi culpa!.. yo solo estaba preparando la cena y olvidé cerrar la ventana del tragaluz y entonces la señora Kotoko ...."

Silencio.

- " La señora Kotoko ... ¿qué?" –dijo más y más serio.

- "Ella se asomó por allí... creo que escuchó el ruido..... y después gritó y creo que se desmayó..."

- "Un momento, un momento..." –ahora sí se sentó- "dices que hiciste ruido y la señora Kotoko se asomó por el tragaluz... después gritó y se desmayó... ¿pues que estabas haciendo?"

- "Cocinando.."

- "¿Cocinando?" –repitió Touya , algo confundido.

- "Sí..... estaba usando esas cosas que dices... ollas modernas y picando las verduras y.."

A Touya aún le tomó un segundo asimilar eso. La señora Kotoko había escuchado ruido y se había asomado por el tragaluz justo para contemplar.....

contemplar las ollas y sartenes moviéndose solos y también un cuchillo picando automáticamente las verduras sin que nadie que lo sostuviera.

¡Con razón se había desmayado!!!

- "Esto es peor que cuando vivía con el monstruo.." –murmuró.

- "Pero hermanito...." –murmuró la pequeña mientras el médico aún trataba de pensar en algo coherente, abriendo todavía más sus ojitos castaños- " ¿y porqué no podemos vivir con tu hermana y tu papá?..... ninguno de los otros espíritus te ha dicho porqué puedes vernos... ¿entonces porqué no regresas a tu casa?... yo lo haría si mi papá y mi mamá vivieran... ¿y porqué no lo haces tú?"

Por primera vez en su vida, Touya Kinomoto no supo como replicar convincentemente a alguien.

Naoko tocó la puerta antes de ingresar a la oficina. Había recibido el mensaje de presentarse en la sala del profesorado de secundaria cuando salió de clases y el asunto la tenía lo bastante intrigada como para dirigirse allí lo más pronto posible. Su fértil imaginación por una vez estaba muda y su mente continuaba preguntándose el motivo para que la llamaran allí mientras ingresaba lentamente a la oficina.

Una mujer estaba frente a ella y la contemplaba con una leve sonrisa. A un rápido vistazo, Naoko le calculó cuando menos 25 a 30 años, aunque no podía estar segura del porqué su rostro resultaba serle tan familiar.

- "Pasa por favor señorita Yanahisawa...." –le dijo la mujer aún sonriente- "me llevé tan grande sorpresa cuando encontré tu nombre en los registros de la universidad que me permití citarte aquí.."

- "Gra... gracias" –replicó la muchacha, aún sin reconocer a su anfitriona- "... disculpe pero... su rostro me parece algo familiar pero no estoy muy segura.. ¿acaso la conozco?"

- "Bueno, cuando estabas en quinto grado de primaria fui tu profes..."

- "¡Es cierto!!... ¡la señorita Mizuki!" –la muchacha la reconoció súbitamente- "¡usted es la señorita Kaho Mizuki!!" -su interlocutora amplió su sonrisa cuando Naoko empezó a hacer ciertos gestos que bien podían interpretarse como mezcla de alegría y sorpresa profunda- "¿trabaja ahora aquí?... ¡que enorme sorpresa!!"

- "Me alegra mucho que todavía me recuerde señorita Yanahisawa.." –dijo gentilmente- "aunque hace algún tiempo que ya no me llamo Mizuki estos últimos días me han hecho recordar cuando todavía me llamaban así.."

- "¿Trabaja aquí señorit..?.. ¡oh perdón!... lo siento... es que no sé su nombre de.... "

- "Mi nombre ahora es Monouhi y sí, ahora soy la Supervisora de Ciencias... para Profesores de Secundaria de la Institución Clamp.. justamente estaba verificando unos registros y uno de los profesores de la Universidad me dejó unos papeles.... donde ví tu nombre y se me hizo familiar"

- "Bueno, no me asombra entonces que no la haya visto hasta ahora" –sonrió Naoko- "con lo gigantesco del Campus, nunca me dirijo por el área de Secundaria, justamente les decía a Rika y a Yamazaki.." –se interrumpió bruscamente y comentó- "¿sabe que hace poco tiempo me encontré con algunos compañeros que también eran de la primaria Tomoeda?"

- "¡Vaya!... parece que el mundo es muy pequeño.." –un brillo interesado apareció en los ojos de la señora Kaho Monouhi- "¿y quienes son los compañeros a los que ha visto hace poco señorita Yanahisawa?"

- "¿Recuerda a mi amiga Rika Sasaki?.. bueno, ella estudia administración y tiene una tienda de curiosidades en las afueras del Campus... por el área de preparatoria.. y justamente con ella trabaja otro compañero de la primaria... Takashi Yamazaki.. ¿lo recuerda?"

- "Sí, a ambos los recuerdo perfectamente" –sonrió- "la señorita Sasaki era muy gentil y madura para su edad, además de ser una excelente repostera.... y el joven Yamazaki tenía cierta habilidad para decir cosas que podrían interpretarse como mentiras.. ¿me equivoco?"

- "¡Que excelente memoria tiene!" –se admiró Naoko.

- "Es que tengo muy buenos recuerdos de su grupo. Y tal vez, si no es molestia, ¿podría acompañarme a visitar la tienda de la señorita Sasaki?... con todo el tiempo transcurrido me sentiré muy contenta de ver cuanto han cambiado mis pequeños alumnos.." –continuó mientras Naoko asentía y buscaba en su bolso el teléfono de la tienda, para avisar a la propietaria de la inesperada visita- "y son.. ¿son ustedes los únicos compañeros de su grupo que han continuado viéndose?"

- "Sí. Aunque nos gustaría mucho saber como están Chiharu y los otros.. pero no sabemos nada de ellos desde que salimos de Tomoeda"

Mientras ambas se dirigían al área de preparatoria del Campus –por donde sería mucho más rápido llegar a la tienda de la señorita Sasaki- Kaho pensaba que si bien su búsqueda había empezado de manera muy alentadora, para encontrar a la señorita Kinomoto tendría que recurrir a otros medios... Porque si bien la ciudad de Tokyo se hallaba en una encrucijada de poderes místicos en los que se sabía no capacitada para intervenir, ella también había empezado a sentir el peligro que había mencionado Yukito Tsukishiro y si quería cumplir la palabra ofrecida, tendría que darse prisa.

No sólo al profesor Tsukishiro se le estaba terminando el tiempo.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente cuando vió a Kero profundamente dormido en su diminuta camita y bajo la luz de la luna, que se filtraba débilmente por la ventana de su habitación.

La luna. Tan brillante y hermosa como de costumbre. Tan serena e inalcanzable.. por un instante casi podía sentirse acompañada y protegida.

Yue.

En su mente empezó a formarse una imagen plateada y alada cuando repentinamente tropezó y salió bruscamente de su ensoñación al sentir un leve dolor en la rodilla. Bien merecido se lo tenía... Shaoran le había dicho en Hong Kong que probablemente, cuando Kerberos fue sellado en el libro hace años, Yue también debió haber permanecido de la misma manera en el interior de Yukito y sólo podría liberar ese sello cuando encontrara a Yukito o pudiera usar completamente sus cartas.

Pero no pensaba romper ese sello. Eso era cosa decidida.

Probablemente Yukito tenía ahora una vida normal y feliz, lo más seguro era que la hubiera olvidado y no era justo despertar a Yue –y posiblemente colocar a Yukito en una situación difícil- sólo porque se sentía algo preocupada por los sucesos de Hong Kong. Ahora estaba en casa y aquellos problemas entre hechiceros habían quedado con los hechiceros, en China, con Shaoran y su familia. Ella había vuelto al mundo normal –con poderes mágicos, pero no en medio de una guerra de hechiceros- y tenía que aplicarse no solo en los estudios, el trabajo y cuidar bien de su padre –aunque él parecía cuidarla más a ella- ahora tenía que desarrollar su magia.

Porque una cosa si estaba clara para ella.

Las palabras que pronunció Shaoran la tarde en que se volvieron a ver después que Kero había explicado que su "Maestra de Cartas" había olvidado sus poderes por propia voluntad...

_- **"Aquellos que hemos sido favorecidos con poderes mágicos no podemos darnos el lujo de comportarnos de esa forma**" –_había dicho sin perder la calma ante los ataques deKero_- **"tenemos una responsabilidad hacia los demás y si todos renunciáramos o culpáramos a la magia de nuestros problemas, algunos hechiceros sin escrúpulos podrían hacer mucho daño"**_

No podía ser egoísta. A partir de mañana iba a usar sus cartas para encontrar a sus amigos y a su hermano, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Si no lo estaban, entonces usaría su magia para ayudarles. Nunca haría nada que les hiciera daño o perjudicara en modo alguno.

Pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada. Bueno, en realidad cansada no era la palabra adecuada para expresar como se sentía. Había estado muy ocupada en ordenar sus horarios desde que supo que su padre ya había tomado las medidas necesarias para su inscripción -¡su dulce y amado papá, tan bueno como siempre!- y apenas acababa de convencer a la dueña del cafetín donde trabajaba para la súbita modificación de su horario de trabajo... pero se había enojado de tal forma que lo más seguro era que empezara a buscar otro empleo.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras se acostaba. ¿Porqué se estaría sintiendo tan triste?... si estaba en casa y no en Hong Kong, donde lo sobrenatural parecía ser parte de la rutina; estaba en su hogar y no en la peculiar mansión de Shaoran... rodeada por su no menos particular familia... estaba en su casa.... y Shaoran se había quedado en Hong Kong y posiblemente no volvería a verlo jamás.

Suspiró por última vez antes de mover las cortinas de su ventana.

No vería a Shaoran nunca más.

Y en la luna, algunas manchas de sangre empezaban a aparecer mientras en el Hospital del Campus Clamp una figura estaba envuelta en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los sonidos de las máquinas que le ayudaban a sobrevivir...

Hasta ahora.

Touya casi pudo escuchar su nombre en medio del alboroto de la guardia del hospital. La enfermera parecía preocupada y nerviosa mientras se le acercaba y por un momento temió que fuera algo grave lo que estaba pasando.

- "¡Por favor Doctor, es mejor que hable usted mismo con ese tipo!!" –casi sollozó la muchacha- "¡está histérico y a amenazado al doctor Kahiki con demandarlo!"

El jefe de los residentes contuvo su enfado a duras penas.

Ese era el problema con los estudiantes. Podían ser a veces lo bastante inseguros como para permitir que un paciente histérico los pusiera a temblar. De modo que se dirigió a paso rápido al lugar de donde se escuchaba el alboroto.

Dos hombres de muy elegante y atildado aspecto parecían estar histéricos.

- "Soy el doctor Kinomoto, Jefe de Residentes del Hospital Central de Tokyo" –dijo fríamente en cuanto le salieron al paso- "y si ustedes no son pacientes, les agradeceré que se queden en los pasillos y no interrumpan las labores del personal.."

- "¿Qué ha dicho?" –repuso uno de los hombres, de cabello castaño claro y con fuerte acento extranjero- " ¿acaso nos está echando de aquí?"

- "Están ustedes estorbando la atención médica de su amigo" –dijo con voz helada- "y si no obedecen me veré obligado a recurrir a la seguridad del hospital"..

- "¡¡Oh no!.. ¡por favor no!!!" –gimió otra voz masculina desde el lecho de hospital- "¡me siento muy mal y no quiero morir solo!!"

Touya se le acercó entonces y le dijo, mirándolo con dureza.

- "Es mejor que deje de quejarse porque no está en peligro de muerte... lo único que usted tiene que hacer es recuperarse del ataque de apendicitis que sufrió y controlar su propia crisis histérica.. aquí si tenemos gente enferma a la que sus quejidos ponen peor..."

- "¡No me hable así!.. ¡acabo de ser operado!"

- "Su operación de apendicitis y fue totalmente exitosa, de modo que mejor controla sus nervios y...."

- "¡Oiga usted doctor!.. ¡yo soy francés y no voy a permitir que ningún japonés venga a decirme lo que debo hacer!!... la comida japonesa fue la que me provocó el ataque y ningún japonés me va a decir lo que debo o no debo hacer..!"

Touya no se alteró. Al menos no aparentemente. Contempló los rostros burlones de los otros dos extranjeros y llamó rápidamente a la enfermera.

- "Pues temo mucho decirles que están seriamente confundidos" –dijo disimulando su enfado- "en primer lugar, ustedes están en Japón y creo que vinieron solos... en segundo lugar este es un hospital, soy el médico y quien da las órdenes.. ." –continuó entonces mientras los otros callaban asombrados- "señorita Tanaka, aplíquele un sedante a este hombre" –dijo señalando al pálido rubio que instantáneamente se puso a gemir- "y quizá prefieran esperar en los pasillos o abstenerse de más comentarios.."

- "¡Oiga usted!" –protestaron- "¡informaré a la cancillería de esto!"

- "Me parece estupendo" –dijo, sin alterar siquiera la inflexión de su voz- "por mí pueden irse si se les antoja.."

- "¿Porqué nos iríamos?" –intervino una voz femenina y los tres hombres la miraron.

- "Sus amigos deseaban llevar algunas quejas a su embajada.. ¿se irá con ellos también?"

- "Pero no pienso dejar solo a mi novio esta noche doctor.."

- "Como prefiera" –el aludido se encogió de hombros- "solo le agradeceré que no provoque los desagradables inconvenientes que hicieron sus amigos."

- "Oiga usted doctor.. ¡no puede hablarnos así!.. somos fotógrafos profesionales y la señorita es la más famosa diseñadora de modas de.."

- "Les llamaré cuando necesite fotos o quiera que diseñen un nuevo uniforme al hospital" –dijo cortante mientras los hombres palidecían y la muchacha le miraba conteniendo su enfado- "pero por ahora les pido que nos permitan hacer nuestro trabajo o tendré que sacarles de aquí.."

La muchacha le miró con frialdad.

- "Solo espero que sea tan bueno en su trabajo como nosotros en el nuestro doctor.." –dijo con helada cortesía.

- "Cada uno a lo suyo señorita" –volvió a encogerse de hombros- "soy incapaz de diseñar algo y no pretendo hacerlo, solo pido que me dejen hacer lo que es mi trabajo.."

La muchacha asintió en silencio y se volvió a ver al enfermo –ignorando al médico- mientras los otros dos hombres quedaron en silencio a un gesto de ella y el doctor se marchaba después de hacer un gesto de que volvieran a sus puestos al personal de seguridad del hospital.

- "Estúpidos turistas.." –murmuró antes de alejarse.

- "Ese tipo es un témpano" –comentaron los fotógrafos- "y bastante sarcástico también... ¡desagradable!.. ¿no lo crees?" –le preguntaron a la muchacha.

Pero ella nada dijo. Ni siquiera miraba a su novio –que yacía dormido- sinó más bien contemplaba una foto –que había sacado de su elegante bolso de mano- donde estaban abrazadas una mujer de cabello castaño y corto y una pequeña niña, que tenía una cámara de video en las manos y que tenía unos incomprensibles kanjis en ella...

Ambos fotógrafos se encogieron de hombros. Sabían que al igual que toda la gente de ese hospital y aquel médico que les había hecho tamaño desplante, ella también era japonesa... ¿quién podía entenderlos?.... quizá todos eran parientes... no sería de asombrar...

Pero la muchacha no pensaba en ese momento ni en su novio, los médicos, o sus acompañantes... una sola pregunta estaba en su mente..

- _"Ya estoy en Japón... pese a todo ya estoy aquí otra vez... ¿qué puedo hacer?...¿llamaré a mi madre para decirle que he vuelto?.. ¿le confesaré que estoy enterada de todo?.. ¿qué debo hacer?... ¡al menos nadie conocido me ha visto!"_

La muchacha ingresó casi atropelladamente por el pasillo de la universidad. Estaba muy consciente de que solo sus habilidades atléticas podrían salvarla de llegar tarde a las primeras clases y tenía que intentar llegar a toda costa. ¡Ya era muy tarde y se había quedado dormida!...

La puerta del salón se cerraba.. se cerraba... casi como por reflejo Sakura pudo entrar casi por una rendija, mientras una aturdida compañera suya la miraba sin entender el motivo de su prisa..

- "¡Sakura!.. ¿porqué corres?"

- "¿Y el profesor?" –dijo mirando el lugar donde se suponía estaba el maestro.

- "¿Cómo, no lo sabes?" –se asombró su compañera- "¿no recuerdas que llegaría diez minutos tarde por única vez?"

La muchacha suspiró con alivio dispuesta a agradecer a los dioses la inesperada bendición, pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y un profesor de edad madura y rostro de pocos amigos ingresó al aula. Al parecer, había terminado su retraso en apenas cinco minutos.

- "¿Y bien señorita?" –dijo el maestro- "¿acaso no piensa sentarse para que yo pueda empezar mi clase?"

Sakura parpadeó por un instante sin saber que hacer, pero súbitamente una voz familiar murmuró a sus espaldas...

- "Puedes sentarte aquí.... " –la voz tenía cierto toque de incomodidad y vergüenza- "si quieres claro......"

Sakura Kinomoto giró hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz.. ¿era posible?... ¡no podía ser porque esa voz era de una persona a quien no volvería a ver!!!.. un joven hechicero que seguramente estaba en ese momento....

sentado en su propio salón de clases.... en la Universidad de Tokyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos...... y mientras el maestro empezaba con los objetivos de su curso ella vió a Shaoran fruncir el ceño ante su aún no disimulado asombro además que Chisato golpeó levemente su brazo para llamar su atención:

- "¿Le conoces?" –susurró- "acaba de ser transferido de la Universidad de Hong Kong y tomará algunos cursos con nosotros..."

- "¡¡Otra vez!!!!!" –susurró Sakura

Shaoran escuchó el comentario y se ruborizó.

- "Pero.. ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Shaoran?" –se animó a susurrar.

- "Lo mismo de siempre" –murmuró desalentado- "pasar vergüenzas ... ¿que otra cosa?.. parece que mi destino es pasar vergüenzas en este país... si no es por las cartas Clow tiene que ser Lao.. ¡solo por esto voy a disfrutar el atraparlo!"

- "¡Lo mejor de todo es que es guapísimo!!!" –continuó Chisato- "¿no me presentas?"

- "¡Preséntamelo a mí Sakura! ¡Preséntamelo a mí!!" –susurraron otras chicas.

Un leve murmullo se alzó en el aula y mientras los muchachos de la clase contenían una sonrisa divertida, las chicas contenían un suspiro...

- "¡Muy bien señoritas...! a ver si dejan la admiración hacia el estudiante extranjero para más tarde que seguramente el joven podrá esperar para que le continúen admirando.. ¿podría usted dar el ejemplo señorita?" –dijo dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a la aún atónita Sakura.

Las mejillas de ambos jóvenes estaban ya no rojas... casi estaban moradas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**¡Hola a todos!! u aquí llego con el capítulo siete: ¿Sorprende que Tomoyo no revisara su mensajería? ¡si hay gente que nunca revisa sus emails! Ji, ji... Bueno, espero que entiendan que las preguntitas de Kiku van a ocasionarle a Touya mucho que pensar y que los reencuentros del Campus Clamp les alegren.. ¡me facilitan mucho esa parte de reencuentros!... aunque claro, que algunos personajes se encuentren no significa que vayan a reconocerse, como ya lo habrán notado... Otra cosa.. aclaro que no tengo nada contra los turistas (¡en mi país adoramos a los turistas!) pero hay cada gente malcriada que a veces es increíble.... sean de la nacionalidad que sean.

Ji, ji, ji.. ¿Sorprendidos por el reingreso de Shaoran?, ¿o pensaron que iba a quedar fuera del fic al regresar la protagonista a casa?.. ¡eso sí que no!!, especialmente considerando que ya empiezo a desentrañar este enredo con otro más grande aún. ¿Protestas por que Yue no aparece?.. bueno, paciencia.u 

**Avances**

¡Finalmente aparece el personaje que da titulo al fanfic!! (ya estuvo bien de mencionarlo, es tiempo que ingrese) y las cosas se ponen realmente difíciles para Shaoran y Sakura y considerando también que el Ultimo Card Captor no es el único problema que tienen.. y una que otra sorpresita...

REVIEWS! ONEGAI! MANTEN LA HISTORIA VIVA! 


	9. ¡Peligro! El Ultimo CardCaptor ha ¿regre...

Antes que nada siento MUCHO, en verdad no saben cuanto el haberme ausentado y dejar el fic abandonado por tanto tiempo, muchas cosas me pasaron, perdidas y cambios a los que aun me estoy acostumbrando, pero no quiero darles excusas: solo sigo cumpliendo lo que le prometi a Mikki. Sigan leyendo y recomienden esta historia para que nuevas personas la lean (aun hay muchos que no la han leido!) Dejen reviews para una buena impresion. Los quiero, y un abrazo a Mikki-chan! Atte. Ishtary

* * *

_"¡Acabo de pasar un buen susto!.. hoy muy temprano, al ir a la cocina para recoger mi almuerzo mi hermano me señaló unas cajas ENORMES y no supe que decir... ¡afortunadamente Yukito me dijo que ése era SU almuerzo y me entregó el mío... en una caja normal... ¡Yukito es tan bueno!... como se había quedado a dormir para preparar una tarea, él y mi hermano me hicieron el favor de preparar mi almuerzo... aunque mi hermano me hizo esa broma pesada... ¡él si es un monstruo!. Claro que antes de que yo saliera Yukito me dijo que mi hermano se había levantado para atenderme porque se preocupaba por mí. Bueno, supongo que Yukito tiene razón... él es tan encantador que sería incapaz de mentir, aunque.. ¡hay que ver la cantidad de trabajo escolar que iban a llevar a la preparatoria! _

¡Estamos patinando sobre hielo! .. no es tan fácil como parece y Tomoyo me dá muchos animos.. ¡pero ya me he caído al menos un par de veces!... aunque veo que a Li tampoco la esta pasando tan bien como yo creía ¡y la señorita Mizuki está ayudándome!... ¡lo estoy logrando y estoy patinando!... ¡Aaaayyyyyy¡todos se han congelado y estoy realmente asustada!... y hay una especie de pescado gigantesco que me está persiguiendo por toda la pista de patinaje... ¡realmente tengo mucho miedo!.. Li dice que me calme, que él me va a ayudar pero a duras penas puedo moverme.. ¡me estoy congelando   
�!Viva¡lo logramos!.. ¡lo logramos!... Li y yo logramos capturar a la carta "freeze" y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... aunque la verdad se lo debo a Li, que es mucho más amable conmigo de lo que era antes... porque esta vez me salvó de congelarme e incluso distrajo a la carta para que yo la sellara.. pero cuando le sonreí para agradecerle se distrajo y cayó al piso... creo que aún no aprende a patinar bien...¿qué le pasa?" 

* * *

**Capítulo 8¡Peligro! El Ultimo CardCaptor ha... ¿regresado?**

- "¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

- "Yo mismo no estaba enterado de que se dirigía para acá porque los últimos informes decían que iba camino al Tíbet... eso fue por lo que tuve que venir... otra vez" –suspiró. 

Sakura le miró con gesto preocupado. Habían terminado las clases y casi no había prestado atención a nada de lo que los maestros decían, porque su mente estuvo en otra cosa todo el día... los motivos por los que Shaoran se había aparecido en su salón de clase ... otra vez. 

Y ahora sí estaba preocupada. 

- "¿Crees que ese hombre intente matarme de nuevo?" 

- "No lo sé, eso sí me confunde mucho" –repuso dubitativo- "no se me ocurre porqué te ataca de esa forma si quiere lastimarme a mí... a todo esto.. ¿usaste las cartas?" 

- "Aún no... he estado ocupada desempacando y ayer tuve un día complicado ¿porqué lo preguntas?" 

- "Tal vez sea mejor que no las uses, al menos por el momento" –la miró muy serio- "de momento estás en peligro, pero creo que tanto Kerberos como yo podemos protegerte.. cosa que cambiaría si te pones a buscar a los demás.." 

- "Podría ponerlos en peligro de ser atacados¿verdad?" 

- "Temo que sí. Lao es un tipo de mente tortuosa y no quiero darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda... cuanto menos seamos su blanco mejor podremos protegernos, al menos hasta que complete mi hechizo y pueda ubicarle definitivamente..." 

- "¿Vas a pelear con él?" 

- "Desearía no tener que hacerlo" –suspiró de nuevo- "pero temo mucho que no me deje opción más que defenderme... alguien que ha llegado hasta este punto en una venganza es difícil que acepte razones..." 

Sakura nada dijo. Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio por el Campus universitario durante un rato hasta que la muchacha trató con una idea, que también había rondado su mente toda la mañana, de levantar los ánimos al pensativo hechicero. 

- "Sí que me diste una gran sorpresa.." –comentó animadamente- "¡la más grande que he tenido en toda mi vida!.. casi no pude creerlo cuando me hablaste en el salón... ni siquiera te había visto.." 

- "No me sorprende. Con la prisa que traías me asombra que hayas podido ingresar al salón sin desplomarte al llegar... ¿acostumbras llegar tarde a todas tus clases?.. ¡hay cosas que nunca cambian!" 

Una gotita apareció sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. 

- "Bueno, la verdad es que se me hizo algo tarde porque no pude dormir bien anoche... además ¿qué tanto dices sobre cambios?" –repuso con una sonrisa divertida- "¡nunca imaginé que también te decidieras a estudiar periodismo!" 

La muchacha sonrió brillantemente pero el rostro del joven pareció extrañamente impasible por un instante... para después adoptar cierta expresión de resignación. Por un segundo un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura, que finalmente se animó a preguntar: 

- "Porque estudias periodismo.. ¿no?" 

- "No" – fue la tajante respuesta. 

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a una de las banquetas de los amplios jardines. 

- "¿No?" –repitió confundida- "¿y que estabas haciendo en mi clase entonces?.. ¿acaso no te decidiste por la universidad al terminar la escuela¿o no estudias nada?" 

Más y más señales de interrogación rodeaban a Sakura mientras se sentaba en la banqueta y a Shaoran le surgió una gota. 

- "¡Por supuesto que estudio!.." –protestó airadamente- "aunque tal vez nunca lo comprenderías.." 

- "No quise ofenderte... yo me refería ... bueno, me sorprendió que dijeras que no estudias en mi facultad cuando hoy compartiste todas mis clases..." 

- "Hice un ... "acuerdo" con esta universidad..." –repuso brevemente- "y estoy llevando estos cursos como créditos extras... aunque no tienen nada que ver con mi carrera.." 

- "¿Pues que estudias?" 

- "Administración" –repuso, sin expresión alguna- "¿qué otra cosa?" 

- "Lo dices como si te disgustara..." 

- "No me disgusta... solo que mi carrera no es tan entusiasta como la tuya, es todo" 

- "Tal vez tengas razón... pero no parece que te gustara demasiado.." 

- "Bueno, no es que me enloquezca" –suspiró- "de hecho prefiero estudiar magia a estar con los libros sobre la carrera pero tampoco son tan inconsciente como para no pensar en la importancia de un estudio para la vida cotidiana... especialmente considerando que tengo muchas cosas que administrar como jefe de mi clan" 

- "Por supuesto... casi olvido que eres jefe del clan Li..." –y continuó- "¿y es muy difícil dirigir una familia como la tuya?... ¿cuánto te falta para terminar la carrera?" 

- "En realidad debí terminar la carrera este año pero tuve algunas... complicaciones.. " –repuso ante el asombro de la muchacha- "es que empecé con créditos de la universidad cuando todavía estaba en preparatoria... por eso me faltan sólo un par de cursos y me graduaré, aunque en la práctica podríamos decir que ya ejerzo hace mucho tiempo..." 

- "¡Y yo que creía que estaba adelantada en la universidad¡eres muy inteligente!" –el aludido se ruborizó, evidentemente incómodo por el elogio- "¿y que hay de tu clan? Me dí cuenta que ya eres el jefe... " 

- "Eres demasiado exagerada con tus comentarios.." 

- "¿Lo crees?.. a mí no me parece exagerado asombrarme por todo lo que has hecho..." 

- "Me limito a hacer lo que se espera de mí. Es todo" –dijo con sencillez- "empecé a ocuparme de los asuntos del clan cuando tenía dieciséis años y..." 

- "�¿Asumiste la Jefatura de tu clan a los dieciséis años!"-se asombró. 

- "¡No, desde luego que no!... solo empecé a ocuparme de cosas de mi clan a los dieciséis.."-la muchacha pareció más calmada y él continuó- "la asumí cuando tenía dieciocho.." 

Ella le miró, esperando algún gesto que confirmara su broma, pero como él no parecía tomarle importancia a ello quedó pensativa. 

Sabía que Shaoran tenía grandes responsabilidades con su clan, pero nunca esperó que las hubiera asumido tan seriamente... aunque, claro... si recordaba bien su tenacidad infantil en el asunto de las cartas clow y el hecho que fue capaz de venir solo a Japón cuando era apenas un niño, no debía sorprenderle el que se hubiera convertido en un joven tan responsable para con los que le rodeaban... 

- "En realidad no has cambiado" –dijo ella, ahora también pensativa- "con todo eso que has hecho me haces sentir... bastante simple y muy inútil... ¡has hecho bastante en estos diez años!" 

- "No es para tanto" –dijo simplemente- "solo procuro hacer lo necesario para que la gente que depende de mí este bien... aunque personalmente, más que el lado administrativo, prefiero estudiar magia.." 

- "¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda estudiar magia en Hong Kong?" 

- "No solo en Hong Kong se puede aprender magia... hay muchos lugares en Japón donde podrías aprender mucho sobre hechicería.. muchos templos y santuarios como Ise y la montaña Kouya, solo por mencionar algunos..." 

- "Bueno, admito que no sé mucho sobre eso. ¿Estudiaste tú en alguno de esos lugares?" 

- "Hice una peregrinación a la montaña Kouya antes de asumir la jefatura de mi clan, pero en esa ocasión fue un viaje muy rápido... yo estudié magia bajo la tutela del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente y no en un solo lugar..." 

- "Viajaste entonces..." 

- "Lo necesario para aprender sobre hechicería y cábalas místicas... necesito estar preparado para toda eventualidad y de hecho, creí que lo estaba... pero al parecer no fue así... ya ves como Lao ha estado tramando esto hace tanto tiempo y yo nunca lo noté... ¡la verdad es que me siento como un tonto por ello!" 

Sakura le miró de nuevo. El no parecía tener ningún orgullo por sus logros y su expresión y su ceño reflejaban más bien una profunda preocupación por lo que le rodeaba y solo entonces recordó lo que Wei y Mei Ling le habían comentado sobre su amigo. Súbitamente se sintió algo entristecida pues no ignoraba que Shaoran era el único hijo varón entre varias hermanas y había sido educado para asumir la responsabilidad de su clan desde muy pequeño. Definitivamente aquello había marcado profundamente su carácter haciéndole muy competitivo y siempre empeñoso en asumir lo que todos esperaban de él; pero al recordar la forma en que irradiaba autoridad en su casa y con su familia entendió que todo aquello era el resultado de una profunda preparación y se preguntó si había sido realmente feliz alguna vez. 

- "Me habías dicho que vivías con tu padre en esta ciudad" –ajeno a sus pensamientos, el joven contemplaba la ciudad con interés- "¿has notado algo extraño por aquí?" 

- "Tokyo es una ciudad complicada y la vida transcurre demasiado rápido en comparación a Tomoeda" –comentó con una suave sonrisa- "pero después de cinco años, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a su ritmo... admito que tiene sus cosas.. como los terremotos que ha sufrido últimamente pero no es algo tan poco común para nosotros... en Japón, siempre sufrimos de estas cosas..." 

- "Eso supongo" –dijo con el ceño fruncido- "esta ciudad... no hubiera querido estar aquí en este momento... no todavía ..." 

- "¿Porqué? .. ¿sabes algo que perjudique esta ciudad¿algo sobre Lao?" 

- "No. Lao no tiene nada que ver en esto. Hay en esta ciudad una conjunción de fuerzas cuyo poder es tal que se va a desatar un conflicto ... " –contempló el rostro angustiado de la muchacha y cambió bruscamente de tema- "bueno, no te angusties... solo es una vieja profecía que se me vino a la mente.." 

- "Pero esa profecía perjudica la ciudad... ¿acaso no es cierto?" 

- "Pueda ser que a mucho más que esta ciudad, pero las profecías no suelen ser exactas. Y no vale la pena pensar en tales quimeras mientras tenemos a Lao en la ciudad.." –se puso de pie y tomó sus libros- "como ya terminaron las clases creo que me marcharé para hacer ese hechizo... es mejor que tengas cuidado y que te lleves a Kerberos contigo para todos lados... si el hechizo me sale bien posiblemente no venga mañana porque estaré ya persiguiendo a Lao... de modo que cuídate.." 

Sakura negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. 

- "De ninguna manera. ¿Vas a hacer el hechizo para atrapar a ese hombre?" –como el otro asintiera, continuó- "entonces iré contigo y te ayudare a atraparlo.." 

- "Olvídalo" –replicó rápido- "no necesito que..." 

- "�¡Sakura¡Sakura!" 

Justamente interrumpiendo un posible desacuerdo entre ambos jóvenes, Chisato, Akira y un buen grupo de jóvenes se les acercaron con rapidez. En realidad no era nada de extrañar ya que Sakura era muy popular entre sus compañeros, aunque en ese momento, lo que todos querían saber era la relación que existía entre ella y el joven extranjero recién llegado a la facultad y ya que al fin habían podido encontrarles –ambos chicos se habían escabullido antes que terminara la última clase- estaban todos muy interesados en conocer detalles sobre la presencia del joven Li en la universidad. Antes de que ambos pudieran evitarlo, pronto se vieron envueltos en una catarata de preguntas que iban desde el motivo del traslado de Shaoran a Japón –los compañeros de clase preguntaron muchas cosas sobre Hong Kong cuando supieron que el nuevo venía de all�- hasta las más descaradas preguntas sobre el estado civil del extranjero –¿eres casado¿tienes novia- y el tipo de relación que existía entre ambos... 

- "¡No somos novios!" –protestaron juntos, por enésima vez. 

Kaho Monouhi parpadeó. Había estado un poco cansada al terminar de realizar aquella oración pero la sensación de temor persistía. De modo que concentró todas sus energías en establecer algún contacto pero todo fue inútil y cayó al piso. Estaba verdaderamente agotada, y lo que era peor... empezaba a desanimarse. 

Había intentado sentir el poder de Sakura la noche que encontró a sus condiscípulas Naoko, Rika y al joven Takashi Yamazaki pero había sido inútil, no la había sentido en la ciudad.. ¿podría Yukito haberse equivocado?. Lo peor era que ese esfuerzo la había agotado mucho y aunque las clases en el Campus Clamp ya habían empezado ella aún no se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para intentarlo de nuevo y como el estado de Yukito continuaba siendo el mismo no había como consultar el tipo de peligro que los amenazaba. 

Y eso que no había ido a trabajar ese día. Por eso era que en momentos como este deseaba que Kia estuviera aquí y no en aquella reunión de médiums en Kyoto. 

Su esposo era tan hábil como ella y también se animaba más pese a las adversidades. Pero aunque le había contado por teléfono lo ocurrido y él había prometido venir lo antes posible, aquella reunión mística era algo ineludible y ella lo sabía. 

Se puso de pie trabajosamente y tomó una decisión. No tenía otra salida, tendría que intentar comunicarse con Yukito a cualquier precio. 

Fue a cambiarse el traje ceremonial para poder dirigirse al Hospital del Campus Clamp. 

- "¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!" –repuso Shaoran en voz alta poniéndose de pie repentinamente y tomando a Sakura del brazo ante el asombro de los demás- "¡Vámonos!" 

- "Qué... ¿qué dices?" –titubeó la muchacha, aún en su bonito uniforme de mesera, asustada no sólo por el hecho que todos sus compañeros de la universidad estaban viéndolos sinó más por la palidez en el rostro del joven hechicero- "¿qué.. qué te pasa..?" 

- "¿No que no eran novios?" –murmuraron dos chicas. 

- "¡Que mentirosa eres Sakura!" –se quejó Chisato. 

- "¿Porqué lo negaban tanto entonces?" –murmuró Akira, entre risas. 

- "�¡Vaya Sakura¡No pierdes el tiempo!" –gritaron el grupo formado por 3 chicas y dos muchachos aparte de nuestros protagonistas. 

- "�¡Que apuro, que celoso!" 

- "¡Nadie te la vá a quitar hombre!" 

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó otra vez de rojo. Pero súbitamente comprendió que algo grave estaba pasando cuando vió que Shaoran no prestaba ninguna atención a los comentarios y permanecía con el ceño fruncido contemplando el cielo desde aquella mesa del restaurante. Fue entonces cuando ella misma hizo lo propio y lo que en un instante era la visión de un apacible atardecer se convirtió de pronto en un cielo plomizo... recorrido por vientos sombríos y negros ... 

- "¿Qué es eso?" –le preguntó mientras Shaoran, ya perdida la paciencia había tomado su brazo y sus libros y había abandonado la mesa- "¿Qué son esas... cosas?" 

- "Lao está invocando un hechizo... deduzco que es un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso por la cantidad de poder que se reúne a su llamada... ¡ya ha estado reuniendo esto hace mucho tiempo y es mejor irnos de este lugar ahora mismo!" 

- "Pero.. ¿y los demás?" 

- "Fíjate como no notan nada... esto solo lo podemos sentir los que tenemos algún tipo de poder especial... ¡pero si Lao nos ataca en un lugar lleno de gente...!" –y el joven dejó la frase en el aire, pero fue suficiente para que Sakura lo comprendiera todo. 

Su mirada verde recorrió los rostros risueños de sus amigos y la activa agitación de la ciudad en un segundo. 

- "¡Entonces no hay que perder mas tiempo!.. ¡vámonos de una vez!" –sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, la chica tomó su bolso mientras le pedía a Maki que le justificara con la dueña y salió detrás del joven. 

Una algarabía burlona saludó su súbito escape. 

- "¡No seas tan celoso!" 

- "¡Pero si nadie te la va a quitar!" 

Ambos jóvenes ya no escuchaban. En ese instante en el auto de Shaoran trataban a toda prisa de abandonar el centro de Tokyo, mientras Sakura llamaba por el teléfono móvil de Shaoran.. 

- "¡Sakura, Sakura!..¡sabía que eras tú!.. ¿dónde estás?.. ¡algo terrible puede pasarte si..!" 

- "�¡Kero, Kero!" –replicó mientras el auto de Shaoran daba un largo chillido recorriendo las calles- "algo muy malo está pasando... encuéntrame en un viejo templo en las afueras de la ciudad.. ¡Lao está allí y..!" 

- "¡No puedes ir sola Sakura!" 

- "�¡Shaoran y yo te veremos all�!... ¡date prisa!" –dijo atropelladamente- "¡y no te olvides de escribir una nota para mi papá diciendo que llegaré tarde...!" 

- "¿Estas con el mocoso?" 

- "¡No hay tiempo para eso Kero, haz lo que te digo!" 

Kero colgó el auricular y se dio prisa en hacer lo que la joven le había pedido. Esta vez ella había malinterpretado las cosas ... porque en esta ocasión no estaba enfadado por el hecho que estuviera con ese joven... de hecho se sentía algo aliviado... por esta única vez. 

La Diseñadora Tracie Junot suspiró disimulando su incomodidad. Otra molestia. Desde que había llegado a Japón parecía ser un común denominador en sus días. Jean estaba en el hospital todavía recuperándose del ataque de apendicitis que tuvo y ahora que regresaba a la ciudad de Tokyo por ese atajo... 

... el auto se había malogrado. 

Miró con disimulado enfado a Claude y Jacques. Los fotógrafos estaban tan incómodos y molestos como ella pero habían empezado a verificar la condición del auto para ver cual fue el problema mientras la muchacha continuaba mirándoles. 

- "Debieron haber verificado aquello antes de salir y no ahora" –comentó ella acremente. 

Ambos fotógrafos suspiraron. No había forma de hacerle entender a Tracie que ellos eran fotógrafos y no mecánicos. Nunca parecía estar contenta. Es más, si estaban revisando el auto era porque ella misma les había insistido con sus comentarios burlones que lo hicieran, pero ambos sabían el resultado. 

No entendían que pasaba con el auto. 

Posiblemente era un problema fácil de solucionar, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de que hacer de modo que Jacques tomó su teléfono portátil y se lo entregó a Tracie. 

- "¿Podías pedir algún mecánico o lo que sea?.. sabes bien que mi japonés es pésimo.." 

La muchacha tomó el portátil lanzando rayos por la mirada pero en ese mismo momento una fuerte lluvia se desató y los tres ocupantes del lujoso mercedes notaron con espanto que la tormenta que empezaba a desatarse... estaba interfiriendo la señal del teléfono. 

- "Por favor, por favor" –repetía Tracie, mientras apenas podía escuchar a la operadora- "¿me oyó?.. estamos en las afueras de Tokyo... sí, en un mercedes benz del año... ¿no me escuchó?... sí, necesitamos a alguien... ¡gracias!.." 

- "¿Y bien?" 

- "¿qué pasó?" 

- "Van a enviar a alguien en cuanto puedan" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba verificar si su teléfono aún funcionaba- "si, bueno, al menos esto está funcionando correctamente.." –como ambos fotógrafos la miraron con expresión desventurada les interrogó- "¿qué pasa?" 

- "¿Qué pasa?" –le repitieron- "¡está llueve mucho y hasta parece que va a ser una tormenta eléctrica eso pasa!... ¿qué vamos a hacer?" 

- "¡ En este país hemos ido de una complicación a otra!" 

- "La complicación del auto es descuido de ustedes y nada tiene que ver con el clima" –replicó ella, mordaz- "pero... en eso de la tormenta tienen razón" –su mirada azul recorrió los desolados alrededores hasta que notó una construcción a lo lejos- "allá parece haber algo... mejor será que vayamos a insistir con el teléfono de ese lugar..." 

Envolviéndose en un amplio mantón de exquisita belleza la diseñadora dio el ejemplo y empezó a alejarse del auto con un paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia incesante, pero en aquel momento su teléfono se hizo notar y ante el asombro de sus acompañantes la pálida faz de la muchacha se tornó aún más blanca que de costumbre al contestar y empezó a retrasarse y hablar en japonés en un tono extraño. 

- "Sí, sí mamá... estoy aquí..." 

- "Pero Tomoyo.. ¿porqué no me lo dijiste?... te hubiera esperado en el aeropuerto.. ¿dónde te estás quedando?" 

- "En un buen hotel, no tienes que preocuparte" –replicó, tratando de mantener su frialdad con mucho esfuerzo- "y mira creo que es mejor que hablemos otro día... ¿en qué hotel estás?... tal vez te visite ... si me alcanza el tiempo..." 

La voz de Sonomi se escuchó apenada pese a la tormenta y la lluvia. 

- "Sí... claro... hija, Tomoyo.. ¡realmente tengo que hablar contigo!... y no me digas que no lo crees necesario si también estás en Tokyo... " –hizo una breve pausa- "hay mucho que debo charlar contigo..", 

- "¿Hablar?" –súbitamente, la joven tuvo miedo.. miedo de sentir de nuevo el afecto de su madre... un afecto falso- "no... no te entiendo.. ¿de qué tendríamos que hacerlo..?". 

- "Tengo que verte hija... por favor.. ¿dónde estás?... quizá sea mejor que vaya a verte y... ¿Porqué se escucha tan extraño el teléfono¿hay interferencia?" 

- "No estoy en un lugar en especial" –dijo levemente culpable por el pesar de su madre- "a decir verdad es mejor que te llame otro día porque en este momento el auto está malogrado y estoy.." 

- "¡Voy a recogerte ahora mismo¿dónde estás?" 

- "No tiene caso que lo hagas. El auto quedó en la carretera y ahora estoy con dos amigos, entrando a un viejo templo en las afueras del sur de la ciudad..." –la muchacha se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, que habían ingresado al lugar mientras ella continuaba distraída con el teléfono- "un momento madre... no veo a Jacques ni a Claude.. y hay demasiado viento..." –repuso mientras fuertes vientos la sacudían sin misericordia- "¿dónde se metieron?.. ¿qué pasa?" 

- "¿Tomoyo?.. ¡Tomoyo ¿que sucede!" 

La muchacha sostuvo el aparato contra su pecho con una mano a duras penas... mientras con la otra procuraba sujetarse a algo que evitara que el viento la levantara por los aires y la lastimara... como les había pasado a sus compañeros, que yacían inconscientes a merced del furioso elemento y una negra niebla que empezaba a rodear el lugar... 

- "�¡Mam�!... ¡mamá ayúdame!" –gritó angustiada mientras el teléfono era llevado por los vientos y ella se sostenía a duras penas con sus dos finas manos a una figura de piedra cercana- "¡mam�!" 

Sonomi nada escuchaba. El teléfono había volado muy lejos de las manos de su hija y la señal se había perdido. Después de permanecer atónita por un segundo sintió mucho miedo... más miedo que nunca en su vida. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni entendía nada, solo sabía que ya sea por accidente, casualidad o nefasta suerte, la vida de su hija corría peligro... 

El templo estaba envuelto en las sombras. No eran precisamente sombras nocturnas ni sombras naturales... no, eran sombras de magia negra. Magia negra que se reunía poderosamente para invocar un conjuro muy antiguo... un conjuro dirigido precisamente para lastimar, un conjuro que solo podía ser provocado cuando se reunían los suficientes sentimientos negativos como para reunir tal fuerza y llamar al ser que la usaba. 

En los jardines del templo y azotado por los vientos helados se encontraba un anciano con una amplia túnica escarlata llena de caracteres chinos que sostenía un viejo pergamino en las manos mientras terminaba trabajosamente de romper los sellos del antiguo conjuro. 

Era la primera vez que lo intentaba y no ignoraba el peligro que podía acarrear si lo hacía de forma incorrecta. 

Mientras recitaba la última parte del hechizo lenguas de fuego y agua aparecieron en medio de una niebla espesa y helada que había cubierto el lugar desde que empezara con el conjuro. Algunos relámpagos alumbraron el cielo y lentamente un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta a la última frase. Un gran terremoto sacudió entonces el lugar pero el anciano se mantuvo impasible. En medio de vientos huracanados y entre la espesa niebla negra una figura apareció, dirigiéndose con lentos pasos hacia donde se hallaba el anciano, que aún no podía creer que lo estaba viendo... 

Ante él, con los dedos llenos de anillos y amplia túnica negra –donde el antiguo símbolo del yang y el ying estaba horriblemente partido en dos- se encontraba una figura pequeña y aparentemente frágil. A simple vista no se podía saber si era un niño o niña pues tenía el cabello larguísimo –lo arrastraba por el suelo- y de color celeste muy pálido. Apenas si permitía vislumbrar su cara... pero cuando el anciano le contempló de cerca pudo notar que era un ser andrógino y que sus ojos ... sus ojos eran blancos... total y espantosamente blancos. 

Su aspecto era solamente infantil a la primera ojeada... bastaba ver su cara para saber que no era una persona... sus ojos blancos, sus cejas tupidas y negras y su inexpresiva sonrisa... 

- " Hago invocación a tu misión como Ultimo Card Captor y e invocado tu poder y tu presencia en este mundo para .." 

- " Conozco la misión" –replicó con voz gruesa y de adulto, que se notaba más chocante por brotar de labios de un ser infantil- "creo que incluso mejor que tú mismo... ¿sabes lo que significa que me hallas invocado?" 

- "Sí" –asintió el viejo- "No te detendrás hasta cumplir tu misión... total y cabalmente... pero esta vez te será muy fácil porque son solo dos personas a quienes debes destruir... dos personas que han capturado cartas en el pasado y que en este momento se encuentran en esta misma ciudad..." 

- "¿En serio?" –una nueva sonrisa de este ser heló la sangre en las venas del viejo- "pues yo percibo más de dos presencias poderosas que han tenido que ver con la captura de cartas mágicas.. y una de ellas me es familiar..." –comentó- "¿y quienes son estos que tanto deseas eliminar?... porque deben ser seres poderosos para que me hayas invocado.." 

- "¡No son tan poderosos!" –protestó el anciano- "pero ahora ya no soy joven.. soy solo un anciano cuyo clan ha sido eliminado por uno de ellos, a quien deseo que destruyas al último... alguien a quien odio... un poderoso hechicero... muy joven aún, pero ya es Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente..."-imaginó al joven Li enfrentando al Ultimo Card Captor y sonrió- "te será fácil encontrarles.. este hechicero está protegiendo a quien quiero que sea tu primera víctima: una muchacha que es Maestra de Cartas y que empezó capturando las Cartas Clow... sólo sé de ella que su nombre es Sakura... pero el hechicero la protege y el nombre de él es Li... Shaoran Li..." 

El extraño ser frente al anciano hizo una leve mueca de perplejidad. 

- "¿Li?" –murmuró- "¿tiene que ver con el Clan Li?" 

- "Efectivamente.. es el nuevo Jefe de este clan... ¿acaso no eres capaz de tocar a un Jefe de Clan?" 

- "Destruyo a todo aquel que interfiera con mi misión" –dijo inexpresivamente- "sólo que... en fin.. parece que siempre es lo mismo... la tercera vez que me invocan y siempre es para deshacerse de un miembro del Clan Li... " 

- "¿Has acabado con otros miembros de ese Clan anteriormente?" 

- "Por supuesto. La última vez que me llamaron fue hace casi veinte años" –repuso mirando el cielo nocturno- "sí, han pasado veinte años y entonces eliminé a Hien Li, el joven que iba a ser jefe del Clan Li... y que también había cazado cartas mágicas cuando era niño .." 

El anciano palideció. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. 

- "¿Tu mataste a Hien Li?" –se asombró- "¡eso no puede ser!.. ¡los miembros del Clan Chen lo hicieron!" 

- "Algunos miembros del Clan Chen, ayudados por tu hermano Cho Lao, que deseaba ser jefe de tu clan, me invocaron en ese entonces... no habían podido acabar con el joven Hien y se enteraron casualmente que capturó algunas cartas mágicas cuando era niño... y robaron mi pergamino de invocación..." 

- "Entonces... " –susurró el viejo- "tú eres quien en verdad mató al padre de ese muchacho.." 

- "¿Ese hechicero es hijo de Hien Li?. ¡Que interesante!" –rió con casi infantil regocijo- "con un poco de suerte espero sea el último Li con quien tenga que terminar.." 

- "¡Eso es verdad!... el muchacho ha arruinado mi vida y ahora mi clan ya no existe.. ¡todos nuestros miembros están prisioneros del concilio o muertos!... y además es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con los Li.. ya que siempre tropiezas con ellos..." 

Aquel extraño ser se encogió de hombros. 

- "No tengo nada contra el clan Li, sólo hago mi trabajo" –repuso- "soy el último Card Captor.. quien se encarga de cazar y sellar con la muerte a quienes han capturado cartas mágicas porque soy tan indestructible como cada una ellas... no necesito tampoco que me digas como encontrar a quienes busco, porque puedo sentir su poder..." 

Con una risita infantil haciendo eco en su menudo cuerpo, el ser se alejó caminando y desapareciendo a cada paso, no sin antes comentar con regocijo, sin que el anciano le escuchara: 

- "Empieza la cacería y ahora debo empezar con una chica... Sakura... Card Captor Sakura..." –rió de nuevo, como niño-"y el joven hechicero que es hijo de Hien Li... Shaoran Li.. ¡esto será divertido!" –se volvió por un instante a contemplar al anciano- "aunque también me llevaré a la persona que me ha invocado, que esta vez es solo una... ¿porqué nunca lo sabe la gente que me invoca?.. ¡realmente voy a divertirme!" 

Súbitamente se detuvo. Ante él se encontraba la figura desmayada de una preciosa muchacha de largo cabello oscuro y de ropas muy elegantes que probablemente había sido lastimada por la furia de los elementos sobre el lugar que había provocado su invocación. 

- "¿Y esto?" –se preguntó asombrado. 

Kaho ingresó al hospital con un renovado temor. Ya casi terminaba de oscurecer y había notado el cambio en los cielos y en todo lo sobrenatural que podía haber en la ciudad mientras las personas comunes proseguían con su rutina diaria con la tranquilidad que solo proporciona la ignorancia. 

- "Feliz ignorancia" –pensó Kaho mientras subía por el ascensor- "sólo me gustaría estar segura que Sakura está bien... ¡profesor Tsukishiro!... si no logro encontrar alguna manera de comunicarme contigo temo mucho que nada podré hacer y menos si esa fuerza que se está reuniendo pretende atacar a Sakura...y" –una de sus manos tocó su frente, tratando de concentrarse pese a su agitación- "¿Li?... ¿Shaoran Li?.. ¡el niño chino! ... ¡sí, él también corre grave peligro!" –tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes del ascensor para no caer por el esfuerzo- "pero... ¿está aquí él también?... ¿porqué?" 

- "¡Señora!" –una enfermera que ingresó cuando el ascensor se abrió la miró preocupada- "¿se siente bien?.. ¿necesita ayuda?" 

- "No, gracias.. pero tengo algo de prisa.." –dijo con una leve sonrisa de disculpa mientras se alejaba con rapidez buscado la habitación del maestro Tsukishiro. 

Después de unos instantes y después de cerrar la puerta, Kaho se encontró frente a la figura inanimada del maestro y tomó su mano, en un intento de establecer una comunicación con él. Por su parte, la condición de Yukito era aún peor. Solo al ingresar, la mujer había notado que respiraba con mucha dificultad y que a cada señal extraña en los cielos su cuerpo se contraía casi espasmódicamente mientras su palidez aumentaba –si es que eso era posible- todavía más. 

Kaho trató de sentir alguna fuerza vital en él. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero aquello era realmente grave y al ver las reacciones del profesor tuvo la súbita certeza que era precisamente la amenaza que con tanta desesperación había tratado de advertirle. 

La pequeña dejó de mirar a Touya y se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana del departamento, provocando cierta extrañeza en el médico, que también empezó a sentir algo extraño a su alrededor y se asomó a la calle junto a la pequeña. 

Nada. Todo igual. La ciudad estaba aparentemente igual que siempre. 

Silencio. 

De repente Touya palideció. ¿qué estaba pasando?. Súbitamente todas las presencias sobrenaturales que siempre había podido sentir –como los fantasmas o cierta aura extraña en las personas con habilidades paranormales- habían empezado a moverse, a moverse frenéticamente.. y todas hacia una misma dirección. 

Aquello empezaba a marearle. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte –y eso que el Tokyo actual no era un jardín de rosas en cuanto a presencias sobrenaturales, había sentido presencias devastadoramente poderosas antes, pero había procurado evitarlas siempre con todo cuidado- y a la vez tantas presencias dirigidas hacia un solo lugar, como si tuvieran un objetivo común. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, súbitamente angustiado. 

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. 

- "Hermanito ¿estás bien?" –le preguntó Kiku, que aún permanecía a su lado. 

- "Sí. Eso creo, pero ¿qué sucede?.. siento como si todos los espíritus se estuvieran moviendo hacia un solo lugar ... convocados a un lugar... ¿qué sucede... porqué..?" –se detuvo cuando alzó la vista y contempló que la faz etérea de la niña parecía sufrir dolor- "¿qué te pasa?" 

- "Están convocando... están convocando a los espíritus inconformes de la ciudad... para que ... para que descarguen su furia y ataquen a..." -miró a Touya casi con temor y le interrogó temblorosa- "hermanito.. hermanito... tu te llamas Kinomoto ¿no es cierto?.. ¿no eres .. eres Touya Kinomoto verdad?" 

- "Eso ya te lo había dicho.." –dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos, como si eso detuviera el zumbido en su mente- " ¿porqué... que pasa?" 

- " Es que... que..." –la pequeña parecía asustada- "tu familia no está en Tokyo... ¿no?" 

- " ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas¿que pasa?.. ¿que sucede?.. ya te he dicho que mi familia vive en Tomoeda.. ¿a que vienen tantas preguntas?" 

- "Es que... lo que está llamando a los espíritus... lo que dice es que... que vayamos con él y.." 

- "El.. ¿quién es él?..." 

- "¿No lo escuchas?" 

- "Escucho demasiadas cosas... hay un gran zumbido en mi cabeza..." –se la estrujó con gesto angustiado- "si... si... esa cosa... o ese alguien... esta llamando a los espíritus inconformes de esta ciudad... pero... no entiendo bien ... ¿que dice?" 

La pequeña le miró con el miedo reflejado en los ojitos. 

- "Dice... dice que vayamos con él... y ataquemos a alguien llamado ... llamado Kinomoto.." 

- "¿QUE?" –casi gritó espantado y sin creer lo que la pequeña decía- "¿has dicho Kinomoto¿que ataquen a alguien de esta ciudad que se llama Kinomoto?" 

- "Sí" –asintió la niña, con los ojitos suplicantes- "¿no lo escuchas?... escúchalo bien y te darás cuenta..." –añadió con mirada asombrada- " quiere que ataquemos a alguien llamada Sakura Kinomoto..." 

El Decano se sintió extraño. Un súbito dolor en el pecho y en presentimiento que no había dejado de agobiarle durante el día había empezado a serle insoportable. ¿Qué estaba pasando?... nunca antes había sentido algo parecido... solo cuando.. cuando... 

Cuando Nadeshiko estaba a punto de morir. 

Palideció al recordarlo.. ¿qué estaba pasando¿qué iba a pasar?.. ya había perdido a Nadeshiko, la mujer que había amado... ¿que podía perder aún? 

La respuesta fue clara en su mente en cuanto surgió la pregunta. 

¡Sus hijos!... Sakura y Touya... 

¡No, era imposible!... Sakura estaba trabajando en ese momento en la cafetería y Touya... ¿acaso le habría pasado algo a su hijo?.. no, no podía ser... nunca, en los cinco años que tenía de no verlo había sentido esa angustia; su sentimiento con respecto a él era de pesar.. de tristeza profunda por no haber podido responderle esa tarde... pero.. ¿acaso le había pasado algo?... 

¡Tenía que estar seguro! 

Tomó el teléfono de su oficina y marcó el número de la cafetería tratando de controlar el temor en su corazón... había llamado para asegurarse que no era Sakura la que estaba en tal peligro... había llamado para asegurarse de que no era su hija, que siempre estuvo a su lado, la que estaba en peligro para poder ya angustiarse por su hijo mayor pero... 

Pero la voz de la amiga de Sakura le informó que había pedido permiso temprano y había abandonado el lugar apuradamente, casi como si tuviera algún problema... 

Dejó el teléfono con gesto automático. ¿Porqué ese miedo crecía?... sabía que algo iba o le había pasado a su hijo pero ahora también pensaba en Sakura... ¿qué podía hacer? 

El teléfono le arrancó de su angustia y ante su propio asombro se encontró con la voz .. ¿llorosa? de Sonomi... 

- "¡Algo le ha pasado a Tomoyo!.. ¡no sé que hacer!" 

Sakura descendió del auto casi corriendo para poder alcanzar a Shaoran. El hechicero no había ni frenado el vehículo cuando ya estaba fuera de él. Pero en cuanto ambos jóvenes se encontraron fuera del vehículo el joven chino hizo un rápido conjuro y la muchacha y él quedaron en una especie de burbuja que les protegía ampliamente. 

- "¡Esto se vé realmente malo!" –comentó la muchacha ante los elementos climáticos, totalmente fuera de control a su vista- "... es... es como en esa ocasión, en que Mei Ling cayó en ese hechizo... pero el sentimiento de peligro es mayor...¿qué vamos a hacer?" 

- "Lao está aquí. Puedo sentirle con toda claridad... pero... siento también algo extraño... algo muy sombrío y frío... ¿no lo sientes tú?" 

- "Siento la presencia del señor Lao, sí, eso es seguro" –comentó la joven- "pero eso que dices sombrío y frío... lo siento casi familiar... casi conocido... como si fuera la presencia de una..." 

- "¡Una carta mágica!" –murmuraron los dos a la vez mientras se miraban uno al otro. 

- "¿Es posible eso Shaoran?" - 

- "¡Es... es cierto.. es una carta!" –murmuró Shaoran- "pero... ¡no es posible..!" 

- "Pues yo siento lo mismo que cuando capturaba una carta Clow... pero no puede ser una carta porque ya no hay cartas que capturar.. ¿o sí?" 

- "Las clow cards se convirtieron en Sakura cards" –razonó el hechicero- "en cuanto a más cartas... que yo sepa no hay ningunas que necesiten ser capturadas.." 

- "¿Es que hay todavía más cartas?" 

- "¡Cuidado!" 

Un fuerte viento oscuro empezó a zarandear la burbuja de Shaoran pero ambos jóvenes lograron mantener el equilibrio y con el súbito refuerzo de una Sakura Card las cosas volvieron a ponerse a favor de los jóvenes... 

- "Son pocos los hechiceros que tienen el poder de crear realmente conjuros mágicos nuevos... como lo requiere la creación de cartas mágicas, que si bien es magia muy antigua también requiere de cierto poder nuevo y personal de parte del hechicero" –contestó Shaoran- "parte de la celebridad de Lead Clow era precisamente la facilidad y la gran cantidad de clow cards que desarrolló... es un caso poco común que algún hechicero llegue a tal tipo de poder pero no es totalmente imposible.." 

- "Exactamente.." –intervino una tercera voz. En un instante y mientras aún hablaban, un relámpago desgarró la burbuja de Shaoran y ambos jóvenes se vieron sin protección mayor que la de sus propias habilidades mientras una figura envuelta en niebla negra se acercaba y los jóvenes trataban de tomar posiciones para cualquier eventualidad posible...

* * *

**Gigantescas y antipáticas notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! ˆuˆ ... Seguro que ahorita quieren pegarme por dejarla allí... pero la verdad era que ¡ya se pasó de kilométrico el capítulo!... Bueno, lo siento.. es que definitivamente me gusta complicar las cosas (seguro que a estas alturas ya se han dado cuenta) espero que mi descripción del personaje que dá titulo al fanfic no me haya quedado muy mala a la vez que explique algunas cositas que rondaban siempre por mi mente (como lo que le pasó al padre de Shaoran). Bueno.. ¿les parece que Tomoyo tuvo mala suerte?.. es que a veces los autos eligen los lugares y momentos más oportunos para echarse a perder.. (pregúntenle a mi hermana ji, ji). La pobre Sakura sí que se ha ganado todo un chisme en la universidad con la llegada -y comportamiento- de Shaoran (ji, ji) y ni que decir de la búsqueda infructuosa de Kaho y el "pequeño detalle" sobre la invocación al Ultimo Card Captor que ignora Lao. Seguro que ahora sí que entienden porque puse a la pequeña Kiku con Touya.. ¡para que le dé información de primera mano! (¿ya ven?.. nada estaba de más) y el porqué Yue le dijo a Yukito que previniera a Sakura de la llegada de este ser de aspecto infantil y que dá titulo al fanfic.. ¡todo un caso!... en fin, en fin¿llegará Kero a tiempo para ayudar¿qué hará Touya?... ¿qué pasar�¿qué pasar�?... 

Es lo mismo que se preguntan el amable padre de Sakura y la madre de Tomoyo.. es que he hecho un enredo y me va a tomar más de un capítulo desentrañar esto... 

**Avances**

¡Ahora sí que empezaron los encuentros!... Sakura aprenderá que no puede fiarse de las apariencias cuando se trata de un enemigo y Shaoran se enterará de algo desagradable que puede ocasionarle más de una equivocación... Kerberos se dará prisa en llegar sólo para encontrar la situación desesperada y �¡una sorpresa tras otra se suceden casi sin interrupciones!... Advertencia: ... el siguiente capítulo puede ser muy... bueno¡mejor léanlo! u


	10. Encuentros

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, es indescriptible la alegria que me da al saber que nuevas personas disfrutan de este magnifico fic y que los veteranos lo recordamos con cariño. Aki algunas respuestas que bien se merecen nuestros lectores ne? XP (me limite a los aparentes nuevos lectores ya que no tengo mucho tiempo T-T)

**Cecilia Sosa: **si! efectivamente, el papa de Sakura sabe mas de lo que deberia y de hecho es algo muy tierno.. pero ya casi llegamos ahi!  
**belen1: **gracias! si es excelente pero ya esta si, no planeo cambiarle nada o.oU sorpresas? XD ja... CLARO!  
**haruko hinako: **xD no te preocups suele pasar, suerte en tus fics!  
**Norma: **aki estoy siguiendo adelante! por favor sigue leyendo... y avisame XD**  
rikachan: **que bien! y espera que viene lo mejor.  
**SabrinaLierynBlack: **OMG! me haces muy feliz! te aseguro que te encanta aun mas!  
**queen of night: **oo kerida compañera es segurisimo que se introducira eriol a la historia, solo calma que puede parecer lento pero el fic esta muy completo.

* * *

_"Hola diario.. ¿cómo has estado?.. esta noche no quiero contarte algo sobre cartas capturadas ni nada... más bien me he puesto a pensar mucho.. ¿porqué suceden estas cosas?.. Realmente ayer me asusté mucho con la carta "frezeer" y realmente creo que no hubiera conseguido atraparla sin ayuda de Li porque estuve muy cerca de quedar congelada.. ¿que hubiera pasado entonces¿hubiera muerto?.. no lo sé pero no quiero pensar en fallar porque me asusta, además mientras cuente con la ayuda de Li dudo que eso ocurra... aunque a veces me pregunto.. ¿capturar las otras cartas será más peligroso?... _

A veces quisiera poder contarles todo a mi papá y a mi hermano... no me gusta ocultarles nada especialmente porque mi papá es muy bueno y Touya y Li siempre están peleando cada vez que se encuentran y no me parece justo.. ¿crees que Touya dejaría de decirle "mocoso" si le digo que me ha salvado muchas veces?. Quién sabe. Ya ves que mi hermano me sigue diciendo "monstruo" y siempre está molestando.."

* * *

****

**Capítulo 9: Encuentros**

Ambos jóvenes se había detenido al sentir aquella extraña presencia pero la espesa y oscura niebla impedía que supieran ante quién se encontraban... pasados unos segundos, a una orden de Shaoran una columna de viento había despejado el lugar y fue solo entonces que Sakura pudo apreciar la figura extraña que tenían ante sí.

Pequeña e infantil. Casi encantadora y algo enigmática. Con la cabecita cubierta por una especie de ancho sombrero –de color negro y forma redondeada y adornado por brillantes gemas azules- de donde se escapaba el larguísimo pelo celeste pálido que arrastraba por el suelo y vestido en una muy amplia y larguísima túnica negra cuyo único adorno era la imagen destrozada del yang y el ying –sobre un circulo blanco- y un par de menudas y encantadoras manitos infantiles llenas de anillos. ¿Era un niño o una niña?.

El viento que hacía ondear su cabello hacía esa pregunta difícil de contestar.

La joven, que había sostenido el báculo casi como para atacarle, dejó de hacerlo al apreciar la pequeña figurita frágil.

"¿Quién eres pequeño?" –preguntó con amabilidad- "¿tienes algún tipo de poder sobre el que quieras comentarnos?" -pese al cabello que cubría su rostro, se vislumbró una sonrisa en la pequeña figura- "No tengas miedo... no vamos a hacerte daño y tal vez podamos protegerte... ¿has visto a algún señor anciano por aquí?"

El pequeño ser hizo un gracioso gesto afirmativo señalando hacia el templo, a algunos pasos de ellos.

"Entonces es mejor que te quedes aquí, es el lugar más seguro.. al menos por el momento... y por ningún motivo te acerques a ese anciano... ¿de acuerdo?" –e iba a continuar cuando Shaoran la retuvo por el brazo- "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Adonde vas?" –le preguntó sin perder de vista a la pequeña figurita- "¿Acaso no sientes el enorme poder mágico que posee y la maldad que le rodea?"

"Es obvio que tiene un gran poder, pero no parece querer hacernos daño... tal vez Lao le ha asustado o ha tratado de usarle contra nosotros, pero si realmente fuera malvado nos habría atacado en cuanto nos vió ... y es solo un pequeño..."

Shaoran contempló al pequeño ser con tal fijeza que parecía querer taladrarle con la mirada y de esta forma transcurrieron algunos segundos mientras ambos jóvenes y el pequeño ser se contemplaban sin que ninguno hiciera un movimiento o sonido alguno. Pero entonces una ráfaga de viento oscuro –muy similar al que Chiang Lao había usado en Hong Kong, pero más poderoso- surgió a espaldas del "niño" y solo el oportuno uso de la joven de la carta "Shield" evitó que fueran alcanzados por aquella tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

"¡Es Lao!.. ¡Lao está usando el poder de los espectros otra vez!"-repuso Shaoran.

"¿Como fué que no lo sentimos?"

"El enorme poder que emana de ese niño nos impidió darnos cuenta de la presencia de Lao… ¡cuidado!"

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, si bien la protección de la carta se cernía ahora sólo sobre Sakura, mientras, detrás del niño surgía la figura del anciano Lao que empezaba su conjuro:

"Invoco el poder de los malditos ... almas atormentadas que no consiguen la paz….. vengan, destruyan... ¡destrocen y maten a los que se me oponen... negra tormenta donde deambulan las almas atormentadas de los malditos.. ¡descarga tu ira sobre ellos!"

"¡Shaoran, protégete!" –le pidió la muchacha.

"Dioses de los cuatro poderes... denme el poder..." –repuso el joven, mientras una espada muy similar a la que usaba cuando era pequeño surgía de sus manos, con la diferencia que era realmente enorme y de aspecto muy pesado- ".. porque los señores de los elementos pueden vencer a los malditos... ¡destello!"

La tormenta que amenazaba rodearlos se disipó instantáneamente, pero la sensación de un espantoso frío, una sensación de vacío y dolor con gritos atormentados en sus oídos no cesaban.. y la joven trató de abrigarse ante el viento helado, mientras sentía muchas presencias pero no veía nada…

"¿Que es ese frío?"

"Las habilidades de Lao invocan a los espectros insatisfechos para atacar a sus oponentes, tal y como lo hizo Chiang…. "-le contestó mientras se colocaba ante ella, protegiéndola del anciano y el inmóvil niño- "pero ese no ha sido su más poderoso hechizo..:"

Sin decir nada más y con solo la mirada brillante de odio, el anciano continuó su ataque recitando algunas viejas frases que provocaron un gran número de truenos sobre los jóvenes, pero Shaoran pudo detenerlos con la espada y al mismo tiempo Sakura lanzó una ofensiva con la carta del disparo, pero con la habilidad que proporciona la experiencia el anciano eludió ágilmente –en oposición a su edad- el ataque de la joven Maestra de Cartas y al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una columna de fuego contra Shaoran hizo que los espectros –que ambos hechiceros podían ver pero no Sakura- rodearan a la joven atacándola de todos los lados posibles.

"¡Sakura cuidado!" –gritó Shaoran- "¡Te están rodeando, usa la carta "Jump"!"

La muchacha usó la carta indicada pero entonces el hechicero fué envuelto por la columna de fuego –había olvidado su propia seguridad para advertir a Sakura del peligro- ante la risa del anciano y el espanto de la muchacha.

"¡ Shaoran!" –gritó ella.

"Mucho más fácil de lo que pensé.." –rió el viejo- ".. aunque hubiera preferido que te hubiera visto morir .. para que sufra como yo lo hice al ver morir a mi amado hijo…"

Sin pensarlo siquiera la joven invocó otra vez el poder de la carta del disparo para que atacara al anciano y con el poder de "Fly" llegó a donde se había encontrado Shaoran antes de desaparecer en aquella enorme columna de fuego pero en el momento en que se disponía a invocar los poderes de "Watery" a enorme columna de fuego ésta se disipó y Shaoran salió en medio de ella, totalmente ileso.

"No tan fácil señor Lao…" –le replicó el joven, con el ceño fruncido por haber sido pillado por un instante con la guardia baja.

Sin contestar, el anciano acumuló energía en sus manos mientras murmuraba extrañas palabras… y una combinación de truenos y llamas de fuego surgieron a la vez que los vientos oscuros –donde se sentía la maldad de los espíritus insatisfechos- derramaban toda su ira sobre el lugar y trataban de atacar la retaguardia de los jóvenes que Sakura protegió oportunamente usando la carta de la niebla que les impidió el paso mientras Shaoran contuvo lo demás con la espada por un instante.. hasta que invocó entonces un extraño hechizo que hizo que su espada brillara aún mas y que le dió la fuerza para devolver de un solo tajo rápido todo aquel poder a su propio hacedor... que quedó envuelto en gritos y relámpagos ante la estupefacción de Sakura.

Shaoran tuvo que apoyar una rodilla en tierra. Lao siempre había sido muy poderoso, pero ese hechizo realmente había sido espantosamente fuerte... entretanto la muchacha se volvió para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, con la preocupación reflejada en sus bonitos ojos verdes..

"_Hermosos ojos verdes.._" –pensó por un segundo, antes de volver a la realidad.

"¿Estás bien?.. ¿que pasó?"

"Nada tan grave" –afortunadamente la oscuridad ocultaba su rostro, un poco rojo- "Lao acumuló toda su poder en un hechizo… pero pude devolvérselo.."

"Y salvar mi vida al avisarme que usara la carta "Jump" hace un rato.."

"Al contrario. Tu salvaste nuestras vidas… si no hubieras bloqueado los vientos oscuros no hubiera podido concentrarme y mi último hechizo me hubiera matado al volverse en mi contra.."

El rostro de ella palideció ante la calma con la que el joven se refería a su posible muerte pero ambos se volvieron a mirar la figura atormentada de Lao –todo envuelto en fuego y rodeado por los mismos vientos oscuros y llenos de espectros que el mismo invocó- cuando se oyó una risita divertida. Era el pequeño "niño" quien reía mientras el anciano se consumía en su propio poder y ambos jóvenes retrocedieron. Ya Sakura no podía ignorar sus propios instintos –que siempre le advirtieron tener cuidado- ante la risa que provenía de la figura infantil.

Ciertamente el ser de aspecto frágil no había tenido ninguna participación en la batalla que acababan de librar; ni siquiera se había movido pese a los ataques mágicos y la furia de los elementos que rodeaba todo el sitio pero ahora su risa podía escucharse claramente y era casi como una amenaza… El "niño" dirigió sus pasitos hacia donde se encontraba el anciano y al tocarlo el hechizo se disipó y el cuerpo casi agonizante de éste cayó al suelo.

"Dignos oponentes, definitivamente" –dijo entonces, asombrando a ambos jóvenes con una voz adulta y ronca– "mucho poder… y magia.. además de buen trabajo de equipo.. ¿puedo felicitarles antes de acabar con ustedes?"

"¿Quien eres?" –preguntó Sakura- "¿porqué tendrías que acabar con nosotros?"

"Porque es mi misión y el único motivo de mi existencia en este plano.. por eso.."

"¿Acaso eres aliado del señor Lao?" –continuó ella- "¿no ves que ya todo ha terminado?.. ¡no hay porqué pelear!"

"No trabajo para este viejo" –dijo con una nueva risita- "solo hago lo que es el motivo de mi existencia…. ¿acaso no tienes ninguna idea de quien soy….. Card Captor Sakura?"

La muchacha palideció.

"¿Me conoces?.."

"Lo suficiente para saber que fuiste una Card Captor y ahora eres Maestra de Cartas.. además.. he disfrutado mucho verte en acción hace un rato... ya me había dicho el anciano que estabas algo fuera de práctica, pero definitivamente tienes mucho potencial.."

"¿Quién eres¿cómo puedes decir eso?"

" Puede decirlo... claro que puede notarlo" –intervino Shaoran, que estaba muy pálido y algo cansado por la pelea anterior pero no había dejado de analizar al pequeño ser todo ese tiempo- "porque no es un hechicero ... ¡eres una carta!"

"?QUEEE?""

"Bien observado Shaoran Li" –rió de nuevo, mientras el viento dejaba ahora sí ver su rostro y ambos jóvenes retrocedían ante su expresión casi voraz resaltada en sus espesas cejas negras y sus ojos blancos... y su sonrisa- "muy bien observado... tal y como yo, que he reconocido en tu rostro a alguien que maté hace casi veinte años... ¿cuándo lo notaste?... ¿realmente sabes que tipo de carta soy?... ¿adivinas a quien destruí hace casi veinte años?.. ¿no?... ¿acaso no sabes que soy quien acabó con alguien llamado Hien Li?"

Silencio.

Sakura miraba asombrada el rostro del joven hechicero chino. El rostro de Shaoran estaba lívido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Quién es Hien Li?" –murmuró la chica- "¿alguien de tu clan?"

El joven no contestó. Sólo apretó los puños con furia.

"Tal vez esto te de una idea de lo que soy" –dijo mientras movía levemente la manito derecha y sus anillos lanzaban destellos que los jóvenes a duras penas pudieron evitar al moverse con rapidez- "¡bravo!.. ¡bravo!.. muy hábil.. ¿cuánto más podrán seguir?" –se volvió hacia Sakura- "¿y tú?.. ¿ya sabes que carta soy?"

Antes que terminara de hablar de las palmas de sus manitos y sus anillos brotaron una combinación de fuerzas de viento y agua que la joven a duras penas retuvo al transformar todas sus cartas similares para contener el ataque mientras Shaoran se movía con rapidez alrededor del pequeño atacándolo con ira y con columnas de fuego desde distintas posiciones. En su frenesí no pudo darse cuenta de que el pequeño devolvió su ataque y le lanzó las mismas fuerzas –viento y agua- con rapidez inhumana y de tal forma que le golpearon furiosamente antes que pudiera contenerlas y lo mismo hubiera pasado con Sakura de no ser por una súbita presencia.

Entre el pequeño y Sakura se encontraba la figura de Kerberos, la Bestia del Sello.

"¡Kero!" –la joven estaba angustiada por la seguridad de Kerberos que había detenido el poder del "niño" con su cuerpo- "¿estás bien?.. ¡gracias!"

Trató de andar... pero no estaba ilesa... tenía varios cortes por todo el cuerpo y estaba bastante agotada después de todo, no había usado magia en varios años y tener un enfrentamiento así iba más allá de su actual capacidad.. jadeó mientras trataba de caminar y vió entonces que Kerberos estaba sangrando... pues mezclados entre los poderes del viento y el agua estaban diminutas estrellas con el signo destrozado del yang y el ying que le habían provocado mucho más de una herida.

"Tranquila Sakura... puedo mover... moverme" –dijo para calmarla- "esas.. esas cosas... son.. son objetos mágicos... pero no lo suficientes como para matarme"

La muchacha –olvidando ya sus propias lesiones- sacó una estrella de metal de una de heridas sangrantes de Kerberos y palideció espantosamente al notar la figura inmóvil de Shaoran, a unos pasos de allí.

"¡Shaoran!"

"Vé con él Sakura.. yo los protegeré" –replicó Kerberos mientras la muchacha llegaba hasta el sangrante hechicero y Kerberos se colocaba entre ellos y el "niño"- "¿qué eres tú y porqué atacas a Sakura si eres una carta?"

"Kerberos.. la Bestia del Sello... realmente es asombroso que puedas ponerte de pie y hacerme frente con esas heridas... sí, creo que realmente mereces la fama del "poderoso guardián de ojos dorados".. pero no eres suficiente contra mí" –rio de nuevo el pequeño- "¿sabes tú quien soy?"

"Nunca te había visto" –repuso la Bestia del Sello- "pero puedo reconocer una carta cuando la veo... y eres una carta muy especial"

"Entonces es mejor que no te interpongas en mi camino... mi labor es acabar con aquellos que capturaron cartas y voy a cumplirla a cualquier costo... si eres listo, apártate de mi camino y no interfieras.."

"Sakura es mi ama.. y no importa las tonterías que digas o quien seas.. nunca voy a abandonarla.."

Entretanto, Sakura examinaba las heridas de Shaoran controlando a duras penas su angustia. Realmente se encontraba gravemente herido... Contemplando su figura inanimada la joven notó que la sangre le brotaba de casi todas partes y especialmente sus brazos –con los que había logrado protegerse un poco la cabeza y el rostro- pues el joven casi no pudo protegerse del último ataque... y ella no sabía que hacer cuando el aludido empezó a moverse...

"No te esfuerces.." –le pidió.

_"Ayúdale... y tranquilízate, porque no los dejaré morir.." _–dijo una voz extraña y algo familiar en su cabeza.

"¿Qué¿quién eres?"

"¿A quién le hablas Sakura?"

La Luna asomaba en medio del cielo nocturno y ambos jóvenes entonces pudieron verse con mayor claridad. Sus miradas se encontraron y un leve suspiro de alivio apareció en él. Cuando menos ella no estaba herida... pero... ¿y esa cosa pequeña y mortal?... ¿sería cierto que "eso" había matado a su padre?.

"¿Dónde está esa carta?" –dijo tratando de levantarse.

No hubo necesidad que la joven respondiera. En aquel momento Kerberos cayó a los pies de ambos jóvenes, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse después del combate sostenido, mientras el pequeño ser les miraba fijamente...

"Ya te lo había advertido" –le decía el niño- "pero tú mismo te lo buscaste..."

"¡Kero!"

"Sakura.. Sakura.." –dijo Kerberos a duras penas- "Tomoyo... Tomoyo está aquí.."

"¿QUEEEE?"

"La ví cuando venía para acá... estoy seguro que es ella.. estaba desmayada y la dejé en el interior del templo... "

"¿Pero cómo llegó aquí?"

"No lo sé"

_"¡Escapa Sakura!"_ –resonó una voz extrañamente familiar en sus oídos- _"traten de escapar.."_

"¿Qué?.. ¿quién es?" –susurró la chica otra vez.

_"No uses tus cartas... ¡no debes usarlas en su contra!.. por eso las volvió contra ti antes.. ¡él solo puede usar lo que tu uses!"_

La muchacha miró en todas las direcciones posibles, pero no había nadie más que ellos.

Ellos.. y la luna, que empezaba a brillar.

* * *

El auto recorría la autopista con toda la prisa posible y Sonomi contenía su angustia a duras penas.. ¡tenía que ser ese lugar!.. ¡estaba segura!.. además que era el único templo ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad que según el servicio metereológico presentaba las condiciones climáticas que describió Tomoyo...

"¿Crees que estamos en buen camino?"

"Sí" –replicó el decano Kinomoto, que conducía en silencio y con expresión preocupada- "pero ese templo está alejado del cruce de la autopista y nos demoraremos demasiado en llegar... ¡temo que demasiado!"

La mujer le miró y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Conocía a Fujitaka Kinomoto desde hace muchos años –y no por su gusto- pero jamás le había visto tan desesperado como esa misma tarde en que se comunicó a su oficina en la Universidad de Tokyo para suplicarle su ayuda para ubicar a su hija. Había dejado a los miembros de su seguridad personal –lease guardaespaldas- en el hotel a una sugerencia del Decano, sin preguntarse siquiera el porqué. Ahora pugnaban angustiados por salir del centro de Tokyo mientras Sonomi buscaba una ruta despejada para las afueras de la ciudad..

"¿Crees que tu hija esté con Tomoyo?" –le preguntó mientras el auto continuaba tratando de salir del centro de la ciudad- "¿realmente lo crees?"

"No lo sé.. no hay forma real en que pueda saberlo, o estar seguro pero es un presentimiento... una corazonada.. llámalo como sea..."

"Pero ... ¿y tu hijo?.. ¿cómo estas seguro ahora que no es él a quien le ha ocurrido algo malo?.. ¿cómo puedes saberlo?"

"No lo sé... realmente no lo sé.. pero Sakura no está en su trabajo y tengo esta misma horrible sensación que solo sentí cuando Nadeshiko..."

Ambos callaron.

"Pero solo quiero estar seguro que Sakura y Touya están bien.." –continuó el decano de la facultad de Arqueología tan angustiado como la prima de su esposa muerta- "lo peor es que no sé donde encontrarles y cuando llamaste tuve la sensación de que podían estar con Tomoyo.."

"Ojalá tengas razón.."

"Solo espero que estén bien.."

* * *

- "Tampoco Kerberos pudo vencerle.. ¿qué clase de carta eres tú?" –le interrogaba Shaoran al niño, poniéndose de pie a duras penas y tomando su espada con mano temblorosa, mientras Sakura continuaba atendiendo a Kerberos- "contesta.. ¿qué eres tú?..." 

El pequeño iba a contestar con un ataque cuando un relámpago se dirigió a los jóvenes pero al mismo tiempo la luna brilló lo suficiente como para que Shaoran pudiera ver el relámpago y lo detuvo con la espada por acto reflejo. Apenas vivo, Lao había cambiado de opinión y quería terminar con el joven por sí mismo.

"Déjame acabar con él antes de morir..." –le dijo al niño- "ahora sí le mataré.. "

"No sigo órdenes tuyas viejo... mi trabajo es terminar con esos dos... además de una chica que me encontré desmayada en este lugar y que también tuvo que ver con la captura de cartas y algunas personas que todavía debo localizar.. "

_"Que le devuelva el ataque con la espada.. ¡no sigan atacándole!"_ –dijo la voz- _"si lo hacen va a matar a todos los que tuvieron que ver con la captura de cartas.. incluyendo a tu amiga... "_

"¡Shaoran!" –le dijo Sakura, al escuchar lo último dicho por el pequeño- "se refiere a Tomoyo.. ¡también está aquí y va a matarla!.."

"¿Daidouji aquí?.. ¡eso es imposible!"

" ¡Kero la ha visto!" –dijo señalando a la Bestia del Sello, quien se había convertido otra vez en un muñeco de felpa, pero uno muy lastimado y desmayado.

Ambos jóvenes miraron entonces a sus antagonistas, que parecían a punto de una discusión.

"¡No!... ¡ellos primero!"

"Me irritas viejo, y ahora no quiero hacer nada" –decía el pequeño, con un gesto de fastidio en su carita infantil- "si quieres, inténtalo tú mismo..."

"Invoco el poder de los malditos ... almas atormentadas que no consiguen la paz….. vengan, destruyan... ¡destrocen y maten a los que se me oponen... negra tormenta donde deambulan las almas atormentadas de los malditos.. ¡descarga tu ira sobre ellos!"

_"¡Vamos a morir!"_ –pensó Sakura demasiado lastimada para pelear, al ver al hechicero terminar su conjuro.

_"No mi ama"_ –repuso la voz en sus oídos- _"gracias a una pequeña niña, la ayuda viene en camino... no temas... no puedo protegerte directamente pero aún puedo hacer que otros que te quieren lo hagan por mí... aún puedo ayudarles a encontrarte.."_

Shaoran vió entonces que no tenía tiempo. No podía pararse siquiera y mucho menos fuerzas para usar su espada y antes que Sakura usara una de sus cartas –para lo que hubiera tenido que estar frente a él y así el peligro de que se lastime era mayor- la abrazó rápidamente y la protegió con su cuerpo.

Ella no moriría. No. Nunca lo permitiría.

Si era cierto lo que esa cosa había dicho... ya le había quitado a su padre. Nunca permitiría que lastimara a Sakura. Nunca.

La fuerza de la tormenta casi estalló contra su cuerpo pero él no gritó. La muchacha apretaba a Kero contra sí –el peluche estaba casi aplastado entre ambos chicos- y ambos iban a empezar a ser absorbidos por esa tormenta y la furia de los espíritus cuando súbitamente esta se disolvió y todos cayeron al piso. Una alta figura pareció correr hacia ellos y Sakura, pese a estar apretada en brazos de Shaoran –casi desmayado- y al tiempo que no lo veía pudo reconocerle al instante...

"¿HERMANO?"

El anciano Lao estaba atónito. ¿Un hombre común y corriente había logrado detener su conjuro?

"No sé quien seas viejo" –repuso Touya, aún con la bata de hospital puesta y tan sobreprotector como de costumbre, colocándose ante Lao con expresión de querer matarlo- "¡pero no vas a lastimar a mi hermana¡Que eso te quede muy claro!"

El anciano trató de llamar nuevamente a los espíritus pero, para su gran sorpresa, ninguno de ellos se reunió a su llamada... es más... pudo notar con asombro que los espíritus se agrupaban en una defensa cerrada ante la alta figura del recién llegado.

¿Estaban protegiendo a ese hombre?

"¡Esto es estupendo!" –rió el pequeño- "realmente me estoy ahorrando el trabajo de buscarles.. ¿quizá espero a que todos se reúnan?.. ¡creo que es lo mejor!" –se detuvo súbitamente mirando a diestra y siniestra, como buscando algo- "y tampoco creas que podrás detenerme.. porque sabes de mi poder.. ¿verdad?.." –rió mirando al cielo, donde solo brillaba la luna- "sabes que no podrás evitarlo.. solo me estas ayudando al juntar a todos porque ni siquiera unidos podrán contra mí.. ¡y eso lo sabes!" -con una nueva risa y ante el asombro de todos –incluyendo al recién llegado y casi histérico Touya- el pequeño desapareció y Lao a duras penas pudo tomarse de su manto para que le llevara con él.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por las mejillas de Sakura y no sólo eran debido a lo ocurrido en la lucha. ¿Era posible?.. ¿Su hermano estaba alli¿Era realmente posible?. Fue entonces cuando Touya giró para verla y por un segundo casi sonrió. Casi.

"¿Hermano?" –repetía Sakura, como si no creyera que era él- "¿eres tú?"

"Ya, tranquilízate monstruo.. que realmente te ves más espantosa que lo que recordaba.." –dijo mientras se acercaba- "y deja de mirarme con esa cara que te pones peor... ¡estas que asustas realmente!.. algo común en ti, pero esperaba que te hubieras compuesto un poco"

A estas alturas Sakura ya no recordaba porqué había extrañado tanto a su hermano. A su vez, Touya pensaba.. los cinco años que no veía a su hermana la habían convertido en casi una réplica de su madre y se sintió súbitamente orgulloso de ella pero...

... la sonrisa se le congeló para convertirse en su ya conocida expresión suspicaz y de enfado acostumbrada... porque entre él y su hermana... casi sobre ella y dándole la espalda, con los brazos rodeándola –casi como si le perteneciera- estaba...

Una vena apareció en su frente. Estaba más molesto que nunca.

"¿Quién DEMONIOS ES ESTE SUJETO?"

A su hermana le apareció una ENORME gota en la frente.

"Te encuentro en medio de un extraño embrollo..." –continuaba Touya mientras su ceño se ensombrecía más todavía- "... ¡Y CON UN TIPO!.. ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES EL?"

"Na... na.. nadie hermano.." –ahora sí que sudaba a mares- "es solo ... Li... Shaoran Li.. ¿no lo recuerdas?... ¡fue mi compañero de primaria en Tomoeda!"

Pero la vena en la frente de Touya creció.

"?ESE CONDENADO MOCOSO!" – casi grito- "¿y qué diablos hacías tú con él..?.. ¡Y TE ESTA ABRAZANDO!" –dijo mientras desembarazaba a su hermana del cuerpo desmayado del muchacho.

"Es que.. sólo quería protegerme.."

Touya lanzó una de sus miradas desconfiadas de siempre –que provocaron un escalofrío en la pobre Sakura- y después de separar a los jóvenes realizó una rápida consulta en la persona de su hermanita. Estaba bastante lastimada ...

* * *

Kaho estaba terriblemente preocupada. Acababa de hablar por teléfono con su esposo y aunque él ya se dirigía a Tokyo, sólo podría llegar hasta la mañana siguiente y... 

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Yukito?

Había dejado de moverse... casi se diría que estaba muerto pero ella había podido sentir **_"la otra presencia"_** que habitaba en el cuerpo del profesor Tsukishiro salir hace ya un buen rato y el maestro parecía solo esperar...

¿Qué esperaba?

Vió entonces la figura serena y alada acercarse al cuerpo del profesor..¿qué significaba eso?.

"Hice lo que debía y quería hacer" –le dijo la figura de largo cabello plateado, a una asombrada Kaho- "ahora es su propia decisión si continúa o no.."

"¿No puedes ayudarle?"

"Nadie puede obligarle a vivir si él no lo desea..." –dijo Yue, con su seriedad y calma acostumbrada- "ahora es su propia decisión..."

"¿Y no te importa que no quiera vivir?" –inquirió ella- "¿ni aún por el hecho que morirás con él si decide no continuar.?."

"No puedo obligarlo a llevar una vida, a seguir con su vida, si es que no lo desea.." –replicó con calma- "nadie puede obligarlo a sobrevivir si no quiere..."

"Pero.. ¿realmente no quiere vivir?"

* * *

- "¿Ese viejo y ese niño les hicieron esto¿te protegía de ellos?" 

"Sí."

El ceño de Touya se hizo más profundo pero no dijo nada. Estaba aún revisando las heridas de Sakura cuando Shaoran despertó algo confuso por el silencio a su alrededor. Lo que vió no era sospechoso pero si le molestó... un individuo muy alto –le veía de espaldas- inclinado sobre Sakura y...

" ¡Invoco el poder del trueno!.."

" ¿Cuidado Hermanito!" –escuchó Sakura en una voz infantil, muy cerca de ella antes que Touya la arrojara al piso.

" ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO¿ACASO QUIERES MATARME?"

" ¿Quién...?.. ¡tu eres..!"

"Soy su hermano" –señaló a la atónita Sakura- "y más te vale que pienses rápidamente en una excusa porque no te daré más de tres segundos para que me expliques porqué casi nos matas.. estúpido mocoso.."

" ¡No soy ningún mocoso!" –protestó mientras trataba de evitar un quejido de dolor- "creí que estabas lastimándola.. por eso te ataqué.."

"Por supuesto.. estaba tratando de lastimarla revisando que tan graves eran sus heridas.."–repuso con sarcasmo- "sigues siendo solo un mocoso inmaduro y antipático.."

Shaoran le miró con mal contenido enojo y el espacio entre ambos se llenó de chispitas y rayos que se lanzaban con los ojos..

"Por favor hermano..." –suplicó la muchacha- "Shaoran me protegió y.."

"Sí, demonios, no me lo recuerdes..." –replicó Touya con evidente fastidio- "además que tengo que llevarlos a ambos al hospital..." –se volvió a atender al joven chino, pero la mirada de enfado y desconfianza de ambos era la misma de hace diez años- "deja de moverte mocoso.. tengo que revisarte.."

" ¡Te repito que no soy ningún mocoso y..!"

"Por favor... no peleen.." –murmuraba la chica.

" ¡Que no te muevas mocoso!"

" ¡YA te he dicho que soy ningún mocoso!"

"Pues deja de comportarte como uno que no te atiendo por mi propio gusto... sólo lo hago porque es mi trabajo.. ¡y que te quede claro que no voy a andar soportando que te le acerques más a mi hermana!..."

"Cretino.."

"Mocoso.."

Sakura tenía una GRAN gota en la nuca mientras acariciaba a Kero.

"Oigan.. ¿alguno de ustedes me está escuchando?" o'

"Vamos, tendré que llevarles al hospital en mi auto y después me dirán porqué ese viejo sicótico y ese niño extraño estaban tratando de matarles..."

" ¿Y tú como es que estás aquí?" –repuso Shaoran con desconfianza- " ¿cómo llegaste en un momento tan oportuno?"

"Eso es cierto hermano .. ¿como..?"

"Cállense los dos y dejen de preguntar tonterías..." –replicó sin darle importancia y apretando el brazo de Shaoran de tal forma que el muchacho no pudo evitar un quejido- "..ven Sakura... te llevaré hasta mi auto.." –dijo con un gesto de fastidio que a Sakura le pareció que no habían pasado los años..

"¿Y quién es ella?" –le interrumpió Shaoran.

Ahora sí que el doctor Kinomoto parpadeó algo confundido.. Sakura no podía ver a Kiku, pese a que la pequeña estaba muy cerca de ella, pero ese mocoso chino... ¿veía a Kiku?

"¿Que has dicho?"

"Quien.. ¿a quien se refieren?.. ¿de quien hablan..?"

"Esa niña... ella te trajo aquí ¿verdad..?"

"¿Puedes verla?"

"Por supuesto que sí.."

"Pero.. ¿de qué hablan?" OoO'

"Es un espíritu quien me trajo aquí... una niña... y está a tu lado en este momento.." –replicó Touya muy serio.

" Un... un... un... fan.. fantas... fantas.. ¿FANTASMAA?"v –replicó aterrada mirando a todos lados y ocultándose en detrás de Touya con rapidez- " ¿porqué.. porqué le trajiste?.. ¡sabes que me dan mucho miedo!"

"Es solo una niña pequeña Sakura... ella me trajo hasta aquí..."

"Trata de concentrarte para que puedas verla.." –propuso Shaoran.

"No necesito que le digas eso mocoso.. yo mismo iba a hacerlo.." –le lanzó una mirada fría que fue ampliamente correspondida- "mírala Sakura... mírala y verás que nada tienes que temerle..." -la joven parpadeó y entonces vislumbró la figura tímida y menuda de una pequeña niña de enormes ojos castaños que la miraba a punto de echarse a llorar... pero entonces Shaoran palideció y casi se desmaya y Touya continuó- "Mejor los llevo al auto... este mocoso va a desplomarse y no quiero que aproveche para hacerlo sobre ti..."

Pese a lo débiles que ambos estaban, los jóvenes se ruborizaron ante la dureza del comentario.

"No te quiero cerca de mi hermana.. espero que eso te quede muy claro.."

"Sakura.. sak.. sakura.."

"Tranquilo Kero.. te pondrás bien.. descuida..."¡Oh hermano!" –repuso Sakura súbitamente- "¡Tomoyo también está aquí!.. ¡Kero la había visto!"

"¿Quién?"

"Ah si, Daidouji... ¿estás segura que está aquí Sakura?" –murmuró Shaoran- "es absurdo que tu amiga esté aquí..".

"No del todo... Te repito que Kero la ha visto.. y también es posible que ese niño la ataque.. ¿no lo escuchaste?... dijo que atacaría a todos los que tuvieron que ver con la captura de cartas.. eso mismo me dijo esa voz..".

"¿Una voz?" –se asombraron ambos hombres.

"Por favor hermano.. debe estar en el templo y puede que esté lastimada.. ¡tráela por favor!"

"¡Vaya!... de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar hubiera venido en una ambulancia del hospital..." –dijo protestando, mientras empujaba a Shaoran al auto y de forma muy poco amable definitivamente- "ya parezco enfermero.."

Y fue entonces cuando Sakura llegó a una conclusión: Touya no había cambiado en nada.

* * *

Aprovechando los instantes de calma Shaoran se hundió en sus propios y sombríos pensamientos. Las palabras de aquel pequeño ser casi martilleaban en su cabeza... 

**_"... ¿adivinas a quien destruí hace casi veinte años?.. ¿no?... ¿acaso no sabes que soy quien acabó con alguien llamado Hien Li?"_**

¿Sería cierto?.. ¿Acaso ese menudo pero poderoso ser había matado a su padre?.

Hasta aquel entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre su progenitor. Su madre le había dicho que murió al combatir un clan ya extinto que había tratado de desbaratar con intrigas el Concilio de Hechiceros pero nunca le comentó mucho sobre él o como había muerto.

Bueno, es que realmente su madre no era muy expresiva y él nunca quiso traerle recuerdos penosos con alguna pregunta indiscreta. Lastimosamente Wei no estaba lo suficientemente enterado como para responder sus preguntas –en todo caso, siempre le dijo que sólo su madre podía responderle- y poco a poco decidió dejar eso a un lado y poner todas sus energías en ser un digno heredero de su clan.

Un digno heredero de su clan... un digno heredero de su padre.

Un padre al que nunca conoció y que buscó incansablemente en todos los adultos o varones que conocía casi inconscientemente... incluso haciendo a veces patéticos esfuerzos por congraciarse con quien le tratara bien y amablemente, también provocando no menos de alguna confusión y tonterías...

Lo reconocía.

Pero ahora una nueva pregunta estaba en su mente...

_"¿Realmente esa criatura habrá matado a mi padre?.. ¿porqué lo hubiera hecho?.. y si lo hizo.. ¿porqué mi madre no buscó vengarse y destruirlo?"_

"Shaoran.. mi hermano te preguntó si puedes sentir exactamente donde está Tomoyo.."

"¿Eh?" –la voz de Sakura le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.

"Como no es un espíritu, no puedo sentirla... ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentre mocoso o debo preguntártelo por tercera vez?"

"¡Que no soy ningún mocoso!" –protestó.

Claro que había buscado a su padre y a alguien a quien imitar –no de extrañar habiendo sido criado en una casa llena de mujeres- en todos los varones que le habían tratado AMABLEMENTE .. pero también había tipos que jamás había podido soportar por agresivos y que le hacían estar siempre a la defensiva...

Hay antipatías instantáneas... y gente que no se soporta al solo instante de conocerse...

¿Porqué siempre sentía que estaba peleando con este sujeto por algo que era muy importante para él?

Y todavía el hermano de Sakura...

Nadie puede ser perfecta... y mucho menos se puede elegir a los miembros de una familia...

Ella le miraba y se ruborizó. Solo para provocar un nuevo enfado de Touya, que ya había notado la belleza de su hermanita y las miradas que le lanzaba ese mocoso chino..

Eso sí que no.. Había encontrado a su hermanita en un grave peligro y eso le hizo entender que tenía que volver a casa a protegerla más estrictamente que antes...

¡No iba a tolerar que un mocoso que no la merece le arrebatara a su hermanita!

" ¡Habla ya mocoso!.. ¿tienes una idea o no?" –casi gritó.

" ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no soy ningún mocoso!.. ¡y no trates como si fuera un niño porque ya tengo veinte años!"

"Eso a mí me importa muy poco para mí no eres más que un estúpido mocoso!" –y el dijo en voz baja, con cierto tono de amenaza- "y si sigues mirando a mi hermana como lo acabas de ahcer ahce un rato me las vas a pagar... que te quede claro"

"¿Qué?" –trató de negarlo pero una confundida Sakura, que no entendía el motivo de la discusión motivo que se pusiera rojo de nuevo- " ¡solo dejame en paz!.

Touya se colocó entre su hermana y el joven y volvió a revisar su condición murmurando..

"No creas que te dejaré quitarme algo que me pertenece.."

Kero despertó en ese momento y notó la tensión en el ambiente. El hermano de Sakura estaba intercambiando sus acostumbradas miradas recelosas con un indignado Shaoran mientras la pobre Sakura tenía una gotita sobre la cabeza...

"Oigan.. ¿porqué no buscamos a Tomoyo?" –preguntaba Sakura.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian..

" ¡Yo sé donde está Tomoyo!" –inetrvino triunfalmente Kero..

"Genial... el peluche parlante me está sirviendo como una guía de calles... ¡que noche!"

Kero se enojó ante el comentario de Touya pero le explicó donde estaba Tomoyo

* * *

Ya estaba Touya por marcharse protestando cuando las luces de otro auto hirieron los rostros de los jóvenes motivando asombro en la muchacha al reconocer el vehículo.. 

Sakura parpadeó... ¿el auto de su padre?... ¿aquí?

Imposible...

O tal vez no...

El auto se detuvo frente a la figura asombrada de Touya y el mismo decano Kinomoto descendió de él con rapidez... casi no podía creerlo..

¡Su hijo!

" ¡Touya!" –dijo apenas, como si no solo le costara creer que estaba frente a él, sino que también lo veía sano y salvo.

" ¡Papá"

" ¡Sakura!" -sin importarle su condición y más que todo feliz por estar al fin con toda su familia la muchacha salió del auto y abrazó a su padre mientras Touya permanecía inmóvil- " pero.. ¿que te pasó hija mía?.. ¿que haces aquí?"

"Pues..."

"Bueno, no importa" –repuso su padre, demasiado feliz – "¿estás lastimada?.."

No es nada serio papá... en realidad mi hermano ya me revisó.. ¿sabes?" –añadió señalando su bata de médico, que en el apuro ni se había quitado- "creo que es un buen médico.."

Touya se acercó entonces a su padre y murmuró..

"Escucha yo... siento mucho.."

"No hijo, no sientas nada de lo que pasó.." –repuso su padre con una amplia y cálida sonrisa- "lo único que importa es que estás aquí.. y que estamos juntos.. ya habrá tiempo para hablar.. ¿verdad?"

"Sí" –asintió su hijo- "tienes mucha razón.."

"Pero veo que Sakura y.. este amigo suyo no se encuentran muy bien.." –se acercó a un confundido Shaoran, que había reconocido al afable señor al instante- " ¿se encuentra bien joven?.. creo que es mejor que vayamos al hospital.."

"Sí señor.. gracias y estoy bien.."

"Ya iba a llevarlos a que los atiendan.." –Touya interrumpió a Shaoran a propósito- pero Sakura me dijo que buscara a una amiga suya que está por aquí y.."

" ¿Tomoyo¿Tomoyo está aquí!" –intervino Sonomi, que había permanecido en el auto para no interrumpir la escena y ahora se volvía a Sakura- " ¿dices que ella está aquí?.. ¿donde?.. ¿que tiene?"

"Tranquilízate Sonomi.. vamos muchachos: díganme donde está y Sonomi y yo iremos por ella..." –el decano se volvió a su hijo mayor- "Touya, lleva a los muchachos en tu auto que yo me encargaré de seguirte con Sonomi y Tomoyo .. ¿conoces un buen hospital cerca?"

"Sí."

"Espera un minuto e iremos contigo.."

En cuestión de minutos, el cuerpo desmayado de Tomoyo era apretado por su madre.. que suspiraba aliviada al ver que tenía solo contusiones menores...

* * *

Sakura acarició a Kero con ternura mientras Touya conducía sin dejar de vigilar a Shaoran y que tan cerca de su hermana podía estar... pero Sakura estaba algo asustada porque veía otra vez a la pequeña Kiku al lado de su hermano –Shaoran pensaba mucho en el notable incremento de las habilidades de Sakura al poder ahora ella también ver a la niña- cuando repentinamente una idea le vino a la mente.. 

"¿Cómo fue que trajiste aquí a mi hermano?" –dijo mirando a la niña fantasma.

"El me dijo... me dijo que necesitabas ayuda.."

" ¿Mi hermano?"

"No... un ángel... ¿tampoco puedes verlo?... yo lo ví en cuanto salimos de la ciudad, pero tampoco mi herma... tu hermano puede verlo y eso es extraño porque siempre ha podido ver a todos los espíritus.. pero el ángel solo dijo que tenía que ayudar a Sakura.. ¿tu eres Sakura no?"

"¿Un angel?.. ¿y mi hermano no puede verlo?"

"Tal vez porque un ángel no es totalmente un espíritu.." -repuso Shaoran pensativamente.

"Callense los dos de una vez.." –protestó Touya - "¿qué tanto están murmurando?"

"Kiku dice que vió a un ángel que le dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda y.."

"No monstruo.. así no fue.. estabamos siguiendo la llamada de los espíritus, pero ese templo riene presencias extrañas porque es muy viejo y me confundió un poco.. ¿a qué viene eso de inventar un ángel Kiku?"

"No lo inventé" –replicó la pequeña con rapidez- " ¿recuerdas que no podíamos movernos ni salir del auto con todo ese viento y fuego en los alrededores?... yo no las retiré de nuestro camino.. lo hizo el ángel... un angel de pelo largo y blanco.. muy serio.."

"¿QUEEE?" –casi gritaron Shaoran y Sakura a la vez- " ¡es YUE!"

" ¿Es posible?" –se asombró Touya.

"Kiku... ¿sabes donde estÿ" –inquirió Sakura casi sin creer lo que oía- " ¿donde está Yue?.. ¿porqué nadie pudo verle y ni siquiera yo?"

"Bueno.." –dudó la niña con inocencia- "no sé porqué no le ven, aunque dijo que quizá pronto sería totalmente del mundo de los espíritus... pero creo que sí puedo llevarles donde está.. ¿acaso también quieren verle?".

* * *

****

**Notas de la autora: **Al fin terminé este capítulo! u .. temo que tal y como lo advertí me quedó un poco... serio, grande, emocionante, complicado.. como ustedes prefieran... ¿quejas?.. ¿protestas?. ¡Ya sabía que este capítulo iba a ser importante porque esclarece mucho tal y como dice el título!.. pero aún faltan cosas. En fin, un poquito más de paciencia que ya casi entramos a la recta final. ¿Que tal me quedó el combate, se me complicó un poco pero espero que no haya quedado tan malo... ¿y el encuentro con Touya? u.. definitivamente las cosas entre él y Shaoran siguen tan malas como siempre pero eso tendrá que esperar por los problemas pendientes.. ¿tienen idea de porqué se fue el ultimo Card Captor?... es que en el fondo, es muy infantil e hizo un berrinche que al menos motivó un auténtico reencuentro familiar... y no solo para los Kinomoto... ¿recuerdan al "angel" verdad? u.

**Avances**

¡La revelación de Kiku motiva otro sorprendente reencuentro y también una charla largamente esperada entre padre e hijo a la vez que Sakura, Tomoyo y Sonomi intercambian noticias y confesiones. Kero trata de explicar que no necesita atención veterinaria mientras Shaoran tropieza literalmente con viejos conocidos y para festejarlo tendrá que... ¿adivinan? u.


	11. La Sombra De La Luna

En la proxima actualizacion prometo responder a todos los reviews y preguntas! ahora actualizare casi cada semana esten pendientes y felices vacaciones!

* * *

_"Me siento muy feliz!.. acabo de regresar del concurso de preguntas de la ciudad y.. ¡ah no, no lo he ganado!.. pero igual soy feliz por haber pasado el día con Yukito, aunque él se lastimó por protegerme... ¡eso sí que lo siento!... Es que me quedé mirando la luna, que realmente estaba muy bella y por estar distraída caí por un pequeño barranco. Al final no me lastimé porque Yukito me protegió aunque mi hermano me regañó mucho porque como llegamos tarde tuvo que trabajar hasta esa hora por mi culpa... _

...hasta mis compañeros me estaban esperando y cuando Li me preguntó si estaba bien le conté todo y cuando le sonreí para animarlo miró hacia otro lado... ¡la verdad es que no le entiendo!...Pero que hermosa es la luna!"

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: La Sombra de La Luna**

Estaba de pie, indeciso ante aquel camino de luz. Era extraño, ahora que tenía la libertad de elegir se encontraba dudando... pero entonces vió a una figura familiar..

¿Keiko?

Ella parecía triste.

"¿Acaso no quieres que vaya contigo Keiko?.. ¿no me quieres a tu lado?" –preguntó Yukito, realmente confundido- " ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?"

"Solo quería preguntarte si realmente quieres quedarte conmigo..."

"Sabes que sí" –le contestó- "cuando me casé contigo nunca esperé perderte de esa forma.. ¿te extraña que quiera seguir a tu lado?"

"No. Eso no. Pero me extraña que digas que no tienes razón para vivir Yuki... siempre has sido tan animoso y fuerte aún con esa cálida sonrisa... y no quiero que te rindas por mi culpa.."

"¡Keiko!"

"Eres especial Yukito, y por eso te amo aún estando muerta. Pero debes vivir porque en el accidente fui yo quien murió y no tu... fue el destino quien lo eligió y yo estoy muerta.." -hizo una pausa y le sonrió dulcemente- "vive entonces y sin remordimientos, vive por mí... busca una nueva familia.. la familia que yo hubiera querido darte y trata de ser feliz. Te digo esto porque te quiero y mi deseo es tu felicidad... ¡no te dejes morir!... date a ti mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz y vivir... por mí.. hazlo por mí; tal vez creas que te pido demasiado, aún más que él" –señaló a Yue, que continuaba impasible a un costado.

"No, no es así, sino todo lo contrario.. haz venido a verme y eso te lo agradezco" –sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre- "gracias Keiko... gracias por todo.."

"Tu me hubieras pedido lo mismo si hubiera sido al revés... Hasta siempre Yukito."

La imagen de Keiko se desvaneció y Yukito se volvió a la figura de Yue.

"Voy a regresar... ¿estás de acuerdo?"

"Me parece apropiado. Porque significa que podré ayudar a mi ama si continúo existiendo.. su vida corre un grave peligro.."

"Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo" –se ajustó los anteojos- "porque también estoy dispuesto a ayudar..."

* * *

- "Tal y como esperaba, Sakura presenta contusiones y heridas punzocortantes pero ningún daño verdaderamente serio" –repuso Touya sentándose al lado de su padre en el Hospital Central de Tokyo- "por lo tanto, la mantendré aquí hasta mañana para algunas observaciones y después podrá irse a casa... ¿estás más tranquilo?" 

"Sí hijo... ¿y los demás?... el amigo de Sakura y..."

"La condición del mocoso sí es seria. En realidad ha perdido mucha sangre y habrá que hacerle algunas transfusiones, además que parece tener lesiones internas y ya ordené que le hagan algunas pruebas.. el problema es que Sakura dice que no tiene ningún familiar en el país y sería mejor que les informemos de su condición lo antes posible... tal vez tengamos que operarle.. "

"Entonces le preguntaré su dirección pero... ¿porqué le dices mocoso?"

"Porque lo es" –replicó Touya casi cortante pero añadió- " ¿y no vas a preguntar como se hicieron eso?"

"Sonomi llamó a la compañía metereológica y le informaron que había perturbaciones en las afueras de Tokyo... lo que no me explico es lo que estaba haciendo Sakura por allá... ¿acaso tú y ella estaban hablando..?"

Touya quedó pensativo un instante.. de nada serviría preocupar a su padre, además ahora él mismo se encargaría que nadie lastimara a Sakura...

"Supongo que lo podemos llamar un reencuentro... aunque fue un mal lugar para llevarlo a cabo.."

"Bueno hijo.. ignoro como fue que tu hermana y tu se encontraron, pero si deseas hablar con ella no tienes que pedirle que se dirija a las afueras de la ciudad..." –su padre le miró con tristeza- "si deseas verla, sabes que las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ti.."

Hubo un largo silencio.

"No deseas volver a casa.. ¿verdad?"

"Al contrario" –contestó bajando la cabeza, casi avergonzado- "no me atrevo siquiera a pedírtelo después de lo que hablamos esa tarde.. yo"

"Hijo, no hay nada más que decir sobre eso... fue solo una desafortunada charla" –dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Touya- "solo espero que ya hallas encontrado esa respuesta que buscabas.."

"No, realmente no. Supongo que el hecho que yo tenga la habilidad de ver espíritus.." –y pensó para sí- _"y mi hermana tenga poderes mágicos por decirlo de alguna manera.."_-continuó en voz alta- "es .. es algo que no puede explicarse .. no hay algún porqué o algún factor que lo explique... posiblemente es algo que casual que le ocurre a una persona entre un millón... supongo que tal y como dijiste no hay ninguna respuesta para mi particular 'don' "  
Su padre contempló su expresión pensativa en silencio.

"Ya no tiene caso pensar en eso... solo me ha servido para estar lejos de ustedes por cinco años... y no valió la pena.."

"Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos y somos una familia otra vez" –la sonrisa de su padre era tan cálida como de costumbre y Touya pensó que tenía razón, como siempre- "¿sabes que tu hermana y yo vivimos en un departamento aquí?... aunque tal vez te gustaría conservar tu independencia y continuar en tu casa... ¿donde vives ahora hijo?"

"También en un departamento y..."

"¿Cuál es la condición de Tomoyo?" –intervino Sonomi apareciendo súbitamente- "vengo de hablar con ella y está muy aturdida y confusa..."

"Ella no tiene nada" –replicó Touya, tan cortante como de costumbre- "solo unos cuantas contusiones menores... puede irse a su casa en el momento que lo desee.. incluso ahora"

" Pero ¿si tiene alguna herida interna o grave que aún no han descubierto?.. ¿Como puede estar tan tranquilo? .. ¿si se desmaya otra vez en mi casa?.. ¿que voy a hacer?"

"¡Oiga!" –protestó Touya ante la reacción casi histérica de Sonomi- " ya le hemos hecho los exámenes y le digo que está bien y..."

"Pero ¿que clase de médico es?.. ¿como se atreve a..?"

" Mire señora.." –murmuró Touya a punto de explotar.

"Por favor, cálmense los dos" –intervino el decano Kinomoto, antes de que se produjera el estallido no solo de parte de su hijo, sinó también de Sonomi- " Touya, por favor... ¿porqué no le realizas un examen más detallado a Tomoyo antes de que salga del hospital?... la pobre muchacha parece estar muy afectada con lo de sus amigos..."

"Como si el hecho que dos idiotas se rompieran la espalda fuera tan grave.." –murmuró Touya con enfado.

"Hijo por favor.." –sonrió su padre.

"¡Estás hablando de los amigos de mi hija!"

"No me hable de esa manera señora.." –el enfado de Touya crecía a la misma proporción que el de su tía- "porque definitivamente.."

"Definitivamente creo que lo mejor es que revises a tus pacientes hijo... en ese mismo momento" –intervino su padre empujando levemente a Touya hacia la salida del vestíbulo- "yo te esperaré hasta que termines.."

* * *

Sakura se abandonó su habitación casi furtivamente. Tenía varios vendajes y estaba un poco aturdida por los medicamentos, pero no podía resistir más la inquietud. Había escuchado perfectamente a su hermano conversar con otros médicos y a su preocupación por Yue ahora se unía la condición de Shaoran. 

"¡Por aquí!" –le dijo Kiku.

No tenía idea de donde se encontraba él, pero afortunadamente Kiku vino en su ayuda en ese sentido... era una auténtica ventaja que nadie pudiera ver a la pequeña deambular por el hospital, si bien ya le había advertido que no le comentara nada a Touya por ningún motivo.

"¿Porqué no?"

"Porque... bueno, porque mi hermano se preocuparía si ve que me estoy moviendo de la habitación" –sonrió cuando vió que la pequeña hacía una expresión de tristeza- "no te preocupes, me dí cuenta que le dices también hermano y no me molesta que lo hagas... es más, no sé como puedes soportarle con la manía que tiene de estar molestando a los demás.."

"¿Entonces Sakura también es mi hermana mayor?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Viva¡tengo dos hermanos ahora!.. ¡un hermano y una hermana mayor!"

"Pero ya no grites que Touya puede escucharnos y él es la última persona que quiero que se entere que voy a visitar a Shaoran.." –pidió con un dedo sobre los labios- "aunque no sé donde está.."

"¿Mi nueva hermana quiere saber donde está el chico hechicero que también me vé?.. ¡pues yo lo voy a buscar y te llevo con él!.. ¡solo espera un ratito y verás!" –había ofrecido la pequeña fantasma con en enorme brillo en sus ojitos.

Y ahora iban en camino. Afortunadamente era aún de noche y no había mucha gente en esa área del hospital, de modo que solo esperaba que Shaoran estuviera despierto cuando empujó levemente la puerta. Frente a ella y sobre el lecho de hospital, con una sonda que le comunicaba a una botella de suero se encontraba Shaoran. Estaba despierto y consciente, aunque su palidez era notoria y también cierto expresión de dolor que se apresuró a ocultar en cuanto ella ingresó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Kiku, vigila que nadie interrumpa" –la pequeña asintió y atravesó la puerta para quedar como un vigía y entonces Sakura continuó-"es que estaba preocupada por ti... mi hermano dice que en cuanto le entreguen los resultados de tus exámenes puede que te operen y por eso..."

"No te apures, no será necesario" –dijo con un gruñido al recordar al hermano de la joven- "las heridas producidas por magia no pueden curarse de manera convencional... solo necesito controlar la pérdida de sangre y la debilidad, algo de descanso suficiente para fortalecer mi poder mágico y levantarme..."

"Pero mi hermano dice.."

"Tu hermano se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea los resultados de los exámenes ... si el poder mágico de ese sujeto no me mató de una vez fue por suerte.."

"Pero mi hermano dijo que estás grave.. quizá te operen si..."

"Estoy vivo, eso es lo que importa... mi cuerpo salió golpeado y casi muero, de hecho ahora estaría como esa niña fantasma si no hubiera tenido tanta suerte pero te repito: por mi propia seguridad, tranquilidad y por el bien de la gente que se atiende aquí, es mejor que salga de este lugar cuanto antes... esa carta puede aún matarnos y me parece que es casi un capricho que sigamos vivos.. aunque es muy desagradable que una circunstancia así haya evitado que ese sujeto me partiera en pedazos..."

"¡No hables así!"

"Soy realista, eso es todo. No creas que la intervención sorpresiva de tu hermano fue lo que nos salvó la vida, en realidad esa cosa, esa carta no nos mató porque no le dio la gana.."

La muchacha quedó pensativa. Ella había tenido suerte pero estaba segura de una cosa: si Shaoran no hubiera sido un hechicero poderoso a estas alturas hubiera muerto con ese ataque o quizá en el camino al hospital, si Touya no le hubiera prestado la ayuda necesaria cuando sufrió esa hemorragia.. ¡tenía que pensar en algo¿acaso había vuelto a ver a Shaoran después de tanto tiempo para observar como su vida corría peligro?... solo de pensarlo...

"¿Entonces estarás bien mañana?"

"La parte física de mi cuerpo requerirá descanso, pero no creo que este lugar sea lo mejor para mí así que volveré a mi casa sin importarme lo que tu hermano diga o deje de decir... no imagino nada peor que ser atendido por semejante tipo... que desagradable momento escogió para aparecerse.."

"¡No digas eso!.. si mi hermano no hubiera retirado esas cosas que cortaban tu cuerpo al igual que el del mío y de Kero estarías aún peor y dudo que hubieras podido explicar eso en este lugar.."

Shaoran se mordió los labios con enfado ante la veracidad de lo que ella decía y Sakura quedó en silencio. Nada le desagradaba más al joven chino que deberle algo a un sujeto que le caía tan mal como Touya Kinomoto...

"Bueno" –refunfuñó- "¿Y que hay con Kerberos?.. ¿donde estÿ"

"Descansando en mi habitación.. incluso acomodé mis almohadas a su alrededor para que nadie note mi ausencia y.."

" ¡Hermana, hermana Sakura!" –murmuró Kiku atravesando la puerta.

" ¡AYYYYYYYYYYY!" –gritó la pobre muchacha, aún no acostumbrada a las apariciones de la pequeña fantasma.

"¿Entonces viniste a abrazar al chico hechicero?" –murmuró la pequeña mientras sus ojitos se abrían como platos.

Sakura notó entonces que en medio de su susto había saltado sobre el lecho de Shaoran casi como acto reflejo y abrazaba la cabeza del muchacho con todas sus fuerzas en una posición nada... apropiada –la verdad es que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y mientras abrazaba la cabeza del joven chino el aludido tenía un encuentro cercano con su... pecho, de tal forma que podía sentirlo muy claramente a través de la bata del hospital que ella tenía- y el solo notarlo hizo que se congelara instantáneamente... -¡es decir que no movió ni un músculo, se quedó estática tal y como estaba!- mientras el color empezaba a subir por sus mejillas y su cabeza estaba toda roja como un tomate...

Decir que Shaoran estaba sudando frío es poco.

El joven estaba absolutamente alelado, ni siquiera atinaba a tartamudear –como solía hacer de niño.. ¿lo recuerdan?- y mucho menos a pensar... También y pese a la hemorragia sufrida.. -¿es que aún debo decirlo?- estaba mas colorado que un tomate...

" ¿Y porqué se ponen rojos?" –preguntaba Kiku- "yo solo quería avisarles que.."

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y el hospital casi estalló...

" ? SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Decir que Touya tenía un brillo demoníaco en la cara era poco. La expresión de su cara era lo más aterrorizante que Sakura y Shaoran podían haber recordado mientras el decano Kinomoto, que dormitaba en una pequeña habitación –donde los residentes de medicina solían cambiarse de ropa- cedida por su hijo despertó instantáneamente...

Algo le dijo que la vida de Sakura corría peligro otra vez...

¿De donde vino ese grito de Touya?

"¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes..?" –dijo casi masticando cada palabra mientras la infortunada chica trataba de levantarse del piso (donde había caído ante el grito de su hermano) y el pobre Shaoran pugnaba por hacer lo mismo (el pobre chico cayó de su cama con todo y sonda, suero y lo demás)- " ¡tienes solo medio segundo para decírmelo Sakura porque..!"

"Es que vine a ver si estaba bien y Kiku me asustó .. ¡y tu sabes como me asustan los fantasmas y salte sin darme cuenta y...!"

"Vuelve a tu habitación en este mismo instante.." –dijo con voz gélida mientras se acercaba a Shaoran para... ¿ayudarle?

La muchacha pensó con pánico que ahora sí que iban a matarse mutuamente pero en ese momento su padre apareció en la puerta.

¡Nunca fue más oportuno!

"¡Touya¡Sakura!.. ¿que pasó?"-añadió rápido al ver a Shaoran aún en el piso- "!ya lo veo!.. ¡ayúdalo Touya!.. posiblemente el pobre joven esté peor..."

Touya tuvo que obedecer a su padre lanzando rayos por los ojos mientras Shaoran –cuyas mejillas se ponían incendiarias con solo mirar la figura de Sakura- no atinaba a decir ni media palabra y el notar adonde se dirigían sus miradas y su reacción ponían a Touya aún peor... Más de veinte veces mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse sobre el lecho -¡es decir cosa de cinco a siete segundos!- pensó en darle una gran paliza a ese "mocoso" en cuanto se recuperara (sí, ya sé que es ilógico que le ayudara a recuperarse y se animara ante la idea de enviarle de nuevo al hospital pero es médico pues) pero tuvo que controlar su ataque ante la mirada gentil de su padre, de modo que amparada en esta presencia fue que la muchacha obtuvo el permiso de instalarse en una silla por media hora más mientras su padre le preguntaba a su hijo –afuera- sobre la condición del joven amigo de su hija.

La ventana estaba abierta y la luz de la luna era la única iluminación.

"Lo... lo.. siento"

"No.. no... yo... yo lo... lo siento" –tartamudeó él.

La mente de Shaoran era un caos. Repentinamente veía las imágenes de sus días de infancia junto a Sakura y su corazón latía demasiado de prisa... hasta que repentinamente surgió la imagen de Mai Tsi y el dolor que ella le había causado, la desilusión, la vergüenza...

Y apretó los puños con ira.

"Mejor márchate" –dijo casi cortante y frío, como cuando recién se conocieron en la primaria- "ya he tenido bastantes problemas por tu culpa y quiero dormir.. mañana tengo mucho que hacer y no necesito que me estorbes más.."

La chica le miró entre asombrada y confundida.

Era injusto... y él mismo lo sabía pero tenía miedo. Miedo de encariñarse con ella, miedo de verla sufrir o morir, miedo que esa carta la lastimara por su culpa... miedo de ella también y de ver sus entristecidos ojos verdes..

"No.. no tienes que preocuparte.." –dijo la muchacha, casi en un sollozo- "no volveré a molestarte nunca y.."

"No. Saben bien que eso no es cierto.." –repuso una voz serena y ya conocida para los jóvenes- "para ninguno de los dos..".

" ¡YUE!" –murmuraron ambos muchachos mirando repentinamente a la ventana.

"¿Yue?.. ¿estás aquí?" –murmuró Sakura.

"Cerca de ti... mi ama... y para ayudarles y protegerles a ambos.."

"Pero... pero.." –repuso Shaoran- " ¿porqué no podemos verte?"

"Porque no soy una presencia física... aún"

"Sin embargo estuviste ayudándonos en el combate con esa carta ¿verdad?" –siguió Shaoran- "porque él también pudo sentirte e incluso te dijo que no podrías detenernos.. ¿pero porqué entonces solo la niña fantasma pudo verte y oírte y nosotros no?"

"Entonces era casi un espíritu.. casi estaba por abandonar el mundo de los vivos.."

Ambos jóvenes se miraron mientras una misma idea pasaba por sus mentes...

" ¿Yukito?" –murmuró Sakura- "¿Acaso...?"

"Aprendió a despedirse de alguien que ama.. por eso aún estoy aquí.."

La luz de la luna se hizo más opaca y entonces Kiku atravesó la puerta haciendo ruido:

"¿Era el ángel?' –preguntó- " ¿ya pueden verlo?'

"Pudimos oírlo Kiku" –respondió Sakura- "dime... ¿nos llevarías con él mañana temprano?... ¿puedes?"

" ¡Siiiiii!"

* * *

Kero estaba realmente enfadado. No solo Sakura le había dejado solo buena parte de la noche -¡el también estaba lastimado!- sinó que imaginaba que estaba con ese tipo y.. 

¡Ese muchacho le desagradaba mucho!

No importaba que tuviera poderes mágicos o que fuera descendiente de Lead Clow, no era bueno para Sakura –según su propia opinión- ni aún cuando les ayudó de niños o hace un rato, en la pelea con esa carta... ¿Acaso le gustaba a Sakura¡eso sí que no!.. el joven que se quedara con su ama tenía que tener poderes mágicos comparables solo a los de Clow, ser un hechicero poderoso y valiente y...

Bueno, tenía que admitir que Shaoran Li cumplía con todos esos requisitos ... ¡pero no con el más importante!

No contaba con la aprobación del gran Kerberos... y nunca la tendría.

¡Como si pudiera olvidar que solía decirle "muñequito"!

Eso lo ponía furioso... además que Sakura pasara tanto tiempo con él y le dejara solo tampoco contribuía a mejorar su humor.

"Pero hermano.." –murmuraba la muchacha al ingresar a la habitación acompañada de Touya.

"Mira monstruo, ya no quiero seguir oyendo tus excusas.."

"¡Pero..!"

"No quiero hablar de ese mocoso una palabra más y punto final" –dijo Touya- "a ver si descansas sin meterte en problemas por un rato.. con eso tendría bastante, que por tu culpa ando por aquí esta noche que no me tocaba guardia.."

La muchacha pareció avergonzada.

"Lo siento" –dijo- "debes estar muy cansado de haber trabajado todo el día y encima con lo que pasó.."

"No me canso con frecuencia" –repuso con un gruñido- "no es la primera vez que me quedo sin tener guardia., normalmente tengo mucho trabajo.."

La muchacha sonrió.

"¿En serio no estás cansado de atendernos?"

"Que no me canso con frecuencia y no andes discutiendo lo que digo" –dijo con aparente fastidio-"ahora duérmete y..."

"¡Sakura!.. ¡me dejaste solo!" –intervino Kero.

"Lo que faltaba... el peluche parlante.."

" ¡Oye, no me llames de esa forma!" –chilló Kero- "soy el gran Kerberos y.."

"Por favor Kero, no te enojes" –pidió su ama mientras se acomodaba en el lecho y a su otro pequeño ocupante en el cojín- "¿te has sentido mal acaso?"

Sonrió al contemplar a Kero.

"Me veo como una pequeña momia.. ¿qué te parece divertido?" –protestó haciendo muecas ante la divertida mirada de la chica y un nuevo gesto de enfado de Touya- "¿Acaso no merezco siquiera algo de atención?"

"Pero Kero, ya no sangras y no puedes adquirir tu verdadera forma si estás muy débil..."

"¡Pero eso no significa que no siga siendo la Poderosa Bestia del Sello que impresiona a todos con su aspecto!"

"Su aspecto ridículo..."

"¿Qué has dicho!" –saltó ante el comentario de Touya pero entonces casi se desploma.

"¡Kero!"

"Las molestias nunca acaban.." –murmuró Touya antes de revisar las heridas del peluche- "hmmmm... esto está cicatrizándose pero sería mejor que tuviera otra opinión..."

"¿Pero quién más podría ver a Kero?"

"¿Me lo preguntas a mí?" –su hermano se encogió de hombros- "quizá habrá que buscar a alguien que se encargue de la fabricación de muñecos de felpa o algo así.."

"¡No soy un muñeco de felpa!

"Pues no calificas para ser paciente mío porque no eres humano... y ¿dónde encontraríamos un veterinario que atienda muñecos de felpa?"

"¡Que no soy un muñeco!"

"Pues... yo creo que Shaoran tal vez pueda verte" –sugirió Sakura pensativamente y sonrojándose ante una inquisitiva mirada de su hermano mayor-"después de todo es hechicero y quizá sea la persona más calificada para atender a Kero por el momento..."

"¡Que no me gusta ese tipo!" –chilló Kero.

Touya alzó una ceja. Eso se veía interesante. El muñeco ridículo tampoco soportaba al "mocoso"... quizá fuera posible llegar a un acuerdo...

"Bien, ahora descansen un poco.. veremos como están en la mañana"

"Espera un momento hermano.." –le dijo- "¿crees que mañana pueda salir de aquí?.. es que Kiku me va a llevar con Yukito..."

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" –murmuró Kero antes de dormirse.

"Estarás aquí hasta que me entreguen tus resultados Sakura y eso será mañana" –replicó- "de modo que no creo que haya problema..." –añadió- "¿realmente sabes donde estÿ"

"Kiku dice que sí. Dijo que pudo ver a Yue, no olvides que fue el quien los guió con nosotros..."

"Bueno, ya duérmete..."

Y cerró la puerta mientras la mirada de la muchacha se dirigía hacia la ventana –y contemplaba la luna...

"¿Porqué Yue dijo que Shaoran había mentido?..." –recordó antes de dormirse- "él acababa de decirme que le estorbaba..."

* * *

Tomoyo sollozó quedadamente apretada en los brazos de Sonomi. El día estaba ya muy avanzado y casi desde antes del amanecer madre e hija habían estado inmersas en una larga charla que acababa de terminar. 

Los silencios se habían terminado entre ellas y al final no había reproches ni odios –como ambas temían- sinó una profunda tranquilidad y calma entre ambas. Las paredes que un secreto y un malentendido habían creado, reforzadas con años de silencio y soledades habían caído y ahora eran otra vez madre e hija.

De nuevo eran una familia.

Tomoyo contempló la cara de su madre y trató de contener sus lágrimas..

"Lo siento.. es que.."

"Déjate consentir hija.. no sabes cuanto tiempo tuve miedo de perderte... de que no lo entendieras... y por eso... por eso perdimos tanto tiempo..."

"Somos un buen par de tontas.." –sonrió Tomoyo entre lágrimas.

Y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" –repuso la grácil figura de Sakura desde la puerta.

"Adelante Sakura... por favor" –pidió Sonomi- "¿ya te vas?"

"Si, estoy lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo.." –dijo con una amplia sonrisa- "¿cómo te has sentido Tomoyo?"

"Muy feliz Sakura" –repuso con una de sus dulces sonrisas infantiles- "y todo gracias a ti.."

"¡Oh no digas eso!"

"Si no hubieras hablado con mi madre, ella y yo habríamos seguido sin vernos y..."

"No hables así Tomoyo.. yo sabía que tú y tu madre tenían que hablarse y solo le dí un poquito de ánimo.. es todo. Lo importante, que fue hablar y solucionar sus diferencias la hicieron ustedes" –sonrió- "¿te quedas todavía?"

"Sí. Pero solo a ver a los dos fotógrafos que viajaban conmigo... ahora ellos también ocupan un lugar en este hospital, además que debo presentarle a Jean a mi madre.."

" ¡Aun no puedo creer que estás comprometida!" –rió Sakura, aunque no conocía al novio de su amiga.

"Que no te sorprenda tanto.. porque no dudo que tú misma lo estarás en muy poco tiempo" –comentó Tomoyo con un guiño- "¿acaso no me comentaste que Li está también aquí?"

Sakura se ruborizó pero no dijo nada mientras Sonomi manifestaba en voz alta su deseo que el prometido extranjero de su hija fuera alguien que realmente la mereciera. Conociendo a su madre y a su flamante novio Tomoyo suspiraba con preocupación al pensar en la entrevista que podían tener mientras por la mente de Sakura aún pasaba el bochornoso momento en que Kiku la asustó y ella casi se arrojó sobre Shaoran.

Cabe aclarar que ambas jóvenes habían conversado antes que Sonomi hablara con su hija. Aunque Sakura había temido que por los cambios que había pasado su amiga su reencuentro fuera muy frío, grande había sido la sorpresa de Tomoyo al ver a su querida amiga en este hospital –donde no recordaba haber llegado- y ambas habían hablado mucho de los felices tiempos en la primaria mientras Sakura aprovechaba la conexión de su pasado como card captor para contarle a Tomoyo lo ocurrido aquella noche y el verdadero porqué de sus lesiones. Tomoyo había quedado tan preocupada como ella por la presencia de esa carta y sus consecuencias pero Sakura se había apresurado entonces a contarle de las excepcionales capacidades que ahora tenía Shaoran, de tal forma que la joven diseñadora había sonreído mientras una idea aparecía en su mente.

El regresar a Japón parecía significar que muchas cosas de su feliz infancia volverían a ser como antes y al parecer la relación entre su mejor y más admirada amiga y el condiscípulo chino que estudió con ellas iba a ser la misma.

¿Tardarían en notarlo ellos mismos, tanto como cuando eran niños?...

Aquello le parecía divertido.

Sakura no tenía mucha experiencia social y mucho menos en relaciones sentimentales. Ella misma tampoco demasiado –en París la frialdad de Tracie Junot era bien conocida- pero por el mundillo de la moda en que se desenvolvía Tomoyo había aprendido a reconocer las señales de atracción mutua entre dos personas.

Y lo de esos dos sí que tenía un antecedente. De modo que ahora, mientras Sakura se despedía –no la retuvo porque sabía que iría a buscar a Yukito- a Tomoyo empezaba a preocuparle la idea del encuentro entre Jean y su madre...

Suspiró.

Bueno, quizá ese asunto tuviera también un resultado bueno para ella.

* * *

Kaho Monouhi sonrió. Realmente esperaba esto. La noche anterior había tenido un susto horrible con esa presencia que sintió, pero al mismo tiempo ya sabía que Sakura, Shaoran y Touya estaban vivos y en la ciudad, de modo que no se sorprendió nada cuando le avisaron que el profesor Tsukishiro tenía visitas. 

"¡Señorita Mizuki!.. ¿usted aquí?" –se asombró Sakura.

"La maestra Mizuki.." –repitió Shaoran alzando una ceja- "¿qué hace aquí?"

"Tal desconfiado como siempre joven Li" –respondió con una sonrisa- "la verdad es que el profesor Tsukishiro trabaja ... o al menos lo hará cuando se recupere, bajo mis órdenes..."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Lo que quiero decir Sakura, es que el profesor Tsukishiro está contratado por la institución Clamp como maestro de matemáticas para el área de secundaria que es justamente donde yo soy la Jefa de Profesores.."

"¿Entonces Yukito es maestro?" –intervino Touya.

"Sí, enseña matemáticas... " –le contestó gentilmente- "¿cómo has estado Touya?"

"Bien Kaho... afortunadamente" –la saludó serio y casi con formalidad-"¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasó anoche¿tuviste algo que ver?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que yo iba a decir" –intervino Shaoran- "¿porqué está usted aquí señorita Mizuki y qué tiene que ver con la aparición de Yue?.. ¿porqué él está así?.. ¿qué sabe de esto?"

"Ante todo vamos por partes joven Li. Primero que todo, ahora soy la señora Monouhi y repito que el profesor Tsukishiro trabaja para la institución Clamp: el motivo de su condición es que sufrió un accidente de tránsito antes de ocupar su puesto de maestro..."

Los muchachos miraron a Yukito con preocupación mientras Kaho contaba los detalles del accidente y la vida del profesor –que había investigado con los recursos del campus Clamp- pero finalmente la mujer le hizo una seña a Touya y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

"¿Dices que ya está estable?.. ¿cómo está su ritmo cardíaco?"

"Los médicos del campus han monitoreado su reacción después que les informé de que presentaba cambios ... por supuesto que lo hice solo después que Yue habló conmigo..."

"Parece que la noche de ayer fue bastante complicada para todos" –repuso Touya pensativamente.

"Lo que importa es que se ha recuperado... y al fin podrá ver a Sakura... parecía verdaderamente angustiado por lo que podría pasarle anoche.."

"Y tuvo verdaderos motivos..." –dijo pensativamente- "¡pobre Yukito!.."

"Realmente le estimas mucho. Bueno, no es fácil encontrar un auténtico amigo.."

"Sí, eso es verdad. Además tú bien sabes que no me es fácil hacer amigos..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre te has sentido algo alejado de los demás y creo que no has cambiado en eso pero ¿acaso no hay alguien ahora en tu vida¿no tienes verdaderos amigos o alguna muchacha a la que ames?"

"Hay alguien, aunque no es muy seguro que permanezca en mi vida" –repuso pensando en Hikari y recordando que anoche tenía una cita, a la que por supuesto no acudió- "y no estoy del todo seguro que funcione.."

"¿Porqué?"

Como siempre que charlaba con alguien que tenía habilidades similares a la suya, Touya se relajó un poco.

"Porque ella no sabe todo de mí... y no me atrevo a contarle sobre mi don.. tal vez no lo entienda.. de hecho, poca gente lo hace ni siquiera en asuntos de amistad.."

"Sí" –asintió pensativa- "Lo sé. A los que son como nosotros nos miran de reojo .. pocos son los que nos tratan normalmente y nunca es fácil, ni para ellos ni para nosotros, supongo que es por eso que no te es fácil llevar bien tu relación... mucho menos una que sea más que amistad."

"Algo así" –repuso pensativamente mientras su mirada se posaba en la puerta de la habitación de su amigo- "Pero me alegra que Yukito hubiera encontrado a alguien al menos por un tiempo y en cierto sentido creo que le envidio eso... haber encontrado a una mujer que le entendiera y le aceptara sin preguntas no es algo que puedas hallar a la vuelta de la esquina e imagino que debe haber sufrido mucho con la muerte de su esposa; yo mismo ví a mi padre cuando mi madre murió de modo que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pasó Yukito... aún ese accidente es un gesto clásico suyo: casi morir por salvar a alguien.."

"¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo?... al ser médico te dedicas a salvar vidas.."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –casi saltó sorprendido.

"Por la forma en que preguntaste por la condición de tu amigo... ¿acaso no es cierto?"

Kaho había dicho esto último con una gran sonrisa, notaba que pese a los años que tenía de no verle él todavía seguía tratando de ocultar su gentileza y sensibilidad a los demás con algunos gestos bruscos, pero siempre sus acciones solían delatarle de una u otra forma. Por su parte Touya no dijo nada, pensaba en esos momentos en Hikari y si realmente la amaba tanto como para pedirle que estuviera siempre a su lado. ¿Le aceptaría ella?.

"¿Y tú?. ¿Dónde está tu esposo?"

"Debe estar aquí en cosa de un par de horas. Tenía una reunión muy importante en Kyoto, por eso no estuvo aquí cuando encontré al profesor Tsukishiro.. pero se lo conté por teléfono y por eso vendrá lo antes posible"

"?Se lo contaste!"

"Sí. Es que él es médium, de modo que estas cosas no le sorprenden como lo harían con cualquier otra persona. De hecho la reunión donde estaba era de todos los médiums del país.." –sonrió- "no puedo quejarme... tal vez tu hermana también pueda encontrar pronto a esa persona especial.." -Touya hizo un gesto de enfado, el mismo que traía al ingresar a la habitación de hospital del profesor Tsukishiro- "¿dije algo malo? Pareces tan molesto como cuando llegaste.. ¿te molestó mi presencia o lo que he dicho?"

"No, es que venía discutiendo con ese mocoso y me hiciste recordarlo.. ¿porqué tuvo que venir?"

"¿Y también te molestó algo que dije?"

"No. Lo que sucede es que ese sujeto realmente me desagrada."

"¿Shaoran Li?"

"Sí." –asintió disgustado- "está demasiado cerca de mi hermana..".

Kaho sonrió. Efectivamente y pese a los diez años transcurridos Touya no había cambiado.

* * *

Sakura, Shaoran y Kiku estaban en silencio. Contemplando la figura del hombre en que Yukito se había convertido Sakura parecía algo confundida y miraba al piso como buscando allí la respuesta. Realmente y luego de diez años ¿Yukito podía sentir algún afecto por ella?... vívidamente pasaron por su mente las escenas que compartieron... 

¿Podía ser verdad que aún la recordaba?

"Sakura..."

La muchacha levantó la cabeza con rapidez, solo para olvidar la barrera de los años y encontrarse otra vez con la cálida y gentil mirada de Yukito y su sonrisa.

"Me alegra que estés bien.." –dijo Yukito con lentitud, pero ampliando más su sonrisa- "no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí.."

Sakura no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

¡El había estado casi muriéndose todo este tiempo y al despertar lo único que hacía era preocuparse por ella!

"Buenas tardes Shaoran, me alegra que estés protegiendo a Sakura de nuevo" –comentó Yukito mientras se ponía los anteojos nuevos que estaban en una mesita cerca de su cama- "también agradezco mucho que me hayas visitado... ¡realmente ustedes dos han crecido mucho!"

Shaoran también estaba contento. Alguna vez, cuando aún era un niño había admirado profundamente a esta persona –bueno, en esos días él pensaba que era otro sentimiento el que Yukito le inspiraba, pero ahora estaba seguro que había sido una confusión infantil más que la influencia de los poderes de la luna- y repentinamente se sentía agradablemente sorprendido al descubrir que Yukito adulto era tan amable como el adolescente que conoció en su niñez., siempre con esa sonrisa y esa afabilidad que rompía las tensiones, infundiendo calma y tranquilidad.

Digno de admirar de alguien que estaba solo en el mundo y había sufrido la pérdida de su esposa apenas hace un año... ni que decir que salir de un coma.

"Me alegra mucho saber que vas a recuperarte" –le saludó con una leve inclinación- "de haberlo sabido antes, tal vez nosotros..."

"Eso ya no importa, lo único realmente bueno es que ustedes están bien y que Yue pudo ayudarles.. tal y como también era mi deseo" -Sakura entonces le abrazó con emoción y Yukito sonrió otra vez pero este gesto de la muchacha provocó en Shaoran una sensación difícil de describir.

"En realidad, quien nos trajo aquí fue Kiku.. ¿la ves?" –dijo la joven señalando a la pequeña fantasma.

Los ojos de Yukito parpadearon detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos.

"¿Hay alguien allí?"

"¿No la ves, es el espíritu de una niña.. ¡ella vió a Yue y pudo sentirlo hasta aquí!"

"¿En serio?" –murmuró parpadeando de nuevo.

"¡No puede verme!" –casi sollozó Kiku- "?el ángel sin alas que sí sonríe no puede verme!" –lloriqueó.

"No puede hacerlo porque todavía está muy débil" –informó Kaho, ingresando con Touya de improviso- "pero quizá cuando se recupere pueda hacerlo.."

"La señora bonita.. ¿dice la verdad?" –se asombró la pequeña.

"Por supuesto que sí." –asintió Touya y continuó a modo de saludo casi regañando a su viejo amigo- "¡ey Yuki!.. realmente tú no cambias para nada.. ¿qué estabas pensando en dejarte morir o qué?"

"No podía dejar morir a esa pequeña" –le contestó el otro, sin asombrarse ante el peculiar saludo de su viejo amigo- "y tú también lo hubieras hecho de haber estado en mi lugar.. "

"Pues todo depende de quien fuera a morirse" –murmuró su amigo mirando a Shaoran, que no perdía a su vez de vista a la feliz Sakura.

"¡Ya veo que tu tampoco has cambiado Touya!" –comentó Yukito festivamente notando la expresión de su amigo y a quien iba dirigida.

"Pero es mejor que descanses un poco"-intervino Kaho- "apenas deberías hablar tanto, tienes mucho que descansar..."

"A menos que seas un mocoso necio"

"¿A quién llamas mocoso necio?"

"A ti por supuesto. ¿Porqué demonios tenías que venir con nosotros?... aunque no tuvimos que operarte lo menos que debiste hacer es quedarte en el hospital hasta que te recuperaras pero insististe en venir con nosotros como un idiota..."

"¡Hermano!"

"¿A quién llamas idiota?"

"¡Shaoran por favor..!"

" ¡A ti por supuesto!... Eres el único que veo en la habitación..."

"¿Hola?.. ¿me están escuchando?" –casi se lamentó Sakura con una gotita en la nuca.

"Es que ellos dos también están contentos de volver a verse Sakura.." –susurró Yukito mientras Touya y Shaoran se lanzaban sus viejas miradas de desconfianza y Kaho sonreía- "además que no te preocupes, no hay forma de que se odien verdaderamente ya que ambos te quieren y aunque sea de formas diferentes eso siempre impedirá que se lastimen seriamente... ninguno de los dos haría algo que te pueda entristecer..."

"¡Mocoso!"

"¡No acepto que trates como mocoso¡soy un adulto!"

" Un adulto idiota..."

El rostro de Sakura estaba rojo mientras las palabras de Yukito estaban en su mente..

"Ambos ..¿me quieren?" –susurró- "... lo entiendo de mi hermano pero..."

Yukito sonreía mientras veía a Sakura nadar en un mar de confusiones pero Shaoran solo vio que ella se ruborizaba ante lo que el profesor decía y palideció.

Y Kaho y Touya lo notaron.

" ¡Escucha tu..!"

"Touya.. ¿podrías por favor preguntarle al doctor Kigure cuando es que podré salir de aquí?" –le interrumpió Yukito- "es que realmente quiero saberlo..."

Touya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo -¡que no se pusiera de parte de ese tipo!- y salió murmurando algo contra Shaoran en voz baja pero llevándose a Sakura con él y Kaho les acompañó en silencio.

"Tus sentimientos por Sakura son realmente profundos" –repuso Yukito con amabilidad en cuanto la puerta se cerró- "y no tienes porqué temer que vayan a hacerse daño porque.."

" ?Porqué dices eso!" –protestó Shaoran con la cara roja.

"Porque veo que las heridas que tienes son profundas y Sakura en cambio, está casi ilesa" –dijo tranquilamente- "por eso deduzco que la protegiste a costa de tu propia seguridad.."

"No fui yo.." –dijo desalentado- "fue Kerberos quién salvó su vida... yo por el contrario casi pierdo la mía.."

"Pero lamentas no haber podido ser tú quien fuera herido por protegerla..."- sonrió-"ya le había dicho a Yue que tú la protegerías bien, siempre estuve seguro de que lo harías"

Shaoran quedó en silencio.

"Mientras tú discutías con Touya, ella y yo hablábamos de ti y fue por eso que se ruborizó... no por mí" –continuó Yukito.

"No... no... no sé de que hablas..."

El maestro de matemáticas lo miró pensativo y pensó que tal vez se estaba extralimitando. A lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas... pero Shaoran estaba más colorado de solo pensar en que Sakura se había ruborizado por su culpa y al notarlo, Yukito volvió a sonreír. No, no se estaba equivocando... conocía bien los síntomas pues ya los había vivido con Keiko en el pasado pero se dijo a sí mismo que ambos muchachos tenían que darse la oportunidad de descubrirlos por sí mismos..

"¡El doctor dice que todavía tendrás que quedarte aquí Yukito!" –dijo Sakura, ingresando muy animada con Touya pegado a sus talones y Kaho siguiéndoles- "pero tenemos permiso para visitarte..."

"Me alegra mucho, porque realmente hay cosas importantes que decir y espero recuperarme lo antes posible..." –dijo con un leve toque de preocupación- "Yue dijo que es preciso encontrar alguna manera de enfrentar al Ultimo Card Captor lo antes posible.."

"¿El ultimo card captor¿ese es el niño?... ¿y que hay del viejo?"-preguntó Touya.

"El anciano es un hechicero chino de nombre Lao, que quiere vengarse de mí.." –repuso Shaoran, casi automáticamente.

"¿Y que tiene mi hermana que ver con eso?"

"Por favor Touya, ese no es el punto" –dijo el profesor Tsukishiro impartiendo calma antes que su amigo explotara- "además por lo que me dijo Yue el trabajo de ese niño es eliminar a aquellos que han tenido que ver con la captura de cartas y eso nos incluye a todos los presentes al menos..."

"¿Eliminar?" –repitió Touya, con preocupación.

"¡Eliminarnos!" –murmuró Shaoran pensando en su padre.

"Eso explica el porqué de su ataque tan feroz contra Sakura" –repuso Kaho- "pero.. ¿no te dijo Yue algo más que pueda ayudarnos?"

"Temo que no" –repuso Yukito con preocupación- "solo pude establecer contacto con Yue cuando estaba por cruzar la línea entre la vida y la muerte, al decidir seguir viviendo solo sentí que Yue regresó como parte de la dualidad que siempre ha existido en mí... pero no puedo comunicarme con él a menos que.."

"¿A menos que..?" - repitió Sakura

"A menos que intente que Yue regrese y hable con ustedes... físicamente hablando..." –dijo Yukito con cierto brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

Y antes que alguien pudiera detenerlo cerró los ojos mientras una luz rodeaba su cuerpo...

* * *

Las alas de plata se extendieron final y débilmente mientras las personas a su alrededor quedaron en un absorto silencio de varios segundos que fue roto por la vocecita animada de la pequeña Kiku... 

"¡Regresaste señor angel!" –casi gritó entusiasmada- " ¿ahora todos lo ven?.. ¿lo ven?"

" ¡Yue!" –repuso Sakura con asombro, mientras Kero, sintiendo la presencia de quien fuera el juez salía del bolso de Sakura aún pareciendo una pequeña momia.

" ¡Yue!" –se asombró la Bestia del Sello- "que bueno que estés aquí... dime.. ¿lo viste?.. ¿pudiste verlo?.."

"Sí, al igual que tú mismo, pude verle perfectamente... y él a mí"

"Pero... ¿porqué no te atacó entonces?" –repuso Shaoran recuperándose aún de la sorpresa de ver a Yue- " ¿como fue que no pudimos verte nosotros y él sí?"

"Pudo verme porque a pesar que me encontraba entre el límite de la existencia y el convertirme en espíritu ambos, al igual que Kerberos tenemos un mismo origen.."

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" –intervino Sakura- "nosotros pensamos que ese niño era una carta y tú y Kero no lo son..."

"El Ultimo Card Captor..." –Yue palideció y sus alas parecieron sostenerle a duras penas- "proviene de la misma magia antigua por la que pudimos ser creados nosotros..."

"Pero.. ¿porqué Lead Clow crearía una carta como esa?" –murmuró Kaho.

"Lead Clow no lo creó... el es... está formado de la misma fuerza que hace que cada carta tenga voluntad, forma y carácter ... hay cartas que se pueden crear... o nacen de los poderes o sentimientos de los que maestros de cartas..."

"Pero no hay ninguna carta que tenga poderes como los que yo sentí en esa cosa.. y si dices que Clow no lo creo.."

"El amo Clow no creo la Luz ni la oscuridad por dar un ejemplo... pero uso la magia que poseía para darles personalidad y usar su poder bajo la forma de una carta... ¿eso lo hace creador de la luz y de la oscuridad o de cosas como el viento y el agua?.. el último card captor.. es la carta final de aquel tipo de magia antigua, que reúne el poder..." –palideció y casi se desploma.

" ? YUE!" –gritaron Sakura y Kero.

"... reune el poder..." –repitió Yue-" el poder de.."

"¿Que le sucede?" –preguntó Touya- " ¡está empezando a cambiar!"

" ¡Yukito!" –replicó Kaho- "Yukito acaba de salir de un coma.. ¡no está en condición de convertirse en Yue!"

"del fin... del final y del equilibrio.." –las alas de Yue envolvieron su cuerpo débilmente.

' ¡Olvidalo, ya lo averiguaremos!" –le pidió Shaoran- " ¡el esfuerzo puede ser fatal!"

" ¡No sigas!" –pidió Kaho.

" ¿De que están hablando?" –casi gritó Touya.

"El esfuerzo puede matarlos a ambos.. ¡a Yue y a Yukito!" –replicó Shaoran.

" ¡Basta!.. ¡ya no sigas esforzándote!" –gritó Sakura.

" ¡Yue!" –murmuró Kero.

"y debemos hallar una forma de..." –dijo la voz de Yue antes de perderse en silencio.

El resplandor rodeó su cuerpo –ya la noche estaba muy avanzada y todos pudieron notarlo- y en unos instantes el cuerpo de Yukito se desplomó sobre el lecho ante los ojos de una angustiada Sakura y mientras Kaho salió apurada a buscar ayuda, Touya le atendía con rapidez... apenas tenía pulso pero entonces Sakura se acercó al lecho de Yukito seguida por Shaoran y Kero y sin decir una palabra apretó su mano suavemente mientras el profesor de matemáticas abrió los ojos lentamente...

".. ¿les .. dijo algo... útil?"

"Sí Yukito.. sí... pero no tenías que esforzarte tanto.."

"Pero sirvió.." –dijo con una débil sonrisa- "¿verdad?'

"Sí' –asintió Shaoran- "descuida, será suficiente.."

" Tranquilo, eres demasiado necio.." –le recriminó Touya- "me has dado un buen susto pero creo que te si descansas podrás hablar con nosotros en unos días.. y es mejor que me hagas caso amigo..."

Los doctores que ingresaron después confirmaron la primera impresión de Touya y todos suspiraron con alivio.

* * *

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban por las calles centrales de Tokyo con una gran cantidad de paquetes tres días después de que la Maestra de Cartas pudo ver a Yue en el Hospital del Campus Clamp. No habían vuelto a ver al último card captor y era el primer día en que Sakura pudo levantarse por orden expresa de Touya y Tomoyo había insistido en que la acompañara a revisar algunas de las casas de moda que tenía en la ciudad. 

Es que realmente Sakura necesitaba espantar la tensión.

Su pacífica casa estaba convertida casi en un campo de batalla. Shaoran estaba probando ser un paciente bastante testarudo y no era fácil hacer que siguiera las recomendaciones del médico y mucho menos si éste era Touya, de modo que cada vez que su hermano entraba a la habitación cedida al huésped ella tenía que ir con su padre para asegurarse que la situación no degenerara en batallas verbales cuando mínimo...

Todas las noches eran lo mismo.

En ese punto Tomoyo y Sonomi habían probado ser una estupenda ayuda. Tanto madre como hija habían dejado momentáneamente sus ocupaciones para atenderla –pese a que ella se sentía mejor cada día con la casa llena de gente – pues su padre y el recién mudado a casa Touya salían muy temprano y llegaban muy tarde -lo cual era bueno, pues así su hermano no peleaba con Shaoran de día- y como tenía permiso para no asistir a la universidad hasta restablecerse del todo no pudo negarse a acompañar a Tomoyo, mucho más cuando se estaban encargando de decorar la casa de Yukito.

Es que el profesor Tsukishiro había llegado al hospital Clamp antes que a su casa y no había tenido oportunidad de acomodarse ni nada y por eso ella había pensado en darle esa sorpresa. Tomoyo estaba encantada con la idea y juntas habían recorrido varios lugares y aunque Sakura había temido por su economía pronto notó que el nombre de "Tracie Junot" era casi mágico para obtener lo que deseaba sin costo alguno...

Es que todos deseaban halagar a la talentosa diseñadora de modas...

"¿Crees que a Yukito le guste?"

"Bueno, yo creo que sí" –sonrió Tomoyo- "si dices que su casa de Tomoeda era una típica casa japonesa seguramente le encantará la forma en que quedará esta.. al fin y al cabo es grande.. tal vez le quede demasiado grande para él solo..."

"Eso sí, pero la señorita Mizuki... la señora Kaho" –se corrigió con una mueca- "dijo que era la casa asignada para él por la institución Clamp.."

"Sí... es una pena que no tenga una familia con quien compartirla.."

La muchacha quedó en silencio. Había ido a visitar a Yukito varias veces en esos días y jamás le había oído quejarse o con algún signo de tristeza; también había conocido a algunos de sus ex-alumnos en una ocasión. Seguramente debía ser muy querido por ellos para que viajaran hasta Tokyo para visitarle..

"Ven, vamos a renovar nuestro guardarropa y luego quiero buscar algunos libros.." –le llamó Tomoyo- "mañana Jean vendrá a casa de mi madre a una primera cena formal y temo que necesitaré renovar mi guardarropa completo y libros para aliviar la tensión que eso me produce.."

"Entonces ¿siguen llevándose tan mal?..."

"Sí. La primera entrevista en el hospital fue un auténtico fracaso. Jean le tiene pánico a mi madre y ella repite que es un pobre tipo y que no me merece.."

"Pero no pareces molesta por ese comentario.."

"Bueno" –sonrió- "quizá mi madre tiene razón.. Jean es... bueno, no es siempre lo que yo quisiera que fuera.."

"¿Entonces lo quieres o no?"

"Eso es confuso. Empecé a salir con él porque su forma de ser era lo que nunca quise en un chico pero de repente seguimos saliendo y antes de venir se me ocurrió aceptar su proposición matrimonial..."

"Pero..." –pareció confundida- "perdona pero.. ¿no te parece que falta algo entonces entre ustedes?"

"¿Como qué te parece que falta?" –sonrió.

"Amor.."

"¿A que tipo de amor te refieres?... ¿acaso lo has sentido tú antes?"

"No. Pero... ¿no se supone que deberías emocionarte al verlo o hablar de él, preocuparte por su salud y cuidarlo ahora que está enfermo?"

"¡Que gracioso!" –rió Tomoyo viendo que su intuición no la engañaba- "?estás describiendo lo que tu haces por Li en estos días..!"

Sakura quedó congelada.

"Hablando de él" –continuó Tomoyo tratando de cambiar el tema con una sonrisita traviesa- " ¿no sería bueno que llamaras a ver como estÿ.. no olvides que hoy mi madre tuvo que ir a la compañía y le dejamos solo en tu casa... ¡y con lo terco que es!.. ya ves que siempre insiste en que puede moverse y quiere salir.."

" ¡Oh no creo que haya salido!" –comentó, aún abochornada por el anterior comentario- "dijo que estudiaría esos libros de magia que le trajo la señora Kaho.. no creo que fuera tan terco.."

Una alta figura masculina que se alejaba del Campus Clamp con pasos rápidos estornudó.

_" ¡Vaya!"_ –se dijo a sí mismo- _"lo único que faltaba sería que me resfriara por salir un rato de esa casa ¡allí si que me arman un escándalo si se enteran de esto!... pero lo peor es que no pudo reconocer nada de estos libros mágicos... para que tenga recuerdos de Yue creo que todavía debe mejorar... ¡además que todo lo que hizo fue preguntar como me iba con Sakura!..."_

Imaginó por un momento la cara de Sakura si estornudaba en su casa... Casi la podía ver poniéndole un paño remojado en agua fría sobre la frente mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con preocupación...

Su cara se puso como un tomate.

¡Tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas!

Fue entonces que se estrelló con alguien y cayó al piso con todos sus libros...

"¡Oh lo siento!" –dijo la persona con quien se había estrellado poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza- " ¡yo también estaba distraído!"

"No, yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.." –dijo mientras recogía los libros tirados en la calle- "no hay problema.."

" ¡Sí que son libros antiguos!" –repitió la otra persona mientras recogía uno- "¿Son todos tuyos o los estás vendiendo?"

" ¡Nada de eso!" –protestó mientras el joven con quien había tropezado miraba los libros con interés- "hmmm espera... ¿acaso te conozco?..."

La cara de este chico le resultaba realmente familiar cuando este continuó..

"¡Ah estos son libros de magia!.. ¿sabes que la magia es algo muy antiguo que viene de los principios del mundo conocido?.." –dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban y aparecía una gran sonrisa en su cara-"... antiguamente las personas creían que los libros mágicos podían ser reverenciados como dioses e incluso hay libros tan antiguos que sí lo fueron.. en la antigua China..."

"¡Yamazaki!" –gritó Shaoran- " ¡no puede ser, eres tú¿no me recuerdas?.. ¡Soy Li!".

El aludido detuvo sus acostumbradas frases y miró a su interlocutor...

" ¿Li¿Shaoran Li?"

" ¡ Sí, soy yo!"

" ¡Eso es estupendo!..." –se alegró aún más- "justamente me acordaba de ti no hace mucho... ¡entonces escucharás mi explicación sobre libros de magia hasta el final..!"

Shaoran tenía una gran gota en la nuca.

"Pero..."

"Toma tus libros.." –pidió, tan risueño como siempre- "pero mejor me acompañas a mi trabajo para que te lo explique con detalle y quizá te sorprendas de algo .."

"¿Trabajo?"

"Sí. En una librería infantil muy cerca... ¿sabes?..los libros mágicos empezaron a ser reverenciados como dioses en los albores del siglo XI..."

Shaoran suspiró mientras en su mente fluctuaban dos estados de ánimo: alegría por ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia y pesar, por tener que escuchar la cantidad de mentiras que decía sobre cosas mágicas, posiblemente el único tema en que él podía reconocer las mentiras de Yamazaki...

"¡Ya llegué Jefa!... ¡y no imaginas la gran sorpresa que te traigo!" –dijo cuando ingresó a una encantadora tienda mientras empujaba a su amigo a otra habitación, algo oculta del mostrador– " ¡nunca imaginarás a quién te traigo!".

"¡Oh por favor Yamazaki, no más sujetos escapados de un manicomio!" –suspiró Rika con una sonrisa desde la habitación donde solía sacar las cuentas- " ¡Además que no es el momento porque te tengo una sorpresa!"

Shaoran se detuvo en la puerta pero en ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo salieron de la otra habitación con Rika y el joven chino empezó a sudar imaginando la excusa que daría para haber salido de la casa...

"¡Li!" –se sorprendió Rika- "¡que gran sorpresa!.. ¡Ya Tomoyo y Sakura me dijeron que estaban en contacto contigo pero creí que estabas un poco enfermo.."

" ¡Sasaki!" –se asombró- " ¿pero como están ellas.. ustedes aquí?"

"Estábamos paseando por la ciudad y nos comentaron de esta tienda... como conocimos una muy parecida en Tomoeda decidimos dar una vuelta..." –rió Tomoyo, al ver la cara de su antiguo condiscípulo- "Rika es la dueña y Yamazaki trabaja con ella... ¡también me dicen que están en contacto con Naoko!.. ¿y ustedes como...?"

"Tropecé con Li hace un par de calles" –repuso Yamazaki con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Pero Shaoran!" –Sakura estaba aún algo asombrada- "¿porqué saliste de la casa?"

Tomoyo disimuló otra risita -¡casi parecían esposos!- y Rika sonrió sin decir palabra cuando Yamazaki intervino súbitamente:

"¿Saben lo que esto me recuerda?... antiguamente hace años..."

Todos tenían una gran gota en la nuca.

".. estaban estos buenos amigos y como gracias a terribles misterios volvieron a reencontrase pensaron que debían agradecer a los dioses estar juntos de nuevo y por eso planearon realizar este evento tan importante y significativo..."

" ¿De que estás hablando?" –murmuró Rika

"¡Una reunión de reencuentro para nosotros!" –sugirió Yamazaki con una gran sonrisa- "de eso es de lo que hablo... sólo déjemne a mí los detalles y .."

Las muchachas quedaron encantadas y Sakura olvidó a Shaoran por unos instantes para discutir el día que se llevaría a acabo mientras que de solo imaginar lo que su amigo podía sugerir para eso a Shaoran le daban ganas de salir corriendo...

**Continuara...**


	12. La Ira De Lao

Aqui vamos:

Primero quiero re-aclarar una cosa... Yo no soy Mikki-chan, soy solo una fan mas de sus fics, y me dedica a publicarlos (con su debido consentimiento) aqui para expandir la lectura y disfrutar la historia. Mikki, es una ocupada universitaria que inicio con este fic hace ya varios años, por lo que si: esta terminado. Voy a actualizr realmente rapido y espero su apoyo con los reviews, ya que siempre es bueno saber que piensan los lectores y estoy segura de que ella se da unas vueltas por aqui y lee sus comentarios (como lo ha hecho) y creame que ella valora al maximo a los lectores! la historia no seguiria sin ustedes!. Ahora la primera parte: que es esta "El Ultimo CardCaptor" tiene 14 capitulos, asi que paciencia! ya casi se resuelve esto!.. Oh bueno por lo menos una parte. xD.

Sobre las parejas esto es definitivamente un S+S, y... bueno... no me gustaria arruinar la sorpresa pero debo decir que no T+E, lo se, son el uno para el otro, pero en este fic se a hecho un trabajo superable!. Ah la linea del tiempo en el fic tambien es muy real, no crean que pasaran meses de un parrafo a otro, no no todo con calma. El complot contra el clan Li es muy grande!

**Belen1:** xD jajaaj sii lo see TouyaVSXiaoran es lo mejor! y espera que no te imaginas que parejas saldran de aqui. Te aseguro que a touya se le bajaran los sumos con su nuevo amor, jaja pero empeorara otras cosas!  
**NeFTis: **Ah, por los epilogos no te preocupes, ya estan todos publicados junto con los sidestory, y me estoy apurando en esto para poder publicarlos aqui muy pronto! eso si no esperen cosas no aptas para menores de 13 años! (xX lo siento! ordenes de la autora!)  
**Saku-Cerezo4: **Si! las actualizaciones seran cada Miercoles, lo aseguro! asi que pendientes!  
**Cecilia Sosa: **Jajajaja gracias! si aparecen incluso los personajes mas secundarios como Yamazaki, Chiharu y Co. Y espera que yamazaki se hara complice de este embrollo!... pero es que todo es parte de la historia! se trata de seguir al maximo la linea que dejo el anime. Por cierto no se toma en cuenta la segunda pelicula.  
**legendary: **Oh no sabes cuanto me alegra que lo recomiendes! gracias! xD flores-flores-flores!  
**SabrinaLierynBlack y queen of night:** 0 Pues me temo que Eriol va a tardar un buen rato en aparecer, no digamos casi al final, pero oh tu paciencia sera recompensada ENORMEmente en la segunda parte, Eriol tiene un importantisimo papel.  
**kitsunesaki: **XX noo jamas matarian a yuki! nooo! Es mas... este cap te encantara.., xD jejejeje  
Ahora si! comenzemos con este capitulo que tiene posiblemente el ultimo momento de relax para nuestros amigos... la batalla y la verdad se acercan!

* * *

_"Acabo de pasar por algo realmente espantoso y también por algo feliz. Por ser navidad y cumpleaños de Yukito fuimos al parque de diversiones ¡me sentía tan feliz y contenta!..._

_..._

... Lo espantoso fue que la carta "**Firey**" apareció y estuvo a punto de incendiar todo el lugar.. ¡fue realmente horrible, Lo bueno fue que Li me ayudó otra vez con la carta "Time"para evitar que alguien inocente fuera lastimado mientras capturábamos la carta... ¡pero pasé mucho miedo!... por un momento ví a las personas que quiero mucho en peligro: mi hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo, Mei Ling y el mismo Li. ¡El pobre estaba ayudándome con todas sus fuerzas pero esa carta estuvo a punto de quemarlo!... creo que si no hubiera sido por todos ellos no hubiera podido usar dos cartas a la vez. Kero recuperó algo de sus poderes y me regaló una hermosa vista que disfruté mucho¡pero aún no me recupero del susto y la alegría que sentí...!"

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor**

Capitulo XI

La Ira de Lao  


Retrocedamos hasta aquella misma noche que fuera invocado el último card captor, cuando el pequeño se había retirado ante la llegada de Touya -no lo habrán olvidado ¿o sí?- motivando con esto una violenta reacción del casi agónico Lao...

"�¿Porqué, porqué.. porqué no acabaste con esos dos de una vez por todas?... ¿para que crees que te invoqué desde un principio?.. ¿qué clase de ser eres tú!"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Hablo de ti, miserable niño sobrenatural.. ¿a quien mas puedo estarle diciendo algo?".. ¡te invoqué para que acabaras con esa chica en las narices de ese hechicero y después terminaras con él.!.. ¿porqué no lo hiciste?" -el anciano moribundo estaba temblando de ira y despecho de tal forma que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero no al pequeño que estaba con él.

"Porque te metiste en medio cuando estaba por hacerlo..."

"¡PERO PUDISTE HABERLES REMATADO!"

El viento se agitó furiosamente alrededor de la Torre de Tokyo mientras el pequeño ser empezaba a abandonar su actitud infantil y un leve ceño aparecía en su semblante, pero aún divertido por la ira del anciano se cruzó de brazos, mientras los anillos de sus deditos empezaban a lanzar destellos en la noche.

"No obedezco tus órdenes viejo... tengo mi misión y es por eso que existo" -dijo con una leve sonrisa- "¿acaso crees que en realidad intervendrías?" -ahora sí rió con voz fuerte y adulta, cosa que fue verdaderamente chocante al ser tan contrastante con su aspecto- ".. el joven Li se deshizo de ti con una facilidad que realmente habla muy bien de sus capacidades... de hecho, si yo hubiera sido él, no hubiera dudado en lo más mínimo en atacarte..."

"¡Pero ese chico solo hizo...!" -protestó el viejo entrecortadamente.

"Solo revirtió tu poder, es cierto... y estás muriendo por ello pero en realidad no te atacó, solo se defendió de tus ataques... si realmente te hubiera atacado no hubieras tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir pese a tu experiencia.. parece que efectivamente ese joven es un hechicero demasiado poderoso para ti..."

El anciano cayó al piso y un amplio chorro de sangre se derramó sobre la plataforma de la Torre mientras el pequeño ser a su lado le contemplaba impasible.

"¿POR.. PORQUÉ ESTAMOS AQUÍ?..�¿PORQUÉ SI ES TU MISIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE NO LOS MATASTE A TODOS!.."

"Este lugar.." -las manitas del niño tocaron la estructura de la Torre- "es importante... mucho más importante de lo que puedes darte cuenta... en muy poco tiempo aquí se decidirá el futuro del mundo por el cumplimiento de la vieja profecía... por eso hay tanto poder mágico a su alrededor... por lo que se decidirá aquí... la batalla entre ambos **_"Kamui"_**.."

"¿De qué.. estás hablando?"

"De nada que en realidad me importe" -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- "soy alguien nacido de magia antigua y si los mortales que la desarrollaron dejan de existir o no.. no me importa, solo existo por mi misión.." -miró al anciano, que se retorcía en el suelo casi desfallecido- "parece que no te queda mucho tiempo viejo... de modo que te explicaré el porqué de mis acciones... ¿querías saber el porqué no acabé con el joven Li y esa maestra de cartas?... porque Yue estaba interfiriendo y pidiendo ayuda..."

"�¿AYUDA!" -gritó furioso, pese a su debilidad- ".. �¿ACASO ESE HOMBRE QUE APARECIÓ HACIENDO QUE LOS ESPÍRITUS SE VOLVIERAN EN MI CONTRA¿Y QUIÉN ES YUE!"

"Yue es el juez de las cartas Clow, o al menos lo fue... ahora protege a esa maestra de Cartas ... el hombre que apareció también tiene que ver con la captura de cartas que esos dos jóvenes realizaron en el pasado, al igual que una chica que encontré cerca del templo. Y como las piezas se están buscando entre sí, decidí que no me molestaré en hacerlo porque esperaré a que se reúnan todos..."

"�¿Todos!.. �¡ESO ES UNA ESTÚPIDA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO!""

"Todos los que estuvieron involucrados y ayudaron de una u otra manera a capturar cartas... todos deben ser eliminados... ese es el propósito de la última carta.. que es el último card captor..."

"Eso.. significa.."

"Significa que al ser yo también una carta, quien o quienes me invocan también se relacionan a la captura o uso de cartas mágicas... y por ello también deben ser... eliminados.."

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron desmesuradamente entendiendo ahora el porqué del estricto secreto y las advertencias para la invocación del último card captor...

"NO... �¡NO PUEDE SER!"- gritó con espanto- "tú... �¡entonces no solo mataste a Hien Li, sino también a mi hermano y los miembros del clan Chen que te convocaron!... "

"Me alegra que se haya calmado. No hay nada peor que la ira" -repuso- "Fin de la discusión señor Lao" -sonrió el pequeño.

A una sola y profunda mirada del ser -y un destello de los anillos de sus deditos- el cuerpo ya agónico de Lao se contrajo visiblemente, mientras feroces sacudidas de viento y cuchillas de agua le estrellaban y atravesaban contra la Torre de Tokyo hasta que finalmente se desplomó, convertido ya en una masa irreconocible...

"Esta vez... empiezo con quien debía terminar" -comentó para sí el pequeño al ver el cuerpo muerto del anciano- "ya lo ve señor Lao.. la ira es mala consejera... si tan solo usted no se hubiera enojado tanto quizá le hubiera permitido vivir hasta ver realizado su deseo... la destrucción del joven Li y los demás... que es cosa solo de tiempo.."

El viento se agitó levemente a su alrededor mientras el pequeño contempló la luna pensativamente...

"¿Están casi todas tus piezas listas Yue?... ya has conseguido mucho pero aún quedan unas cuantas sueltas que necesito terminen de reunirse... ¿cuántas tienes?" -se rascó la cabeza, algo perplejo- "a ver.." -contó con sus deditos- "la maestra de cartas, el hechicero, Kerberos, el sujeto que controla espíritus, la mujer que ayudó a la encarnación actual de Clow a probar a esa chica, antes que fuera Maestra de Cartas... la niña que compartía el secreto y ayudaba grabando las situaciones... aún me faltan... sí, aún quedan algunos más..., bien, hasta entonces... quizá sea mejor que te deje vivir con tu forma humana por unos días... al igual que los demás..."

La luna se ocultó en aquel instante y el pequeño se echó a reír de nuevo...

"No hay forma ... y lo sabes... es una batalla perdida para ustedes desde el principio... porque no puedo ser destruido y eso los deja sin esperanzas... sin ninguna esperanza... o si lo dudas.. pregúntale al señor Lao..."

Rió de nuevo.

"Bien, bien... sabes que tienes siete noches antes de que continúe con mis actividades y busque por mí mismo a los que están lejos... porque es mejor reunir a todos, totalmente a todos para hacer mi trabajo de una vez..." -comentó pensativo- "¿qué tan poderosas pueden ser las reencarnaciones?.. creo que tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo.." -volvió a mirar los restos de Lao- "¿verdad que la ira es mala consejera señor Lao?... "

Muy lejos de Tokyo, en una hermosa ciudad a orillas del Támesis, una alta figura masculina de cabello oscuro se paseaba repetidas veces en una lujosa y amplia habitación mientras trataba de controlar su preocupación de la mejor manera posible..

Pero aquello que había sentido esa noche era realmente perturbador...

* * *

Sakura sonrió viendo a Yukito devorar lo que le había traído con el mismo buen apetito de hace diez años. En aquellos cuatro días realmente la recuperación del profesor Tsukishiro había sido asombrosa y aquella mañana había ido a visitarle porque se sentía confusa.

Y aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad solo la invadían si Yukito estaba presente.

"¿Qué te sucede Sakura?" -replicó el maestro dejando de comer por unos segundos- "pareces algo preocupada... ¿ocurre algo malo?"

"No... en realidad no es malo.. solo que.."

Yukito la contempló con interés mezclado con preocupación..

"Yukito... ¿nunca has estado inseguro sobre lo que puedes sentir respecto a alguien?"

El aludido sonrió. Así que era eso. Lo suponía...

"¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada Sakura?.. algún problema en tu casa: Kerberos, Touya ¿o ... Li?"

La chica miró al piso sin saber como contestar.

"No sé como decirlo... me siento más feliz que hace mucho tiempo, pero no entiendo porqué mi hermano siempre está molestando a Shaoran... anoche quiso irse y no se encuentra bien, es cierto que Touya le dijo que tenía que quedarse por su salud y se ha quedado en casa pero a veces siento que estoy siendo muy injusta... porque me alegra que mi hermano esté en casa, pero me incomoda mucho como él y Kero molestan a Shaoran... no sé con quien soy mas injusta.."

"Trata de ser paciente Sakura" -replicó Yukito con una de sus dulces sonrisas, que pese a tener ya 26 años, seguía teniendo la misma gentileza- "conozco bien a Touya y sé que te quiere mucho aunque no le gusta demostrarlo y eso es algo que también tú sabes... cuando vino a verme anteayer me contó que se había alejado de ustedes por casi cinco años... temo que por eso es que se siente tan preocupado por ti... tal vez más que antes y no sin razón.."

"Pero.. ¿qué razón?.. ¿lo de Lao y ese niño?"

"No. Otra razón importante además de tu seguridad: tu hermano siempre te ha sobreprotegido mucho Sakura y no me digas que no lo notaste porque eso no es verdad.." -ella asintió- "pero tuvo sus razones para alejarse de ustedes y ahora que regresa encuentra que su hermanita ya no lo es... ya no eres su hermanita pequeña... eres una muchacha muy bella y él sabe muy bien lo que significa..."

"¡Yukito!"

"Sabe que te va a perder muy pronto Sakura. Lo sabe. Porque no importa que tan buen hermano sea o que tanto te quiera tu padre... pronto tendrás a alguien más a quien vas a amar de una manera totalmente diferente y que te llenará de felicidad pero que hará que dejes de ser Sakura Kinomoto, hermana e hija... ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

"¿Crees que Touya está celoso de Shaoran porque teme que yo...?" -se ruborizó sin terminar la frase.

"Sabes que ellos nunca se han llevado bien del todo" -rió- "pero... eso es posible... y también lo digo por Kerberos... no lo malinterpretes, ellos te quieren y quieren que seas feliz pero ..."

"�¡Pero es que yo no...!.. ¡ Shaoran y yo no tenemos nada!"

"Se sienten celosos por el hecho que un joven esté cerca de ti... si no es Li será alguien más... pero saben que alguien te arrancará de su lado pronto y eso les pone de tan mal genio.."

La muchacha quedó pensativa.

"¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura que amo a alguien verdaderamente Yukito?"

"A veces lo sabes al instante, como me ocurrió a mí con Keiko" -comentó- "en mi caso fue como si me hubiera caído un rayo.."

"¡Oh perdón, no quise traerte recuerdos que..!"

"Descuida, esos recuerdos me hacen feliz" -había una dulce melancolía en su semblante al decir eso- "yo llevaba a una pequeña a la enfermería del colegio, donde ella estaba practicando... aún era estudiante de enfermería entonces... ¡en fin!" -suspiró- "pero hay otra personas que les toma más tiempo notarlo..."

La muchacha le sonrió dulcemente.

"¡Gracias Yukito!.. eres realmente muy bueno conmigo al hablarme de esto porque no tengo con quien discutirlo... nunca me atrevería preguntarle eso a mi padre, sé que él es muy bueno, pero me dá demasiada pena... y con mi hermano mucho menos..."

"¿Y Tomoyo?.. ¿porqué no lo consultas también con ella?... cuando vinieron a verme ayer me dijo que estaba comprometida.."

"Lo sé, pero dudo que realmente esté enamorada de su novio. Ella misma está tan confundida como yo. Personalmente creo que le aceptó porque se sentía muy sola y no porque lo quisiera... además, olvida lo que te dije" -sonrió- "¡no sé porque lo hice!... no tengo nada con Shaoran y no estoy interesada en él más que como un amigo.. ¡un buen amigo!"

Yukito suspiró. Nunca terminaría de entender algunas cosas... pero si Shaoran quería realmente a Sakura tendría realmente que hacer más que solo mirarla...

* * *

Kaho Monouhi terminó su búsqueda sintiéndose muy cansada. Había reunido una buena cantidad de textos antiguos a su alrededor pero no encontraba nada que la terminara de convencer. No había nada allí que hablara sobre aquella carta... nada que pudiera señalar algún indicio de cómo derrotar a ese ser...

"Dudo que podamos hallar algo en estos libros Kaho" -repuso un hombre, terminando de leer un impresionante rollo amarillento- "nuestra biblioteca es básicamente sobre todo lo relacionado a la comunicación con espíritus.. la utilización de magia para protección de los seres vivos... apenas si tenemos referencias de cartas mágicas.."  
- "Entonces.. ¿no hay de donde averiguar al respecto?"

"Según lo que indagué de mis superiores en Kyoto" -le replicó el hombre- "no manejamos el tipo de magia que ha invocado ese anciano... y aunque admito que también el anciano Lao tiene habilidades de médium prácticamente no usaba esas habilidades de la forma que nosotros lo hacemos.. pero cumplí mi palabra y busqué la mejor ayuda que pude encontrar... debe llegar aquí en un par de días.. quizá pueda ayudarnos a salvar a tus amigos.."

Kaho sonrió. A su lado, el hombre asintió brevemente mientras colocaban los viejos sellos sobre los antiguos manuscritos con una leve sonrisa comprensiva.

Kia Monouhi era un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello castaño claro y levemente ondulado que llevaba muy corto. De temperamento alegre y casi optimista tenía una buena reputación como médium y contaba con buenos e influyentes amigos en los círculos espirituales, su confianza en su esposa era casi ilimitada, su labor ampliamente conocida y sin ser miembro del clan Sumeragi -los mediums más poderosos del país- tenía una habilidad absolutamente considerable que solo iba de la mano con su afecto por su familia y aunque se rumoreaba que tenía un secreto precisamente familiar eso no influía en nada y amaba profundamente a su esposa. Para nadie era un secreto que él y Kaho se habían casado hace seis años. No tenían hijos todavía pero al igual que Kia, ella no perdía totalmente las esperanzas de tener familia y mientras tanto, su confianza era más y más profunda al paso del tiempo.

Kia no ignoraba la relación que había sostenido Kaho con un adolescente Touya Kinomoto, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque sabía que eso había quedado en el pasado y su confianza era siempre esperar lo mejor del porvenir, de modo que para animar a su esposa -que había pedido libre aquella tarde en el Campus Clamp- le sugirió un largo paseo por el centro de la ciudad mientras le comentaba sobre la persona que esperaba pudiera ayudarles, pero cuando ambos se encontraban por salir a dar su paseo una figura apareció ante su puerta..

"Buenas noches señores... no quisiera haber interrumpido una hermosa velada pero es preciso que hable con la señora de esta casa.." -repuso una voz de mujer desde las sombras.

Kaho quedó sorprendida.

Ante ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largo y suelto cabello castaño oscuro pero que tenía un mechón sujetado en una larga trenza...

"Tu eres... ¡Nakuru!"

* * *

Sakura tenía una gran gota en la nuca. Ya no veía la hora en que su padre regresara de la universidad para olvidar que sentía que estaba al borde de un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

Es que con las miradas que se lanzaban Shaoran, Touya y Kero la cocina bien podía explotar.

Suspiró. Era un problema.

"¿Te sirvo un poco más hermano?" -repuso tratando de bajar la tensión del ambiente.

"No" -replicó el aludido tan cortante como siempre-"Tu cocina no ha mejorado gran cosa monstruo... si pruebo más de esto me enfermaré.."

"�¿Cómo te atreves!" -saltó mientras lanzaba una patada por debajo de la mesa.

El rostro de Touya se contrajo por el dolor. Eran cinco años que tenía de no ver a su hermana y había comprobado en ese instante que Sakura lanzaba patadas mucho más fuertes de lo que él esperaba, pero mientras la cara de la muchacha era un himno al enfado sus ojos verdes tropezaron con la expresión asombrada de Shaoran.

Y ella inmediatamente se ruborizó.

"_¡Pero que tonta soy!.. ¡ahora Shaoran pensará que sí soy un monstruo!_"-pensó acongojada.

"Gracias por la comida" -murmuró el joven chino poniéndose de pie- "voy a mi habitación a hacer mis cosas.."

"¿Tus cosas?" -se asombró la muchacha.

"Ya estoy bien" -repuso el muchacho- "y aunque agradezco la amabilidad que han tenido conmigo..." -le lanzó una mirada a Touya - "bueno, algunos... pero creo que es mejor que vaya a mi casa..."

"Pero ... todavía estás débil Shaoran" -insistió la muchacha- "el hecho de que salieras de la casa hoy no significa que estés recuperado, además que estás viviendo solo y no hay quien pueda atenderte si empeoras repentinamente y.."

Se detuvo cuando notó que Shaoran miraba al piso en obstinado silencio y que Touya y Kero la miraban con suspicacia.

"Es que... ¡casi se desmaya cuando regresábamos!" -se defendió.

"Pero prefiero estar en mi casa..." -continuó él- "contrataré a alguien y.."

"Escucha de una vez mocoso" -repuso Touya- "deja de.."

"¡Ya no me trates de mocoso!" -protestó, muy serio- "no necesito que me estén tratando como un niño porque no lo soy... tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y muchas personas dependen de mi como para que aquí me traten como niño.."

"Entonces compórtate como el adulto que dices ser" -Touya también se puso repentinamente sereno y estaba empleando el mismo tono de voz que usaba en el hospital- "lo que te pasó no fue poca cosa y el hecho que tengas habilidades especiales no te hacen inmortal ni mucho menos infalible... ya haber salido hoy fue una estupidez, pero otra peor sería que te fueras a una casa donde estarás solo... ese viejo y el niño pueden regresar en cualquier momento y aunque a mi tampoco me gusta mucho tu presencia en mi casa no puedo permitir que alguien que está convaleciente se coloque en una situación mortal solo por terquedad... además es mejor que permanezcas aquí hasta que sepamos más de esos dos... creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo que para poder asegurarnos de..."

Ambos hombres se miraron con fijeza, sabiendo que pensaban lo mismo... no tenían más opción que trabajar unidos para asegurarse de proteger a Sakura..

"Hmmmm... justamente eso ... ¿Averiguaste algo cuando saliste?" -preguntó Kero.

"No, no tuve tanta suerte" -repuso Shaoran sentándose de nuevo a la mesa- "Yukito no pudo reconocer nada de lo que le mostré y yo mismo estoy un poco confundido... envié un fax a mi casa para que me enviaran algunos textos antiguos por correo especial para poder verificar algunas cosas que encontré en los libros de la señorita Mizuki... la señora Monouhi, pero esperaba que Yukito pudiera reconocer algo o darme alguna idea..."

"Tal vez tengamos que analizar lo que dijo Yue... es lo único que tenemos..." -sugirió Sakura repitiendo lo dicho por Yue- "el dijo que : **_´el último card captor es la carta final de aquel tipo de magia antigua, que reúne el poder del final y del equilibrio..´_**"

"¿Qué puede significar eso?" -murmuró Touya.

"No lo sé, pero creo que tendremos que basarnos en eso" -repuso Sakura- "oye Kero... ¿tu no sabes nada de ese niño?... porque si Yue si lo sabe tal vez tu también.."

"No Sakura... en realidad no tengo ni idea" -suspiró el muñeco de felpa- "Yue siempre ha estado mucho mejor informado que yo sobre la magia de la que nosotros provenimos y nunca supe nada de una carta así: una carta que quiere eliminar a aquellos que hallan capturado cartas mágicas... ¡es casi una contradicción.!."

"Bueno, hay que ver el lado bueno de esto" -interrumpió la muchacha, tratando de animar a los presentes- "lo importante es que encontramos a Rika y Yamazaki... ¡incluso tendremos un reencuentro en un par de días!.."

Touya se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que tienes razón" -dijo sin darle importancia- "buenas noches, 'monstruo'"

Sakura controló las ganas de volver a patearle a duras penas, pero le dejó irse sin hacer nada. Conocía los bruscos cambios de humor de Touya y a estas alturas no le sorprendían, de modo que terminó de cenar mientras Shaoran permanecía pensativo..

"¿No te gusta?"

"¿Qué?" -se sorprendió- "no... no es eso, solo... solo estaba pensando en otra cosa.."

"¿En lo que dijo Yue?" -murmuró Kero, con la boca llena de pastel.

"No... no en eso esta vez... pensaba en lo que nos contó Yamazaki de su familia... todo lo que le ha pasado ..."

"De modo que era eso" -suspiró la chica- "bueno... el mismo Yamazaki dice que parece tener muy mala suerte últimamente y..." -súbitamente notó la expresión del joven- "un momento.. ¿qué estás pensando?"

"Sabes muy bien que eso no es mala suerte Sakura" -repuso el muchacho- "ya te he contado las desgracias que Lao directa e indirectamente ha provocado a aquellos que fueron mis amigos... aquella cantidad de mala suerte es imposible que haya sido casual.."

"¡Pero..!"

"Hice el hechizo mientras preparabas la cena... " -comentó apretando los puños- "y pude rastrear la magia de Lao claramente sobre el pobre Yamazaki... ¡maldición!... ¡también lo que le pasó a él fue culpa mía!"

La muchacha le miró con pesar.

"¡La única mala suerte de Takashi Yamazaki ha sido el ser mi mejor amigo de la primaria!" -estaba indignado, avergonzado y furioso, todo a la vez- "... ahora no sé como verle a la cara sin sentirme culpable de lo que le pasa.. y además él está tan contento de verme que hasta sugirió un reencuentro.. ¡por eso estoy tratando desesperadamente de investigar como detener a Lao y a esa pequeña cosa!... pero hay cosas que ni siquiera si los derroto podré arreglar... como las vidas de los que me conocieron y ya están muertos.. y la familia de mi pobre amigo..." -mordió sus labios recordando lo que la carta dijo sobre su padre- "además de... ¡maldición debo acabar con esa carta!"

"Estoy segura que lo lograremos" -dijo con tristeza, comprendiendo el pesar del muchacho- "y aunque es cierto que no podrás devolverle a Yamazaki su familia, tal vez puedas ayudarle ahora... y aunque no es culpa tuya lo que Lao le hizo, si lo piensas bien, estoy segura que encontrarás la manera de ayudarle..."

Kero frunció el ceño ante la expresión que tenía Sakura contemplando al pensativo Shaoran. De repente ambos jóvenes estaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro... mientras sus corazones latían más y más aprisa...

"�¡SAKURAAAA!" -chilló Kero totalmente escandalizado, apareciendo de repente entre ambos jóvenes.

Ambos muchachos se separaron en el acto. Shaoran se puso de pie golpeándose contra la mesa en su apuro mientras Sakura recién notaba que Touya apareció de nuevo en la puerta y muy alarmado..

"¡No pasa nada..!.-repuso la chica con la cara roja..

Shaoran asintió en silencio sin querer dejar de mirar el piso para que no notaran el color de su rostro... pero la expresión de Kero no dejaba ninguna duda.

"�¿Qué ibas a hacerle a Sakura eh!.. ¡no me gusta!.. ¡ella es mi ama y tú no me agradas para ella!" -chillaba agitando los bracitos.

"¡Deja de decir tonterías Kero!" -pidió la muchacha toda sofocada.

Definitivamente la expresión de Touya no prometía nada bueno pero Shaoran estaba demasiado nervioso para notarlo de modo que murmuró algo ininteligible y salió casi corriendo a su habitación mientras algunos segundos Sakura le siguió -¡por supuesto que ella fue a su propia habitación!- mientras Touya y Kero se quedaron mirándose fijamente con la misma expresión de desconfianza y enojo. Fué entonces cuando la Bestia del Sello voló hacia donde el doctor Kinomoto aún seguía pensativo y le dijo:

"¿A ti tampoco te agrada ese mocoso verdad?... yo mismo le hubiera hecho pedazos de sentirme totalmente recuperado... ¡oye!.. ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¡Mocoso!" -murmuraba Touya un poco distraído...

"Creo que coincidimos en algo..." -repuso Kero con expresión de complicidad- " y quizá por el momento podamos olvidar nuestras diferencias ya que tenemos algo en común que ese sujeto desea quitarnos..."

Los ojos de Touya brillaron pero su expresión desconfiada no varió en su rostro apuesto. Al parecer había encontrado un aliado para poder retener a su hermanita... al menos hasta que encontrara a alguien que realmente la mereciera.. no como ese tipo por supuesto...

* * *

Aquella mañana Sonomi contempló la figura del joven frente a ella y contuvo su enfado a duras penas. No estaba aún del todo segura de los sentimientos de su hija por el extranjero y solo permanecía en silencio y devorando su malhumor en consideración a su hija y por Sakura, que les había pedido que le acompañaran a recibir a Mei Ling al aeropuerto.

Jean estaba incomodísimo. No ignoraba que su futura suegra conocía que había estado anoche -cuando se rehusó a salir con su novia argumentando estar aún algo débil- en un importante restaurante de la ciudad y muy bien acompañado por la encantadora hija del dueño de una importante cadena hotelera internacional con quien había coincidido en Tokyo, pero no entendía todavía el porqué su irascible suegra no le había acusado ante Tracie. Aquello sí hubiera sido desastroso para él. Tracie sabía que era un divertido playboy europeo y que salía con varias mujeres -seguro que no esperaba le fuera totalmente fiel- pero estaba muy cambiada últimamente y no estaba seguro que no le ofendieran sus aventuras como en París, además que el fax que había recibido en el hospital enviado por sus padres realmente le había espantado.

Sus acciones en la bolsa habían caído estrepitosamente y los intereses olvidados de una deuda en un importante casino en Montecarlo habían mermado considerablemente sus bienes y su situación era más que complicada. Jean tenía sincero afecto por la bella diseñadora y deseaba casarse con ella... en realidad le había propuesto matrimonio confiando en que su belleza adornara su fortuna pero ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse el lujo de perderla.. el problema era que no había podido resistirse a invitar a aquella amiga...

Sonomi dudaba todavía. Acababa de recuperar el afecto y la confianza de Tomoyo y temía la reacción de la joven.

"¡Pero esto no puede ser¿realmente eres tu Daidouji!" -se asombró la recién llegada Mei Ling- " ¡esto es increíble, increíble!"

Las tres jóvenes se abrazaron efusivamente y Tomoyo empezó con las presentaciones, sorprendiendo definitivamente a su ex -compañera de clases con la presencia del rubio francés.

"_Enchanté mademoiselle_"(encantado señorita) -repuso Jean, tratando de no mirar el rostro de Sonomi, que no le perdía de vista ni por un segundo- "me siento gratamente sorprendido por la belleza oriental que han visto mis ojos en estos días... días que no olvidaré jamás".

"De eso no tengo dudas" -susurró Tomoyo, muy divertida al notar cuan enojada estaba su madre- "nunca había sido tan ferozmente controlado... ¡por eso temía que conociera a mi madre!"

"Pero Tomoyo... ¿no te molesta eso acaso?"

"En realidad no mucho... el pobre Jean ha estado en el hospital durante varios días y para él pasarse sin chicas bonitas, paseos y el golf es casi la muerte.."

Jean y Sonomi estaban un poco retrasados -bueno, era Jean quien no sabía como escapar de la mirada de su futura madre política - y aprovechando esto fue que Sakura se animó a decir otra vez:

"Es que no parece que él te importara demasiado"

"Sí, eso hasta yo lo noté" -comentó Mei Ling.

"La verdad es que Jean no es malo" -continuó la diseñadora- "solamente es un poco artificial pero eso no es del todo su culpa... yo misma entiendo lo fácil que es dejarse llevar por el lujo, pero ya saben como es mi madre... dice que no le agrada y como nunca le gusta perder siempre le busca defectos... pero él fue bueno conmigo cuando yo más necesitaba compañía y eso no puedo olvidarlo... ¿Y que hay de ti Mei Ling¿estás comprometida acaso?"

La muchacha china notó inmediatamente la palidez de Sakura.

"Se habló de un posible matrimonio entre Shaoran y yo pero ha quedado sólo en palabras..." -rió- "de hecho solo vine a traerle unos libros muy antiguos que nos pidió¡no son cosas para enviar por correo! y pienso inscribirme en alguna universidad en Japón... la abuela dice que necesito conocer gente que no sean hechiceros para ampliar mis amistades..."

"Entonces... ¿realmente ibas a casarte con Shaoran?" -murmuró Sakura.

Mei Ling negó con la cabeza diciendo firmemente que su relación era ya netamente familiar y que aunque Shaoran estaba en la obligación de casarse por las normas de su clan, tendría que elegir por sí mismo.

"Tracie" -intervino Jean- "¿hablabas sobre nuestro matrimonio?... espero que no pienses celebrarlo aquí, porque por supuesto que debe ser en París... ¿qué dirían nuestros amigos si nos casáramos en secreto?.. eso sería de muy mal gusto _chérie_..." (querida)

Mei Ling y Sakura se miraron mutuamente. ¿Realmente Tomoyo pensaba casarse con ese extranjero por amor o solo porque le estaba agradecida por su compañía en los momentos que más necesitaba no estar del todo sola?

"Creo que mejor regresas a descansar en tu hotel Jean" -le contestó la aludida.

Mientras el rubio se alejaba Sonomi aprovechó la situación para decirle dos palabras antes que terminara de irse:

"Escúchame tú horrible insecto repugnante" -le dijo mientras su hija se adelantaba con sus amigas- "si le haces algún daño a Tomoyo voy a hacer que lo lamentes por el resto de tu vida..."

Jean se escapó sintiéndose asustado. Su japonés no era bueno, pero pese a la barrera del idioma pudo entender perfectamente que su futura madre política acababa de declararle la guerra.

* * *

Yukito suspiró quedadamente pero no podía quedarse callado. Aquel asunto no le parecía demasiado justo aunque no ignoraba los enormes problemas que podía acarrearle las palabras que iba a decir. Touya se había marchado hace casi una hora, pero aunque no compartía la opinión de su amigo esta vez y el mismo doctor Kinomoto lo sabía, no podía contemplar a su interlocutor sin decir nada.

"¡Es mi hermana!" -había protestado Touya hace una hora en cuanto Yukito tocó el tema- "¿acaso me estás sugiriendo que me ponga a aplaudir los avances de ese mocoso con ella?.. ¿cómo se te ocurre?"

"Es que Sakura ya no es una niña Touya... ya no puedes alejar a los jóvenes de su lado como lo hacías con los niños cuando ella era pequeña.. ¿no crees que estás exagerando?"

"Sabes muy bien que no me hablas de **_´jovenes´_** en general... tú me estás hablando de ese condenado tipo chino..." -protestó.

"No te estoy diciendo que le arrojes a los brazos de Sakura.." -Touya quedó estupefacto ante lo que su amigo decía con su afabilidad y calma acostumbradas- "pero sí te pido que los dejes en paz... si algo va a pasar o no entre ellos no es algo para que tú estés interviniendo. ¿o acaso te gustaría que Sakura interviniera en tu relación con Hikari?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo.."

"Y la amistad entre ellos tampoco es algo que tu puedas decidir mi amigo.." -sonrió Yukito, divertido ante las conocidas reacciones del médico- "¿porqué no aplicas las mismas reglas que usas para ti con tu hermana?"

Touya había mirado a Yukito con expresión fastidiada. Volverle a ver había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido y la confianza entre ambos amigos era la misma que siempre, pero si había algo que detestaba era que Yukito tuviera razón y él no. De modo que permaneció en obstinado silencio. Ya sabía que no debía inmiscuirse, que Sakura ya no era una niña pero no podía evitar irritarse con aquel sujeto chino siempre rondando a su hermana. Mucho más cuando aquel muñeco de felpa había sugerido mil planes para evitar que pasaran juntos el mayor tiempo posible y ni que decir que se quedaran solos en la casa... a decir verdad, a él esas idea no le parecía tan malas...

"Gracias por permitir que Kiku me hiciera compañía todos estos días" -comentó Yukito, tratando de cambiar el tema y disipar el humor de su amigo- "aunque no puedo verla siempre me hizo sentirme acompañado.. ¿no te molesta que la enviara a tu casa esta mañana verdad?"

"No, definitivamente no. Aunque a Sakura aún le espanta el verla atravesando paredes es mejor que esté en casa de día y te acompañe por las noches... pero temo que vaya a hacer una tontería flotando objetos ante mi padre y allí si que no sabría explicarlo... a él no le he comentado nada sobre Kiku..."

"¿Y como va todo con Hikari?"

"Aún está algo enfadada por el plantón que le dí la noche que encontré a Sakura" -dijo- "y aunque le dije que tuve una emergencia familiar la idea que me haya mudado con mi padre y mi hermana no le ha gustado mucho..."

"Bueno, como me comentaste que planeaba volver a mudarse contigo.."

"Sí, pero con ese viejo y ese niño rondando tan cerca, por el momento es mejor que esté viviendo con ellos... no quiero estar preocupado todo el tiempo..."

"Pero si Li se está quedando con ellos también... "

"Ya deja ese tema Yuki" -le pidió secamente- "nunca me agradará ese tipo y punto, y aunque reconozco que Sakura ya es una muchacha joven ESE tipo no me agrada nada" -vió entonces que su amigo había dejado de comer por conversar con él- "¿no comes nada por hablarme de ese sujeto¿y porqué insistes en eso¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?"

"Sakura me dijo que le consideraba un buen amigo" -se defendió Yukito, sin mentir- "pero..."

"Entonces deja de imaginar tantas tonterías y no me hagas enojar de solo pensar en eso" -replicó algo aliviado, pero tan brusco como de costumbre- "anda, ya cállate y come.."

Yukito había sonreído cuando las dos enfermeras se ofrecieron a conducir al doctor Kinomoto -¡su amigo seguía teniendo tanto éxito con las mujeres pese a su mal genio!- a la salida del hospital mientras Touya se limitaba a decir monosílabos y entonces se había animado a pedir -con toda cortesía, como siempre- otra ración de almuerzo provocando que la encargada se ruborizara furiosamente.. ¡es que el guapo y amable profesor era su paciente favorito!.

Y aún comiendo esta ración le había encontrado Shaoran hace unos instantes..

"Entonces... ¿qué te contestó ella?" -repuso para saber si Shaoran estaba distraído o no.

"¡Oh si!" -el aludido pareció despertar-"Sakura dijo que... " -repentinamente quedó desconcertado- "pero... ¿no estábamos hablando de cuando saldrías del hospital?"

"De eso hablaba yo" -comentó Yukito, confirmadas ya sus sospechas- "pero creo que tú estabas pensando en otra cosa..."

Shaoran quedó en silencio. No supo que decir.

"¿Me equivoco?"

"No... no sé a que te refieres..." -dudó el joven de veinte años- "yo solo dije que..."

No sabía lo que decía y como Yukito le miraba con atención sin decir nada no pudo hacer más que suspirar brevemente.

"He observado que siempre te le quedas mirando a Sakura" -repuso el profesor, cansado del silencio- "¿te sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado?"

"No. En realidad, ella no ha cambiado casi nada... soy yo quien he cambiado" -continuó serio- "ahora ella está en este problema por que Lao me odia y el último card captor puede hacernos mucho daño si no pienso en algo para evitarlo. Eso es parte de mis responsabilidades como jefe del Clan Li...y es muy probable que tenga que volver a China en cuanto todo esto termine..."

"Y eso... ¿acaso te preocupa?"

"No, Hong Kong es mi hogar y mi presencia es muy necesaria allí. Aunque mi madre ocupa ahora el cargo de Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente es solo de manera interna y por mi ausencia... debo reintegrarme a la vida que tengo si salgo bien de esto, eso es lo único cierto en mi vida... además que estoy comprometido con Mei Ling en matrimonio.. "

"Pero eso no parece alegrarte tanto.."

Shaoran no contestó. Nunca había dudado en cumplir los deberes para con su clan y mucho menos le había incomodado su posición en el consejo... pero por una vez... solo por una vez, hubiera querido ser un joven común y corriente de veinte años... sin tantas presiones.

"A veces es necesario encontrar lo que quieres realmente en tu vida" -sonrió Yukito, casi comprendiendo los motivos de la preocupación del joven- "y una vez tomada la decisión, ser lo suficientemente firme como para buscar la concordia entre lo que más ames y la vida a la que perteneces... es solo cuestión de decisión y fé."

El aludido le miró, su mirada tenía un extraño toque de amargura.

"Hace algún tiempo creí lo mismo" -repuso bajando los ojos, mientras el recuerdo de Mai Tsi cruzaba por su mente- "pero no cometeré el mismo error..."

"¿Pueden ser iguales todas las personas entonces?" -le preguntó Yukito- "no es cuestión de escudarse en dolores pasados para cerrarse a lo que te rodea..." -suspiró quedadamente- "créeme... yo lo sé, y puedo decirte que eso... es algo que no funciona y solo puede hacerte perder tiempo... y en la vida mi joven amigo, el tiempo y las oportunidades son de las pocas cosas que una vez perdidas no puedes recuperar.."

Shaoran quedó pensativo. La verdad era que el temor a enamorarse y ser vulnerable nuevamente a las complicaciones que producen los sentimientos le inquietaban más de lo que quería admitir...

Y Yukito recordaba su felicidad al lado de Keiko mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo al ver el dilema en los ojos del hechicero:

_"¿Acaso piensa que puede realmente evitar el enamorarse?"_

* * *

Las muchachas estaban muy animadas y ni que decir de Yamazaki. Todos habían tenido un emotivo reencuentro en la tienda de Rika hace algunos minutos y ahora Shaoran detenía el auto en el lugar indicado con cierto mal presentimiento muy claro en su rostro apuesto.

"¿Nunca habías venido a esta parte de la ciudad Li?" -le preguntó su viejo amigo.

"Realmente no he tenido tiempo de visitar esta ciudad..."

"Es cierto" -asintió Rika- "has estado enfermo.. ¿ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, definitivamente estoy mucho mejor... gracias.."

En ese instante todos descendieron rápida y animadamente del auto...

"¡Oh, es estupendo!"- se animó Tomoyo al ingresar al bonito lugar- "¡hace mucho tiempo que no había cantado en público!"

"¿Can... cantar?" -se espantó Shaoran al ver a dos personas cantando en el centro del lugar- "¿venimos a CANTAR?".

"Por supuesto Li... ¿acaso nunca habías venido a un karaoke?" -le animó Yamazaki, empujándolo y obligándole a pasar de la puerta, donde había quedado paralizado- "¡vamos, las muchachas nos están esperando!"

"Pero..." -el pobre joven estaba sudando- "realmente no nos obligan a cantar aquí.. ¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que sí.. es parte de la gracia del lugar" -replicó su amigo con una gran sonrisa mientras le arrastraba a la mesa donde ya las chicas se habían instalado- "pero no solo es cuestión de cantar... las personas suben al escenario y tienes que realizar una coreografía de la canción que has elegido, incluso a veces es necesario disfrazarse como el cantante original y no solo la coreografía... ¿sabes, esto es algo que se ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y es una costumbre muy popular y arraigada en muchos países" -se instalaron ya en la mesa, ante la animación de Sakura y sus amigas- "... incluso es algo que puedes incluir como referencia para solicitar un empleo porque para el mundo moderno es muy importante que todos tengamos ritmo y desenvolvimiento en un escenario.."

"¿También se considera si tienes ritmo para solicitar un empleo en este país?" -se asombró el joven chino.

"Es algo realmente importante. Cantar y bailar con propiedad son pruebas de un buen estado físico y también de un adecuado perfil psicológico... incluso hay leyes en algunos países que obligan a la gente a realizar estas actividades algunas horas por semana y..."

Shaoran y Sakura contemplaban a Yamazaki con interés y credulidad mientras Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo y Mei Ling comentaban a su vez:

"¿Es verdad lo que dice?" -murmuró Mei Ling

"Por supuesto que no... ya sabes que tiene manía con decir mentiras" -suspiró Rika.

"Yo sugiero que no desengañemos a esos dos" -rió Naoko- "de lo contrario son muy capaces de negarse a subir al escenario.."

"Bueno, definitivamente Li y Sakura siempre van a creer cada cosa que Yamazaki diga" -repuso Tomoyo, divertida- "aunque realmente me gustaría que Chiharu estuviera aquí para que nos pudiera ayudar a manejarlo ¡ella solía hacerlo estupendamente!.. y ya no es tan fácil descubrir sus mentiras como antes..."

"Eso puede ser al principio" -rió Rika- "en cuanto nota que tiene público empieza con sus exageraciones y eso sí que solo un inocente podría creerlo.."

Las jóvenes miraron a Yamazaki, Sakura y Shaoran y de pronto a todas les surgió una gotita en la cabeza.

"¡Démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestros amigos recién llegados de la mesa número 5!" -repuso el joven moderador del lugar- "y les pedimos que se adelanten para que nos demuestren de lo que son capaces..!"

Todos las personas del lugar contemplaron a nuestros amigos y mientras Yamazaki saludaba moviendo la mano y con una gran sonrisa, Shaoran controlaba a duras penas sus ganas de esconderse debajo de la mesa mientras Rika, Naoko y Mei Ling sonreían algo cohibidas. Por su parte Sakura estaba terriblemente avergonzada. Al notar lo ocurrido con sus compañeros, Tomoyo decidió romper el hielo..

"¡Vamos!... ¡Naoko, Mei Ling, Sakura!.. ¡vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces!"

" ¡Sí, vamos a cantar!" -se animó Mei Ling- " ¡adelante!"

" ¡Sí!" -asintió Naoko con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura quedó muda y estática mientras sus tres amigas la tomaron de ambos brazos y empezaron a arrastrarla hacia el escenario..

"Pero yo... ¡yo no sé cantar!"

"¿Y eso qué importa?" -repuso Naoko- "¡yo tampoco!"

"Pero yo... ¡yo no puedo..!.. ¡me dá mucha pena!.. ¿porqué no vá Rika?"

"Yo saldré después.. ¡con los muchachos!"

Shaoran empezó a sudar frío... ¡esto empezaba a asustarle¿qué tan lejos estaba la salida?

"¡Vamos Sakura¡no te desanimes!" -rió Tomoyo- "cantaremos en grupo para que tomes confianza y no te de vergüenza.."

"¡Claro!.. además no tienes excusa... yo misma no sé ninguna canción de aquí y voy a cantar sin protestar.."

"¡Pero Mei Ling!"

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya las jóvenes estaban instaladas en el escenario.

"Ante todo, buenas noches" -saludó Tomoyo mientras las personas las aplaudían para animarlas - "mis amigas y yo agradecemos sus aplausos y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para agradarles... y vamos a cantar **_"Tenshi no Yubikiri"_** (la promesa del ángel) ¡empecemos!"

" ¡Oh no!.. Tomoyo está actuando como si fuera una cantante profesional" -murmuró Sakura con una gran gota.

Los primeros compases de la música se dejaron escuchar mientras Naoko tomaba el micrófono en sus manos y empezaba...

**_You may dream oikakete (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Sunaona kono kimochi (si sigues este sincero sentimiento)_**

**_Tsutaerareta nara (y lo pudieras transmitir)_**

**_Dreams come true (los sueños se volverían realidad..) _**

Naoko estaba algo temerosa al comenzar, pero la reacción del público la animó y entonces pudo expresarse con más libertad. Aquella noche había decidido llevar sus lentes de contacto en lugar de sus acostumbradas gafas y sus ojos castaños brillaban con entusiasmo mientras que su cabello del mismo color -que ahora llegaba más debajo de sus hombros- oscilaba un poco a cada movimiento. Su atuendo, un conjunto formado por pantalón y chaqueta de color verde muy tenue resaltaba su figura sencilla y gentil. La muchacha se veía realmente animada.

¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto!

**_You may dream masshirona (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru (el más puro amor se convierte en alas)_**

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni.. (como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel)_**

"¡Vaya, parece que Yanahisawa no lo hace tan mal.." -rió Yamazaki- "aunque no tienen la vestimenta apropiada para interpretar esa canción el público está siendo muy paciente con ellas"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Las están animando pese a que no están haciendo la coreografía.. todavía están muy nerviosas"

"No puedo culparlas Yamazaki" -repuso Rika- "yo misma no me imagino que haré si me quedo muda en mitad del escenario.."

"Descuida jefa... por eso debemos discutir que canción vamos a cantar cuando sea nuestro turno..."

Mientras Rika suspiraba de nuevo las luces del lugar empezaron a oscilar y acompañar el ritmo de la canción, ahora era Tomoyo quien cantaba y todo el público aplaudió mucho su interpretación..

**_Memo maewo sugiru yokogao (cuando delante de mis ojos pasa tu figura)_**

**_Tokimekiga odsori hajimeru (algo comienza a palpitar dentro de mí)_**

**_Hanasu koe mimiwo katamuke (volteo a escuchar la voz que me habla)_**

**_Mata hitotsu anatawo shitta (ahora ya sé otra cosa más de ti)_**

**_Honno sukoshi yuki dashite (junto un poco de valor)_**

**_Sono hitomi mitsumetai (porque deseo verte a los ojos) _**

El paso del tiempo había convertido a la joven Daidouji en toda una belleza. Su lustroso y largo cabello oscuro levemente rizado en las puntas brillaba a las luces de los reflectores y sus enormes ojos azules irradiaban sincero regocijo bajo la sombra de sus largas pestañas. Su voz al paso del tiempo había perdido aquel melado tono infantil para adquirir suave dulzura y melodiosa entonación, realmente embriagadoras al oído. Por otro lado su figura, digna de una joven que vive en contacto con el mundo de la moda, era delgada y elegante al igual que la estilizada sencillez de su vestido azul celeste y el conjunto de su belleza y su melodiosa voz no dejó de impresionar al público.

**_You may dream oikakete (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Sunaona kono kimochi (si sigues este sincero sentimiento)_**

**_Tsutaerareta nara (y lo pudieras transmitir)_**

**_Dreams come true (los sueños se volverían realidad..)_**

**_You may dream masshirona (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru (el más puro amor se convierte en alas)_**

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanau youni (como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel) _**

"La voz de Tomoyo sigue siendo tan hermosa como siempre" -repuso Rika, muy orgullosa de su amiga mientras escuchaba que la gente comentaba que la joven diseñadora bien podría haber sido cantante- "y realmente creo que están teniendo bastante éxito... temo que el contraste que hagan conmigo no sea muy favorecedor"

Se volvió a sus acompañantes pero ninguno de ellos la escuchaba. Shaoran estaba contemplando el escenario con toda atención mientras Yamazaki hablaba en voz baja con dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en una mesa vecina.

"¿En serio?" -decían ambos muchachos.

"Por supuesto" -asentía Yamazaki- "lo que ocurre es que a ella le agrada pasar de incógnita y por eso se encuentra aquí.."

Mei Ling se adelantó entonces y empezó a cantar mientras Rika recién notaba las miradas que le dirigían los muchachos de la otra mesa..

"Oye Yamazaki.." -empezó a ponerse nerviosa- "¿porqué me están mirando tanto esos chicos?"

"Terminemos de decidir que canción cantaremos" -replicó Yamazaki sin contestar directamente- "también que movimientos vamos a hacer como coreografía.." -miró al distraído Shaoran- "porque vas a hacer una coreografía ¿verdad Li?

El joven asintió sin saber de que hablaban... el solo miraba al escenario y a la temblorosa figura de la muchacha de cabello castaño claro y enormes ojos verdes que se escondía detrás de Tomoyo y Naoko.

Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa mientras Rika tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza...

Entretanto, Mei Ling también tenía a muchos jóvenes pendientes de su figura en aquel instante. La joven china vestía un conjunto típico de su país -pantalones y chaqueta de cuello alto con algunos hermosos estampados- en un tono rosa muy tenue que combinaba perfectamente con los lazos que sujetaban su cabello de toques azulados que ahora peinaba en un estilo muy similar al de Ruby Moon.

**_Omo kagega kirameku tabini (cada vez que veo brillar tu figura ) _**

**_Munega itande mewo tojiru (me duele el corazón y cierro los ojos)_**

**_Setsunasaga namidani natte (la verdad se convierte en mis lágrimas)_**

**_Jibun katteni koboreteku (que se derramen por ser )_**

**_Kizutsuku kotowo osorezuni (sin temor a herirme )_**

**_Kagamini koyubi sushidasu (extiendo mi dedo hacia el espejo)_**

"Buenas noches señorita" -se presentó uno de los ocupantes de una mesa vecina a una no menos asombrada Rika- "¿me permite invitarle algo de beber?"

"¿Me está hablando a mí?"

"Es incomprensible que una joven como usted nos honre con su presencia y quiera pasar desapercibida" -repuso el joven- "y aunque tiene mi promesa de no revelar su identidad me sentiría profundamente infeliz si rechaza mi invitación.."

"Un momento..." -Rika miró a Yamazaki que sonreía más ampliamente mientras charlaba con el otro vecino de mesa y tembló ante las mentiras que podía haberles soltado- " creo que me está confundiendo... no sé quien crea que soy pero.."

"No tiene que negarlo, no se preocupe" -el joven le sonrió- "pero por favor, acepte una bebida de mi parte.."

Rika estaba preocupada. Nadie podía saber que clase de portentosas mentiras sobre ella que había contado Yamazaki y cuando buscó a Shaoran en busca de auxilio notó que el joven parecía estar en el limbo mirando al escenario.

Definitivamente tendría que arreglárselas sola..

"Ella es muy modesta" -siguió Yamazaki.

Mientras la pobre Rika se debatía entre un mar de confusiones le había tocado el turno a Sakura y pese a su clara renuencia a acompañar a sus amigas en la canción se vio obligada a tomar el micrófono de las manos de Mei Ling con la vergüenza pintada en el semblante.

Si bien no tenía la elegancia de Tomoyo ni la sencillez de Naoko, la belleza de Sakura era definitivamente dulce y a la vez arrebatadora. Su brillante y largo cabello rodeaba su bello rostro casi como una aureola y bajo la sombra espesa de sus largas pestañas sus ojos verdes eran dos espejos de cristalina agua verde que reflejaban su vergüenza mientras sus labios delicados temblaban nerviosamente al empezar a cantar...

**_You may dream dakishimete (Tu debes estar soñando que me abrazas)_**

**_Imasugu kono omoi (para que de este sentimiento de ahora)_**

**_Kotobani aenai I love you (salgan las palabras "te amo" )_**

**_You may dream masshirona (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru (el más puro amor se convierte en alas)_**

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanauyouni.. (como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel..)_**

Cuando las luces rodearon a la muchacha Shaoran había caído en una extática contemplación (sí, más todavía). En aquel momento no pensaba, solo sentía... no era ya el jefe del clan Li, ni un hechicero poderoso con un enemigo buscando su vida... en aquel momento solo contemplaba a la muchacha y en su mente solo estaban su hermoso rostro y sus brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban más hechiceros que nunca mientras al joven hechicero le parecía como si las palabras de la canción fueran dirigidas a él...****

**_You may dream oikakete (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Sunaona kono kimochi (si siguieras este sincero sentimiento)_**

**_Tsutaerareta nara (y lo puedes transmitir)_**

**_Dreams come true (los sueños se volverían realidad)_**

**_You may dream masshirona (tu debes estar soñando que)_**

**_Koiwa tsubasa ni naru (el más puro amor se convierte en alas)_**

**_Tenshi no yubikiri, kanauyouni.. (como si se cumpliera la promesa de un ángel...)_**

"¡Li, ayúdame por favor!" -la voz angustiada de Rika le sacó de sus ensueños- "¡Yamazaki les ha dicho a esos chicos que soy princesa de un país exótico que se acaba de inventar!... ¡ya les he dicho que no lo soy pero ha sido tan convincente que no me creen!"

El joven chino parpadeó.

Uno de los miembros de la mesa vecina era apenas un jovencito de 14 años a lo mucho -sus esfuerzos por parecer de mayor edad eran patéticos- que estaba bebiendo licor en grandes cantidades y como consecuencia no se encontraba tan bien como era de esperarse, por lo que por un instante sus acompañantes se alejaron de la mesa de nuestros amigos para atenderlo, dejando a Rika suspirar con alivio justo cuando ya Sakura y compañía regresaban en medio de grandes aplausos...

" ¡No puedo creerlo!" -Sakura estaba feliz y emocionada- "¡les a gustado nuestra canción!"

" ¡Por supuesto que sí Sakura!" -le animó Tomoyo- "¡Ya te había dicho que podrías hacerlo!.. en realidad cantar no es tan difícil, solo es cuestión de relajarse un poco y dar lo mejor de ti.."

"Tu puedes decir eso porque tienes una voz privilegiada" -sonrió Naoko- " ¡yo estaba muy nerviosa!"

"Pues ni la mitad de lo que yo lo estaba" -rió Mei Ling- "¡temía equivocarme en la letra de la canción a cada instante!"

"Pero.. ¿que te sucede Rika?.. te veo algo intranquila.. ¿ocurrió algo acaso?"

"¡Ay Sakura, sé que a estas alturas debería haberme acostumbrado.. pero nunca lograré hacerlo" -suspiró la aludida aprovechando que Yamazaki había dejado la mesa por un momento- "pero Yamazaki está decidido a buscarme novio y anda inventando cada cosa sorprendente sobre mí que me pone nerviosa.."

Todas suspiraron.

"Oye Li.. ¿y a ti que te pasa?" -preguntó Tomoyo.

El joven, sorprendido mientras recordaba la parte de la canción interpretada por Sakura se ruborizó.

"¿Eh?.. ¿qué Sakur..?" -se detuvo a tiempo con las justas- "¡yo no pensaba en nada!"

Sakura miró el rostro del joven chino y se sonrojó, pero en ese preciso instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la batalla contra el último card captor y la figura de Shaoran cubierto de heridas y tuvo un súbito miedo.

Por su parte, Mei Ling empezó a reír. ¡Nadie de su familia le creería si contaba lo que estaba viendo en Hong Kong!... el siempre serio, decidido y responsable Shaoran Li, jefe del clan Li y del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente... ¡ruborizándose como cualquier otro muchacho!

" ¡Muy bien, es nuestro turno!" -dijo Yamazaki apareciendo de la nada a espaldas de Shaoran y Rika- " ¡ya coordiné nuestra canción y el escenario nos espera!"

" �¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sí, vamos: jefa: tu ya conoces la canción" -atrapó a Shaoran del brazo justo cuando este se disponía a salir corriendo- "y no te preocupes Li, yo te ayudaré si hace falta.."

"¡YO NO VOY A CANTAR!"

" Pero todos cuentan con nosotros" -sonrió Yamazaki sin alterarse ante el pánico de su amigo- " ¡Vamos¡es nuestro turno y debemos hacerlo bien!.. ¡adelante!"

" ¡Pero jamás he cantado en público en mi vida!"

"¡Excelente momento para comenzar entonces!" -le arrastró pese a sus protestas y a la risa de las chicas mientras Rika les seguía con dulce resignación- " ¡vamos, camina!.. ¿como piensas hacer la coreografía si no te mueves?"

" ¡Yo no haré ninguna coreografía!"

"Bueno, para animarte, dejaremos eso de lado por ahora" -replicó mientras lo acabó de arrojar al escenario- "bueno gente aquí reunida¡nosotros les ofreceremos la canción titulada **_"Groovy"_**!.. ¡y aquí vamos!"

"¿Porqué teníamos que cantar eso?" -se lamentó Shaoran mientras Rika comenzaba.

A los primeros acordes de la canción Rika tembló perceptiblemente. Era una muchacha sensible pero el ridículo le espantaba, sin embargo su voz suave pronto logró captar el compás de la canción y fue premiada con grandes aplausos.

**_Machi ni dekakeyou hitori de uta tte kurai desho_**

**_Ruupu shite ochikonde nao sara ah nayanjatte_**

**_Soto ni tobidasou shinpai iranai_**

**_Oonukashi kara chikyuu datte mawaru yo_**

**_Brand new love song hare hareruya!_**

**_Minna hajikete aishiaou_**

**_Tanchou na nichijou Tsuujou na kanjou_**

**_Mamoranakucha dame na koto itsu mo aru_**

**_Machi wo miwatasou Denwa ya pazo kon mo mirai no_**

**_Tobira_**

A diferencia de sus compañeras Rika lucía el mismo corte de cabello que usaba de niña. Lo había llevado largo hasta hace unos días, pero había decidido cortárselo en nostálgico recuerdo de sus días de infancia y se veía realmente hermosa. Su rostro ya había perdido los rasgos infantiles y sus ojos tenían las pestañas tan espesas, que solo Sakura podía competir con la dulce sensibilidad que emanaba de Rika... la belleza de la "jefa" de Yamazaki era más bien la reunión de sus hermosas facciones y cutis pálido, el ovalo de su rostro y sus brillantes ojos soñadores, su encantadora sonrisa y su dulce carácter, tan dulce y sereno a la vez...

Yamazaki lucía una gran sonrisa cuando por fin tomó el micrófono... El se veía exactamente igual que de niño, solo que sumándole diez años... pero afortunadamente para todos logró llevar el compás de la música aunque hacerlo y retener a Shaoran debía ser muy difícil, pero aún así se las arregló para continuar...

**_Kakurete 'ru sagasou yo kono yo wa takarajima saa_**

**_Issho ni habatakou tanoshii koto shiyou_**

**_Oomurashi kara yo wa akeru hi wa noboru_**

**_Zettai taiyou wa terasu no_**

**_Groovy love song hare hareruya!_**

**_Ya na koto wasure Aishiaou_**

**_Doujou na genjou Ganjou na yuujou_**

**_Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru_**

Finalmente el micrófono acabó en manos de un nerviosísimo Shaoran... los acordes de la música continuaron y al sentir los ojos de la concurrencia fijos en él, el infortunado joven lo único a que atinó fue a alcanzarle el susodicho micrófono a Rika.

Ya había sido suficiente el estar allí ante tanto público haciendo coro a sus amigos... ¡QUE CANTARA EL SOLO ERA MÁS DE LO QUE PODÍA SOPORTAR!

**_Dancing in the street_**

**_Grooving to the light through the night_**

**_Brand new love Song hare hareruya!_**

**_Minna hajikete aishiaou_**

**_Groovy love song hare hareruya!_**

**_Ya na koto wasure aishiaou_**

**_Brand new love song hare hareruya!_**

**_Ashita no tame ni odorou_**

**_Groovy love song hare hareruya!_**

**_Ugokanakucha dame na toki itsu mo aru_**

**_Yasashiku narimashou_**

**_Sunao ni narimashou.._**

**_Yasashiku narimashou_**

**_Sunao ni narimashou.._**

**_Yasashiku ... narimashou.._**

Pese a que algunas chicas del público trataron de animarlo con algunas frases -¡canta guapo¡Anímate precioso!- dichas expresiones solo sirvieron para que el joven chino deseara salir de allí lo más rápido posible..

¿Que había hecho para merecer esto?

Pese a todo, el público los aplaudió mucho cuando finalmente el trío abandonó el escenario... Rika estaba toda sonrojada ante tanto aplauso y se veía realmente muy linda cuando notó -al volver a la mesa- que sus "vecinos" habían regresado y se habían instalados en su mesa con sus amigas... incluyendo al jovencito que se veía realmente enfermo...

"Pero Li" -comentaba Yamazaki mientras se sentaban- " ¿porqué no te animaste a cantar solo alguna parte?.. ¡hiciste un buen coro y seguramente lo hubieras hecho muy bien!"

" ¡Por favor no me lo recuerdes!" -suplicó- " ¿Eh?.. ¿y estos?"

Los jóvenes les saludaron mientras Yamazaki empezaba con las presentaciones...

"Ella es mi jefa" -repuso el joven señalando a Rika, que quería que la tierra se la tragara- "es la princesa de Samarkanda que está de visita de incógnito a Japón" -todos los jóvenes de la primaria Tomoeda abrieron los ojos como platos- "su mano está siendo solicitada aún por miembros del jet set europeo pero como le agrada mucho nuestro país está aquí para encontrar a alguien sensible a su corazón y su espíritu que pueda reunir los requisitos necesarios para Samarkanda..."

"Es asombroso que una muchacha tan joven y hermosa quiera pasar desapercibida" -repuso el jovencito de 14- "por mi parte soy solo un joven estudiante de la Universidad de Tokyo y aunque mi aspecto no va con mi edad es porque estuve enfermo este año y.."

" ¿Cuándo dejarás de decir tantas mentiras Hayao?" -intervino una muchacha, apareciendo de la nada- " ¡ya estoy cansada de escuchar tus mentiras todo el tiempo!... porque si tus padres se enteran no creas que mi hermana va a ser muy comprensiva contigo" -le advirtió.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la recién llegada. Una joven muchacha de largo cabello castaño que peinaba -ahora- en una sola trenza y tenía los ojos brillantes y de tono castaño oscuro. Y mientras los miembros de la primaria Tomoeda parecían estar mudos el jovencito continuó:

" ¡Pero tía Chiharu!" -protestó mientras ella le miraba enojada- " ¿como es que estás aquí?"

"Tus amigos llamaron para que alguien viniera a buscarte" -replicó la aludida- "y como tus padres estaban ya descansando no me pareció oportuno molestarles y vine a sacarte de aquí.. ¿cuando aprenderás a no mentir sobre tu edad?"

" ¿Se lo contaste a mi madre?" -se espantó el chico mientras sus amigos reían.

"Si la pobre Mai se entera, estarías en un buen lío" -le dijo- " ¿como podría hacerle eso a mi hermana mayor?"

" ¡Eres un ángel tía Chiharu!"

" ¿Chiharu?" -murmuró entonces Yamazaki.

La muchacha se volvió -¡al fin!- y contempló el rostro de su querido amigo por unos instantes y en silencio. Luego, ante el asombro general - ¡y de su propio sobrino!- abrazó a Yamazaki muy efusivamente...

"¿Takashi?" -lágrimas corrían por sus ojos- " ¿eres tu Takashi Yamazaki?.. ¿realmente eres tú?"

"Posiblemente deje de serlo" -respondió el joven, más sonriente que nunca mientras ella continuaba abrazándolo- "¡porque si no me dejas respirar moriré..!"

Ella dejó de abrazarle para empezar a ahogarle con toda intención.

"¡Grandísimo idiota!" -protestaba- "te veo por fin después de tanto tiempo ¿y me respondes de ese modo?"

" ¡Oh Chiharu no has cambiado nada...!" -rió Naoko.

La muchacha dejó respirar por unos instantes a un sonriente Yamazaki y saludó emocionada a sus amigos de la infancia, mientras su sobrino y sus acompañantes estaban confundidos..

"Perdona tía" -replicó el joven Hayao- " ¿les conoces?"

"¿Tía?" -se asombró Rika, feliz y más tranquila por la oportuna aparición de su amiga- "¿este chico es tu sobrino Chiharu?"

"Ahora vivo con mi hermana mayor... y su familia" -rió Chiharu- " no sé si la recuerdan.."

"Yo no la conocí" -murmuró Mei Ling.

Shaoran hizo un gesto que indicaba lo mismo.

"Nosotras tampoco" -murmuraron Sakura y Tomoyo.

"Su hermana mayor se llama Mai" -repuso Yamazaki, haciendo gala de buena memoria- "ella se casó cuando Chiharu aún no estaba en la primaria..."

"Y Hayao es el hijo mayor de mi hermana" -asintió Chiharu.

"Disculpen" -intervino un asombrado Hayao- "pero... tía... ¿cómo es posible que tu hayas ido a la primaria con un miembro de la delegación oficial de la princesa de Samarkanda?"

Todos quedaron estáticos por un instante e inmediatamente Yamazaki empezó a hablar..

"Samarkanda es un país muy antiguo y conocido en el mundo occidental... antiguamente se le consideraba .."

" ¡Oh no!" -suspiró Chiharu- " ¡Aún no dejas de decir mentiras!"

Algunos instantes después -ya que Chiharu tenía que llevar a su sobrino de vuelta a casa- y ya aclarados los malentendidos creados por la fértil imaginación de Yamazaki, todos se marcharon del lugar en animado grupo. Mei Ling iba conversando animadamente con Tomoyo y Rika, planeando un regreso al karaoke otra noche -los amigos y el joven Hayao iban algo adelantados- mientras Sakura le preguntaba al joven Li:

" ¿Te sientes mal?"

"No. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

"Es que te noté un poco pálido durante la velada" -repuso con amabilidad- "tal vez sea mejor que le pidamos a mi hermano que te revise en cuanto lleguemos a casa.."

"No... gracias... es mejor no molestar a tu hermano..." -dijo haciendo un gesto de enfado- "además Kiku me dijo que esta noche él se quedaría en su trabajo... creo que ella iba a hacerle compañía un rato..."

En aquel momento la pareja formada por Chiharu, que arrastraba a un sonriente Yamazaki -que aún seguía enumerando las bondades de Samarkanda- se les adelantó y ambos jóvenes quedaron rezagados del grupo...

"¿Entonces estás bien?"

"Sí" -sonrió- "descuida... estaré en condiciones para pelear en cuanto sea necesario.."

"Eso me preocupa" -suspiró la muchacha- " hace un instante... cuando recordé lo mal que lo pasamos cuando nos atacó ese niño casi pude verte cubierto de heridas otra vez... y eso me asustó mucho.."

El joven permaneció pensativo. Por un instante consideró las posibilidades que tenía de salir bien librado en una batalla definitiva si no averiguaba como acabar con esa carta y también consideró las posibilidades de Sakura. Pero la muchacha no parecía pensar en su seguridad solo en la de él y eso no dejó de angustiarle... no quería que sufriera algún daño más por culpa suya.

"Tengo que vencerlo a toda costa Sakura" -repuso serio mientras se detenían por un instante- "no sé si lo sepas pero además de protegerme y a todos los involucrados además de ti, es algo muy personal... no olvides que ese niño acabó con alguien de mi clan... y tuvo la osadía de decírmelo en mi cara. Mi deber como Jefe de mi clan es aclarar esa muerte y si es posible.. hacer justicia"

"¿Te refieres a Hien Li¿ese nombre que mencionó ese niño?"

"Sí" -dijo cerrando los ojos por un instante y abriéndolos solo para mirar el suelo- "porque Hien Li... Hien Li era mi padre"

Sakura quedó atónita y entonces el joven le indicó que subiera al auto -donde ya esperaban los demás- y mientras ella se acomodaba sin palabras él se instaló en el volante...

**Continuara... Capitulo XII - Investigaciones**

* * *

**Inoportunas notas de la autora:** ji, ji,ji. ¿como han estado? u ¡realmente esta capítulo me quedó largo pero la verdad es que no me animé a quitar nada!.. la verdad fué que me divertí mucho al hacerlo y además que ya les había dicho que los capítulos que faltan no son nada cortos u. Bueno¿que puedo decir?... sé que el titulo prometía cosas complicadas pero no pude evitar esto del karaoke -¡gracias por la idea chibineko!- que me daba la ocasión perfecta para el ingreso de Chiharu. A todo esto explico que la canción que cantaron Sakura y Cía es **_"Tenshi no Yubikiri"_** (la promesa del ángel) el opening de la serie de TV "Kare Kano" de Gainax. Hubiera querido poner una de la misma serie de Card Captor pero la letra de esa canción venía con lo que estaba en la mente de los protagonistas y por eso la puse al igual que la traducción al castellano para que captaran el mensaje. En cuanto a **_"Grovy" _**(primer ending de la serie de TV de CCS, donde sale Kero dando de brincos...), no incluí la traducción porque supongo que ya la conocen. Bueno.. ¿se preguntan porqué nadie sabe que Lao ya murió?... es que el pequeñito problemático no dejó ni rastros del anciano.. ¿ya saben quien vive en la ciudad a orillas del Támesis verdad?. Bien¿sorprendidos por la alianza entre Touya y Kero?... no creo, eso ya era previsible al igual que el hecho que Yukito tome partido por la relación Sakura- Shaoran pese a la opinión de su mejor amigo, aunque no lo diga directamente (no quiere volver al coma). Espero que la descripción del esposo de Kaho me quedara bien, además que me vá a motivar un crossover en el próximo capítulo con otro personaje creado por las geniales chicas de clamp.. ¿tienen ya una idea de quien pueda ser?... porque ya solté unas ideas sobre de que obra de Clamp se trata pero descuiden, ya lo explicaré mejor después. ¿Y la aparición de Nakuru¿y la guerra entre Jean y Sonomi?... en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo porque ya no falta mucho.. u 


	13. Investigaciones

Hola!

Ah! si alguien le interesa ver el Fanart que Mikki ha hecho solo digamelo en los reviews. Que Nakuru nunca se rendira con Touya? y eso que el le dio sus poderes a Yukito en la preparatoria!. Y recuerdan la carta "amor" que sakura creo en el ultimo episodio? ah si? que bien que lo recuerden que bien XD. Hay que recordar todo! como el hecho de que Eriol y Meling nunca se conocieron o cositas asi.

Gracias a **angelyanu, Cecilia Sosa, juna-chan, lizieprongs, SabrinaLierynBlack **por sus reviews.

* * *

_"Hoy a empezado un nuevo año escolar y me siento más que feliz... ¡Yukito me regaló un precioso obsequio, dijo que era por mi cumpleaños y como felicitación por empezar otro año escolar..._

_... _

... el problema fue cuando por cazar una carta Clow perdí el reloj.. ¡no pude evitar el llorar!. Li estaba conmigo y me prometió solemnemente que no me abandonaría hasta encontrar lo que perdí, pero afortunadamente la profesora Mizuki lo encontró y me lo devolvió... ¡me sentí tan feliz por tener de vuelta el regalo de Yukito que casi abrazo a Li! aunque él se puso muy extraño cuando casi lo hago... y me dijo después que iba a averiguar más de la maestra... que para descartar enemigos es mejor investigar las cosas.. ¿tendrá razón¡a veces es tan desconfiado!"

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor **

Capitulo XII

Investigaciones

Mei Ling se dio prisa en llegar pero suspiró aliviada cuando notó que no era la última. Al parecer Tomoyo tampoco había llegado hasta el momento, de modo que aceptó el lugar que le ofreció gentilmente Sakura y suspiró otra vez.

Ya Shaoran le había explicado que no podían dejar a Yukito fuera de la reunión y él no estaba en condiciones de movilizarse, pero aún así Mei Ling estaba nerviosa. Sakura lucía preocupada, aunque tan gentil y linda como siempre, pero a su lado y con el ceño fruncido –al igual que Shaoran que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo del profesor Tsukishiro- se encontraba el hermano de su compañera de primaria y no muy lejos de ese grupo estaba la profesora Mizuki –Mei Ling no recordaba su apellido de casada- mientras que Kerberos, aún en su condición de muñeco de felpa revoloteaba de un lado a otro.

A quien no reconoció fue a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro que llevaba suelto derramándose sobre su espalda... a excepción de un mechón que peinaba en una trenza

Le parecía familiar, pero no estaba segura.

"¿Qué pasó con Daidouji?" –inquirió Shaoran- "¿No te dijo si iba a llegar tarde?"

"No" –le contestó su prima- "cuando salió de la casa esta mañana Tomoyo me dijo que nos veríamos aquí.. no me explico porqué no ha llegado.."

Mei Ling estaba quedándose con Tomoyo y su madre, en una casa de propiedad de Sonomi en el mismo centro de la ciudad y esto había mejorado mucho la confianza entre ambas. Porque grande había sido la sorpresa de la joven china al enterarse que su primo estaba alojado en casa de Sakura aunque un muy serio Shaoran le había explicado los motivos y la seriedad de la situación por la que estaba obligado –eso dijo- a permanecer allí, al menos de momento.

También entendía los otros motivos, aunque, su primo jamás los admitiría en su presencia.

Ya había venido preparada. Desde que Shaoran salió de Hong Kong en un desesperado afán de proteger a su compañera de infancia supo lo que él sentía por Sakura. Estaba resignada. De modo que sonrió cuando Tomoyo ingresó –pidiendo disculpas-y la reunión dio inicio..

"Bien, cuanto antes empecemos, más rápido acabará todo esto" –refunfuñó Touya- "¿sabes algo que nosotros ignoremos Nakuru?.. ¿porqué estás aquí?"

La hermosa mujer le hizo un guiño coqueto y contestó poniéndose un poco seria..

"Eriol está muy preocupado" –murmuró- "hace algunos días sintió un poder muy antiguo y poderoso.. pero no estaba seguro de lo ocurrido y fue por eso que yo vine hasta aquí"

"Es perfectamente digno de Eriol haber sentido a esa card desde Inglaterra" –intervino Shaoran, muy sereno- "pero¿realmente él mismo no tenía idea de lo que es o nos está ocultando algo como ya lo hizo antes?"

"Hasta que yo lo ví, estaba muy preocupado e ignoraba que era esa presencia. ¿cómo podía él saberlo?"

"No sé, pero todo lo que te puedo decir es que Yue pudo sentirlo aún antes de que se manifestara" –replicó Yukito- "pero en cuanto a lo demás...".

"La cantidad de poder de esa carta es tan alto que todos los que tienen algún tipo de habilidad especial podrían sentirlo"-murmuró Shaoran- "pero es diferente que un ser formado por magia... creo que tanto Nakuru como Yukito tienen una percepción especial al respecto.. que es lo que les proporciona lo que saben: percepción..."

Nakuru asintió. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Shaoran.

"Me enviaron a investigar, por eso me dirigí a la dirección de la señora Monouhi, fue una suerte que estuvieran en contacto con ella.."

"Pero ese no es el punto" –protestó Touya- "lo único que debe preocuparnos es enfrentar a esos dos cuando se les ocurra reaparecer.. ¿hay alguna forma de hacerlo?"

"No lo sé –comentó Yukito- "Lo último que recuerdo de cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte y decidí volver, fue que Yue dijo que cumpliría su deber de proteger a Sakura hasta el fin y que quizá cruzaría muy pronto la línea que separa a los vivos de los muertos, tal y como era mi deseo entonces.."

Todos quedaron en silencio.

"Lo importante es saber qué fue lo que dijo esa card,.¿recuerdan los detalles?"

Sakura y Shaoran procedieron entonces a contar a Nakuru lo ocurrido en el viejo templo, sin dejar de lado la aparición de Touya y lo dicho después por Yue.

"Si va a acabar con todos los que tuvieron que ver con la captura de cartas.." –se angustió Nakuru- " ¡Eriol también está corriendo grave peligro!"

"Todos aquí presentes corremos peligro mortal" –le confirmó Shaoran.

Nakuru se retorció las manos con desesperación pero la mirada serena de Shaoran le infundió esperanzas. Este joven hechicero era después de todo descendiente de la reencarnación anterior de Eriol y aunque su rostro expresaba preocupación, no había caído en pánico. Nakuru se dijo a sí misma que tenía que serenarse.

"Si la existencia de ese niño es desconocida para todos ustedes.. ¿cómo se las arregló ese viejo para ubicarle o invocarle, lo que sea?" –preguntó Touya pensativamente.

Todos se miraron, confundidos.

"Estamos en las mismas al fin y al cabo" –murmuró Kaho- "porque no tenemos idea de cómo enfrentar a esa carta. ¿cómo hallar una solución a esto entonces?"

"Tiene que haberla" –Shaoran estaba concentrado en el problema pero su mente seguía en blanco- "tiene que haber alguna forma de acabar con esa carta.. eso casi puedo sentirlo" –miró a Nakuru- "es mejor que me comunique con Eriol de alguna forma.. ¡y pronto, si todos estamos corriendo peligro es mejor que estemos unidos..."

"Entonces no podemos perder tiempo.." –repuso Sakura- " ¡todos juntos tenemos que pensar en algo!"

* * *

- "Espera por favor" –pidió Yukito- "es preciso que hablemos de algo muy importante.." 

Kero se detuvo. Yukito había pedido a Sakura que el simpático muñeco permaneciera con él por un par de horas y a Kero no le gustaba nada la idea.

Ese ya adulto **_conejo de la nieve_** se veía realmente serio.

" ¿Que quieres¿que quieres?... ¡me estás poniendo nervioso con tanta esperaaaa!"

El profesor de matemáticas sonrió levemente.

"¿Quieres mucho a Sakura verdad?"

"Eso es obvio, porque ella es mi ama además de mi amiga" –replicó Kero- "¿a que viene la pregunta?"

"¿Estarías dispuesto a morir por protegerla?"

"¡Eso ni siquiera se discute¡por supuesto que sí!" –replicó cruzando sus bracitos- "¿acaso Yue no lo estaría?"

"Sí, eso es algo indudable" –contestó con suavidad- "pero Yue no es capaz de interferir con los sentimientos de Sakura por mero capricho"

"¡Claro!" –repuso Kero- "porque Yue no se incomoda con nada, puede ser tan aguafiestas a veces.. ¡un momento!" –de repente notó lo dicho por el profesor y saltó como si lo pincharan- "¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Creo que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero" –replicó sin perder su afabilidad- "¿acaso no estás interviniendo en los asuntos de Sakura?.. ella ya no es una niña y cualquier decisión que pueda tomar es suya y solo suya... al menos eso creo."

"¡Lo sabía!" –chilló Kero, todo molesto- "¡estás de lado de ese sujeto!"

"No" –negó Yukito levemente con la cabeza, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- "no estoy de lado de nadie, solo de parte de Sakura... y no me refería al tipo de amistades que ella tenga, decía que cualquier decisión que tome debe ser solo de ella y de nadie más.. después de todo¿quiénes somos para decirle que puede o no puede hacer?"

"¡Pero tú me estas diciendo que me ponga de parte de ese sujeto!" –se acaloró.

"No, definitivamente no. Yo solo te estoy pidiendo que aceptes que Sakura ya no es una niña..." –sonrió levemente- "han pasado diez años y ya que lo mencionas tú mismo, también está el hecho que algún día amará a alguien que puede agradarte o no. ¿Porqué no dejar que decida por sí misma, puede ser que ahora no esté enamorada, quizá falte mucho o quizá muy poco... pero es SU decisión.."

"¡Pero ella es mi ama y no puedo dejar que esté con un sujeto que no la merece..!"

"¿No crees que eso tendría que decidirlo ella?" –replico con suavidad.

El rostro de Kero era la viva imagen del enfado, pero cuanto más y más se disgustaba el muñeco de felpa, más amplia parecía la paciencia de Yukito de modo que Kero empezó a sentirse realmente como un muñeco ... A pesar de que estaba en su forma alterna y no era Yue, este sujeto tenía la desesperante y misma costumbre de tener razón y eso lo enojaba... no solo parecía incapaz de enfadarse –algo de lo que Yue también adolecía, si bien el carácter del antiguo juez de las cartas era por demás opuesto a este sujeto- sinó que también le estaba haciendo sentirse muy mal...

Finalmente dejó de revolotear y repuso con tristeza, mirando al profesor..

"¿En serio crees que estoy haciendo sufrir a Sakura?"

"Tampoco hay que exagerar la situación" –la mano de Yukito rozó la cabeza de Kero con gentileza, tratando de animarle- "pero cuando ella se enamore.. de quien sea, sería mejor que no interfirieras.."

"¡Ajá" –Kero se animó en un segundo, liberándose de su tristeza con rapidez- "una cosa que quede clara.. ¡has dicho cuando se enamore!.. y si ella no está enamorada todavía.. ¡puedo entrometerme cuanto quiera!"

Yukito parpadeo detrás de sus anteojos... mientras una gotita surgía sobre su cabeza..

"Claro pero.."

"¡Pues entonces puedo hacer lo que quiera contra ese sujeto!" –chilló mientras una aureola de fuego lo rodeaba- "porque ella no tiene nada con él!"

La gota sobre la cabeza del profesor de matemáticas se hizo más grande mientras Yukito suspiraba.

Más no podía hacer...

* * *

Kiku estaba aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer. Durante el día se limitaba a estar quietecita en casa para no asustar a las visitas –esa muchacha elegante llamada Tomoyo y su mam� una señora con mucho carácter- y por ello había preferido ir a hacerle compañía al "ángel sin alas que si sonreía".. ya sabía que él no podía verla pero solía escucharlo leer en voz alta –Yukito lo hacía para la niña, como una forma de agradecerle su compañía- e incluso muchas veces solía ordenar su habitación sin que a él le molestara –el maestro contemplaba impávido el plumero de limpieza de la pequeña flotar por toda su habitación- pero esa tarde Kero se había quedado con su amigo y la pequeña no sabía que hacer. 

La hermana Sakura era muy buena aunque un poquito nerviosa. Varias veces había saltado de susto cuando ella cruzaba una pared –aunque nunca como la vez que saltó a los brazos del chico hechicero- pero en las noches solía contarle de las cosas que había hecho cuando era una niña y Kiku se sentía encantada. Además aunque el hermano Touya no era tan dulce ni amable como la hermana Sakura –que ahora estaba en la universidad- eso no quitaba el hecho que la pequeña quisiera mucho al médico. Pero su "hermano" estaba en ese momento en medio de una operación y Kiku no podía verlo cuando estaba haciendo esa parte de su trabajo –algo que Touya le había prohibido tajantemente- por lo que la pequeña vagó por la ciudad hasta acabar en el viejo templo donde conociera a su hermana Sakura...

"¡Fuiste tú¡fuiste tú!" –gritó una voz colérica a sus espaldas- "¡tu trajiste a ese hombre aquí e interrumpiste mi venganza!.. ¡condenada niña!"

La pequeña dio un respingo y se puso a temblar. Había estado bastante distraída pensando como convencer a sus hermanos –Touya y Sakura- para que le hablaran a su padre de ella y no había notado que el espectro del anciano Lao que se le había acercado.

"Yo.. yo... ¡usted es el viejo malo!" –chilló la pequeña, atemorizada- "¡usted quiso dañar a la hermana Sakura y al chico hechicero!., pero.. ¿porqué está aquí?"

"¡Tu me vas a decir donde está ese pequeño que me asesinó!" –Lao ofrecía en realidad un horroroso aspecto fantasmal, con sus ojos inyectados en sangre- "¡tú debes saberlo!"

La pequeña tembló mientras el espíritu del hechicero se le acercaba más y más –tenía algo real entre las manos fantasmales- pero casi por acto reflejo recordó lo que Touya le había dicho muchas veces que hiciera si era molestada por otros espectros perversos..

_"Si te da mucho miedo, corre y búscame a mí o a alguien en quien confíes"_

La niña echó a correr tan aprisa como le permitía su kimono y en unos instantes lo único que podía escuchar era el grito de Lao...

"¡Devuélvelo malvada niña!... pero no importa que me quites eso... ¡Pronto ellos estarán como yo¡todos serán como yo, malditos!"

En su terror infantil no se detuvo hasta llegar al Hospital Central de Tokyo provocando gran alboroto en el camino y llegando justo cuando Sakura –que iba para una última revisión médica al salir de clases- charlaba con su hermano, que ya acababa de terminar su operación...

"¡Hermano!... ¡hermana Sakura!" –sollozó la pequeña deteniéndose ante los asombrados hermanos Kinomoto.

"¡Kiku!" –se asustó Sakura, que nunca la había visto en tal estado- "¿qué sucede?"

Touya hizo entonces una seña rápida y los tres ingresaron a la diminuta habitación cedida al jefe de residentes del hospital.

"¿Qué sucede Kiku?" – la voz de Touya era serena, pero no exenta de preocupación- "¿has visto otra vez alguien que te ha asustado?"

"¿Alguien que la ha asustado?" –se asombró Sakura, mientras la niña fantasma seguía hipando y empezaba a calmarse- "¿alguien puede asustar a un fantasma?"

"Kiku es una niña" –le dijo su hermano seriamente- "aunque sea un fantasma sigue siendo eso y por consecuencia muy propensa a asustarse ante la maldad de otros espíritus, no olvides que la mayoría de ellos no descansan en paz por odios y rencores.. ¿quién te asustó esta vez?...¿fue un espíritu nuevo o viste al hombre alto del otro día?"

"¡El viejo que quiso matar a la hermana Sakura!" –dijo la pequeña ante el asombro de ambos- "¡el me asustó!.. ¡ahora es como yo!"

"¿Qué?.. ¿el viejo está muerto?" –se asombró Touya

"Sí" –volvió a hipar la nena- "¡y se ve realmente feo hermano!... anda todo destrozado, como si le hubieran cortado con agua y viento a la vez.."

"Bueno, eso nos deja solo al niño sobrenatural ese.."

"¿Pero dónde lo viste?" –preguntó Sakura.

"Estuve paseando y fui al templo donde te encontramos... ¡allí está su espíritu, y dijo que pronto todos estarían como él!"

"¿Qué es eso que tienes allí Kiku?" –repuso Touya de pronto.

Ambas, Kiku y Sakura notaron de pronto el pergamino que tenía la nena en las manos.

¡Con razón había provocado tamaño alboroto!... no es cosa de todos los días ver un pergamino antiguo y real suspendido en medio del aire deslizándose por todo Tokyo...

Touya tomó el pergamino y empezó a leer en silencio.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" –le preguntó.

"No sé" –repuso la niña fantasma, abriendo más sus enormes ojos- "creo que el viejo malo lo tenía .. como me asusté creo que se lo quité al salir corriendo.. ¡no me di cuenta!.. ¿hice algo malo acaso?" –preguntó con miedo.

"Por el contrario... pero esto es demasiado confuso para mí..."

"¿Realmente puedes leer eso hermano?" –preguntó Sakura- "¿o acaso no es un tipo de escritura antigua?"

"Lo es"

"Pero... entonces... ¿cómo puedes tu..?"

"Ya cállate y no estés interrumpiendo.." –replicó fastidiado, como de costumbre- "si no quieres, no lo leo y ya.."

"No, al contrario" –la muchacha sonrió, entendiendo que ya averiguaría después el porqué su hermano tenía aquellos conocimientos, tan poco comunes en un médico- "¿qué dice?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada enfadada –seguramente Sakura estaba pensando porqué sabía leer eso- pero no dijo nada más. Aquel no era el momento para comentar que había aprendido algunas cosas poco comunes de los espíritus en su afán de esclarecer el porqué una persona **_´común y corriente´_** como él tenía el peculiar "don" de comunicarse con tales espectros. Por supuesto que todo había sido en vano porque seguía con las mismas preguntas, pero había decidido dejar aquellas dudas atrás y no preocuparse más del porqué de sus habilidades. Su padre había tenido razón, al parecer nunca encontraría respuesta para esas preguntas pero al menos había aprendido algo. No se consideraba un hechicero o algo por el estilo, pero no era del todo ignorante en cuanto a idiomas antiguos y ciertamente pocas cosas le extrañaban.

"Mira" –le mostró el viejo pergamino a Sakura- "esta cosa parece más una lista vieja y no tiene mucho sentido¿para qué se pasearía el espectro de ese viejo con un listado de nombres?"

"¿Listado de nombres?" –se asombró Sakura.

La muchacha contempló los antiguos caracteres –que eran definitivamente una combinación de escritura oriental y occidental- pero al haber vivido siempre como una chica común no entendía nada. Apenas tenía cierta similitud con los nombres de las clow cards –recordaba- pero no podía entender nada más. Entretanto Touya continuaba leyendo, pero su rostro expresaba que había muchas cosas que tampoco entendía...

"Tal vez sea mejor llevarle esto a ese tipo chino" –repuso después de continuar infructuosamente por un rato- "creo que esto es suyo o al menos él podrá decirnos que es.."

"¿Llevárselo a Shaoran?" –se asombró Sakura- "¡.. es raro que tú digas eso hermano..!"

"¿El chico hechicero?" –murmuró Kiku- "¡creí que no te caía bien!"

"Y no crean que me hace gracia" –dijo enojado- "pero creo que esto es suyo... aquí mencionan el nombre de ese sujeto.. al menos el nombre de un miembro de su familia"

"¿De su familia?"

"¿El chico hechicero tiene familia?" –murmuró Kiku.

"Sí. ... ¿acaso hay un eco?" –Sakura y Kiku sonrieron mientras Touya arqueaba la ceja, pero continuó- "aquí mencionan nombres... al menos eso me parece y hay alguien llamado Li... Hien Li.. al menos eso creo"

"¿Hien Li?" –Sakura palideció al repetirlo- "¿realmente menciona a Hien Li?"

"Sí" –Touya y Kiku contemplaban ahora el rostro pálido y angustiado de Sakura con sorpresa- "¿qué sucede¿porqué te has puesto así Sakura¿quién es?.. ¿le conoces?"

"No... Shaoran no le conoció y mucho menos yo..." -miró el rostro de su hermano con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, verdes como los prados- "¿cómo puede estar ese nombre?"

"¡Ya basta de misterios Sakura!.. ¿quién rayos es ese sujeto Hien Li?"

"Es el padre de Shaoran... o al menos lo era porque murió antes que Shaoran tuviera edad para recordarle... además" –contempló a su hermano casi con temor al recordar- "ese niño... el último card captor... dijo esa noche que él le había matado.."

Touya quedó asombrado y Kiku seguía sin entender nada.

"¿El padre del sujeto chino?.. ¿ese niño mató su padre?"

"Shaoran no lo sabía" –replicó ausentemente- "pero.. ¿cómo puede estar allí su nombre?"

"Entonces..." –repuso pensativamente el doctor Kinomoto- "esto es una lista de víctimas de ese niño... de las personas que ha matado.." –miró el pergamino amarillento- "bueno, no son muchos y lo mejor es que nuestros nombres no aparecen aún en ella" -Sakura estaba muda- "Mira ´monstruo´... es mejor que te animes un poco o con esa cara espantarás a cualquiera en la calle..." –se volvió a Kiku- "¿tu no reconoces nada de estos signos?"

"Sabes que no sé leer hermano mayor" –repuso la niña fantasma.

Touya suspiró. A veces esas dos podían hacerle realmente enfadar...

"¡No digo que lo leas!.. solo si algún signo te parece conocido..."

La pequeña acercó su carita al pergamino extendido y su mano pequeña lo atravesó por un instante pero inmediatamente se alejó del pergamino y se escondió detrás de Sakura.

"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó el médico.

"¡Es malo¡cuando estaba enrollado no podía pasar por él pero ahora sí y es muy feo!"

"¿De que hablas?" –se asombró Sakura.

"Es feo.. y malo" –repuso la niña convencida.

Touya pensó entonces que era muy mala suerte que por ser tan pequeña al morir, Kiku no pudiera explicarse mejor, pero le preguntó igual:

"¿Qué hace tan malo a este pergamino?"

"Allí hay algo feo" –replicó la niña, ante la mirada atenta de los hermanos- "cuando mi mano le pasó.."

"Cuando atravesaste el pergamino con la mano.." –le corrigió dulcemente Sakura.

"¡Eso!" –asintió complacida- "fue como frío... ¡Kiku tuvo frío y yo ya no puedo sentir frío!..." –dijo alarmada- "ví una sombra que caía mientras otra chiquitita se reía.. ¡era tan chiquita como Kiku pero mala, muy mala!"

"¿Viste eso cuando tocaste el pergamino o estás recordando lo que me contaste la otra vez?" –dudó Touya.

"¡No hermano!.. Kiku vió.. yo ví, rápido, pero lo ví... no es como cuando veo al hombre alto y guapo, ahora fue rápido y ..."

"¿Hombre alto y guapo?" –repitió la muchacha con una leve sonrisa.

"Alguien que asusta a Kiku, pero en estos momentos no importa" –replicó su hermano encogiéndose de hombros- "posiblemente lo esté inventando.. Entonces¿viste morir al padre del sujeto chino?"

"¡Yo no inventé al hombre alto, el también existe!" –lloriqueó Kiku.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron, pero en ese preciso momento sintieron algo terriblemente fuerte zumbando en sus mentes y en unos segundos todo el lugar temblaba ferozmente, haciéndoles imposible la salida. El piso se sacudía fuertemente y pese a que el hospital era una construcción segura Touya abrazó a su hermana –con lo normal que eran los terremotos en Tokyo nunca estaba seguro sobre que podría caerse-mientras duró el movimiento sísmico. Finalmente este terminó –no sin que pudieran escuchar el retumbe que producen las cosas grandes cuando caen- y Touya suspiró con resignación.

"¡Genial!.. y yo estaba a punto de irme. Con lo que debe haber dejado este terremoto no saldré de aquí hasta mañana.."

"Hasta yo me asusté" –murmuró Kiku.

"¿Estarán todos bien?"– se preocupó Sakura mientras tomaba el teléfono móvil de su hermano y empezaba a hacer algunas llamadas, ante el ceño de su hermano.

"¿Dejarás algún día mi teléfono?" –protestaba Touya- "debo trabajar.."

"Gracias" –se lo devolvió- "todos están bien y eso me tranquiliza. Aunque creo que Tomoyo se dio un buen susto"

"No me asombra" –refunfuñó el médico mientras caminaban por el pasillo- "seguramente el novio estuvo chillando como una mujer histérica... si con una operación me hizo un alboroto" -una enfermera se acercó corriendo antes que Sakura pudiera contestar.

"¡Tenemos más de 20 casos de emergencia!" –dijo- "pero lo peor ha sido el hospital de Shinjuku(), allí todo se vino abajo, parece que fue la zona más afectada"

"No envidio el trabajo de los hospitales cerca de Shinjuku" –comentó Touya antes de irse.

Sakura se despidió de él y se dirigió –con el pergamino- a ver a Shaoran mientras Kiku iba a ver a Yukito para acabar de calmarse. Aquel si había sido un descubrimiento importante¿Cómo tomaría él aquel pergamino?.

_"Pero.. ¿porqué tendría que existir una lista de víctimas de ese niño?"_ –pensaba.

En su apuro se cruzó con un hombre muy delgado en amplia gabardina blanca que lanzó una mirada al pergamino que ella sostenía en las manos. Sakura parpadeó pero siguió su camino...

* * *

Tomoyo estaba aún asustada. La fuerza del terremoto la había dejado realmente espantada pero al menos había procurado disimular su miedo con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en pánico, sin embargo –para su autentico problema- no todos habían reaccionado de la misma manera. 

Jean tenía una pierna rota.

El edificio donde los había sorprendido el sismo no había salido dañado pero en medio del pánico Jean se había lanzado por una ventana -y tuvo suerte que el golpe no lo matara- pero definitivamente tendría que regresar al hospital. Y allí estaba, quejándose y maldiciendo los terremotos y a todo el Japón.

"¡Solo quiero irme de este país lo antes posible!" –se quejaba mientras lo subían a una ambulancia- "Tracie... ¿cuándo volveremos a París?.. ¡desde que llegué aquí solo me la he pasado en un condenado hospital!"

Tomoyo suspiró mientras se instalaba a su lado para acompañarle.

"Sabes que tengo muchas cosas que solucionar aquí" –repuso con paciencia- "¿tan desagradable te parece este lugar?"

"Cualquier lugar donde haya un terremoto cada dos días o un edificio se cae diariamente no me parece muy bueno para vivir _chérie_" –replicó con una sonrisa débil.

Habían estado en medio de una reunión sobre el impulso a las casas de moda –propiedad de Tomoyo- que había que dar en Oriente cuando el terremoto les había sorprendido. Y pese a los dolores de su pierna Jean estaba pensativo.

Realmente Tracie había cambiado muchísimo en el poco tiempo que llevaban en el país. De una elegante muchacha fría y cortante, con un brillo acerado y desconfiado en los ojos azules se había transformado en una gentil y paciente muchacha de dulce sonrisa que era infinitamente más paciente con él que antes. Ahora sí que se había convertido en una muchacha perfecta. Es más, se veía feliz y alegre en compañía de su madre y aquellos amigos de la infancia pero Jean había comprobado que el terreno de los negocios, su habilidad y tino no habían variado en lo más mínimo. Era gentil y dulce con las personas que conocía y confiaba –y él estaba incluido entre ellas- pero su trato seguía siendo reservado y serio con el público en general. Casi como si su dulzura estuviera reservada para muy pocas y selectas personas, si bien no era ya tan cortante y despótica como antes.

No podía perderla. No solo por su condición financiera sinó porque realmente había descubierto que la amaba. Por eso estaba decidido a sacarla de Japón lo antes posible.

Porque le temía mucho a su madre y tampoco le agradaban mucho sus amigos.

" ¿Se tiró por una ventana?.. ¿qué clase de demente haría eso?" –decía Sonomi conteniendo la risa mientras charlaba con su hija por teléfono.

"Por favor mam� no es algo como para reírse. Jean no está acostumbrado a los terremotos y fue presa del pánico, eso es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera." –repuso- "en este momento estoy camino al hospital.."

"¡Pero teníamos que salir!" –protestó su madre.

"Madre... " –suplicó Tomoyo- "no puedo dejar solo a Jean... el pobre no entiende japonés y me necesita.."

"¡Bueno!" –protestó Sonomi- "de acuerdo.. me alegra que estés bien, con tantos temblores y cosas que ocurren en esta ciudad es un alivio. ¡No quiero que te cases con un sujeto que no te merezca!" –se enojó- "ya tuve suficiente con haber visto a mi querida Nadeshiko arruinar su vida con Kinomoto como para verte a ti en una situación similar con un sujeto que es aún peor.."

Tomoyo sonrió en el interior de la ambulancia. Estaba segura que su madre simpatizaba ya con el señor Kinomoto, pero era tan testaruda que no lo admitiría jamás.

"Pero mi boda no está en discusión. Pasaré por casa después de ocuparme que Jean quede bien instalado en el hospital.." –se le ocurrió una idea- "¿porqué no van tu y Mei Ling a la casa de Sakura?.. quizá ella si pueda acompañarlas a cenar."

Tomoyo dejó de comunicarse con una leve sonrisa. Su madre si que era muy insistente pero su mirada tropezó con la de Jean que sólo reflejaba preocupación –siempre le veía esa expresión cada vez que hablaba con su madre- y él le dijo entonces..

"Me alegra es que estés a mi lado" –dijo con intención- "¿nunca me abandonarás verdad?" –continuó anhelante- "así como yo tampoco te abandoné en París, pese a que siempre me tratabas tan mal.. ¿no lo harás?".

Tomoyo asintió, pero se sentía extraña y confusa. La ambulancia se detuvo en la puerta del Hospital Central de Tokyo pero en cuanto lo movieron Jean empezó a gritar..

"¡_Mon Dieu_!" –empezó a chillar- "¡ustedes condenados orientales quieren matarme!.. ¡primero con un terremoto y después quieren acabar de partirme mi pobre pierna!"

Afortunadamente el personal hizo oídos sordos a sus gritos –había mucha gente con heridas por el terremoto aunque lo peor no había sido en su área de alcance afortunadamente- cosa que no hizo más que exacerbar los ánimos de Jean que empezó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del hospital..

"¡Por favor Jean, contrólate!"

"¡Pero Tracie!" –en esos momentos Tomoyo tuvo que quedar en la sala de espera- "¡no!.. ¡no me separen de ella¿acaso no me entienden?.. ¡NO ME ALEJEN DE ELLA!"

Tomoyo suspiró y permaneció en recepción mientras Jean era ingresado a tratamiento..

"¡Quieren matarme, me quejaré en mi cancillería!"

"¡Demonios!" –repuso Touya apareciendo enfundado en una amplia bata blanca y con el ceño fruncido- "sabía que mi día iba a ser malo, pero no pensé que tanto" –refunfuñó- "¿porqué tengo que lidiar de nuevo con este esquizofrénico?.. ¿y ahora que le pasa?"

"Saltó de una ventana en pleno terremoto y se rompió la pierna" –le informó una enfermera, conteniendo la risa- "fue el único herido en todo ese edificio.."

"¿Porqué no me sorprende?" –se burló Touya- "tuvo suerte de salir vivo porque con tamaña idiotez.."

Jean empezó entonces a chillar y a llamar repetidamente a su novia y la enfermera –por órdenes de Touya, que realmente disfrutó el hacerlo- le puso un sedante.

"¿Vino alguien con él?"

"Sí doctor" –la enfermera ensayó la mejor de sus sonrisas con el jefe de residentes- "su novia está esperando afuera.."

Touya hizo un gesto de desdén ante Jean y salió a charlar con Tomoyo...

"Tiene la pierna rota y posiblemente daños serios en la cadera" –le dijo en cuanto la vió- "¿porqué dejaste que hiciera algo tan estúpido como saltar por una ventana?"

"En medio del pánico puede pasarle a cualquiera"

"Pues nosotros tendremos que sufrir otra vez su histeria" –Touya estaba realmente enfadado, ese paciente era exasperante- "ahora le están sedando. ¿Piensas quedarte con él?"

"¿Alguna otra sugerencia?" –saltó ella ya a la defensiva, porque no ignoraba que esos dos se llevaban mal y tampoco la primera impresión que tuvo de Touya fue buena - "es lo menos que puedo hacer.."

"Como quieras" –se encogió de hombros- "pero Sakura y yo encontramos un pergamino de ese viejo y fue a llevárselo al sujeto chino.."

"¿Un pergamino?.. ¿Y se lo llevaron a Li?" –repuso asombrada.

"Sí, a ése" –se enojó más ante la mención de Shaoran- "parece que ese niño es realmente de peligro.. el pergamino que hallamos parecía una lista de víctimas"

"¿Lista de víctimas?"

"¡Doctor Kinomoto!" –llamó una enfermera- "¡el paciente se despertó y se queja!"

"¿Pues que tiene ese francés?.. ¿quiere arruinarme el día?" –murmuró enojado.

Mientras Touya regresaba a su trabajo –ante el encanto del personal femenino del hospital- y los quejidos de Jean se escuchaban en el vestíbulo, la elegante diseñadora quedó preocupada y en silencio.

* * *

Shaoran estaba bastante distraído. Acababa de despedirse de Yamazaki en las puertas de la universidad donde su amigo estudiaba –era increíble.. ¡Yamazaki iba a ser abogado! y eso sí que le asustaba ¡no quería ni imaginarlo en medio de un juicio con todas sus exageraciones!- y se dirigía a encontrarse con Sakura en casa de la ex–señorita Mizuki pues al parecer Kiku había hecho un hallazgo importante. Estaba algo nervioso. Se sentía tranquilo al saber que Sakura estaba bien –con esos terremotos y la cantidad de poder mágico que sentía en la ciudad no era para estar tranquilo- pero presentía que ella le ocultó algo cuando le habló por teléfono... 

El amable esposo de la maestra parecía emocionado cuando lo recibió pero le condujo con rapidez a la salita donde ya le esperaban.

_"¿Porqué está tan eufórico?"_ –se preguntó.

De pronto se detuvo en seco mientras sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Ante sus ojos se encontraba Sakura, con el rostro arrebolado de emoción contemplando a un desconocido en una amplia gabardina blanca. El hombre tenía un poder mágico tal que lo dejó atónito. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado antes?

Es que realmente estaba muy distraído..

"Por favor joven Li" –repuso Kaho, la única que había notado la palidez del recién llegado y su expresión de enfado- "permíteme presentarte a nuestro visitante: es el señor Subaru Sumeragi, Cabeza del clan Sumeragi y.."

"Decimotercera cabeza de su clan, además de jefe y el más poderoso de los médiums del Japón" –Shaoran terminó la frase en lugar de Kaho- "lo siento... es que había escuchado hablar mucho del señor Sumeragi en los círculos místicos, si bien no le conocía"

El desconocido, un hombre muy delgado de aproximadamente 25 años, corto cabello negro y hermosos ojos esmeraldas se volvió hacia Shaoran y se inclinó con cortesía..

"También había escuchado hablar del Jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, Shaoran Li, aunque no imaginaba que fuera tan joven" –repuso serenamente, sin alterarse- "y aunque vine aquí por pedido especial de mi abuela no veo en que pueda serles útil, esto realmente no es mi especialidad.."

Shaoran estaba francamente asombrado por el poder, la fría urbanidad y reserva del visitante, pero a la vez molesto. No se lograba quitar de la cabeza la expresión de franca admiración de Sakura hacia este hombre y le desagradaba.

"Su sola visita ha honrado mi casa señor Sumeragi" –repuso el esposo de Kaho, muy halagado- "solicité su presencia por el problema que la señorita Kinomoto ya le explicó.."

Subaru Sumeragi contempló a Sakura pensativamente...

"Sí, por supuesto... la señorita ... Sakura" –pareció estremecerse al pronunciar el nombre de la muchacha- "pero en realidad no veo en que pueda ayudarles.. esta no es mi auténtica línea de trabajo"

"A usted le llamó la atención el pergamino, cuando nos cruzamos en la calle hace algún rato" –repuso la muchacha- "¿porqué?.. ¿qué notó en él?"

"La cantidad de magia antigua que posee no es común"

* * *

Yukito escuchaba en silencio pero levemente divertido. 

El día había sido por demás activo. No solo el hospital había salido sin ningún problema en el terremoto del día anterior sino que además le habían servido tres raciones extras de desayuno -¡la encargada era muy amable!- e inclusive habían dicho que podrían adelantar su salida del hospital si continuaba tan bien como hasta ahora. Había tenido muchas visitas aquella mañana -su buena amiga Aya Sato y varios de sus ex –alumnos- aunque Kiku se había quedado en el departamento de los Kinomoto y no había venido a verle. De modo que continuó escuchando lo que Sakura decía:

"En realidad me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí." –suspiró-"creo que fue duro para Shaoran ver ese pergamino con el nombre de su padre escrito como otra víctima de ese niño... pero lo tomó muy serenamente. Además que parecía algo molesto.."

"Bueno, no era como para que se pusiera feliz Sakura" –comentó con suavidad.

"Lo sé pero me dio la impresión que ya estaba molesto desde que llegó... bueno, pero afortunadamente pudimos establecer que el pergamino es el mismo que se usó para invocar a ese niño. Al parecer la familia de Shaoran tenía aquel texto hasta hace veinte años, en que fue robado, por eso es que casi no tenía nombres de víctimas.. parece que casi nunca ha sido usado..."

"Pero si era el pergamino que se uso para invocar a la card.. ¿porqué tenía una lista y no la invocación?"

"Shaoran y el señor Monouhi piensan que en cuanto el anciano invocó a ese niño, el hechizo desapareció.. es decir, solo será visible cuando el niño aparezca.."

"Entiendo" –repuso pensativamente el maestro- "el hechizo no aparece en el pergamino porque el niño aún no ha realizado su misión.. y solo aparecerá cuando" –se estremeció-"cuando la cumpla"

"Exacto" –asintió ella trémula-"Y si no hemos visto a ese niño es porque su poder se manifiesta cada séptima noche.."

"¿Por qué?"

"Shaoran y el señor Sumeragi nos explicaron que el siete es un número místico. Usado para muchos hechizos de los más antiguos y poderosos y Shaoran agregó que al igual que algunas cards que solo pueden usarse de noche, supone que el niño solo puede aparecer de noche, cada siete noches a partir de la que fue invocado.. eso indicaban algunos signos.."

"De modo que por eso no nos ha atacado de nuevo... bueno, pero eso solo nos deja al día de mañana por la noche. Si Li no se equivoca entonces ese niño vendrá por nosotros.. mañana.."

"Sí" –repuso angustiada- "y aunque tenemos ideas todavía no sabemos como enfrentarle"

"Yo sugeriría que estemos todos juntos, de ser posible en un área donde no haya gente cerca, para que nadie salga herido..." -Sakura asintió en silencio y Yukito la contempló con preocupación- "descuida, al menos tenemos algo... quizá entre Li, Nakuru y ese hombre que me comentaste puedan encontrar una manera de vencerle... "

"Shaoran no durmió nada anoche. Cuando me acosté todavía estaba estudiando unos textos que trajo Nakuru y todavía hacía lo mismo cuando salí para la universidad esta mañana. En cuanto a Nakuru, ella se la pasó toda la tarde coqueteando con el señor Sumeragi y a mí me daba mucha vergüenza.."

"¿En serio?" –rió Yukito- "Nakuru no cambia.."

"Pues a mí me dio pena el señor Sumeragi. Anoche mismo se fué pero me pareció una persona triste.."

"¿Persona triste?"

"Sí, definitivamente bastante triste" –comentaba la muchacha- "pero aunque es bastante reservado, algunas de sus ideas nos llevaron a las conclusiones que te dije.."

"Entonces no puede ser una mala persona.."

"No lo creo. Me crucé con él en la calle y realmente me sorprendió el poder que posee.. ¡es increíble y al mismo tiempo diferente a nosotros!"

"Y supongo que por eso le mirabas de esa forma cuando yo llegué" –interrumpió Shaoran ingresando a la habitación de hospital.

Yukito saludó al recién llegado con una sonrisa pero Sakura quedó confundida..

"No te entiendo.."

"Le mirabas la cara como si nunca antes hubieras visto a nadie como ese hombre" –repuso tratando de disimular su enfado.

"Efectivamente, nunca había sentido tal cantidad de poder... me pareció imposible.."

Shaoran hizo un leve gesto desconfiado mientras sobre la cabeza de Sakura aparecía un gran signo de interrogación y Yukito sonrió. Por la expresión del joven chino seguramente ese hombre no solo tenía poder sino también buen aspecto. Bueno, si Nakuru había coqueteado con él no le asombraba nada, pero le divertía la reacción del hechicero chino... ¿Acaso el joven Li estaba celoso¿qué estaba pasando allí?.

"Entonces¿qué pasó con el señor Sumeragi?" –preguntó afablemente.

"Se marchó anoche mismo después de la reunión" –replicó Shaoran-"Además que no es una persona que hable mucho. Personalmente creo que es una persona obsesionada en algo"

"¿Obsesión?" –repitió Sakura.

"Sí. Le investigué un poco y definitivamente es más que una persona extraña y retraída. Además de Jefe del Clan Sumeragi, el más poderoso clan de médiums de este país y quizá de este lado del mundo, en los círculos místicos se comenta sobre una querella personal con el otro clan más poderoso y oscuro de médiums.."

Yukito y Sakura le miraron expectantes..

"Sakurazukamori, () el clan de los legendarios asesinos.."

"¿Quiénes son esos?" –repuso Sakura, algo asustada- "¿existe un clan de asesinos?"

"Hay escasa información del ese clan, aún para el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente" –respondió dudoso- "no sabemos tampoco cuantos son sus miembros y ni siquiera está comprobada su existencia pero se comenta que Sumeragi sabe o tiene algo personal contra ese clan.. no pude averiguar nada más "

"Pero.. ¿existe entonces un clan de asesinos?" –el temor de Sakura era casi palpable.

"Es solo un rumor.." -repuso, restándole importancia- "nada comprobado, ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo.. no le des importancia a un rumor..."

Shaoran tosió un poco y trató de cambiar de tema. Era cierto apenas tenía información, pero sabía más de lo que decía. Entretanto Sakura recordaba la manera en que el señor Sumeragi había palidecido al escuchar su nombre –cuando les presentaron- y se preguntó si ese clan de asesinos cuyo nombre sonaba casi como el suyo existía o no, pues aquella tristeza –aparte de su poder- eran lo único que habían motivado su atención al señor Sumeragi.

Pronto la voz de Yukito la sacó de sus reflexiones.

"¿Y Lao y el último card captor?"

"Gracias a Kiku, sabemos que Lao está muerto" –replicó Shaoran- "ahora tenemos algunas ideas.. pero no sabemos todavía como enfrentar a ese niño, al último card captor.."

"Entonces quizá pueda ayudar" –intervino una voz serena y clara, levemente profunda.

Sakura y Yukito se volvieron a la puerta, mientras Shaoran respondía sin volverse siquiera..

"Me alegra que hayas llegado Eriol."

De pie ante la puerta de la habitación, la alta y distinguida figura de Eriol Hiragizawa sonrió levemente.

" ?Eriol!" –se asombraron Sakura y Yukito.

* * *

- "¡Felicitaciones¡que buena noticia!" –comentó Mei Ling- "¡Es realmente maravilloso!" 

Kaho sonrió levemente mientras su esposo la abrazaba con suavidad.

"Ya era tiempo de tener una buena noticia por aquí" –repuso Nakuru festivamente- "y esto a coincidido estupendamente con la llegada de Eriol... ¡un bebé!" –se entusiasmó- "¿cuándo podré tener uno yo también?.. ¡realmente me encantaría!"

Todos empezaron a reír.

"Pero para ello tus noviazgos deberían ser más estables Nakuru.." –comentó Eriol.

"No querido" –le contestó la hermosa mujer con malicia- "para tener un hijo solo se necesita un momentito.. ¡no es tan complicado¿verdad chicos?"

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Shaoran y el mismo Eriol tenían una gran gota sobre la cabeza mientras los esposos Monouhi sonreían.

"Bueno, aún no pierdo las esperanzas de que tu hermano pueda considerar ser padre de un hijo mío" –rió Nakuru dirigiéndose a Sakura- "¿va a venir?"

Sakura estaba roja. Nakuru decía cada cosa...

"No lo sé. Tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y dijo que me llamaría..."

"¿Y tiene novia?"

"No sé" –otra vez la gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Sakura- "aunque anoche le llamó a casa una chica llamada Hikari y..."

"¡Bah!.. no importa, la competencia no me espanta.." –repuso empezando a reír- "¡cuanta más competencia mejor!"

Sakura intercambió una mirada con Eriol –que se encogió de hombros- y suspiró.

"¿No creen que sería mejor hablar de algo serio?" –murmuró Tomoyo algo fastidiada.

Shaoran asintió. Toda aquella conversación le hacía ruborizarse. Acababa de recordar que Mei Ling ya no era su prometida y que tenía el deber de casarse pronto –de hecho antes de cumplir los 21 o el mismo día- para poder asegurar la descendencia del clan Li.

Su cara estaba como un tomate y todavía con Nakuru diciendo esas cosas...

Eriol por su parte esbozó una sonrisa. Hay gente que nunca cambia...

"Daidouji tiene razón" –Shaoran trató de pensar en los problemas inmediatos- "¿Tienes entonces alguna idea de lo que ocurrirá mañana Eriol?.. algo sobre ese niño..."

"Ante todo no es un niño, pese a todo el poder que tiene, es una card" –replicó- "y según lo que estuve buscando en los textos que tenía en Inglaterra creo que tienes razón en lo del pergamino... el número siete que aparece indica que solo puede aparecer cada séptimo día después de su invocación, si no ha cumplido su misión ese mismo instante. Lo que nos lleva a porque mató a Lao.."

"El niño... no, el último card captor dijo que su misión era acabar con todos los que tuvieron que ver con la captura de cartas" –repuso Shaoran pensativo- "yo creo es que al ser el mismo una card eso hace que quien le invoque también quede incluido en su misión.."

"Coincido contigo" –asintió Eriol- "creo que eso fue lo que le pasó al anciano.."

"Investigué un poco la veracidad de la lista de nombres que aparece en el pergamino" –continuó Shaoran, complacido de compartir sus conocimientos con alguien tan versado en el tema como Eriol- "y efectivamente, todas esas personas murieron por causas no esclarecidas... de hecho, creo que ese pergamino ha sido usado dos veces antes..."

"¿Dos veces?" –se asombraron los demás.

"Sí. La primera fue por un Jefe del Clan Li que murió después misteriosamente. Aparentemente su sucesor sospechó el peligro que encerraba este pergamino y lo selló para evitar que alguien aparte del Jefe del Clan supiera de su existencia.. lo que no sé es como los Chen, que invocaron a la card antes que Lao hace veinte años supieron de su existencia...

"Hay textos antiguos, orientales y occidentales que hablan del poder de las cartas mágicas" –replicó Eriol- "es posible que hayan ubicado uno lo bastante antiguo como para saber que el pergamino de invocación existía.."

"¿Y de donde salió ese pergamino?" –quiso saber Tomoyo.

"Lo heredé como Lead Clow, aunque nunca me llamó la atención como para usarlo.."

"¿Sabías exactamente lo que era?" –se asombró Sakura.

"No" –dijo pensativo- "cuando lo heredé como Clow sabía que nació de la misma magia que hacía posible que cada card tuviera características especiales, pero también que era imposible de manejarse, una especie de card rebelde.. por eso nunca me interesó, además que su aspecto me parecía muy antiestético" –repuso con una leve sonrisa- "y lo guardé en mi vieja biblioteca sin usarlo jamás y acabé olvidándolo en casa de mi madre.. mi madre como Clow, lo que nos lleva a porqué lo tenía el clan Li"

"¿Y recuerdas como es el pergamino antes de hacer la invocación?" –preguntó Kaho.

"No muy bien, pero sí, algo" –aceptó- "antes de la invocación es una card adherida a ese pergamino.." –señaló la parte superior del mismo- "y el texto de su invocación está a un costado.. aunque ahora no aparezca.."

"Entonces.. ¿solo aparecerá cuando..?" –murmuró Shaoran.

Eriol asintió en silencio.

"Eso nos lleva a una conclusión" –repuso Sakura-"¿Cómo enfrentar el poder de una card con otras cards?"

"Su poder no se limita al ataque con alguien que use cards" –le recordó Shaoran- "no olvides que fue capaz de atacarme a mí, que no estaba usando cards a diferencia de ti.."

La muchacha asintió.

"Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera nosotros estamos protegidos ante eso" –comentó Eriol- "pero nos deja todavía en lo mismo... ¿cómo eliminar a esa card?"

"Tal vez sea curiosidad" –murmuró Mei Ling- "pero.. ¿porqué se llama a sí mismo el último card captor"

"Así como existen cards que pueden representar sentimientos" –repuso Eriol mientras Sakura recordaba la card "amor", la última de las Sakura Cards y que parecía haber quedado en la vieja casa de Tomoeda, pues no la tenía- "esta es la card que representa muerte... como en una baraja del tarot. Supongo que se hace llamar así como una especie de advertencia a quienes sean card captor, para nunca invocarle..."

"Pues a Lao no le sirvió" –replicó Mei Ling.

Sakura pensó rápidamente.. aquello tenía sentido. En una ocasión había acompañado a Chisato a que le leyeran la suerte –a ella no se la leyeron- y la equivalente a la Sakura card "amor" era posiblemente la carta de "los amantes"...

"Y si en la baraja del tarot la carta "muerte" no se interpreta literalmente como que alguien vaya a morir si le sale en la baraja, eso me hace pensar que hay alguna forma de enfrentarla.." –repuso Shaoran.

Eriol asintió y por un momento –por primera vez desde que supieron de la existencia del último card captor- todos sintieron renacer la esperanza.

"Según lo que me dijo el profesor Tsukishiro, cuando hablé con él" –continuó Eriol- "Yue parece sentir especialmente a este ser... tal vez Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon puedan ayudarnos ya que de momento no podemos contar con Yue..."

"Kero está en mi casa" –replicó Sakura, que estaba distraída pensando en la última de las Sakura cards y temiendo por la vida de Shaoran en la batalla que se aproximaba- "no imaginaba que llegarías tan pronto y..."

"Bueno, no importa" –repuso Eriol con una leve sonrisa- "de momento voy a acabar de instalarme o de lo contrario me quedaré dormido como Spi.."

Sakura se sonrojó. Eriol era muy apuesto, pero aún más cuando sonreía. Y mientras Kaho instalaba a Eriol en su casa –en una habitación cercana a la de Nakuru- Tomoyo y Mei Ling se acercaron a Sakura..

"¡Sakura estás colorada!" –susurró Tomoyo.

"Es que yo.. yo..."

"¡Realmente es muy guapo!" –se entusiasmó Mei Ling- "y cuando te sonrió me quedé congelada Sakura... ¡vaya reencarnación de Lead Clow!"

Tomoyo sonreía al notar la gran vena en la frente que le surgió a Shaoran.

"Bue... bueno, realmente Eriol es muy apuesto" –Sakura empezó a sudar frío cuando notó que Shaoran les dio la espalda, como ignorándola a propósito- "pe.. pero..."

Mei Ling notó entonces la expresión de su primo y una gotita surgió sobre su cabeza. Pero en ese momento Shaoran abandonó la habitación con el esposo de Kaho, rumbo a la biblioteca y sin decir una palabra..

"Nadie podría negar que Eriol se ha convertido en un joven muy atractivo" –repuso Tomoyo, ya tranquilamente y en voz alta- "pero.. no te ruborizaste por eso ¿no?"

Sakura asintió.

"Es que por un momento me pareció verle .. diferente... creo que por un segundo lo ví más como Lead Clow que como Eriol.." –comentó- "además que casi parecía que pudiera leer mi mente y que se estuviera riendo de mí.."

"Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, Eriol solía tener una forma muy peculiar de hacer las cosas" –rió Tomoyo- "pero todo depende de lo que pensabas Sakura.."

Sakura se sonrojó otra vez.. ¿podía acaso Eriol haber "visto" la preocupada por Shaoran que estaba en ese momento?

Cabe destacar que el entusiasmo de Mei Ling estaba plenamente justificado. Después de diez años, Eriol Hiragizawa había pasado de ser un encantador y siempre misterioso niño para convertirse en un joven absolutamente atractivo. Alto y de contextura delgada, vestía con la elegancia innata del caballero inglés y esto era ciertamente parte del aire de distinción que le rodeaba. Su rostro, al cabo de diez años, había abandonado ya los rasgos infantiles para convertirse en casi un reflejo del pasado, cuando se llamaba Lead Clow. A diferencia de entonces, Eriol seguía llevando el cabello negro azulado muy corto –como cuando niño- y aunque conservaba sus anteojos –que le daban un aire encantador y misterioso a la vez- estos no podían ocultar el brillo chispeante y seguro de sus ojos de un tono azul grisáceo en los que se reflejaba una tranquila seguridad en sí mismo y en sus propias habilidades a la vez que cierta sabiduría muy particular, como la de quien ha vivido ya muchas experiencias pese a tener apenas más de veinte años...

Definitivamente una persona con la que era difícil rivalizar.

La tranquilidad y confianza de Eriol eran lo que le hacía tan diferente a Shaoran. En el joven chino podía sentirse siempre un aire reflexivo y serio –salvo en los momentos en que se avergonzaba y volvía a ser un común muchacho de veinte años- como la de alguien que tiene una gran responsabilidad a sus espaldas y siempre es consciente de lo que sus decisiones pueden proyectar, a la vez que cierto aire de mando, consecuencia de los altos cargos que ocupaba pese a su juventud. Por el contrario, Eriol parecía más tranquilo, menos presionado y a la vez más era mucho más independiente y libre además de bastante desenvuelto socialmente.

Eso era justamente en lo que pensaba Shaoran cuando ingresaba con Kia Monouhi a la biblioteca... ¡Condenada timidez la suya, siempre había sido tan serio que nunca buscó demasiado roce social –ser Jefe de su Clan y también del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente no era como para que le sobre tiempo para ser sociable- y si bien reconocía que gran parte de su esfuerzo por mejorar sus habilidades habían venido de su afán no solo de ser buen jefe de Clan sino de su propio espíritu de competencia –no olvido que la reencarnación de Clow existía y deseaba poder rivalizar medir su poder con Eriol algún día- en este momento no era su poder mágico lo que le hacía sentirse como un chico torpe...

"Eriol es una persona muy amable" –comentó entonces Kia Monouhi- "aunque solo le conocía por teléfono creo que ha elegido un buen momento para hacer lo que deseaba tanto.."

"¿Que quiere Eriol?"

"Kaho me comentó que Eriol quería regresar a Oriente" –repuso Kia- "al parecer está buscando reencontrar a alguien especial.."

Ahora sí que Shaoran estaba preocupado.

* * *

Touya suspiró. Realmente era ya bastante tarde como para darse una vuelta por la casa de Kaho de modo que decidió volver al departamento de su padre y mientras su auto recorría la distancia su mente iba divagando... 

Cinco años. Había estado alejado de su familia por cinco años para averiguar el porqué de sus habilidades pero nada había logrado. Lo más cerca que había estado había sido había sido esa tarde en que descubrió a su padre hablando con el fantasma de su madre.

No ignoraba que su padre podía hacer eso. Había sido una de las extrañas consecuencias después que Sakura enfrentara al niño que venía de Inglaterra, pero nunca antes había escuchado a sus padres hablar así. Además, de hecho, su padre parecía poder ver solo a su madre, porque no había dado señales de ver a ningún otro espíritu...

Pero esa tarde hace cinco años...

"No podrás ocultarlo a todos para siempre" –había dicho el espectro de su madre- "algún día tendrán que saberlo.."

"Pero si no van a intervenir directamente en eso.. ¿para que complicar sus vidas así?" –había replicado el señor Kinomoto- "todo lo que deseo es que tengan una vida normal en la medida de lo posible..."

"Pero les quitas la libre elección"

"Porque los amo y si intervienen estarán en peligro de sufrir aún antes del último día. Ya fue bastante con lo que pasó antes.. creo que es mejor que los mantenga a todos fuera de eso...aún el mismo Clow solo lo intuía y ahora que estoy seguro.. no puedo permitir que se enteren" –había dicho con tristeza.

El espíritu de Nadeshiko había visto entonces a su hijo y se lo había hecho notar a su esposo. Aquel había sido el inicio del problema. Touya quería saber de lo que su padre hablaba y Fujitaka había sonreído tristemente. El desenlace había sido su marcha de la casa. Pero ahora, si bien había decidido dejar sus dudas atrás en vista del problema que tenían enfrente, no dejaba de preguntarse si había perdido cinco años alejado de su familia por nada... ¿o había algo que su padre todavía ocultaba?.

* * *

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche cuando Yamazaki ingresó y quedó de pie en medio del silencioso lugar. Chiharu estaba a su lado y ella también se detuvo. La puerta estaba semiabierta cuando la empujaron y si bien el lugar estaba iluminado el silencio era casi sepulcral, aunque con lo elegante del edificio seguramente era imposible que la seguridad fuera un problema. 

"¿Estás seguro que te dijo a esta hora?" –le preguntó Chiharu.

"Sí, mira, incluso lo anoté" –le mostró uno de sus textos de la universidad- "Li mismo me dijo que viniera a esta hora. Dijo que tenía algunos libros sobre leyes internacionales que podrían servirme..."

"Creí que se estaba quedando en casa de Sakura.."

"Pero ya ves que hay luz, por tanto, hay alguien" –repuso tan sonriente como siempre- "aunque como no estoy muy seguro mejor espera aquí.. no demoro"

La muchacha se sentó en el serio y muy masculino saloncito, mientras Yamazaki ingresaba por el vestíbulo silencioso...

_"¡Vaya!"_ –comentó para si mismo- _"esto es lo que yo llamo un departamento cómodo y elegante.. ¡algún día podré pagarme un lugar así!"_ –pensó, tan optimista como siempre- _"¡tengo que trabajar un poco más pero lo lograré!"_

Dejó atrás el amplio vestíbulo mientras escuchaba el murmullo de una voz ..

_"Parece la voz de Li"_ –pensó- _"creo que olvidó que iba a venir..."_

"Protección.. protección... debo terminar este hechizo de una vez por todas... no importa lo que me pase, no permitiré que nada le ocurra..." –murmuraba Shaoran mientras se concentraba- "no puedo confiar en que Eriol pueda salvarla.. tengo que hacer esto sin que nadie lo sepa.."

Estaba absolutamente concentrado en terminar ese hechizo.

Un rayo de luz surgió de sus manos envolviendo una Sakura Card que giró con rapidez en medio del aire mientras la figura de Shaoran se elevaba lentamente del piso y su rostro palidecía -sabía que estaba todavía muy débil para intentar algo así, pero igual lo había hecho- entretanto el hechizo había terminado en medio de un extraño destello de luz y cards extrañas y nuevas rodeando a la Sakura Card hasta que finalmente el cuerpo del joven chino se desplazó por el aire hasta volver a pisar el suelo sintiéndose agotado y débil.

Suspiró profundamente reuniendo fuerzas y abrió los ojos.

Solo para encontrar la sonriente expresión de Yamazaki, que tenía una gotita en la nuca...

¡Ahora sí que Shaoran quería que la tierra le tragara!

* * *

**Mas notas de la autora:** Supongo que ya habrán notado que Yukito está haciendo lo mejor que puede por Sakura –y en todos sentido realmente- pero Kero definitivamente no hará las cosas fáciles. Y mientras la pequeña Kiku encontró algo "en su camino", Jean se declara la persona mas infortunada del mundo –aunque Touya afirma que ese es él, por tener que soportarle en su hospital otra vez- por estar en una ciudad que sufre de tanto sismo. Yo entretanto, aún doy saltitos de alegría.. ¡al fin ingresó Eriol! u -hay tanto chico apuesto allí que me marea o- y solo espero que la descripción les haya parecido apropiada u. 

Preguntas, preguntas¿Porqué Nakuru no se transformó en Ruby Moon desde que llegó?. Bueno, Nakuru no se transformó en Ruby Moon mientras Eriol no llegó, porque ella existe por protegerlo a él –aunque no la necesita¡vamos, tiene el suficiente poder para cuidarse solo!- y por ello al menos necesitaba sentir su presencia en la misma parte del hemisferio donde estaba, para hacerlo. ¿Y Eriol, provocando algo más que enfado en Shaoran con su manera de tratar a Sakura, aunque nadie sabe a que "persona especial" quería buscar hace tiempo en oriente (y no lo diré.. todavía). ¿Quién es Subaru Sumeragi?.. bueno, es personaje de dos mangas de Clamp: Tokyo Babylon y X y no, definitivamente no está interesado en Sakura -ni ella en él- con quien hago el crossover –encuentro entre personajes de uno y otro manga, no siempre del mismo autor, aunque yo si uso personajes de Clamp- y es también el mismo niño que coincidió con Yukito de pequeño en el cap IV y que notó que Yukito era en realidad dos seres en uno. ¿Conoces las historias de los mangas mencionados¿si¡felicidades!u.. ¿no? ;; no importa, en este fanfic no es necesario saberlo aunque lo que Shaoran comentó es parte de los mangas "Tokyo Babylon" y "X". ¿Lo de las cartas del Tarot: eso lo investigué y realmente existen la carta de la "muerte" y "los amantes" ¡y no significa que uno se vaya a morir o a enamorarse! (según la gente que cree en eso) pero como en la serie también Sakura usó las clow cards como si fueran cartas de tarot me pareció buena explicación..

¿Qué Touya no sabe el porqué de sus poderes y los de su hermana?.. bueno, eso no queda muy claro en la serie.. de modo que lo dejé así. ¿Y lo que está encubriendo Fujitaka?... de momento no puedo decirlo pero quizá pronto lo suelte.. je,je¿qué hay con el descubrimiento de Yamazaki?... ¡pobre Shaoran!

**Vocabulario** (para que no se queden con dudas u)

Conejo de la nieve (1) Es el significado del nombre "Yukito"

Shinjuku (2) una zona dentro de la ciudad de Tokyo

Sakurazukamori (3) Guardián del Túmulo del Cerezo (¡Por eso miraron raro a la pobre Sakura!... ¿recuerdan que su nombre significa literalmente "Cereza"?)

Y aquí terminan.. ¡por fin!.. mis notas de autor.. la próxima será corta.. ¡palabra!


	14. Enfrentado al Último CardCaptor

Estamos en la recta final!

1- si! el padre de sakura oculta algo muy importante... algo del pasado que tiene que ver con la profecia y con Clow.  
2- No, esta historia es integra, no se le ha hecho ningun cambio, incluso se conservan los comentarios originales de la autora, pero omiti los avances de los proximos capitulos para dar algo de misterio y que los lectores disfruten mas.  
3- Esta serie de historias estan en 3 grandes partes que planeo publicar.  
4- Mikki no suele meterse en el msn pero pueden intentar, en cuanto a mi xD oh dios me siento alagada pero soy pesima escribiendo! tengo un one-shot pesimo pesimo.  
5- Sakura se sonroja porque sintio a Eriol en ese momento mas como Clow, un sentimineto nostalgico, aemas de que parecia que leia sus pensamientos sobre Shaoran y eso la apeno.

Gracias **Cecilia Sosa, Harumiyanagizawa, Laila , Sakichi.,** **luis, Saku-Cerezo4, gabby, y Keitaro**por sus reviews

* * *

_"¡Me siento muy mal, me siento muy mal!... aunque tal vez ya debiera sentirme mejor porque la voz de Tomoyo ya regresó y la escuela quedó en primer lugar en el concurso de coros... Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable..._

_Si hubiera atrapado esa card desde el inicio, Tomoyo no hubiera tenido que sufrir estos días... Li dice que no fue mi culpa, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ello y por eso no permitiré que ocurra otra vez..._

...ninguna card va a lastimar a alguien que quiero mientras tenga fuerzas para evitarlo!"

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor **

Capitulo XIII

Enfrentando a El Último CardCaptor

La sangre se escurrió, espesa y caliente por sus manos y no pudo evitar un grito desesperado... no se estaba moviendo, no se estaba moviendo ¡no se estaba moviendo!; casi con desesperación empezó a sacudirle con fuerza, tratando que abriera los ojos, pero aquella gentil cabeza estaba como yerta y nada respondía a sus esfuerzos... las lágrimas enturbiaban ya su visión, absolutamente incontenibles... ¿estaba muerto¿acaso había muerto?...

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" –gritó despertando entre sollozos.

El pobre Kero estaba en una esquina de la habitación, algo aturdido, pero voló hacia ella con rapidez

"¡Sakura¡Sakura!" –la llamó preocupado mientras ella seguía sollozando- "¿qué te pasa¿estás bien?... ¡fue una pesadilla Sakura!"

La muchacha le miró con la mirada empañada de lágrimas y abrazó a Kero con todas sus fuerzas...

"¡Tengo miedo Kero¡tengo mucho miedo!"

"Cálmate ya Sakura.." –la tranquilizó pese a que casi le ahogaba- "¿pues que estabas soñando?"

Antes que la muchacha pudiera contestar la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente y un angustiado Touya estaba allí al igual que el padre de Sakura, apenas dos segundos retrasado a su hijo mayor.

Y ni que decir que el pobre Kero tuvo que fingir que era un muñeco... de nuevo.

El padre ingresó con la preocupación reflejada en su semblante, por su parte al ver que Sakura lloraba sin motivo aparente Touya disimuló sus temores e ingresó con un gesto de fastidio.

"Tranquilízate hija.. ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.. ¿tuviste un mal sueño?"

"Una... una pesadilla papá... por favor, discúlpame por despertarlos ..."

"Nada de eso... no te preocupes.." –la abrazó con cariño- "¿te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Sí, gracias"

"A ver si dejas de hacer tanto escándalo" –comentó su hermano- "realmente eres todo un monstruo... ni siquiera cuando duermes puedes dejar de hacer ruido"

"Bueno... todos debemos tranquilizarnos un poco" –comentó Fujitaka- "creo que iré a preparar un poco de té para que Sakura pueda volver a acostarse.."

"Gracias papá" –repuso la muchacha, algo avergonzada- "lo siento... yo... no quise molestarlos a todos..."

"Lo importante es que fue solo un mal sueño" –rió su padre- "esperen aquí que regreso en un momento.."

En cuanto el afable señor abandonó la habitación, Kero se puso a revolotear...

"¡Yo intenté con todas mis fuerzas despertarte, pero me lanzaste al otro lado de la habitación..!"

"¿Qué te pasó monstruo, realmente debió ser una auténtica pesadilla para que lloraras de esa forma..."

Sakura trató de contener sus lágrimas ante la mirada de Touya.

"Fue... fue horrible hermano" –continuó- " tengo miedo... mucho miedo.."

"Estabas gritando y llorando Sakura" –repuso Kero- "y parecía como si hubieras perdido algo... algo muy amado para ti... ¿estás bien realmente?"

"¿Y qué significa eso de haber perdido algo en un sueño?"

"Antes solía tener sueños que resultaban ser premoniciones... ¿y si me pesadilla se hace realidad?.. ¡no podría soportarlo!" –sollozó de nuevo- "¡realmente no podría soportarlo!"

La mirada de Touya esta vez si era francamente preocupada...

"¿Soñaste con algo referente a... ese niño?"

"Sí, fue el enfrentamiento con el último card captor... al menos eso creo, pero tengo mucho miedo porque lo que ví... ¡no quiero que suceda!"

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?"

"Una... una muerte"

El ceño de Touya se hizo más profundo. Entonces se fijó en el pasillo –para asegurarse que su padre no estuviera allí- y preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Y quien... quien era?"

La muchacha no contestó esa pregunta. La sola mención de un nombre le parecía casi como si echara una suerte fatal.

"No.. no quiero decirlo, es mejor olvidar eso. Lamento haberte despertado... seguro que llegaste muy cansado del hospital"

"Ya no importa" –le contestó- "además que con los gritos que dabas todo el mundo se despertó.."

_"Excepto Shaoran"_ –pensó Sakura con tristeza – "_¡que extraño!_".

Touya contempló nuevamente a su hermana pero permaneció en silencio. Tenía una sospecha sobre la identidad de la persona cuya seguridad provocaba tanta angustia en su hermana... ¿podía ser que Yukito tuviera razón?

¡No, eso era imposible!

En esos instantes Shaoran abrió la puerta del departamento de los Kinomoto para quedar sorprendido al ver al padre de su amiga con una bandeja de té.

¿A las dos de la mañana?

"Buenas noches" –le saludó el afable señor- "¿te gustaría una taza?"

"No... gracias, no se moleste" –repuso- "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada especial... es mejor que vayas a descansar te ves algo fatigado¿seguro que no quisieras una taza?"

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, conmovido por la gentileza del padre de Sakura, al mismo tiempo que asombrado por lo rápido que notó su mala condición.

"Descuida" –continuó Fujitaka- "no comentaré nada"

¡Que suerte!. Al parecer el señor Kinomoto iba a abstenerse de comentar su llegada tardía. Era una verdadera fortuna que el padre de Sakura fuera tan discreto porque no imaginaba nada peor que lo descubrieran... de nuevo. No solo aquel hechizo le había agotado notablemente, sinó que lo ocurrido en las últimas horas había sido realmente demasiado. De modo que se escabulló a su habitación pese al murmullo que escuchó venir de la habitación de la muchacha y trató de dormir.

Al acostarse en el lecho y relajarse sintió un dolor espantoso... el cuerpo le dolía y notó preocupado que varias de las heridas que el último card captor le había hecho en su último enfrentamiento, se estaban abriendo... otra vez.

De hecho, su camisa tenía varias manchas de sangre.

Realmente ese hechizo había sido agotador, y su condición había empeorado más de lo que pensaba, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. De modo que mientras buscaba con que curarse –porque la idea de pedir ayuda al hermano de Sakura estaba más que descartada- empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido las últimas horas..

"Escucha Yamazaki, lo que has visto..."

Su amigo tenía una gran gotita en la nuca.

"Olvídalo Li, olvídalo... mejor olvido lo que vi ¿no crees?.. igual nadie me lo va a creer" –dijo girando y saliendo igual de sonriente de siempre y casi como si marchara en un desfile- "Chiharu me espera en el recibidor.."

Shaoran había suspirado y tratado de seguir a su amigo, pero entonces se había desplomado al suelo.

Lo demás era confuso en su cabeza y de hecho no recordaba que pasó.

Lo siguiente en su mente era la cara de Chiharu cambiando algunos vendajes de su brazo. Estaba recostado en su habitación –la del departamento que tenía en Tokyo, no el que ocupaba en casa de Sakura- y la muchacha de la trenza lo miraba con preocupación.

"Es una tontería lo que has hecho Li" –dijo- "mira que venir a hacer todo eso estando tan mal.. ya Takashi me lo dijo todo.."

Había quedado confuso.. Takashi... Yamazaki... ¿se lo había dicho todo?

¡Un momento!

Se había levantado de un salto. Pero solo para encontrar a Chiharu muy seria y al mismo tiempo apenada..

"Pero te lo agradezco mucho" –dijo, inclinándose ante él- "realmente no se como agradecerte por lo que hiciste..."

Ahora sí que estaba hecho un lío... ¿de qué le estaba agradeciendo?

"Pero yo.. ¿de que hablas?"

Había quedado asombrado ante la debilidad de su propia voz.

"Ya te lo dije, Takashi me lo dijo... y te lo agradezco"

"¿Pero que te dijo?"

"Creo que por una vez, la verdad" –repuso seria- "sabemos que estabas mal, pero eso de molestarte en venir desde la casa de Sakura y ordenar todos tus libros en tu condición... solo para buscar los que a Takashi pueden hacerle falta... es demasiado" –se volvió a inclinar ante un asombrado Shaoran- "gracias... realmente eres un buen amigo.."

"Es que yo.." –una idea lo sobresaltó- "¿y Yamazaki?.. ¿no avisaron a nadie verdad?"

"No, solo fue a traer unas cosas para curarte.." –en ese momento el rostro siempre sonriente de Yamazaki se hizo presente- "aquí esta... ¿ya los tienes?"

"Sí" –asintió el recién llegado- "pero... ¿realmente sabes que hacer con eso?"

"Seguro" –sonrió Chiharu- "voy a cambiar esos vendajes y limpiar esas heridas muy fácilmente.. oye Li, yo creí que estabas enfermo.. nunca me enteré que te habías accidentado.. ¿qué te pasó?"

"Es una larga historia" –repuso suspirando.

"Pues temo que no podré quedarme a escucharla" –repuso tranquila- "es bastante tarde y temo que ya debo ir a casa... pero tu no puedes pasar la noche aquí... puedes ponerte mal y si estas solo sería muy peligroso..."

"Descuida Chiharu" –intervino Yamazaki- "Te acompañaré a tu casa y después regreso para llevar a Li a la de Sakura.."

Shaoran pareció más tranquilo. Realmente no habían llamado a nadie.. ¡que alivio!

"Entonces llévate mi auto" –había dicho- "así podrán ir más rápido..."

Ya en su lecho, en casa de Sakura, Shaoran se revolvió con un quejido. Estaba cansado y debilitado, pero no ignoraba que la hubiera pasado peor si Yamazaki y Chiharu no le hubieran ayudado. ¡Y pensar que Chiharu realmente había creído esa mentira sobre su condición!. Al menos Yamazaki había sido muy rápido en inventar algo esta vez.

"Te debo una larga explicación... pero no era algo muy fácil de creer" –había dicho a su amigo camino a la casa de Sakura- "y tampoco era para que me pusiera a contarlo.."

"Entiendo" –asintió Yamazaki con la cabeza mientras conducía- "entonces tu eres..."

"Soy hechicero" –había aceptado con otro suspiro- "de hecho pertenezco al clan Li, uno de los clanes más poderosos de hechiceros en China.."

"¿Y tu eres miembro de ese clan?"

"Soy el Jefe del Clan"

Yamazaki había ampliado su sonrisa.

"Entonces... desde la primaria..¿ya eras hechicero?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, definitivamente esto es algo que no hubiera imaginado ni en mis momentos más imaginativos" –repuso riendo- "con razón no me creíste cuando nos encontramos en esa calle y te empecé a hablar de libros mágicos... ¡ya me parecía extraño que tú no me creyeras esta vez!.. porque en el fondo me parece que sigues siendo el mismo "

Shaoran tenía una gota en la nuca.

"Vas... ¿vas a comentarlo con alguien?"

"Ni siquiera Chiharu me creería.. o más bien debo decir que ella sería la primera en tildarme de mentiroso" –rió, divertido- "aunque esta vez sin motivo y eso si es gracioso.. además¿porqué lo haría, eres mi amigo y todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos... pero te agradecería que me cuentes la historia completa... esta vez"

Shaoran había mirado la cara de su amigo, pero pese a su sonrisa, Yamazaki estaba hablando en serio y efectivamente le había tenido que confesar de sus conocimientos sobre magia, al igual que su posición en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente -cosas que habían impresionado profundamente a su amigo- y el hecho que estaba enfrentando una venganza personal en su contra... pero se cuidó mucho de mencionar a Sakura. El mismo Yamazaki había notado que le ocultaba algo más, pero Shaoran había dicho que no podía hablar de secretos que no eran suyos y su amigo había asentido en total comprensión.

Al menos, en eso podía sentirse tranquilo. Pero.. ¿y lo demás?

* * *

Eriol estaba totalmente consciente de lo ocurrido. Había sentido perfectamente la tensión en el ambiente y la creación de aquel nuevo juego de cartas mágicas, de modo que no le fue difícil sacar una conclusión. 

El único hechicero con conocimiento y poder suficiente para hacerlas era Shaoran Li.

Pero... aquellas no eran un tipo de cartas mágicas como las Clow cards o las Sakura Cards... eran diferentes.. mucho más poderosas pero a la vez más incómodas para su creador...

¿Cartas de protección?

Sonrió. Si no supiera de la creación de cartas desde sus recuerdos como Clow, no hubiera podido notarlo, de hecho, hubiera sido imposible que hubiera "sentido" la diferencia de esas cartas a las de Clow o Sakura. Era algo interesante –por no decir que le confirmaba muchas sospechas- pero también muy peligroso...

Se ajustó los anteojos y continuó leyendo sus textos... tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con esa card rebelde... sería absolutamente vergonzoso que la encarnación de Lead Clow fuera vencido por una carta. Pero dudaba que aún si tuviera todo el poder que tenía siendo Clow, podría enfrentarla con éxito.

Al amanecer... en la Torre de Tokyo, una pequeña figura apareció y empezó a reír. Al fin era el momento de cumplir su misión...

"Es mi turno..." –dijo con una sonrisa mientras los anillos de sus deditos brillaban- "ahora sí que voy a empezar ...".

* * *

Sakura salió de la universidad apurada. Aunque los demás habían dicho que a carta solo atacaría en la noche, no se sentía nada tranquila... el atardecer estaba muy avanzado y aquel sueño sí que la había puesto muy mal. Iba camino a su casa cuando todo empezó. El auto se detuvo bruscamente ante ella y Eriol la llamó con rapidez: 

"¡Date prisa Sakura, sube!"

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Eriol no contestó, solo se limitó a poner en marcha su lujoso automóvil.

"Tiene a Kaho" –dijo rápido- "yo sentí su presencia en la Torre de Tokyo y me dirigí allí con Nakuru y Spi pero logró burlarnos..." –se notaba su disgusto- "me he pasado el día persiguiéndole pero finalmente atacó la casa de Daidouji.."

"¿Tomoyo?" –se asustó Sakura- "¿Qué le pasó?"

"Para las personas de esta ciudad, la zona sufrió cambios climáticos serios" –dijo- "rayos y truenos que aparecieron de la nada al igual que un viento helado que ha dejado toda esa área en pésimo estado.."

"Pero.. ¿Y Tomoyo y su madre, y Mei Ling?"

"Envié a Nakuru y a Spi por ellas" –replicó pisando aún más el acelerador- "espero que puedan hacer algo.."

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Kaho?"

"Es muy rápido y por más que lo intenté no pude llegar antes que él se llevara a Kaho. Y tampoco podía atacarle cuando nos enfrentamos en su casa porque temía lastimarla"

"¿No te atacó?"

"No, y eso me preocupa. Hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para que lo hiciera pero creo que esto es todo un plan en nuestra contra.."

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa... aquel sueño.

"Kia fue con Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun a la casa de Daidouji" –continuó explicando- "está furioso por que le encontró desprevenido y se llevó a su esposa.. por eso no evité que nos acompañara"

"¡Tenemos que avisarle a Shaoran, Yukito, Kero y mi hermano!"

"Seguro que Li ya está en camino. A estas alturas debe haberlo sentido, al igual que Kerberos y quizá hasta tu hermano... quien me preocupa es Yue... mejor dicho Yukito. No creo que pueda enfrentarle... todavía.."

De repente el auto se detuvo con brusquedad. Sakura miró a Eriol y este pareció asombrado..

"¿No lo sientes?"

Ella quedó pensativa.

"No. No siento nada"

"¡Eso precisamente!"

Aceleraron y llegaron a las cercanías de la casa de Tomoyo, donde la gente apenas se recuperaba del "trastorno climático" y del susto. La mansión Daidouji estaba bastante maltratada, pero no había nadie allí. Ni Ruby Moon ni Spinel, ni Kia. Y mucho menos Tomoyo y Mei Ling. Pero si hallaron a Sonomi.

Esta les explicó que en medio del alboroto Tomoyo había salido corriendo de la casa. La mujer no entendía porque su hija quería alejarse de ella diciendo que estaría más a salvo si estaba sola, pero la muchacha y su amiga habían salido de la mansión –pese a los guardaespaldas- en el auto y ambas habían desaparecido.

Por supuesto que el "trastorno climático" había desaparecido no mucho después que ellas partieron.

Sakura trató de tranquilizar a Sonomi –prometiéndole que regresaría pronto con Tomoyo y Mei Ling- y partió con Eriol, que estaba impaciente.

Ya había anochecido. Y ambos sentían la presencia de la carta... lejos de la ciudad de Tokyo. Y estaban seguros que allí se estaba desarrollando un combate.

* * *

Shaoran trató de levantarse, pero cayó pesadamente al piso... Las heridas del enfrentamiento anterior con ese niño le debilitaban profundamente impidiéndole moverse y el hechizo de anoche lo había dejado realmente peor... 

Había estado durmiendo todo el día en su habitación en casa de Sakura –contra su costumbre- esperando sentirse mejor pero todo había sido inútil. Lo único bueno fue que tuvo fuerzas para discutir por la mañana cuando el hermano de Sakura y ella misma –bueno, la muchacha empujaba a su hermano- habían venido a revisar su condición física y había salido con su gusto, pues se había negado a abrir la puerta.

No podía dejar que vieran como se encontraba.

El doctor se había marchado a su trabajo refunfuñando sobre la terquedad de los idiotas y otros comentarios similares, pero Sakura había insistido a través de la puerta..

"¿Y porqué no abres?"

"Tengo mucho que estudiar" –había dicho reuniendo fuerzas para disimular la debilidad de su voz- "no nos queda tiempo que perder en charlas sin sentido... mejor vas a tus clases y al regresar tal vez pueda tenerte una buena noticia.."

"¿Encontraste algo sobre como detener... a ese niño?" –susurró para que su padre no le oyera.

"Podría hacerlo... si me dejaras estudiar.." –había dicho casi como una protesta.

La muchacha había quedado en silencio, pero después se había despedido alegremente.

"Bien, confiaré en ti." –dijo detrás de la puerta- "¡Regresaré lo antes que pueda!"

El padre de su amiga también había insistido en verle antes de marcharse –después de sus hijos esta vez- y como el señor estaba enterado de su mal estado de salud, tuvo que abrirle la puerta. Solo la afabilidad y el tacto de Fujitaka le habían impedido llamar a su hijo cuando vió como estaba su huésped pero le Shaoran había recordado su promesa de no comentar nada a nadie y el decano de la facultad de Arqueología había asentido no muy convencido.

Afortunadamente le había atendido con habilidad y dejado algo de comer, al mismo tiempo que le recomendó descanso. Pero había dicho también que si le encontraba igual cuando regresara, definitivamente le llevaría al hospital donde Touya trabajaba.

"¡No, por favor!.. no se moleste.."

"Eres un huésped de mi casa, además que un buen amigo de mi hija..." –había sonreído el señor- "y definitivamente ella no me lo perdonaría si te encuentra peor esta noche..."

Y Shaoran había suspirado. Había sido una gran concesión que el señor no dijera nada esa la mañana. De solo imaginar el alboroto que se habría armado se ponía más nervioso.

De eso hace ya muchas horas. Y se sentía peor a cada momento.

Ya sabía que debió haberle hecho caso al hermano de Sakura y no andar moviéndose por Tokyo cuando su debilidad era por demás palpable, pero ya no era momento de lamentarse.. aquella card estaba suelta y atacando a sus amigos y no podía quedarse allí esperando sentirse mejor... posiblemente los demás estaban corriendo peligro de muerte en ese momento...

Logró ponerse de pie con dificultad y buscó entonces su traje ceremonial... tal vez pudiera brindarle alguna protección, porque bien que la necesitaba, pero al hacer un movimiento brusco cayó al piso nuevamente con el traje en las manos...

Sus heridas se habían abierto de nuevo...

* * *

Touya estaba furioso. Ese condenado niño estaba riéndose como si la situación fuera divertida y ya lo tenía harto, aunque había poco que pudiera hacer. Kia se veía realmente mal, había protegido a Kaho con su cuerpo y tenía una herida profunda en el vientre, a su vez la pobre Kaho estaba desmayada y su condición le preocupaba al igual que la de su esposo. En su estado aquellas cosas podían ser mortales para el bebé que esperaba. 

Kerberos estaba de pie ante Tomoyo, que sostenía a una herida y también inconsciente Mei Ling.

"¡Tráela aquí de inmediato!" –ordenó el doctor Kinomoto.

Tomoyo asintió pero en ese momento un rayo la obligó a alejarse de Kerberos, que antes que el pequeño card captor atacara lo hizo, más para proteger a ambas chicas que por sí mismo. El último card captor se echó a reír. A una orden suya las uñas de sus deditos crecieron como espadas y volaron en dirección a Kerberos, atravesándolo con ferocidad pero justo cuando iba a rematarlo la "Bestia de ojos dorados" sintió como era izado por los aires, alejándolo del alcance de ese pequeño.

"¡Spinel Sun!" –dijo asombrado.

"¡Idiota!" –le recriminó el otro- "¿cómo se pondrá tu ama si mueres aquí y ahora?..."

Ruby Moon estaba frente a frente con el pequeño y se veía real y positivamente beligerante.

"¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir jugando con nosotros?"

"Hasta que los demás puedan llegar, por supuesto" –rió con gracia infantil- "¿porqué crees que aún no los he atacado en serio?"

Ruby Moon apretó los puños y se lanzó al ataque... ¡tenía que lastimar a esa carta antes que Eriol llegara o quizá el saldría lastimado¡tenía que intentarlo!. Aprovechando la situación, Touya se alejó del muro de protección que ante él formaban varios espíritus –y Kiku, que se había negado a abandonarlo pese al miedo que sentía- y llevó a Mei Ling junto a Kaho, mientras Tomoyo, desoyendo sus razones, se acercó al sangrante Kerberos –que estaba junto con Spinel Sun- muy cerca de donde estaban combatiendo Ruby Moon y el último card captor y estaba ocupada arrancando aquellas uñas cortantes del cuerpo de la bestia del sello..

"¡Gracias Kerberos!" –repuso la joven entre lágrimas- "¡te han herido por cuidarme a mí!... ¡gracias¿cómo podría pagarte todo esto?"

"Con un rico y enorme pastel" –repuso la bestia guardiana, entre quejidos pero con una sonrisa- "y uno muy grande.."

"Cuenta con ello" –ofreció la muchacha, mientras trataba de contener su llanto- " ¡será uno realmente enorme!"

"¡Ruby Moon!" –gritó en ese momento Spinel.

La aludida la estaba pasando realmente mal, tenía numerosas heridas en el cuerpo y no podía ponerse de pie cuando su compañero llegó en su ayuda: solo entonces y entre los dos, continuaron a atacando al último card captor, pero el pequeño estaba dándoles realmente una auténtica paliza. Pese a lo opuesto del aspecto físico entre él y sus contrincantes, bastaba un solo destello de sus anillos o un movimiento de sus largos cabellos para contraatacar con rapidez y así como las uñas de sus dedos diminutos habían sido transformadas en puñales su cabello se convertía en cortantes hilos que ya estaban aprisionando a Spinel Sun y su compañera. Touya estaba desesperado. Tenía que hacer algo o ese pequeño iba a convertirlos a todos en un recuerdo...

"¡Oye tú, niño de aspecto extraño!" –gritó tratando de llamar su atención- "¿porqué no tratas de acabar a alguien sin cansarte tanto?"

El pequeño se volvió a mirar al médico y sus anillos centellearon. El doctor Kinomoto apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar antes que aquel relámpago le chamuscara hasta la bata de hospital.

"Nadie puede tener la misma suerte dos veces" –dijo el pequeño, feliz.

En un instante un diluvio de diminutas estrellas cortantes –las mismas que habían herido antes a Shaoran y a Kero la vez anterior- amenazaron la figura de Touya que trataba de alejar al pequeño del grupo, pero el niño empezó a reír con más ganas cuando también un remolino de agua apareció de la nada ante el médico y otro relámpago casi lo mata. Touya ya no tenía como evitar todo eso cuando súbitamente los espíritus –que habían estado protegiendo al grupo formado por Mei Ling, Kaho y Kia- le rodearon salvándole de una muerte segura.

"Ya veo, tú eres diferente..." –repuso pensativo- "Ya lo había notado antes y aunque no es mi estilo también lograré acabarte..."

Touya trató de levantarse lo más pronto que pudo –se había tirado al piso con la cabeza en las manos- pero ese condenado relámpago todavía zumbaba en su cabeza y dudó un poco. La pequeña Kiku estaba a su lado, atemorizada pero de pie ante él al igual que mucho otros espíritus de personas que había conocido en los últimos años. Pero el pequeño cambió bruscamente de parecer, con regocijo, sus anillos centellearon y lo cabellos que ataban a Ruby Moon y Spinel empezaron a atravesarles la piel...

"¡Ruby Moon!.. ¡Spinel!" –gritó Kerberos, apenas poniéndose de pie.

"¡Espera Kerberos!" –gritó Tomoyo.

La bestia de ojos dorados avanzó hasta el último card captor, pese a su condición. El pequeño parecía no haberle visto pero Touya notó entonces un brillo en esos ojos blancos y trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo porque el pequeño solo fingía para que Kerberos se confiara...

"¡Cuidado!"

Un furioso y horrendo remolino de viento oscuro surgió de sus manitos infantiles y se dirigió directamente contra Kerberos que lo rechazó a duras penas, pero detrás del remolino venían un gran grupo de las diminutas estrellas de metal que llegaron como una lluvia mortal. Fué el aviso de Touya fue lo que evitó la segura muerte del antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow, pues Kerberos esquivó la mayoría de aquellas diminutas estrellas que ahora iban en dirección a Tomoyo y Touya...

Afortunadamente los espíritus no iban a permitir que el médico fuera herido. Formando un espiral lograron hacer caer al piso las pequeñas estrellas... ya inútiles...

"¡Estoy aburrido de esperar!" –gritó el pequeño- "creo que iré acabando con ustedes, ya estuvo bueno de jugar... "

Tomoyo abrazaba a un debilitado Kerberos cuando repentinamente un destello surgió de la nada para golpear al niño en pleno pecho lanzándolo a algunos metros de distancia... Era Shaoran quien acababa de llegar y había lanzado aquel formidable hechizo. Pero de una sola mirada Touya Kinomoto supo que algo muy malo le estaba pasando al joven chino.

Parecía estar peor que todos ellos y él acababa de llegar...

* * *

Las enfermeras del Hospital del Campus Clamp estaban asustadas. Contra toda explicación el gentil y afable profesor Tsukishiro –el paciente favorito de la mayoría- había estado demasiado inquieto e incluso había tratado de salir del hospital incluso furtivamente casi todo el día. Todas ellas lamentaban haber tenido que tomar medidas realmente drásticas, pero no había quedado otra opción. Ninguna iba a permitir que el gentil profesor expusiera su vida al abandonar el hospital. 

Una persona que había salido de un coma hacía una semana no podía estar saliendo así como así.

Por eso y con todo el dolor de su corazón habían tenido que sedarlo. ¡Y que sedante, ninguna de ellas había esperado que el profesor pudiera resistir de esa manera antes de quedar inconsciente, incluso pese a que estaba en esa condición no dejaba de agitarse de tal forma que habían tenido que atarlo al lecho, por temor a que se lastimara. Pero el profesor solo seguía murmurando con agitación, en medio del sueño al que le habían obligado a caer..

"¡Cuidado!.. ¡Sakura!"

* * *

Eriol estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia. El tráfico en Tokyo a estas horas era absolutamente insoportable y si seguían así, jamás llegarían. De modo que dejó el auto en una calle solitaria y le hizo una seña a Sakura. 

En unos instantes, un hechizo los llevó casi a las afueras de la ciudad. No muy lejos del templo abandonado donde Lao invocara al último card captor pudieron sentir la cantidad de magia en conflicto y era por demás impresionante.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

" ¡Va a acabar con nuestros amigos si no nos apuramos!" –repuso Eriol.

Antes que la muchacha se abriera paso usando sus cartas las fuerzas mágicas se abrieron ante ellos casi como obedeciendo una orden.

Eriol.

Cuando llegaron la situación no podía ser más desesperada. Tomoyo trataba de levantar del piso a un casi desmayado Shaoran, mientras que Touya estaba ante ellos y el casi exánime Kerberos, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo y con Kiku a su lado mientras los espíritus que protegían al médico se arremolinaban alrededor del último card captor..

El niño tenía a su vez, enredados entre sus larguísimos cabellos a Ruby Moon y Spinel.. ambos casi desfallecientes y con la sangre goteando en un charco a su alrededor...

Y no muy lejos de ellos estaban los ya inconscientes Mei Ling, Kaho y Kia.

'¡Ruby Moon¡Spinel!" –se asombró Eriol.

"¡Genial¡Ahora si empieza la diversión!" -repuso el "pequeño" con excitación en cuanto Eriol y Sakura se acercaron- " ¡al fin vamos en serio!"

A un destello de sus anillos Ruby Moon y Spinel empezaron a gritar... los cabellos del pequeño hacían a sus cuerpos adoptar posiciones realmente dolorosas y en ese momento, Eriol atacó... un amplio destello de luz salió de sus manos pero se detuvo de pronto cuando notó que en el "niño" había una sonrisa...

Los largos cabellos celestes tenían aprisionados el cuello de Ruby Moon. No era necesario palabras para entender que a un solo movimiento de Eriol la decapitaría en un instante.

"¡Arrow!" –gritó Sakura.

La card fue afortunadamente precisa. El cabello que sostenía la cabeza de Ruby Moon había sido roto, pero tanto ella como Spinel seguían en su poder y la venganza del último card captor no se hizo esperar. Solo el aviso de Kiku evitó que Touya fuera totalmente apresado por esos cabellos horribles y cortantes...

"¡Cuidado hermano!"

El doctor Kinomoto cayó al piso tratando de aferrarse a algo pero esos cabellos estaban enredados en sus piernas y le arrastraban inexorablemente... en ese momento también Tomoyo y Kero quedaron atrapados. Shaoran entonces se levantó a duras penas... la sangre escurría de su frente pero con un esfuerzo se concentró y empezó a emitir un aura de luz que fue perfectamente aprovechada por Eriol, que en un instante empezó a hacer lo mismo que el joven chino. Ambos hechiceros estaban tratando de ganar tiempo y Sakura comprendió lo que debía hacer... Ocho de sus cartas se transformaron en un momento, atacando al último card captor con la suficiente rapidez como para liberarlos a todos.

El pequeño estaba furioso. No sólo el poder de los espíritus estaba enloqueciéndolo sinó que el hechizo combinado de Shaoran y Eriol lo estaba realmente cegando pero logró retener a Touya con algunos de sus cabellos mientras las diminutas y letales estrellas salían de sus manos tratando de herir a los que estaban escapando...

" ¡Shield!"

Las estrellas no pudieron traspasar el escudo, pero Sakura ahogó un grito de angustia... el pequeño tenía a su hermano completamente atrapado...

"Si me siguen molestando.. ¡voy a matarlo primero!" –rugió deteniendo a los espíritus- "¡lárguense de una buena vez!.. ¡fuera de mi camino!"

" ¡Nooooooooo!" –gritó Kiku.

La pequeña se arrojó contra el último card captor rió al verla correr hacia él...

" Eres demasiado poca cosa para dañarme" –repuso estrujando a Touya por el cuello.

"Ki... ku... ¡vete!"

El ataque de la pequeña –cuando atravesó el cuerpo de la carta- desconcentró totalmente a la problemática y asombrada card, soltando entonces a un casi desfallecido Touya, mientras el grito de la niña fantasma se escuchaba con fuerza...

" ¡Kiku!" –gritó Sakura.

El espectro de la pequeña estaba más transparente que nunca. Luego de gritar débilmente por una vez más desapareció con un quejido..

" ¡Hermanito!.. ¡hermana Sakura!"

Mientras Kerberos y Spinel lograban arrastrar a la desmayada Tomoyo, Ruby Moon logró sacar a Touya del aprieto... ambos estaban ensangrentados, pero el médico estaba absolutamente pasmado por lo ocurrido.. ¡Kiku!

"¡Windy", "Watery", "Firey"!"

"¡No Sakura!.. ¡Espera!.. ¡no uses cartas tan ofensivas ..!" –gritó Eriol.

"¡Sakura, espera, Eriol tiene razón!" –gritó Shaoran.

Los gritos del último card captor cesaron cuando las tres cartas le atacaron.. repentinamente sus cuerpo empezó a brillar y de repente las tres fuerzas que manejaban estas cartas, fuego, agua y viento.. pero oscuras, empezaron a rodearle...

El pequeño volvió a reír...

¡Había recuperado sus fuerzas!

En ese momento, las sospechas de Eriol y Shaoran se confirmaron... ¡No podrían destruir a esa card!

* * *

Yukito abrió los ojos con dificultad... estaba totalmente aletargado pero luchando por mantenerse consciente... las enfermeras acababan de abandonar su habitación y apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos... pero tenía que intentarlo... Sakura y todos lo necesitaban desesperadamente... 

Sus brazos lucharon con las cuerdas que le apresaban... el sedante le había dejado casi sin fuerzas, de modo que suspiró...

Si Yukito no podía salir del hospital, tendría que hacerlo Yue.

Una luz rodeo el cuerpo del profesor de matemáticas, mientras lo único que estaba en su mente era...

"_Tengo que llegar a tiempo.. tengo que llegar a tiempo.._"

* * *

Touya abrió los ojos débilmente. Unos gritos hicieron que recobrara la conciencia para hallarse en el regazo de Ruby Moon y por un instante casi pega un salto... pero Ruby Moon estaba pendiente del combate y se tranquilizó al notarlo. 

La idea de tenerla pegada a su cuello no era muy satisfactoria considerando el pésimo estado en que estaba su cuello... incluso allí tenía varios cortes provocados por ese niño y sentía la sangre escurriéndose y echándole a perder la bata de hospital...

¡El niño!

"¿Que está pasando?"

"Eriol me ha prohibido que vaya con él.. y ellos están peleando"

"¿Y los otros?"

Mei Ling empezaba a despertar y Tomoyo estaba aferrada a Kerberos... Spinel Sun estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo a Kaho y a su esposo. No muy lejos Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran estaban combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas...

"Pero.. ¡creí que Kiku lo había debilitado!"

"Se recuperó cuando Sakura lo atacó con tres de sus más poderosas cartas" –le contestó Tomoyo- "no entiendo como pero está devolviendo cada hechizo que le lanzan con tanta o más fuerza que ellos..."

"¿Y Kiku?"

Tomoyo lo miró sin comprender.

"La niña fantasma desapareció cuando te liberó" –replicó Spinel Sun-"e ignoramos que pasó con ella.."

"¡Kiku!" –repuso preocupado y su mirada se volvió a donde su hermana y los otros dos hechiceros continuaban combatiendo, justo en el momento en que Sakura eludió la muerte con un rápido movimiento- "¡Sakura!.. ¡tengo que ayudarla!"

El doctor trató de levantarse y caminar, pero un dolor en la pierna lo detuvo..

¡Esa malvada carta había roto su pierna izquierda!

"Temo que no podemos hacer nada más que esperar" –continuó Tomoyo- "dependemos de ellos para salir de ésta..."

Ruby Moon asintió, manifestando en voz alta la fé que tenía en su maestro. A Touya no le quedó otra cosa más que maldecir en voz baja su pierna rota y contemplar la figura de su hermana con preocupación... preocupación que se reflejó en los espíritus que habían vuelto a protegerlo, y que se unieron al combate. Entretanto Mei Ling contemplaba con miedo la cantidad de hechizos que lanzaba Shaoran pese a que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse...

" ¡Shaoran!" –gritó angustiada.

"Eriol los está protegiendo... y no permitirá que nada les pase..." –repuso Ruby Moon con energía- "!tienen que vencerlo!"

"Eso espero" –repuso Touya, conteniendo el dolor con un gesto- "porque ese tipo ya estaba bastante mal cuando llegó y no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo.."

Mei Ling palideció. "El tipo" al que el doctor se refería... era su primo.

"Sakura es hábil, pero no tiene la suficiente experiencia.." –comentó Ruby- "el joven Li está muy débil... y esa carta no parece agotarse.."

Todos pensaban lo mismo... para Eriol debería ser duro cuidarse a sí mismo, atacar y proteger a los otros dos... y en ese preciso momento el báculo de Sakura escapó de sus manos con un movimiento del último card captor.. Shaoran se encontraba demasiado lejos y solo la oportuna llegada de Eriol evitó que fuera atravesada por la versión "muy personal" de la card "arrow".. lanzada por el último card captor. Pero del brazo izquierdo de Eriol brotó la sangre...

"¡Eriol!"

Ruby Moon no pudo contenerse más, le ordenó a Spinel Sun que permaneciera con los otros mientras se adelantaba para proteger a su amo.

" ¡Detente!.. ¡solo serás un estorbo!" –gritó Tomoyo..

El pequeño ya estaba decidido a acabar con Eriol –al menos lo iba a intentar en serio- pero su versión particular de la carta "the shoot" fue interceptada por el cuerpo de Ruby Moon, que se desplomó sobre los brazos de Eriol apenas murmurando..

"¡Amo!" –dijo desfallecida- "ese ... las cards... ese niño.. las usa..."

Eriol la depósito en el suelo con dulzura. Ya había notado que el niño usaba todos los tipos de cartas en su propia "versión" pero si bien estaba tratando de sellarlo le había sido imposible... porque la carta atacaba a Shaoran o a Sakura y debía dejar el hechizo a medio hacer para ayudarlos...

Entonces el último card captor sonrió nuevamente. Y todas las Sakura cards que estaban combatiendo se encontraron con un nuevo juego completo de cards.. un reflejo de todos y cada uno de ellos... y todos al servicio del último card captor...

"¡Terminaré con mi misión!" –rió el pequeño- "¡acaben con todos!"

* * *

Sakura entendió lo que estaba pasando... repentinamente no era tan difícil de entender. El ultimo card captor era la equivalente a la carta "muerte" de la baraja del tarot... era la carta que terminaba el ciclo.. el equilibrio... tal y como había dicho Yue. 

No había forma de destruirlo porque entonces destruiría todas las fuerzas antiguas que hacían posible la creación de cartas mágicas... incluyendo a sus queridos Kerberos y Yue...

"¡Tenemos que sellarlo!" –dijo para sí misma pero en voz alta.

"Lo sé... pero no hay hechizo que le selle antes de haber cumplido su misión" –repuso Eriol todavía con Ruby Moon en sus brazos mientras los espíritus les daban preciosos segundos de aire- "y para crear un hechizo necesito concentración y tiempo.. ¡tiempo que no tenemos!"

Las cards del último card captor estaban haciendo retroceder a los mismos espíritus..

"Vamos... a tener que dividirnos" –repuso Shaoran aferrado a su espada y con un débil quejido- "yo distraeré a la card mientras Eriol empieza a hacer el hechizo... Sakura, tu evitarás que ataquen a Eriol en ese momento.."

"¡Pero Shaoran tú no estás como para eso!"

"¡No podemos perder tiempo!" –gritó- "debemos hacerlo antes que..."

Fue en ese momento que las cards rebeldes lograron pasar la barrera de los espíritus y se dividieron en un segundo, atacando no solo a los tres hechiceros, sinó principalmente a los demás... que a duras penas podían huir.

La auténtica batalla empezó y ahora sí que era todos contra todos... Eriol tuvo que correr con Ruby Moon en los brazos a ayudar a Spinel Sun que intentaba de defender lo mejor posible a Kaho y a su esposo. Mei Ling trató de llamar la atención de las cards alejándose del grupo donde todavía estaban Tomoyo, Kerberos y Touya... al igual que la joven china y pese al miedo que sentía Tomoyo besó la frente del debilitado Kerberos antes de correr, tratando de llevarse a la mayor cantidad de cards que pudo para que la persiguieran mientras Touya maldecía su pierna rota nuevamente y Kerberos trataba de enfrentar los problemas poniéndose de pie con dificultad...

"¡Hermano, Kerberos!" –gritó Sakura.

Afortunadamente para la bestia del sello y para el médico, la joven llegó a tiempo para salvarles, mientras Mei Ling había corrido hacia Shaoran tanto para protegerse como para cuidar de él. Pues tanto Eriol como Sakura estaban demasiado ocupados con todas esas cards sueltas..

Repentinamente Tomoyo gritó cuando la figura del último card captor se apareció frente a ella, que en su carrera se había alejado un poco del grupo que protegía Sakura.

"¡Empezaré contigo!" –dijo el pequeño con una risita.

"¡Tomoyo, no!" –gritó Sakura.

Con un destello de los anillos del niño un tornado de fuego se dirigió contra la pobre Tomoyo..

"¡Daidouji!" –gritó Shaoran.

"¡Cuidado!" –gritó Eriol.

"¡Tomoyo!" –gritó Kerberos con desesperación, mientras continuaba combatiendo.

Sakura usó entonces –casi en acto reflejo- la carta "jump" y llegó con su amiga justo para abrazarla pero nada había que pudiera hacer, ya a ambas las rodeaba el fuego..

" ¡Sakura!" –gritaron Shaoran y Touya con horror.

Repentinamente el tornado de fuego se disolvió, y ante las arrodilladas Tomoyo y Sakura estaba una blanca figura de alas blancas...

"¡Yue!"

* * *

Yue había hecho retroceder al pequeño hace unos instantes y Sakura estaba ya con Tomoyo junto al grupo de Kerberos y Touya. 

"Creí que nunca llegarías" –dijo el pequeño a un impasible Yue- "¿qué te detuvo?"

"No soy tu nuevo juguete" –repuso Yue sin cambiar su tono normal de expresión- "pero si no pueden sellarte entonces tendré que pelear contra ti.."

"No puedes" –rió divertido- "enfrentarte conmigo solo acarreará tu final" –repuso sonriente y con un brillo en sus ojos blancos- "y si no crees lo que te digo allí está Ruby Moon para dar testimonio de lo que puedo hacer.."

Yue no perdió el tiempo en charlas –además que ya saben que no le gustan mucho- y atacó al pequeño con rapidez, solo para comprobar el porqué de las heridas de Ruby Moon. A la vez que los vientos huracanados y oscuros, las lenguas de fuego y los relámpagos anunciaban que el último card captor quería terminar de una vez con su misión.

Y mientras tanto los demás seguían combatiendo cada uno por su lado.

La lucha de Yue fue por demás difícil. El pequeño parecía divertido en su intento de destrozar las alas plateadas del antiguo juez de las cartas, pero el guardián no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Pero pronto fue ferozmente castigado por las habilidades de la card rebelde cuando sus pequeñas uñas se atravesaron sus alas, de la misma forma que a Kerberos algunos momentos antes..

"¡Yue!" –gritaron Sakura y Kerberos al mismo tiempo al verlo caer.

"Estoy bien ama" –repuso tan sereno y pese a las heridas- "mientras me necesites no puedo dejar de protegerte.."

"¡Yue!" –susurró la muchacha con pesar.

Pese a lo que su guardián estaba sufriendo a Sakura le era imposible auxiliarlo. Eran demasiado pocos para las cards que estaban atacándoles y si bien Eriol y Shaoran eran poderosos, para el primero era difícil estar en tantos lugares a la vez y proteger a sus guardianes y a la familia de Kaho.

"¡Si solo pudieran dejarme en paz por un instante!" –murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

A su vez, Shaoran estaba cada vez peor. De hecho era un milagro que estuviera peleando en su condición y Eriol le había salvado una o dos veces en el combate.

Entonces Kerberos tomó una decisión.

"Yue tiene razón" –dijo repentinamente- "si no pueden crear un nuevo sello contra esta card tenemos que destruirla nosotros mismos"

"¡Pero Kerberos, eso los mataría a ustedes también!" –se espantó Sakura.

"Nuestra razón de existir son nuestros amos" –repuso la bestia del sello- "y morir por ellos y los que quieren es lo menos que podemos hacer.."

Desde sus distintas posiciones, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon le dieron la razón.

"¡Ya basta de eso!" –gritó Eriol mientras saltaba para evitar a la carta "thunder".

"Yue pronto estará tan mal como nosotros.. y al menos necesitamos que uno pueda tener fuerza para acabar con esa card" –repuso Ruby Moon- "es nuestro deber amo..".

Spinel asintió en silencio.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que les quedaban todos se dirigieron a donde Yue se encontraba combatiendo, pero en esos precisos momentos quien fuera el alado juez de las clow cards fue lanzado a una gran distancia...

"¡Yue!" –gritaron todos cuando notaron lo profundo de sus heridas...

Pero la card sonrió y lanzó una gran carcajada cuando sus cabellos largos crecieron rodeando a Sakura...

"¡Te romperé el cuello!"

"¡Ama!"

"¡Sakura!"

En el brusco cambio de planes, Sakura había quedado cubriendo a su hermano y a Tomoyo –Kerberos y Yue estaban muy cerca del último card captor- pero luego de la caída de Yue el niño había enfilado sus larguísimos cabellos hacia la maestra de cartas; en menos de un segundo sus cabellos celestes apresaron nuevamente a Tomoyo y Touya –al igual que a Mei Ling, que corrió a ayudarlos- y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Sakura.

"¡Auxilio!"

La muchacha sintió que no podía respirar. No podía siquiera usar su báculo... el cabello del niño la estrangulaba y de por sí ya sentía el cuello empapado en sangre cuando un destello apareció de la nada y un conjunto de desconocidas cards la rodearon, haciendo que los cabellos del niño cayeran a su alrededor, como cuerda rota...

Las nuevas cards eran similares a las de clow, pero tenían todas un color verde oscuro.

"¿Qué son estas cards?" –repuso Sakura asombradísima.

"¡Las nuevas cards!" –susurró Eriol.

El joven venido de Inglaterra contempló la figura de Shaoran casi con admiración. Sino hubiera sido por él a estas alturas Sakura estaría muerta. Entretanto las nuevas cards formaron un anillo alrededor de la muchacha y Eriol decidió arriesgarse. El pequeño card captor estaba haciendo una pataleta y eso tenía a las cards bajo su control un poco débiles... de modo que empezó a concentrarse para no perder tiempo precioso y hacer el hechizo...

A su vez, Yue y los otros aprovecharon el tiempo para atacar al último card captor que pese a su fracaso de dañar a Sakura seguía intentando rodear a Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Touya con sus cabellos y estaba furioso.

"De... de prisa... Eriol..." –repuso Shaoran, casi sin fuerzas- "no podremos resistir mucho más tiempo.." –repuso palideciendo más todavía mientras el círculo formado por las nuevas cards se ampliaba para proteger también al hermano y amigas de Sakura.

Extrañas palabras fueron murmuradas por Eriol en ese instante y las cards rebeldes a órdenes del último card captor desaparecieron. Los espíritus al igual que Kerberos se arremolinaron entonces en torno a los hermanos Kinomoto, Mei Ling y Tomoyo, protegiéndoles mientras Ruby Moon y Spinel formaban un muro de defensa ante Eriol, Kaho y Kia.

Yue protegió con su cuerpo a un casi desfallecido Shaoran.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" –gritó entonces el último card captor- "¡mi misión no está terminada, no pueden sellarme!"

Los ojos azules de Eriol brillaron entonces mientras los principales elementos –tierra, fuego, agua y viento- empezaron a enloquecer alrededor de todos.

" ¡Es mi trabajo!" –la voz del último card captor sonaba casi desesperada- "no puedes sellarme, no es mi culpa... ¡es mi trabajo!"

"Pero disfrutas demasiado de tu trabajo" –repuso Eriol- "y el ciclo mágico que genera el odio ya no tiene lugar para la magia que creó las cards... debes quedar sellado!"

"¡No quiero!"

Los cabellos del pequeño crecieron desmesuradamente en un último intento de detener a Eriol pero no lograron pasar a través del círculo de luz que lo envolvía. Los demás al igual que Sakura estaban protegidos, pero entonces algo crujió...

Como si algo hubiera sido atravesado.

Pero a ese sonido, el último card captor cayó al piso, mientras las nuevas cards brillaban más que nunca...

"¡Ya basta!"¡basta!" –gritaba el pequeño- "¡no lo soporto, me esta lastimando!"

La debilidad del último card captor era ya patente...

* * *

La magia rodeando a Eriol era por demás impresionante. El joven terminó de crear el nuevo sello y pronto la figura del último card captor se perdió en destellos de sus anillos hasta convertirse ahora sí en una verdadera card. Una card blanca y negra que esta vez no tenía ninguna imagen en su portada... solo una palabra. 

"Eternity"

"La eternidad es un ciclo .." –comentó Eriol- "y la vida y la muerte son una cadena... pero a veces esta cadena puede ser más de vida...que de muerte, así fue hoy, por lo menos" –recogió la carta y continuó- "una carta especial que no tiene maestro... "eternity"... porque ya no eres el último card captor... eso terminó al menos por ahora.."

"¡Ama!" –llamó Yue bruscamente, muy alarmado .

Bruscamente todos volvieron el rostro hacia Shaoran mientras Yue notaba que el pecho del joven estaba empapado de sangre...

Sakura palideció espantosamente y el báculo cayó de sus manos... en un instante no pensó en sus heridas, en todos los que estaban a su alrededor, solo corrió desesperada mientras Shaoran se deslizaba inerte de los brazos de Yue. El joven abrió débilmente los ojos cuando ella llegó a su lado, mientras de sus labios solo brotaron una palabras que eran un susurro:

"Sak.. Sakura... yo.. te... te... a.."

Y perdió el conocimiento..

La joven maestra de cartas no puedo evitar un grito cuando sangre se escurrió, espesa y caliente por sus manos... no se estaba moviendo¡no se estaba moviendo!; casi con desesperación empezó a sacudirle con fuerza, tratando que abriera los ojos, pero aquella gentil cabeza estaba como yerta y nada respondía a sus esfuerzos... las lágrimas enturbiaban ya su visión, absolutamente incontenibles... ¿estaba muerto¿acaso había muerto?...

"¡No puede ser!" –gritó- "¡Es lo mismo que yo soñé!" –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas- "¡Shaoran¡Shaoran!... "

* * *

Todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron aliviados. 

El hospital no había hecho mucho aspaviento para recibirles pero lo difícil era explicar lo que les había pasado y Touya tuvo que afrontar ese aspecto desagradable del caso.

Seguro que había pasado un mal rato.

Kaho estaba ya consciente y afortunadamente su embarazo no tenía complicaciones...

"Doctor Kinomoto" –repuso una enfermera ingresando a la habitación donde estaban todos- "el señor Monouhi ya salió de su operación y está fuera de peligro.. ¿quién es su señora?"

Kaho se levantó con rapidez.

"Yo soy su esposa. ¿Dónde está Kia?.. ¿puedo verle?"

La enfermera asintió y condujo a Kaho, no sin antes echar una última mirada sobre el jefe de residentes, ahora convertido en paciente...

¡Era tan guapo pese a su malhumor y su pierna rota!.

No le cabía en la cabeza lo que podía haberle pasado al apuesto doctor Kinomoto y sus acompañantes... de hecho todos parecían salidos de una zona de desastre.

"Señorita Izumi, un momento" –llamó Touya, tan impersonal como siempre- "¿y como vá el otro caso..?"

"Tal y como le dijo el doctor Kobayashi" –contestó la muchacha- "no terminarán esa operación hasta dentro de unas cinco o siete horas.."

Sakura se acercó entonces y preguntó a la enfermera con angustia:

"Pero... se va a salvar .. ¿Verdad?"

La enfermera contempló el rostro lloroso de la muchacha y asintió.

"Es muy joven y seguramente resistirá la operación... se ve que es muy fuerte.."

Como Kaho la esperaba con impaciencia la enfermera Izumi se retiró presurosa, no sin antes pensar en aquella pobre chica tan lastimada que había resultado ser hermana del doctor Kinomoto y en lo mucho que sufría por el muchacho que estaba en la sala de operaciones, luchando por sobrevivir...

Seguramente era su novio.. ¡pobrecita!

* * *

Muchas horas después la maestra de cartas miraba el pasillo esperando buenas noticias... Los demás estaban a su lado... Ya parecía ser común para ellos que tuvieran que reunirse en un hospital. 

¡Tenían que llegar buenas noticias!

_"Mi sueño se hizo realidad..."_ –pensaba Sakura- _"si algo le pasara por salvarme no podría soportarlo... "_

Mei Ling le apretó el brazo en señal de simpatía.

"No temas Sakura.. Shaoran es muy fuerte y hace falta más que ese niño para lastimarlo"

"Así es" –continuó Tomoyo- "¿no notaste como combatió?... es muy fuerte."

La muchacha enjugó sus lágrimas y trató de sonreír.

"Es una pena que Yue haya tenido que irse." –comentó Tomoyo otra vez- "ojalá no le descubran al volver al hospital..."

–"A todo esto" –repuso Touya- "¿y estas nuevas cards¿qué son?"

"Son cards de protección... gracias a ellas no solo Sakura fue salvada, sinó que fueron muy útiles" –intervino Eriol- "aunque no se me ocurrió crearlas a mí creo que fueron decisivas en debilitar al último card captor porque me proporcionaron no solo el tiempo para concretar el hechizo sino que lo debilitaron mucho, al fin y al cabo son cards, como lo era él.."

"Entonces.." –comentó Mei Ling- "¿Ya no existe el último card captor?"

"No, por ahora... él nació de la magia antigua que creo las cards como una necesidad de equilibrio y como fin del poder ancestral de las cards, por eso acababa con quienes estuvieran relacionados... pero el nacimiento de estas nuevas cards que son tan diferentes a las que hayan existido antes ha motivado otro ciclo y ha revitalizado ese poder... por eso mi hechizo funcionó y nació la card "Eternity""

"Ese niño era malo" –repuso Kiku apareciendo ante todos bruscamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar un sobresalto, pero la pequeña fantasma se la acercó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa..

"No llores hermana Sakura... el chico hechicero te está llamando.."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Un momento Kiku.. ¿dónde estabas?" –protestó Touya.

"No sé.. cuando pasé por el niño malo me dolió todo.. ¡mucho, mucho!... después Kiku no se acuerda de nada hasta que estaba sola allí... ¡y vine porque no quiero estar sola!.. el hombre alto podría verme.. ¡él si puede hacerme daño!.. y tú hermano.. ¿estás bien?"

"Sí y deja de hacer tanto alboroto"

Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Nakuru tenían un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

"¿Decías algo de Shaoran?" –repuso Sakura.

"¿A quien le están hablando?" –murmuró Mei Ling

"Kiku pasó por las chicas de blanco y ellas dijeron que.."

"¿Las chicas de blanco?" –se asombraron Sakura y Eriol.

"Enfermeras" –tradujo Touya.

"¡Ellas!" –asintió la pequeña- "sí, ellas decían que era triste que chico guapo estuviera malito y en el cuarto mágico, donde la gente o se va o se queda.. "

"No entiendo nada.." –murmuró Eriol.

"Kiku.. ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que la sala de operaciones no es un cuarto mágico?"

" ¡Si lo es!" –porfió- "allí la gente se hace como yo o se queda como ustedes.. ¿no es eso mágico?"

"¡Kiku, lo que sea dilo de una vez!"

"Bueno.. Chicas de blanco dicen.. ´pobre chico guapo¡que malito está´.. y Kiku sabe que chicas dicen que hermanito es guapo y por eso fui allá pensando que mi hermano estaba en el cuarto mágico..."

"¿Pensaste que me estaban operando a mí¿y entraste?"

"Sí" –asintió- "pero no era mi hermano.. ¡era chico hechicero!..."

"¡Te he prohibido que entres allí!"

"¡No hice nada¡tenía miedo!... pero chico hechicero estaba que repetía a cada rato.. ´Sakura.. Sakura´.. entonces Kiku piensa.. ¡chico hechicero llama a mi hermanita!.. ¡mi hermanita debe estar aquí!"

El médico amigo de Touya ingresó muy agitado y todos se pusieron de pie –excepto el Jefe de Residentes, que tenía la pierna rota- casi temiendo lo que iba a decir..

"¡Sobrevivió!... ¡va a recuperarse!"

Kiku se adelantó hasta donde Touya se encontraba mientras Sakura, Eriol y los demás llenaban al doctor de preguntas..

"Oye hermano... ¿tu crees que el chico hechicero siga llamando a la hermanita Sakura ahora que se pondrá bien?"

" ¡Maldición Kiku!" –murmuró el doctor con enfado- "a veces quisiera que tuvieras un cuerpo físico"

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de la niña..

"Así podría darte una patada para que te callaras.."

* * *

**Notas de la autora**¡Y finalmente logré salir de este capítulo!u.. realmente no sé quien sufrió más: si la gente que enfrentaba al pequeñajo o yo... ¡sí que sufro describiendo batallas, en fin, solo espero que les haya gustado porque puse todo de mi parte para que quedara tan emocionante como aparecía en mi mentecita.u. ¿Qué puedo decir?.. ya era tiempo de que alguien le diera una lección a ese pequeñito,.. aunque sin sacrificar a ninguno de nuestros personajes –fue por eso que Eriol y Shaoran sufrieron tanto con la card, pese a lo poderosos que son- aunque todos tuvieron que penar bastante para eso.u´ je, je... antes que me envíen un mail bomba aclaro que la dosis de emoción y algo de drama era indispensable para el desenlace y la buena noticia es que se libraron del pequeño problemático... hasta los próximos mil años cuando mínimo.. 

Puede que tengan algunas dudas o preguntas sobre lo que pasó en la batalla, pero temo que tendrán que esperar por las últimas explicaciones al próximo y último capítulo del fanfic.. donde quizá acabe de dar algunos detalles interesantes!


	15. Desiciones

Es el final!

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews, a aquellos que no dejaron pero que aun leyeron la historia y aquellos que no la leyeron porque ya se la sabian pero que igual nos apoyan. Gracias!  
Este es el capitulo final... el final... El diario de sakura termina aqui, con el dia de la captura de la Carta -The Dream-, ojala les quede todo claro con las ultimas explicaciones, ehm bueno ya veran jajaja por lo pronto esperen el nuevo fic el proximo Miercoles por apartado. El titulo sera: lean las notas de la autora al final y lo sabran!

* * *

_"¡Acabo de pasar un día muy bonito!... estuvimos en la Torre de Tokyo y nos encontramos con Mei Ling y Li, que incluso se animaron a ir al cine con nosotros y aunque a Mei Ling la película la hizo llorar, porque era muy romántica, yo me sentí muy contenta..._

_A todos nosotros nos empezaron a pasar cosas raras, Tomoyo me dijo que había soñado despierta con que yo desfilara con todos sus modelos -¡la sola idea me da pena!- y Mei Ling nos comentó también que casi había podido ver su boda con Li, cuando fueran adultos y yo ... bueno, yo soñé que ya no tenía que ocultar nada a mi hermano y Yukito pero entonces me ví de nuevo ante la Torre de Tokyo... como en ese sueño que siempre tengo y que me preocupaba, pero entonces la "yo" del sueño me dijo que todo iría bien, y me sentí mas tranquila, más animada... aunque todavía me pregunto.. ¿cuál es mi verdadero sueño?._

_Li me ayudó a regresar otra vez -¡parece que ayudarme se le está haciendo costumbre, cada día es más bueno conmigo!- pero cuando le pregunté que había soñado no me quiso contestar y solo negaba con la cabeza... lo único que logré que me contara fue que tuvo algo que ver con la película que vimos.. pero no sé porqué no quiso contarme.. ¿acaso saldría yo en ese sueño?. Lo importante es que atrapamos la card "dreamy", que siempre nos seguía en forma de mariposa, aunque todavía creo que el sueño que tuve no es mi verdadero sueño... y me pregunto cuanto tardaré en descubrir lo que realmente es mi verdadero deseo.."_

* * *

**El Último CardCaptor **

Capitulo XIV

Desiciones

Sakura estaba más que feliz. Aquella espantosa noche, con sus miedos y angustias habían quedado atrás al igual que el último card captor y siete días después de lo ocurrido, se sentía mucho más optimista que antes.

Al leer la pagina de su diario infantil donde recordaba las peripecias que sufrieron para atrapar la carta "dreamy" supo entonces que había necesitado diez años para descubrir su verdadero sueño y le resultaba imposible ser feliz de modo que tomó una decisión... iba a seguir leyendo su diario infantil, e incluso iba a continuar con algunas reflexiones sobre las cosas que le ocurrían... sí, todo se relacionaba tanto que no podía dejar de hacerlo aunque iba a comenzar pegando una foto actual...

Se ruborizó al mirar la foto. Tomoyo había insistido en que se la tomaran durante aquella semana de espera al ataque del último card captor, pero la verdad es que la foto le gustaba mucho. De modo que guardó el diario después de añadir la fotografía y se sintió animada.

Shaoran estaba recuperándose lentamente al igual que los demás, pero su condición estaba ya fuera de peligro, también sabían por Kaho que Yukito había tenido una recaída –seguramente como resultado de esa horrible noche- pero ahora se encontraba cuidadosamente atendido por un séquito de enfermeras del Campus Clamp, quienes no descuidaban al gentil profesor ni un solo instante y habían asegurado que si continuaba reaccionando positivamente podría abandonar el hospital antes de dos meses, fecha que coincidía con la recuperación de los que más habían sido lastimados en el combate. Lanzó una última mirada a la habitación que había ocupado hasta ese día y sonrió. Le parecía maravilloso abandonar el hospital ese mismo día al igual que Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Eriol.

"Sakura.. ¿vas a demorarte mucho?" –protestó Mei Ling

"¡Esperen!... ¡casi termino de vestirme!"

"¡Apúrate Sakura!" –chilló Kero, que esperaba en el bolso de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo y Mei Ling sonrieron cuando la puerta se abrió y Sakura se les unió en el pasillo; las tres muchachas aún tenían vendajes pero ya que su condición no era tan grave, habían insistido en volver a sus hogares en lugar de permanecer en el hospital y tanto Sonomi como Fujitaka, vendrían a buscarlas en un par de horas.

Y estaban contando con esas horas para acabar de enterarse de lo ocurrido.

La habitación de Shaoran estaba abierta y Kaho fue la primera persona que vieron, la antigua maestra se encontraba muy animada y dispuesta a escuchar con toda atención lo que Eriol y Shaoran iban a aclararles, mucho más cuando su esposo no iba a estar en la reunión y tendría que contarle esos detalles...

Nakuru estaba coqueteando con un enfadado Touya en un rincón –mejor dicho, la mujer tenía al médico arrinconado aprovechando que apenas podía moverse con su pierna rota- ante la mirada divertida de Eriol, que ya esperaba hacía un buen rato con Spi en sus rodillas y convertido en una diminuta momia en cuatro patas.

"¿Porqué siempre me rechazas?"

"¡No me gusta que me persigas!"

"Pero sé que en el fondo te gusto.."

"¡Deja de repetir eso!"

Kiku estaba contemplándolos a su vez con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabecita fantasmal mientras Shaoran estaba en su lecho y tenía una gran gota sobre la cabeza...

Nakuru era definitivamente escandalosa... casi sentía compasión por el hermano de Sakura.

Físicamente, el joven chino estaba aún demasiado débil, pero pese a todo su recuperación era asombrosa –considerando las dos operaciones que había pasado- aunque esta vez sí que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital.

"Lamento mucho el retraso" –repuso Sakura ingresando con sus amigas- "yo tuve la culpa porque me demoré demasiado y.."

"Eres incapaz de ser puntual monstruo" –repuso su hermano.

La aludida pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de acercarse hacia él y patearlo, pero en ese momento Nakuru se lanzó sobre el cuello de Touya que protestó enérgicamente, pero sin ningún resultado.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Es que quiero decirte que voy a quedarme contigo!" –replicó la mujer, prendida de su cuello- "¡los médicos dicen que no podré dejar el hospital en al menos un mes!"

"¿QUEEEE?"

Sakura sonrió y decidió dejar la patada para después. Por la expresión de su cara, notaba que su hermano ya estaba sufriendo bastante...

Kaho contenía a duras penas la risa, mientras Kero se paseaba –también como una momia pero voladora pues el pobre Spi tenía hasta las alas vendadas- ante el desventurado compañero de Ruby Moon, con una enorme bolsa de dulces que había encontrado en el bolso de Tomoyo...

"¿Los quieres?.. ¿los quieres?"

Spi negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero entonces Kero abrió la boca y empezó a comer... el pobre Spi empezó a sudar y repentinamente ambos empezaron a forcejear..

"¡Suéltalo, es mío!"

"¡No quiero!"

"Por favor ya basta de esto" –pidió Shaoran desde su lecho- "¿podrían callarse siquiera por un instante?"

Ante el momentáneo silencio Eriol sonrió y empezó mostrando la carta "Eternity", ocasionando más que asombro entre sus acompañantes... Kaho palideció y los demás lo miraron como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una bomba nuclear o algo así..

"¡Ten cuidado con eso!" –protestó Mei Ling.

"No se preocupen.. en su estado actual la carta es inofensiva.."

"Pero.. ¿no es acaso ese niño quien se convirtió en esa carta?" –preguntó una muy seria Tomoyo.

"Creo que no han entendido... el último card captor nació de magia... la magia de la oscuridad, que es una de las bases para la creación de cards.. y no lo he destruido.. lo he sellado..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará sellado?" –intervino Touya aprovechando que Nakuru lo soltó para escuchar mejor a Eriol.

"Al menos en cosa de mil años.."

"¿Mil años?" –se asombraron todos excepto Shaoran.

"Más o menos... hasta que la energía negativa que es la base de la magia negra se acumule y vuelva a crear esa carta.." –mostró el pergamino, ahora en blanco- "por eso ahora no hay nada aquí..."

"Y mientras tanto pasen los mil años el niño ese está encerrado en esa carta.. que no puede usarse ¿verdad?" –preguntó Mei Ling todavía preocupada.

"Algo así.. la carta se llama "Eternity", es decir la eternidad del poder mágico de las cards, pero desaparecerá cuando el pergamino vuelva a adquirir poder... cuando el ciclo empiece de nuevo... "

"La card "Eternity".. ¿alguien puede usarla?" –inquirió Sakura.

"No. Es una carta especial... de sello, no tiene uso práctico y no tiene maestro... ya lo dije, es un sello que nadie puede romper... hasta que..."

"Que el pergamino vuelva a adquirir poder..." –intervino Shaoran- "al menos en mil años.. y algún idiota libere al último card captor de nuevo y este acabe con todos los que tuvieron que ver con la captura de cartas mágicas... tal y como ocurrió antes"

"Pero entonces la magia que crea las cards no se destruyó... ¿porqué?" –inquirió Sakura.

"Porque no todas las cartas mágicas del mundo estaban activas... faltaban las mías, o mejor dicho, las cartas clow, estaban aún bajo el sello hace veinte años.."

"Ya veo... pero si hubieran estado activas toda la magia de la creación de cartas mágicas habría terminado.."

"¿Quiere decir que Clow no era el único hechicero que podía crear cartas mágicas?"

"La magia que las crea es muy antigua... ha habido algunos hechiceros que crearon cartas mágicas antes que yo, pero fueron muy pocos... lo penoso es que ya todas sus obras han sido destruidas... por esa última carta... el último card captor.." –repuso pensativamente- "ya entiendo fue por eso que cuando reencarné me sorprendió no sentir ningún poder de los otros juegos de cartas que yo conocí siendo Clow... nunca pude entender que había pasado..."

"Ya veo" –repuso Shaoran pensativamente- _"por eso mi padre murió... el había sido card captor de niño... pero no de cartas clow.."_ –pensó dubitativamente.

"Pues me alegra no ver nunca más a ese pequeñito.." –murmuró Touya.

"¿Y cuando supieron todo eso sobre la card?" –murmuró Sakura- "¿también lo sabías tú Shaoran?"

"Sí" –asintió- "pero en realidad no era algo seguro.. solo teníamos nuestras sospechas y la batalla la confirmó.. de hecho ya habíamos decidido antes que si resultaba que teníamos razón, cualquiera de nosotros la sellaría.."

"Pero Shaoran estaba muy débil cuando llegó. Eso me dijeron" –repuso Mei Ling.

"Es que crear esas cards nuevas requiere de mucho esfuerzo y magia. Esas cards reflejan el poder del hechicero que las crea porque usan su energía vital.. Eso fue algo que tu hiciste solo" –comentó Eriol con una leve sonrisa-"no me comentaste nada sobre crearlas..."

Shaoran prefirió ignorar ese comentario y no contestó.

_"Con razón se veía así desde que empezó a pelear con esa card.."_ –pensó Touya lanzando una nueva mirada sobre su compungida hermana.

"Yo... aún no te he agradecido por haberme salvado la vida..." -dudó la muchacha.

"No iba a permitir que nadie más muriera por esa venganza en mi contra" –repuso Shaoran como disculpándose.

La chica inclinó el rostro en silencio.

Mei Ling suspiró. ¡no comprendía a su primo¿qué estaba tratando de hacer?

Touya frunció el ceño y para disimular el silencio de Sakura, Tomoyo preguntó:

"Pero... ustedes tenían otra idea de cómo acabarlo Kero ¿cómo pensaban hacerlo?"

"No podíamos destruirlo sin destruirnos también a nosotros y a todas las cards" –chilló Kero, apareciendo del bolso de Tomoyo donde se había acomodado ante la persecución de Spi - "pero lo hubiéramos hecho por proteger a nuestros amos.."

Nakuru asintió.

"Eso es definitivo" –murmuró Spi apareciendo de pronto al lado de Kero y sobresaltándolo- "pero no nos lo permitieron.."

"No iba a perderlos a ustedes por su culpa" –continuó Eriol- "por eso decidí sellarlo y transformarlo ... de otra forma no hubiéramos podido con él.."

"Hay algo que no me quedó muy claro" –repuso un pensativo Touya- "¿porqué ese niño se debilitó cuando Kiku atravesó su cuerpo?"

"Ambos eran seres sobrenaturales" –replicó Shaoran- "por eso fue que ambos sintieron dolor... la card era algo mágico y Kiku es una fantasma... el cruce de ambas fuerzas provocó que se debilitara de esa forma.."

"Fue algo muy arriesgado, y la niña tuvo suerte al solo haber desaparecido aún del plano fantasmal por algún rato..." –continuó Eriol- "pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa porque nunca se había intentado algo así.."

"¡El sabio chico hechicero tiene razón!." -rió Kiku- "... aunque Kiku no entiende mucho de esto.."

Eriol sonrió ante lo dicho por Kiku... ¡que niña!...

"¿Sabio chico hechicero?" –repitió Sakura.

La niña señaló a Eriol, que se encogió de hombros mientras Nakuru, Tomoyo y Mei Ling estaban confundidas..

"Siempre parece saber todo... y es chico hechicero también.. " –explicó la pequeña- "¿hermanita molesta con Kiku?"

"No.. ¿porqué me enojaría?"

"Porque no dije que tu chico hechicero sea sabio.." –señaló a Shaoran y él y Sakura se ruborizaron cuando la nena mencionó el ´TU chico hechicero´.

"¡Kiku deja de decir tanta tontería!" –rugió Touya.

"Hmmmm" –la niña quedó pensativa- "bien.. si hay un sabio chico hechicero, el chico hechicero de hermana Sakura es.. ¡rojo chico hechicero!"

"¡BASTA KIKU!" –rugió Touya con una gran vena en su frente.

Las caras de Shaoran y Sakura estaban más que rojas mientras Nakuru, Tomoyo y Mei Ling estaban confundidas –no entendían nada- a la vez que Eriol y Kaho contenían la risa a duras penas... de nuevo.

En cuanto a Kero y Spinel estaban atiborrándose de dulces y no veían ni escuchaban nada.

"Bien, es tiempo de hablar de cosas serias" –repuso Shaoran tosiendo para disimular su incomodidad y tan serio como siempre que hablaba de magia- "hay algunas cosas aún pendientes por explicar.."

"Es un serio chico hechicero.." –comentó Kiku.

Shaoran se cubrió la cara con la mano derecha ahogando un suspiro, mientras Touya ya había perdido la paciencia:

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA NIÑA!"

La fantasma se escondió detrás de una avergonzada Sakura.

"¿De que niña hablan tanto¡yo no veo nada!"

"No puedes verla porque estás muy débil Nakuru" –le explicó Eriol.

"Ruby Moon tampoco la vió..." –replicó Tomoyo- "es algo comprensible en nosotras, porque no tenemos poderes como ustedes" –Mei Ling asintió- "pero.. ¿porqué Ruby Moon..?"

"Ruby Moon estaba ya herida cuando el doctor llegó con la niña... por eso estaba debilitada como para verla... en cuanto te pongas bien podrás verla bajo cualquier forma Nakuru.."

"Eso explica por qué Yukito no puede ver a Kiku" –comentó Touya- "al menos hasta ahora..."

"Pero Yue si pudo verla... pese a que estaba también débil" –murmuró Sakura.

"Yukito estaba en la línea que separa la vida de la muerte.. Yue era casi un espíritu entonces, creo que por eso Kiku pudo verlo.."

"¡Sí!" –asintió la niña- "¡serio chico hechicero dice lo mismo que ángel que nunca se ríe!"

"Esa es una buena descripción de Yue" –murmuró Eriol.

"Por cierto hermano.." –comentó Sakura- "¿cómo llegaste allí?.. traté de avisarte pero ya no estabas aquí y no me pudieron explicar..."

"No llegué" –se enojó Touya- "ese condenado niño me llevó hasta allá.."

"¿Cómo fue eso?"

"Se apareció aquí mismo en el hospital" –continuó en el mismo tono- "la gente pensaba que estaba disfrazado... y cuando lo saqué para que no ocasionara destrozos el cretino me envolvió con esos vientos oscuros y cuando me dí cuenta estaba en ese templo.."

"¡Si!" –asintió Kiku- "y Kiku y los espíritus amigos de hermanito tuvimos que apurarnos para encontrarle.."

"Pero... nosotros ya llevábamos buen rato combatiendo con él.." –reflexionó Nakuru- "¿cómo pudo estar en dos lugares a la vez?"

"La card "espejo" e "ilusión"...sus propias versiones de esas cards" –replicó Shaoran.

"Sí, por eso podía moverse tan rápido..." –asintió Eriol- "el problema era que aunque fueran cards eran igual de peligrosas que él... eran su reflejo después de todo.."

"El niño... podía manejar todas las cartas por ser el último card captor.." –reflexionó Sakura pensativamente.

"Sí... es casi una paradoja, pero era una card y un card captor a la vez, por eso podía crear a voluntad su propio juego de cartas.."

"¡Que complicado!" –murmuró Mei Ling

* * *

Sonomi contempló el folio que una de sus guardaespaldas le acababa de entregar y sonrió ampliamente... al fin lo tenía, ya tenía en sus manos la prueba innegable que ese francés novio de Tomoyo era un playboy libertino y no solo eso, el tipo este estaba en la ruina y definitivamente se aplicaba la curación de la boda con su hija para salvar su fortuna y su estilo de vida...

Pero tenía ante sí un problema. Todavía temía que Tomoyo perdiera la confianza en ella y eso era algo que la desesperaba, aunque no podía quedarse callada... El punto exacto era encontrar como decírselo sin enfriar su recién mejorada relación como madre e hija...

Sakura ingresó en ese momento a la habitación.

"¡Oh Sakura, no sabes cuanto me alegra verte!" –la saludó con alegría- "¿cómo has estado?"

"Mucho mejor señora Sonomi, muchas gracias" –le contestó la muchacha- "lamento haberla hecho esperar pero justamente hoy me reincorporé a la universidad.."

"No te preocupes, descuida. Justamente soy yo la que quiere pedirte un enorme favor"

* * *

Sakura estaba pensativa y meditabunda. Lo ocurrido esa tarde aún estaba en su mente y no sabía exactamente que pensar ni que decir. Estaba confundida.

"¿Porqué insistes que no estoy enamorada de Jean?" –había preguntado Tomoyo.

"Bueno, no pareces muy preocupada por él... y eso que..."

"No sigas, capté la idea" –había sonreído Tomoyo- "¿te vas a poner como mi madre que no cesa de pedirme que cancele la boda?"

"No es eso.. solo te pediría que te asegures de amarlo antes de dar un paso tan importante.."

Tomoyo Daidouji había sonreído pensativamente.

"No sé si lo entiendas Sakura" –dijo tras reflexionar unos segundos- "pero lo que ocurrió entre mi madre y yo fue algo que me hizo mucho daño... ella no me lo hizo, pero sí enterarme de esa forma de las cosas... además que estaba sola" –suspiró- "puedes tener dinero y prestigio o todo lo que puedas desear pero si no hay nadie en quien confíes no te sirve de nada.."

"Tomoyo..."

"Me hizo daño, si, no lo niego. Porque me quitó esa confianza en las personas que tenía cuando niña.. esa alegría se fue entonces y dudo mucho que algún día regrese para mí porque aprendí a ser dura y aprovechar mis recursos para protegerme de los demás... sentí que si mi vida había sido mentira y mi propia madre había mentido aunque con la mejor intención, no podía confiar en que los demás no lo hicieras conmigo... de modo que construí una protección siendo lo opuesta a como solía ser... pensé entonces que siendo lo contrario a como solía ser me ayudaría.."

"Yo... me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte Tomoyo.."

"Ya lo hiciste... todos lo hicieron, porque me ayudaste a recuperar la fé en los seres que he conocido en el pasado, mis viejos amigos... pero eso no borra lo que soy.."

"Hablas de ti misma como si tuvieras dos personalidades.."

"Creo que en parte sí, todos lo tenemos pero en mi caso esta tiene nombre y apellido: Tracie Junot, diseñadora.." –le sonrió con admiración- "¡ojalá fuera como tú!"

"Jamás podría compararme contigo Tomoyo" –rió Sakura- "eres tan bella y exitosa.. tan elegante e inteligente.."

"Tienes más que yo Sakura" –comentó su amiga- "tienes la misma luz que tenías en tu infancia, aquella alegría, aquella ingenuidad y confianza en que todo lo que te vendrá será hermoso... por mi parte, Tracie Junot es una diseñadora famosa, sí, pero también odiosa y fría... muy desconsiderada con los demás.."

"Me es imposible creer que te hayas comportado así.."

"Eso es lo que he sido y quizá, para el medio en que tengo que trabajar con el mundo de la moda internacional y los grandes salones, no sea tan malo.." –sonrió sin petulancia, solo con tristeza- "allí una gentileza como la tuya te haría presa de alguno de esos que conozco... admito que hay gente buena, pero los odios y la rapidez en que se vive hace aflorar a veces su lado malvado a mucha gente que conozco..."

"Imagino que sí" –repuso pensativa- "supongo que no todo es tan bello como se ve en los desfiles de modas que pasan por la televisión... supongo que hay rivalidades y conflictos, pero de eso a que yo alguna vez hubiera acabado allí es imposible.."

"¿Porqué no?" –rió Tomoyo, divertida ante la modestia de su amiga- "¡sigues siendo muy bonita Sakura, si quisieras, no te sería nada difícil trabajar como modelo.."

"¡Oh no digas eso!"

"Mi madre me comentó que tu mamá lo fue por un tiempo" –siguió Tomoyo- "e incluso me mostró unas portadas de revistas con su foto¿sabes lo que creo: me parece que tu madre bien pudiera haber sido una "top model" si hubiera querido.."

"Pero mi hermano me dijo que ella trabajaba como modelo para ayudar a papá solamente... a ella no le interesaba ingresar al mundo de la moda internacional y todo eso.."

"Eso es precisamente lo que imaginé.."

"Pero no veo que tiene que ver eso que me dices con tu relación con ese joven.."

Tomoyo quedó en silencio por un instante y Sakura empezó a temer haber sido impertinente..

"Disculpa si es privado.."

"No, no te preocupes, solo pensaba que no me habías entendido... Jean es.. bueno es como una tabla de salvación para mí, y me resulta duro abandonarlo ahora que llegué a tierra firme.."

"No te entiendo.."

"La gente que me conoce como soy ahora me respeta, pero no me quiere..." –suspiró- "no dudo que no han tenido motivos para que yo les agrade, pero la verdad es que me ven como una fría muñeca que diseña cosas que les gustan y es buena ejecutiva... una chica fría"

"Entonces no te conocen realmente Tomoyo.."

"Incluso supe que varios jóvenes que conozco hicieron apuestas sobre si lograrían salir conmigo alguna vez y eso me confirmó la mala opinión que tenía de la mayoría. Salí con alguno de vez en cuando pero constantemente los despreciaba y eso no es algo que a un hombre le guste, mucho menos si es tan vanidoso como ellos.."

"Entiendo... Jean fue.."

"El único que siempre insistió en estar a mi lado pese a que siempre le traté mal.. el único que me ha soportado y tolerado cuando más mal me he comportado... es fácil decir que es frívolo, pero siempre fue paciente conmigo... no me parece justo dejarlo ahora solo porque ya no me siento sola.."

"Jean te ayudó mucho, ahora lo entiendo.. pero no puedes casarte con alguien solo porque no sepas como romper con él.."

"Pero no tengo ninguna razón para romper con él... no estoy enamorada de nadie.."

"¿No es esa una razón?.. ¡no lo amas!"

"Pero eso él ya lo sabe. Y si a él no le importa y no quiero a nadie.. no tengo ninguna razón real para dejarlo.."

Sakura dudó. Aún recordaba el expediente que Sonomi le había mostrado.

"Pero no lo amas.."

"¿Cómo puedes saber como es enamorarse de alguien Sakura?.. ¿amas a alguien?"

La muchacha no contestó y Tomoyo continuó...

¡Ahora podría abrirle los ojos a su amiga!

"Cuando ese niño desapareció y Li se desplomó en brazos de Yue y los tuyos... creí que si él moría te morirías allí también.."

"¿Porqué dices eso?" –repuso ahogadamente.

"¿No es verdad?.. en el hospital corriste a su lado mientras lo trasladaban.. ¡tuvieron que sacarte de la sala de operaciones casi a empujones! y ni siquiera parecías notar tus propias heridas..." –la diseñadora contempló a su amiga con interés- "¿estás enamorada de él verdad?"

Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus manos... ¿cómo habían acabado hablando de Shaoran?

"¿No quieres contestarme?"

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, para que Tomoyo no pudiera ver que quería llorar..

"Sí, es cierto" –asintió trémula- "pero a él no le importo.."

"¿ESTAS LOCA?" –casi saltó Tomoyo- "¡pudieron matarlo por protegerte!... ¿si eso no es amor como se llama?"

"Remordimiento" –repuso con tristeza- "Shaoran se siente culpable porque Lao lastimó a quienes él quiso cuando niño y estaba decidido a no permitir que continuara después que supo que el anciano provocó indirectamente todas las calamidades que ha sufrido Yamazaki.."

"¡Olvida esas tonterías!" –la animó su amiga- "no protegió a Mei Ling, que es su prima ¡y te protegió a ti¿cómo me vienes a decir que es remordimiento?.. ¡eso es ridículo!"

"Pero Mei Ling y él.."

"¿Yo que?" –intervino Mei Ling apareciendo de pronto a su lado, en la heladería.

"¡Mei Ling!..." –se asustó Sakura- "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Venía de la universidad.. donde aceptaron mi traslado, las ví por la ventana y entré.. ¿qué pasa con ustedes?"

"Sakura no se atreve a hablar con tu primo de lo que siente por él"

"¡Tomoyo!.. ¿cómo dices eso?.. ¡si Mei Ling y Shaoran son..!"

"Primos" –rió Mei Ling- "descuida... ya había hablado con Tomoyo antes sobre la idea de que Shaoran y yo nos casáramos, pero es algo que ha quedado olvidado.. ¿o olvidas que me hospedo en casa de la mamá de Tomoyo?"

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír.

"Pero tú... lo que tu sientes por él.."

"Eso es algo que ya dejé definitivamente en el pasado. De modo que no busques excusas por mí y sé sincera.."

Tomoyo asintió, estaba eufórica.

"¡Lo que él siente por ti es especial Sakura!"

"¿Entonces tu crees que Shaoran..?"

"¡Eso es obvio querida amiga!"

Mei Ling asintió y la muchacha se ruborizó.

"Ya no somos niños Tomoyo.. por un momento creí que estaba otra vez en la primaria.."

"Pues no cometas el mismo error de entonces... " –continuó reflexiva su mejor amiga- "aunque temo que Li todavía es demasiado tímido para atreverse a decírtelo..."

"Sí, por favor" –suplicó Mei Ling- "ya dejen eso.. la situación es tan repetitiva..."

"Pero ahora es jefe de su clan y.."

"Puede ser jefe de lo que quieras y no dudo que sea muy bueno" –repuso Tomoyo muy convencida mientras Mei Ling asentía de nuevo- "pero está acostumbrado a hacer cosas de gente mayor... casi apostaría que algo tan simple como declararse lo pone nervioso" –los ojos azules de Tomoyo brillaron- "y por eso es que.."

"¿Qué?" –repuso Sakura temblando, repentinamente veía a Tomoyo disfrutando demasiado de la situación y eso la asustaba.

"¡Que tú vas a tener que declararte Sakura!"

La muchacha ahogó un gemido asustado y se sentó en su cama. Tomoyo había estado muy animada con esa idea toda la tarde y Mei Ling también la había secundado, pero ella sentía demasiada vergüenza como para pensar con claridad...

"¡No puedes perderlo otra vez!" –le había dicho Tomoyo antes de irse- "¡piénsalo!"

Sakura se paseó repetidas veces por su habitación, casi desesperada... afortunadamente Kero estaba con Spi en casa de Kaho esa noche –seguro que ya estaban peleando- pero aunque estaba sola todavía no sabía que pensar..

_"¡No puedes perderlo otra vez!"_ –recordó.

Súbitamente sus ojos verdes brillaron. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Shaoran despertó algo confuso. Había tenido un sueño extraño, pero no conseguía recordar exactamente lo que había sido y eso lo desconcertó un poco. Contempló entonces su ventana... la mañana estaba ya muy avanzada y había mucho alboroto en el hospital..

Una enfermera pasó por su puerta, comentando con una compañera:

"Parece que la parte más afectada ahora fueron las cercanías de la plaza Nakano..."

"Afortunadamente no se ha reportado ninguna desgracia en esta área de la ciudad, aunque siento pena por la gente que murió cerca de la plaza Nakano.."

"Sí" –asintió otra- "a veces creo que los edificios no son tan seguros como aparentan... ojalá el gobierno sea más estricto con los reglamentos de construcción, así se evitarían desgracias como la que pasó.."

De modo que era eso. Había sido otro terremoto y al parecer se habían caído algunos edificios pero Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Seguramente le habían dado un sedante la noche anterior porque no había notado nada además que en oriente era algo normal lo de los terremotos.. de cuando en cuando sufrían uno en Hong Kong, un momento ¿estarían todos bien?

En ese momento la figura temblorosa de la pequeña Kiku atravesó la pared..

"¡Serio chico hechicero!" –dijo hipando- "¡tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo!"

"¿Qué sucede?" –se alarmó- "¿alguien fue lastimado en el terremoto?.. ¿Sakura¿alguien más?"

"No" –negó la pequeña- "todos están bien... amigos de chico hechicero vienen pronto... ¡ellos están en puerta grande de afuera!...asustados por temblor, pero vienen... hermana Sakura, hermanito, ángel sin alas que si sonríe bien, todos bien igual que la gente del sabio chico hechicero.."

"¿Entonces porqué estás tan asustada?.. ¿el padre de Sakura¿Daidouji o su madre?"

"Ellos bien.. todos bien papá sonriente bien, igual que chica elegante y señora enojona" –hipó la niña- "junto con chica de risa alegre.."

"Que bueno que Mei Ling está con ellas.." –se tranquilizó- "entonces.. ¿porqué estás tan asustada?"

"¡Porque lo ví!" –sollozó la niña con renovado pánico- "Kiku vió de nuevo a alto hombre guapo...¡lo vió de nuevo y tiene mucho miedo!.. ¡y hermano ni hermanita Sakura creen a Kiku!.. ¡ellos creen que inventé a alto hombre guapo!"

Shaoran estaba confundido.

"Alto hombre guapo.." –repitió- "no sé a quien te refieras Kiku.."

"Kiku le tiene miedo... ¡él malo!.. y Kiku ya no quiere estar sola ni un ratito.."

Shaoran quedó pensativo, algo en su interior le decía que lo que la niña mencionaba tenía que ver con su sueño... un sueño del que apenas recordaba dos figuras con espadas, combatiendo en la Torre de Tokyo y aquello le recordó una antigua profecía muy temida por todo el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente...

Una profecía que tenía que ver con la ciudad de Tokyo...

Pero en ese momento el teléfono móvil que le habían dejado en su habitación empezó a hacer ruido y después de tranquilizar a la pequeña fantasma le pidió que se lo alcanzara, cosa que la niña hizo, más animada...

En un instante estaba el teléfono móvil... flotando por los aires...

* * *

Yukito agradeció con una sonrisa la gentileza de la bonita enfermera al molestarse en arreglar sus almohadas -acto que se ruborizó furiosamente a la muchacha- mientras el gentil y apuesto maestro volvía su atención al teléfono móvil y continuaba su charla.

"¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso!" –protestó airadamente Shaoran por su teléfono.

"Pues yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras.. y lo antes posible" –repuso Yukito, tan afable como siempre.

"¡La sola idea de marcharme sin despedirme sería terriblemente descortés!"

Yukito sonrió.

"Pero Sakura se entristecerá mucho cuando te vayas.." –continuó- "porque.. tienes que irte ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que sí. Mi labor en Japón ha terminado y soy jefe de mi clan al igual que del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente" –comentó serio- "¿qué más haría yo en Japón?"

"Entonces es mejor que asumas tus funciones" –continuó Yukito en el mismo tono.

"Pero.."

"Tu mismo lo has dicho.. ¿qué motivo tienes para permanecer en Japón si no hay nada que te retenga?"

En el Hospital Central de Tokyo, Shaoran apretó el teléfono.

"Yo..."

"Si hubiera algo que te retuviera... algo que no pudieras dejar, yo no me arriesgaría a perderlo por solo indecisión" –continuó Yukito, desde el hospital del Campus Clamp- "porque si es algo importante quizá nunca pudieras recuperarlo y te lamentarías por el resto de tu vida.."

"¿En serio lo crees?" –dudó- "en una ocasión creí que tenía a alguien especial y me traicionaron..."

"Yo nunca compararía a alguien con otra persona... ¿no se sabe que somos diferentes entre nosotros?.. no hay ser humano con características iguales a alguien más"

"Lo sé... sé que es diferente.. eso lo sé"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hay demasiada gente alrededor... incluso.." –se mordió los labios- "puede ser que alguien más haya venido a buscarla de muy lejos.."

Yukito parpadeó, confundido. Esto de decir las cosas sin decirlas tenía sus desventajas..

"Es tan o más poderoso que yo... y quizá la merezca más que yo.." –seguía Shaoran

El profesor lo pensó por dos segundos. ¿Tan o más poderoso que él?...¿se estaría equivocando?... ¿Li estaba celoso de Eriol?

"¿No será que estás malinterpretando algo?"

"¿Lo crees?"

"Y aún si fuera cierto" –suspiró Yukito con paciencia- "si aquello es tan importante para ti, creo que merece la pena que no te guíes por conjeturas y te decidas.."

Shaoran quedó pensativo.

"Eso es cierto pero.."

La puerta de la habitación de hospital del joven chino se abrió y Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki ingresaron.

"Tengo visitas .. creo que no puedo seguir hablando.."

"Descuida.. justamente me acaban de traer un postre a escondidas .. pero piensa en lo que te dije.." –se volvió a su recién llegada visita al dejar el teléfono móvil- "son ustedes muy amables pero.. ¿cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí?"

Kero luchaba por abrir la caja del enorme pastel pasado de contrabando junto con Spi.

"Nakuru nos trajo" –contestó Spi, más cortés- "¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Gracias, me he sentido mejor pero... ¿no sería mejor que yo abriera mi postre?"

Ambos guardianes suspiraron.

"¿Y con quién hablabas tanto por teléfono eh?" –quiso saber Kero

"Con Li" –replicó Yukito mientras empezaba a abrir la caja- "y creo que tendrás que cumplir lo que me prometiste en muy poco tiempo.."

"¿A qué te refieres?" –repuso Kero, súbitamente alarmado.

"Sakura pronto no será solo tu ama... sinó que tendrá a alguien importante y especial en su vida.. ya sabes" –sonrió el maestro mientras cortaba el pastel con cuidado-"y te recuerdo que habías dicho que cuando ella hiciera su elección no interferirías.."

"¡Pero ella aún no..!"

"Es posible que eso ocurra muy pronto" –repuso Yukito mientras alcanzaba un plato de pastel a un desconcertado Spi- "de modo que ..."

"¡NOOOOOOO!" –chilló Kero, algo melodramático- "¡no me irás a decir que es ese mocoso!"

"El calificativo ya no le va muy bien.. además prometiste no intervenir..."

Kero continuó protestando furiosamente mientras Yukito sonreía con su tranquilidad habitual y Spi no entendía nada..

"¡Ese mocoso no me gusta¡NO ME GUSTAAAAAAAA!"

"¡Achissss!" –estornudó Shaoran en el hospital central de Tokyo en ese preciso momento.

"¿Estas bien Li?" –se preocupó Rika- "tal vez tienes gripe.."

"Lo dudo" –repuso Shaoran, algo incómodo- "más bien fue como si alguien estuviera hablando mal de mí.."

"Deja eso" –repuso un sonriente Yamazaki- "¿Cuándo saldrás de aquí?"

"Al menos en un mes, o quizá dos" –repuso desalentado.

"Bueno, lo mejor es que cuando salgas estarás como nuevo" –le animó su amigo.

"Es que detesto los hospitales" –gruñó Shaoran.

"Pero Takashi tiene razón" –asintió Chiharu- "creo que lo mejor para ti es que tengas y un buen descanso y estés atendido convenientemente... para que al fin te recuperes"

Shaoran asintió y entonces notó que Yamazaki tenía el brazo rodeando el hombro de Chiharu... el joven chino parpadeó confundido. ¿Qué pasaba allí?.

Naoko intervino entonces, levemente pensativa.

"Pero Li... ¿vas a volver a China en cuanto estés recuperado o te quedarás una temporada más en Japón?"

"No lo sé" –replicó con algo de tristeza- "temo que tenga que marcharme pronto.."

"Pero confío en que volverás pronto ¿no?" –inquirió Yamazaki- "al menos para cuando se realice mi boda.."

"¿BODA?"

"Claro" –asintió muy tranquilo- "al menos tienes que estar allí cuando Chiharu y yo nos casemos.."

"¿Van... van... van... van a casarse?.. ¿tan pronto?.. ¡pero si acaban de reencontrarse!.. ¡casi no se conocen!"

"En realidad nos conocemos muy bien" –sonrió Chiharu- "a veces creo que demasiado... y no creas que vamos a casarnos tan pronto.."

"Tengo que ahorrar bastante dinero" –rió Yamazaki- "además que todavía no estoy seguro si quiero hacerlo.. ¿aún puedo arrepentirme?"

Chiharu le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y el muchacho sonrió.

"¡Soy yo la que debería dudarlo!.. ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?"

"Es que antiguamente las parejas eran..."

"¡Oh, no empieces de nuevo!" –suspiró la chica- "además ¿quién más que yo podría soportarte a ti y a tus mentiras?"

Rika y Naoko suspiraron y asintieron muy divertidas.

"Pero al menos necesito dos años para poder reunir dinero suficiente.."

"Sí, no tenemos ninguna prisa" –sonrió Chiharu- "aunque cuando nos casemos te prometo que nuestra primera cena casera será una excelente comida internacional... ¡tengo una prima que estudia para ser chef y le pediré que me enseñe todos los mejores platillos del mundo!"

"Entonces tal vez hubiera sido mejor que hubiera estudiado medicina o busque hacer amistad con alguien que tenga una farmacia.."

"¿Porqué?"

"Por la cantidad de digestivos que voy a necesitar después de cada comida.."

En un instante Chiharu atrapó a su flamante novio por el cuello y empezó a ahogarlo mientras Naoko y Rika reían si poder evitarlo y Yamazaki seguía tan risueño, pese a que empezaba a ponerse morado por la falta de oxígeno...

"¡Ya suéltalo Chiharu!" –le recomendó Rika- "¡está empezando a ponerse cada vez más azul!"

"Lo que a ti te preocupa es quedarte sin empleado" –bromeó Naoko.

Chiharu liberó a Yamazaki y las tres chicas empezaron a reír.

"Pues yo solo espero que no sigas inventando cosas sobre mí" –comentó Rika- "por favor Chiharu, ayúdame en eso.."

"Pero Jefa.." –se defendió Yamazaki- "¡solo quiero que encuentres a alguien especial!"

"Dudo que eso sea fácil..." –repuso pensativamente la aludida- "tal vez soy demasiado soñadora o pido mucho, porque no encuentro a la persona apropiada..."

"Pues a veces esta enfrente de una y ni siquiera le vemos.." –intervino Naoko.

Shaoran se sonrojó. Frente a alguien.. lo primero que había recordado fue el instante en ese mismo hospital, en que Sakura saltó a sus brazos –por cortesía del susto que le provocó Kiku- y aún estaba tembloroso de solo pensarlo...

"¿Entonces?" –Chiharu y los demás estaban demasiado interesados en las palabras de Naoko como para prestar atención al sonrojo de Shaoran... para alivio de éste- "¿lo aceptaste Naoko?"

"Sí" –asintió la muchacha- "puede que no tenga las mejores notas de la facultad pero Isamu es muy dulce conmigo y por eso lo acepté como enamorado aunque eso no quiere decir que vaya a casarme con él ni mucho menos.. yo no le conozco tan bien como ustedes sí se conocen" –Chiharu se sonrojó y Yamazaki amplió su sonrisa- "pero por algo hay que comenzar.."

"Pues ya está decidido.." –repuso el sonriente novio de Chiharu- "¡tengo que encontrar a la persona perfecta para mi jefa!"

"¡Oh, por favor Chiharu, trata que Yamazaki no me consiga un chico escapado de un manicomio!"

Todos empezaron a reír.

"Pero... ¿no les parece un poco repentino?" –balbuceó Shaoran con una gota en la nuca- "quiero decir que... bueno Yamazaki, planear un matrimonio es..."

"Si conoces a alguien que amas... y el sentimiento es correspondido.. ¿porqué esperar?"

"Porque tenemos que ahorrar dinero Takashi" –rió su novia.

"Bueno, sí. Esa es la única razón válida que se me ocurre .." –rió Yamazaki.

Shaoran los miró pensativamente mientras se marchaban. De repente empezaba a aceptar que todos tenían razón y tenía que intentarlo...

El ruido emitido por su teléfono móvil le dijo que tenía una llamada y Shaoran reconoció la voz de su madre en un instante. No supo porqué pero intuyó que no iba a ser una charla muy fácil para ambos..

* * *

Kaho suspiró sintiéndose aliviada. Su esposo estaba casi dormido y los médicos habían dicho que su recuperación iba desarrollándose satisfactoriamente. Pero aquella tarde Kia se había mostrado muy preocupado cuando ella le leyó el periódico y no había escapado a la percepción de Kaho que el optimismo de su esposo parecía estar casi forzado... es más, casi diría que estaba triste.

Por supuesto que Kia lo había negado con energía cuando le preguntó el motivo de su leve ceño, pero ella le conocía lo suficiente como para pasar eso por alto, pero no había insistido..

Kia siempre le había confiado todo. ¿Qué lo preocupaba tanto como para no contárselo a su propia esposa?

* * *

Ya anochecía cuando Nakuru sonrió al escabullirse sigilosamente a la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Había dejado ya a Spi y Kerberos en el hospital Clamp para que no le estorbaran justamente ahora que iba a hacer una encantadora visita privada a Touya Kinomoto. El médico seguía gustándole tanto o más que cuando lo conoció hace años y grande había sido su desilusión cuando a mediados de esa semana la habían dado de alta arruinando sus planes para conquistarlo. Pero esta vez no le iba a dejar escapar pese a aquellas antipáticas enfermeras ...

Porque Nakuru no tenía un solo cabello de tonta. Había notado de inmediato lo popular que era el Jefe de Residentes entre el personal femenino del hospital e incluso sospechaba que aquellas enfermeras podían haber descubierto que exageraba su dolencia para quedarse lo más cerca posible de Touya, pero no estaba segura. Por eso estaba caminando por los pasillos como si fuera la versión femenina de James Bond y estuviera en medio de una peligrosa misión..

"¿Cómo has estado querido?" –repuso a modo de saludo.

El aludido, que se entretenía en estudiar algunos casos para asesorar a algunos conocidos suyos -también doctores- sintió un repentino frío. ¿Cómo se enteró Nakuru que estaba en esa habitación si había pedido que lo cambiaran en cuanto ella fue dada de alta?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –repuso a la defensiva.

"Vine a visitarte" –sonrió la mujer- "¿no te alegras de verme?"

"Alegría no es precisamente la palabra que me viene a la mente.." –murmuró.

"Te he traído muchas cosas" –continuó Nakuru lanzándose sobre el cuello del doctor, como de costumbre- "¿qué te gustaría primero?.. ¿un beso o algo de comer?"

"Ya basta con eso Nakuru... ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que..?"

Antes que pudiera reaccionar la mujer lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó.

Touya quedó paralizado. No es que no le gustara que lo besaran pero ciertamente no lo esperaba. Nakuru era una mujer atractiva, pero le disgustaba mucho su forma de ser y la manera en que lo trataba... había estado acosándolo desde antes del encuentro con ese niño sobrenatural pero nunca lo había besado y aquello lo dejó sorprendido.

La tomó por los hombros y la separó de su boca con rapidez mientras decía..

"Escúchame bien Nakuru porque yo..."

"¡Con razón no querías que viniera a verte!" –intervino una tercera voz en ese preciso momento.

y era voz de mujer...

Touya se volvió hacia la puerta lentamente.. ¡no podía tener tan mala suerte!. Pero sí. En la entrada, de pie y bastante pálida, se encontraba Hikari.

"Esto no puede pasarme a mi.." –murmuró.

* * *

Fujitaka Kinomoto suspiró levemente. Su casa estaba silenciosa en ese momento, pero no se sentía solo. Su hija acababa de reincorporarse a la universidad –aunque le tomaría tiempo recuperar las clases perdidas- y la salud de su hijo mayor estaba mejor cada día que pasaba. Pese a que Touya había comentado que al salir del hospital volvería a mudarse solo, no le parecía mala idea. Su hijo era ya un adulto y necesitaba libertad. Lo importante era que ahora eran una familia otra vez, no importa a donde se mudara Touya. Eso era lo más importante.

Tampoco había pasado por alto el brillo en los ojos de Sakura y esperaba que fuera tan feliz como parecían indicar sus expectativas pero al paso de los días una nueva preocupación empezaba a ocupar más y más en su mente.

"No lo digas" –la mano fantasmal de su esposa puso un dedo sobre sus labios- ".. si lo supieran.."

"Intervendrían... de alguna forma, tratarían de hacer algo y eso solo les haría exponer un tiempo precioso y ahora que todo está tan bien, que los tengo por fin a ambos a mi lado tengo la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien..." –le sonrió al fantasma de su esposa- "no sé porqué, pero... ¡tengo muchas esperanzas Nadeshiko!"

* * *

Eriol caminó lentamente por el amplio jardín de Kaho sintiéndose extrañamente melancólico y a la vez alegre. La amenaza del último card captor había sido finalmente conjurada y ahora que había regresado a Oriente pero se sentía nervioso e inquieto. ¿El terremoto de la mañana era más que un movimiento telúrico?... quizá, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora...

Aquella era una noche sin luna pero el cielo estaba brillante de estrellas y Eriol suspiró. A veces él mismo se sentía confuso. Ciertamente regresar a Oriente había sido uno de sus deseos pero ya no se sentía muy seguro. ¿Por qué había deseado volver¿por Eriol o por los recuerdos de su vida como Lead Clow?. No lo sabía, solo sentía que tenía que estar aquí... que Eriol tenía que recobrar aquello que Clow había perdido. Pero.. ¿podría hacerlo?. Sakura y Shaoran Li parecían estar confundidos sobre sus sentimientos pero Eriol no ignoraba que ambos se pertenecían, que había sido así desde niños, aunque ellos mismos no lo supieran¡ojalá fuera tan fácil para él!. Siempre había sido extremadamente seguro de sí mismo y su poder, jamás había tenido que probar sus habilidades a nadie, pero ... a veces se sentía confuso sobre en que parte terminaban sus recuerdos como Clow y en que momento empezaba Eriol.

Pero estaba decidido a encontrar a remediar como Eriol, lo que como Clow.. dejó de lado.

Lo que había venido a buscar.

"¿Pensando en lo mismo?" –le interrumpió Nakuru.

"A veces ayuda, creo" –dijo pensativo, pero animándose ante la presencia de ella- "¿y tú?.. ¿qué tal te fue?"

"Creo que me quité a la competencia de encima" –dijo festivamente Nakuru- "y aunque Touya no quiera, no voy a dejar de insistir.."

"¿Realmente te gusta verdad?" –rió.

"¡Es muy guapo!" –comentó Nakuru con otra sonrisa- "pero a veces empiezo a pensar que no le agrado.."

"No creo que el doctor Kinomoto sea del tipo de persona a quien le gusta que lo persigan" –replicó Eriol otra vez con una leve sonrisa- "tal vez por eso no le agrades mucho.. ¡ten en cuenta que has corrido detrás de él desde que lo conoces!.."

"¡Bueno, un tipo así no es algo para dejar escapar.!" -se defendió Nakuru- "además.. si no lo persigo.. ¿quién me garantiza que empezaré a gustarle?.. quizá no le importe y ni siquiera voy a poder disfrutar de su compañía por un ratito.."

Eriol empezó a reír.. Nakuru se negaba a perder cuando se trataba de hombres guapos... a ella sí que le gustaba perseguirlos, aunque ninguno de sus novios le duraba mucho y siempre lograba animarlo cuando se entristecía, con sus enredos...

Y esta vez, como siempre, lo había logrado.

"¡Vamos Nakuru!" –bromeó- "admite que te interesa porque te rechaza, más que por otra cosa... tienes la idea de conquistar a Kinomoto solo porque siempre te ha rechazado..."

Nakuru empezó a reír.

"Pero él ya no tiene novia Eriol... y admito que lo que hice esta tarde fue sin intención..."

"¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?" –se asombró Eriol.

Ambos caminaron a la casa –donde les esperaban Kaho, Kero y Spi, pues Kia aún no salía del hospital- mientras Nakuru comentaba el episodio de la tarde...

* * *

Sakura se encontró esa noche de nuevo en su habitación, sin haber podido ir a ver a Shaoran. No era que no hubiera pasado por el hospital pero Kero le había alcanzado muy disgustado -¿cómo se las arregló para llegar sin que no lo vieran?- y había hecho mil y un alborotos para evitar que visitara al joven chino. Pero cuando finalmente ella pudo hacerlo lo había encontrado dormido. Al parecer había tenido muchas visitas esa tarde y estaba muy cansado.

Por supuesto, aún estaba muy débil.

Kero se había puesto muy contento cuando encontraron finalmente al joven, pero la alegría se le esfumó cuando Sakura había llamado a Yukito –contándole las incidencias del día- y el profesor había pedido que le comunicaran con el antiguo guardián de las clow cards. No entendía de que habían hablado, pero Kero lucía muy culpable cuando terminaron.

El mismo Kero le había pedido pasar esa noche también en casa de Kaho –tenía la idea de que Yukito tenía que ver con esa decisión- y se lo había permitido de nuevo.

El teléfono en su habitación empezó a llamarla con estrépito y la muchacha lo contestó con rapidez...

"Entonces Sakura.. ¿Qué pasó¿se lo dijiste?"

"¡Tomoyo!" –protestó- "¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?... ¡no es algo que pueda llegar y soltar cuando todavía está demasiado debilitado por el combate con ese niño!"

"Pero Sakura.. ¿en que quedamos?"

"En nada Tomoyo, en nada" –repuso- "yo pensaba verlo y ver como se encontraba pero cuando llegué estaba dormido y..."

"Bueno, en todo caso, discúlpame... no imagino nada peor que confesarle tus sentimientos a un hombre que está bostezando.."

"¡Tomoyo, no estaba bostezando, estaba dormido...!"

"Bueno, bueno... pero ¿cómo lo viste?.. ¿está mejor?"

"Sí, definitivamente... pero no quise molestarlo y me fui sin hacer ruido..."

"Y..." –la voz de su amiga era animada-".. ¿no hiciste nada?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No sé... verlo por horas... robarle un beso mientras duerme.."

"¡TOMOYO¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE!"

Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.

"Bueno, no te exaltes.. admito que eso es un recurso más usado por algunos amigos actores que tengo..." –repuso pensativamente- "supongo que en la realidad no es tan emocionante que te roben un beso como se ve desde detrás de las cámaras..."

"¡Tomoyo, por favor, ya deja eso!" –pidió ahogadamente.

"De acuerdo. Pero.. ¿qué vas a hacer?. Mei Ling me dijo que ella iba a quedarse en Japón hasta terminar sus estudios pero Li casi ya ha terminado los suyos y eso es en Hong Kong" –dijo preocupada- "según Mei Ling, solo le quedan tres o cuatro cursos electivos para terminar y entiéndelo Sakura, lo importante es que le des un motivo para regresar después de esos meses..."

"Es que no sé como hacérselo entender Tomoyo.."

Al otro lado del auricular, Tomoyo suspiró.

"Sobre eso.. no sé que decirte amiga mía, temo que no tengo ningún marco de referencia para aconsejarte pero..." –una idea surgió en su mente- "¡es cierto!"

"¿Qué?.. ¿qué te pasa?"

"Li debe permanecer en el hospital al menos hasta fin de mes, y a lo mejor más.." -le animó su amiga- "de modo que si empiezas a visitarlo todos los días tal vez pueda animarse a decirte algo.. ¡sin necesidad de que tengas que declararte tú!"

"Tomoyo..." –la cara de Sakura estaba roja- "no me gusta como dices eso de que yo me le declare a Shaoran... ¡es demasiado embarazoso!"

"Pues si quieres evitar eso allí tienes la excusa perfecta.. ¡te preocupas por él porque te salvó la vida!"

"Bueno..." –dudó la muchacha- "eso es cierto... y aún puedo decir que de paso visito a mi hermano.."

"No negarás que tengo buenas ideas" –rió Tomoyo- "bueno, mañana empezaremos el plan.."

"¿MAÑANA?"

"Sí, te acompañaré un rato al hospital ... creo que llamaré a Kaho para decírselo, así mientras yo la acompaño a visitar a su esposo tú y Li se quedarán solos.."

"¡Tomoyo!"

* * *

Yukito se colocó los anteojos con rapidez, mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente... le acababan de avisar de esa visita y aunque todavía se sentía un poco débil esperaba dar buena impresión. En ese momento Kaho ingresó a la habitación acompañada de un hombre de aspecto risueño, de cabello oscuro y semi-ondulado... al parecer era una persona amable..

"Profesor Tsukishiro... le presento al señor Akira Ijyuin..." –dijo Kaho-"amigo personal y secretario particular del señor Imonoyama, el Director del Campus Clamp.. "

"Estoy aquí para hacerle presente nuestra felicitación por su recuperación y expresarle el deseo del Director del Campus que pueda integrarse pronto a sus actividades como profesor.." –repuso amablemente el aludido.

Yukito sonrió.

"Agradezco mucho la gentileza del señor Imonoyama... soy yo quien está en deuda por que esta institución.."

"Al contrario, tenemos grandes expectativas en usted profesor Tsukishiro" –continuó el recién llegado- "y en cuanto sea dado de alta le asignaremos su puesto dentro de los docentes de la preparatoria Clamp..."

Yukito se animó mucho mientras se inclinaba cortésmente... ya deseaba volver a trabajar de nuevo..

* * *

Shaoran estaba más que pensativo esa mañana. La conversación con su madre todavía estaba en su mente y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con preocupación. Las cosas estaban realmente complicadas en el Concilio de Hechiceros y lo que su madre le había contado no le tranquilizaba para nada... esa profecía... esa profecía... su deber como Jefe del Concilio era investigar al respecto pero...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Sakura y Tomoyo ingresaron conversando, motivando que el joven chino tratara de olvidar las preocupaciones –al menos por ahora- aunque Daidouji parecía pensar en otra cosa...

"¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?" –preguntó Sakura, mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación de Shaoran.

"¿A mi?" –la diseñadora notó que Shaoran parecía también algo distraído y trató de romper el hielo entre ambos- "¡nada, por supuesto... nada importante, dime Li¿es cierto que Yamazaki y Chiharu ya te contaron que están pensando en casarse?"

Shaoran parpadeó. Estaba pensando en lo que había soñado el otro día... esas dos figuras con espadas y la Torre de Tokyo...

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿No te lo contaron?"

"Sí, me lo dijeron precisamente ayer, Yamazaki parecía algo emocionado" –súbitamente sospechó el motivo de la preocupación de la mejor amiga de Sakura- "oye Daidouji.. ¿y que hay de tu matrimonio?"

"¿Mi matrimonio?" –repitió Tomoyo- "bueno, Jean está planeando hablar con mi madre en cuanto salga del hospital..."

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron... de modo que por eso Tomoyo estaba tan preocupada..

Por su parte Tomoyo parecía incómoda, pero repentinamente recordó el motivo por el que estaban allí y sonrió ampliamente cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a reclamar su atención.

"¡Es mi madre!" –se animó, pese a que su madre estaba muy extraña con eso de la boda- "discúlpenme... tengo que contestar ...afuera"

Y salió haciéndole un guiño a Sakura, que repentinamente recordó porqué estaban allí...

"Eso no vá bien" –repuso Shaoran mirando la puerta que Tomoyo había cerrado- "creo que tu amiga no sabe lo que quiere y va a cometer una gran tontería.."

"Si, pero no sé como hacerle ver eso" –replicó la muchacha- "yo... bueno Shaoran, vine a devolverte esto.."

En las pequeñas manos de Sakura se encontraban un extraño juego de cartas de color verde.

"Ah... eso"

"Te las traje ayer, pero estabas dormido... y quería entregártelas directamente para agradecerte de nuevo, que salvaras mi vida..."

"No tienes de qué... solo olvídalo"

La muchacha empezó entonces s revisar las cards, una por una...

"Son diferentes a mis cards, aunque no por ello menos bonitas pero ¿porqué son solo siete?"

Shaoran tosió un poco, disimulando su incomodidad...

"Ya te expliqué el valor del número siete en la magia.. y estas cards debían proteger..." -tosió- "bueno, los siete puntos más importantes de tu aura... y además no pude crear más en una noche... "

Sakura miró al piso, avergonzada... ¡claro, con lo mal que había estado y ella encima protestando porque solo eran siete cards..

"Lo siento, no quise decir que fueran pocas..."

"No importa, en verdad lo son..."

"Y cuando te recuperes.. ¿podrán transformarse como mis cards?"

"Supongo que si, pero pienso destruirlas..."

"¿Porqué?.. ¡son muy lindas!"

El aludido se sonrojó... no le hacía ninguna gracia que Sakura tuviera sus cards en sus manos.. las cards de protección reflejaban los aspectos de la personalidad de su creador y que ella dijera que eran hermosas lo ponía nervioso..

"´Hope´, ´dreams´, ´protection´, ´force´, ´responsability´, ´serenity´, ´leadering´" –dijo Sakura, leyendo los nombres de las cards- .. ¡son tan hermosas¿son los valores en que tu crees Shaoran?"

"Son las responsabilidades del Jefe del Clan Li" –repuso serio.

"Ya veo.. ¿y porqué los has escrito también en caracteres occidentales?"

"Yo uso magia oriental" –le explicó- "pero eso no significa que no pueda usar magia occidental, por eso incluí los nombres en esos caracteres, tal como lo hizo Clow alguna vez.."

"Ya veo"

"Esta carta "dream"... no es igual a la de "dreamy" que yo tengo..."

"También usa el poder de los sueños, pero de forma diferente.."

"Lo sospechaba.."

La mirada verde de la joven contempló cada card con cariño... especialmente la carta ´protection´ que había sido la que el último card captor atravesara lastimando tan despiadadamente a su creador. Esta carta tenía la imagen de un niño muy parecido a Shaoran pero con una delgada coleta y que sostenía a su vez un hermoso escudo en sus manitos, donde se apreciaba a un dragón chino en actitud de ataque.

"¿En serio piensas destruirlos?.. ¿no te lastimarías si lo haces?"

"No, si sello sus poderes antes..."

"Pero sería triste si las destruyes sin que se hayan transformado ni una sola vez.." –insistió la muchacha- "¿en realidad tienes que destruirlas?.. por lo que Eriol dijo , mis cards son las únicas que quedan en el mundo y es una magia demasiado maravillosa como para destruirla de esa manera y..."

Shaoran estaba nervioso... esa charla le importaba muy poco y repentinamente solo era consciente de que Sakura estaba allí, sentada a su lado y con las cartas en su regazo, con su precioso cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca.. solo podía recordar que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado... y nada más importaba.

Sakura estaba viva y estaba bien, porque si le hubiera pasado algo no hubiera podido sobrevivir... jamás hubiera podido soportarlo.

Todo estaba repentinamente claro. Estaba enamorado de ella... no como un niño y ni como la gentil imagen de sus recuerdos, una imagen encantadora que no quiso echar a perder regresando –temió demasiado que ambos hubieran cambiado- no como la atracción y el deslumbramiento que Mai Tsi había sido para él, Sakura era más para él... ahora lo sabía, solo ahora podía comprender que era la única "persona especial" que podría tener en su vida...

Para siempre y mientras viviera...

"¿Acaso no habían más cards antes?." –proseguía la muchacha, ajena a sus pensamientos-"no me parece malo que estas existan también... claro que también tendrías que crearle un guardián y una bestia para que los selle..."

"Si, claro..."

Sakura dejó de contemplar las cards por un instante y miró rápidamente a su interlocutor; Shaoran apenas si le hacía caso, más bien parecía consumido por alguna preocupación.. estaba muy serio. Pero aún pese a lo débil que estaba y su expresión pensativa –como lo indicaba su ceño- se veía realmente apuesto y decidido, tanto o más como esa noche horrible del combate, cuando se había desplomado casi al borde de la muerte y por protegerla en brazos de Yue, empapado en sangre... tal y como lo había visto en ese espantoso sueño...

Cuando creyó que lo perdería...

Repentinamente las palabras de Tomoyo parecieron claras en su mente..

_"¡No puedes perderlo otra vez!"_

Entonces sus manos empezaron a temblar y repentinamente él alzó su vista hacia ella y la muchacha se encontró perdida en sus ojos, sin poder decir palabra alguna... solo sintiendo como su corazón latía furiosamente, casi a martillazos...

Estaba sentada en una silla, a su lado... y repentinamente sentía como si toda la habitación hubiera desaparecido...

Al joven le pasaba lo mismo. En su mente solo estaban los verdes ojos de Sakura y su sonrisa...

Pero la abierta ventana hizo volar caer las cards al piso. Y la muchacha se arrodilló para buscarlas en el piso, sintiendo que temblaba... ya tenía cuatro cards en la mano y una había volado debajo de la cama del joven chino pero repentinamente se sintió observada ..

Shaoran la contemplaba desde su lecho, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos...

¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

Sakura alzó un poquito la cabeza

Shaoran se inclinó entonces.

Repentinamente sus labios se encontraron...

Y entonces ambos lo supieron... siempre, desde siempre, se pertenecían.

* * *

En ese instante la card "Love" -que era la misma con la que Shaoran había practicado el hechizo que creó sus cards de protección- que el joven había perdido en la batalla al desplomarse en brazos de Yue, brilló repentinamente en las manos de Yukito...

Eriol –que estaba visitando a Yukito- contempló el destello de la card y sonrió al igual que el profesor de matemáticas, mientras Nakuru comentaba que no cejaría en su persecución a Touya y Kiku –después de una buena explicación por parte del maestro, que al mejorar empezaba a vislumbrar la imagen de la pequeña, al igual que Nakuru- empezaba a dar de saltitos de felicidad..

"Solo espero que Daidouji evite que Kerberos los interrumpa" –dijo Eriol- "tal vez debimos haberlo traído para estar más seguros.."

"Creo que Tomoyo puede manejarlo" –asintió Yukito- "además él me dio su palabra..."

Repentinamente una pregunta surgió en la cabecita fantasmal..

"¿Y quién se lo contará a mi hermanito?"

A Eriol y a Nakuru les surgió una gotita... al igual que a Yukito.

"No lo sé" –contestó el profesor- "pero ese no seré yo... no tengo ninguna intención de arriesgar mi vida otra vez..."

En la habitación de Sakura en ese preciso momento, el viento hacía moverse las páginas del diario infantil, deteniéndose precisamente en la página que recordaba la captura de la carta "dreamy"... donde estaba añadida, a un lado del texto, una fotografía nueva y una anotación actual de Sakura...

_

"Si, he decidido continuar este diario... otra vez y a partir de esta página, en uno nuevo donde reúna mis viejos y nuevos recuerdos.. que son uno solo. Porque ahora ya sé cual es mi verdadero sueño, mi verdadero deseo... supongo que a veces tiene que ocurrir muchas cosas para que podamos descubrir que hay sentimientos que no puedes olvidar y que con el tiempo... solo se fortalecen... y voy a escribir de nuevo porque creo que aún queda mucho por contar..." 

_

¿FIN? ... no¡todavía no!

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora**: Je, je... espero hayan disfrutado la historia y un montón de gracias por los comentarios que he recibido mientras iba avanzando u... este fanfic empezó como una idea y solo sus ánimos me han hecho llegar a transcribir todo lo que esta en mi cabecita pese a mis nervios, ya que era mi primer fanfic. Dudo que otra escritora novata como yo, haya sido tan gentilmente alentada por lectores tan entusiastas como ustedes, aunque supongo que a estas alturas deben estar un poco enojados conmigo pero ¿qué puedo hacer, le agarré el gusto a esto de hacer fanfics de CCS y por eso les invito a acompañarme con la misma buena voluntad que han tenido hasta ahora con un nuevo proyecto titulado: "**_En la Torre de Tokyo_** que es la continuación de esta historia y donde les cuento algunas respuestas a estas preguntitas (que seguramente tiene en mente):

¿Qué se dijeron después Sakura y Shaoran?  
¿Qué es lo que Fujitaka trata tan desesperadamente de ocultar a Sakura y Touya?  
¿Quién se lo va a contar a Touya?  
¿Cómo llegó la card "Love" a las manos de Shaoran?  
¿Se casará Tomoyo con Jean o no?  
¿Qué es lo que Eriol vino a buscar a Oriente?  
¿Quién es la persona a quien Kiku tiene tanto miedo¿existe realmente?  
¿Cuál es la profecía que preocupa tanto a Shaoran, Eriol y al esposo de Kaho?

Bueno, estas son algunas de las cositas que quedaron pendientes y que son parte de mi segundo fanfic de CCS: **"_En la Torre de Tokyo_"**¡por favor, por favor, acompáñenme con su lectura y comentarios! u.

**Vocabulario** sobre el significado de las cartas de Shaoran:  
' Hope´ : esperanza  
´dreams´: sueños  
´protection´ : protección  
´force´ : fuerza  
´responsability´: responsabilidad  
´serenity´: serenidad  
´leadering´: liderazgo

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de este fanfic –excepto uno que otro que yo inventé y que por favor, no usen sin mi permiso- son propiedad del studio Clamp y asociados -¡por favor, no me demandes!- y son usados solo con fines de diversión, de fans para fans...!


End file.
